The Reborn
by Alsper
Summary: Mary died when Jasper was a kid, so who is Alice and why is he so drawn to her? AH/AU Rated M for language, adult themes, and sexual content
1. Martyr

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, Jasper and Alice, James or Victoria, we also don't own Concrete Angel; We do, however, own April and The Admiral, and this plot. Kthnxbai.**

**A/N **

**K: **Here you go guys. This is only gonna be a short story so we hope you like it :)

**Robs:**Alright so I need a big ass warning for this first chapter. This won't be a pretty prologue, it's hard and it will make you cry, but this happens, far too often. This story came from the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and something very personal to me. But it really is a love story, not quite as dark and angsty as DaS, but it deals with real things, real emotions and reactions.

**Big ups to ms. Mal for betaing this story for us.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue : Martyr.

**MPOV:**

I awoke happily, my fingers tangled in Jasper's golden mane. I carefully removed myself from his arms and went to his bathroom, using the toothbrush Momma Whitlock bought for me and cleaning myself up. He must've noticed I was gone because he burst into the bathroom suddenly and seemed to relax when he saw me.

"Momma's gonna be mad you're only wearing your underwear Jazzy."

He straightened himself out and made himself even taller, "I can walk around like this, I am almost a man." He informed me with all the arrogance an eleven year old boy can muster. I giggled at him. He stood behind me and grabbed his toothbrush too, brushing his teeth as I stood and watched. When he was finished he held out his hand and I took it before we crept back into his room and settled on our sides in his bed.

His eyes glittered their mischief as he pulled me close to him on the bed, these past three years with him as my best friend have been amazing. I don't think I would've lived through them without him. His wide smile danced across his face, he was happy, as he usually was. Nothing could rain on Jasper Whitlock's parade.

"Remember the plan Mary?" He asked, placing his hand on my lower back, he was the only person who could do this that I wouldn't run away from. He was my Jasper and I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. He was my protector.

I nodded, "Go home when Momma leaves, grab my back pack and put the stuff I want to keep in it, crawl out the window, meet you in the backyard. Then we can go off and live like the boxcar children." I smiled at him. That seemed perfect.

He grinned, if it was possible, even wider at me, the dimple very prominent in his cheek as he gazed at me. I blushed a little under his intense gaze. I had a crush on Jasper from the moment I saw him, but I think at first, he pitied me. He shared cupcakes, sandwiches, carrot sticks and apples with me at first, at some point we became friends. Despite how spoiled and immature he was. I ended up with a walkie talkie because he cried to The Admiral about wanting to have a way to talk to me at night.

The Admiral, A.K.A. Jasper's dad. For the longest time I thought I was in love with him. But now I have Jasper, I'll never want anyone else, I am sure of it.

Jasper face grew serious, with just the touch of a smile still playing on his lips as he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and felt him moving closer until our lips touched. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around his waist as he pulled me closer still. We explored each others mouths for a little bit, something we had been doing regularly since around Jasper's birthday.

"Are you sure about this Jazzy?" I asked in almost a whisper, when we broke away. His eyes, so close to mine I could make out every green fleck, the purple outline so evident. I felt his hand on my cheek and leaned into the comfort.

"I am. I never want them to hurt you again Mary. You're mine, forever." He said in his calm voice before he moved forward and kissed me again. It was a simple truth, spoken in a simple way. I slept in his bed every night after James was done touching me, and I tried to spend as much time as I could with him. I was his as much as he was mine. I loved him and he loved me.

We laid there a little longer and stared into each others eyes, at peace. We had to get up and set our plan into motion though.

He tried to not look at me as I got dressed, but I caught him peeking. It was rather awkward, but if we were gonna get married and live together then we had to get over it. I looked out the window and noticed my momma's car was gone, so with one final kiss to Jasper I left for my house.

For the last time.

----

I opened the front door and was halfway to my room when I heard her, "Where have you been you filthy little whore?"

She wasn't gone.

_No! _

I turned around slowly and looked at her just as the glass that had been in her hand a few moments before shattered a few inches from my head.

_Jasper! _

I ran as fast as I could back to the door, but she was faster, she caught me by my arm and jerked me back. The tears started to fall.

"You've been lying about James!" She roared, I shook my head vehemently. I hadn't told anyone, but Jasper, and Jasper wouldn't tell a soul. She pulled my arm, twisting, twisting until I heard a sickening snap the pain hit me with force and made me cry out.

"Momma!"

"Don't Momma me you little tramp!" She jerked me again, "You just couldn't let me be happy could you?" She grabbed my other arm and started to shake me, I couldn't think, the pain from my arm was making my stomach churn.

Then she hit me, again and again, not caring whether it was my face, my body or my twisted and broken arm. All the while calling me a whore and telling me how worthless I was. Then she threw me, forcefully into the coffee table, where my head struck the corner. My head throbbed and I put my hand up to it, only to see blood as she came towards me again.

"Jasper…" I moaned, trying desperately to will him to save me somehow. Her foot connected with my stomach making the back of my head hit the leg of the table and everything went black.

_**---------------------------------------------------Five Years Later----------------------------------------------**_

**JPOV:**

I flipped through the various works of art Peter's brother Chucky had done. He had skill and definitely knew his shit. But I was looking for something specific, something for my angel.

The last time I saw Mary was five years ago. She was ten, I was eleven and even though my mom called it puppy love, I meant every word I said to her. I loved her and wanted nothing more then to protect her from her mother and James, to make her happy and to run away together. But I never got the chance.

"So did you figure out what you wanted?" A voice asked from across the room. I looked up to my friend Peter. He looked like he was excited that we were doing this illegally. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, it's nothin' fancy just a simple memorial tat man." I explained as I closed the book.

"Yeah man, but this Mary chick means something to you, enough to be willing to pay my brother that much money." Peter said a little stunned. I heard his brother laugh from the other room.

"One G ain't shit Peter; you were there when I got it." I laughed. My parents were convinced I was gonna corrupt my only friend here in Corpus Christi. I say I'm educating the poor boy.

Peter snorted, "Regardless, I don't know how the hell you managed to wipe the table clean." He shook his head in disbelief over the poker game we played with some of the older boys from school. Peter laughed. "Hey Chucky did I tell you that Dustin got his ass handed to him by Jay?"

Chuck came out from the other room. His eyebrow raised in question. "Dustin, that the kid that missed graduation twice?"

Peter fell off his chair laughing as Chucky motioned for me to come over to the chair he had set up. I pulled my shirt off and sat backwards for him.

"Memorial tat with the name and dates you gave me?" Chucky asked.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me 'sir' Jay. I'm only four years older then you." He said as he got his gun ready.

I laughed, "Yeah, but The Admiral told me to respect my elders."

"Watch it or you're gonna get a pretty princess crown." Chucky threatened as he started to work. I felt the little zaps of the needle as it punctured the skin at my shoulder. It tickled, hurt and felt fucking great all at once.

"You wanted midnight blue for the name and date right?" Chucky asked.

"Yeah, to match her eyes," I said softly, closing my eyes and smiling at the thought of her yelling at me for doing something to piss my dad off. He never hurt me the way her parents did. No, his punishments were things like six by six holes in the back yard, or twenty push-ups depending on what it was I did.

"Jesus," I heard Chucky mutter.

"What?" Peter asked. It sounded as if he was watching Chucky cause his voice came from behind me.

"Look at the dates, she was only ten." Chucky explained, pausing to wipe off my shoulder before the stinging started again.

"What happened Jay?" Peter asked. I could hear the sympathy in his voice. She wouldn't want pity.

"I wish I knew."

"Who was she?" Chucky asked.

"Mary was my… girl. My angel, she was everything to me."

"Dude, you were what? Eleven then?" Peter asked, clearly confused at my declaration.

"Peter, you told us when you were four you were going to marry Charlotte." Chucky laughed.

"I did not!" Peter defended as I tried to keep from laughing.

"It's hard to explain really. I mean that first day I met her and gave her one of my cupcakes; that smile she gave me…" I shook my head. "I was a goner. All I ever wanted was to see that smile. Hell, I even put up with her crush on my dad just because she would smile at him." I could hear the guys laugh.

"What else man?" Peter asked, pulling a chair up by me.

So I told them our tale, the tale of the navy brat and the shy, scared girl. I told them how I knew from the first day we met there was something wrong at home. She always asked me why I would want to be her friend, that she was broken and nothing special. And I tried like hell to prove to her that she was special and if anything, life without her was broken.

I'll admit at first I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to pry. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Even though when we met she was eight years old, she was so small that people thought she was younger.

I remember asking my mom if it was normal for girls to wear sweaters and jeans on hotter days. Mom had said not unless you're hiding something, that just added to my need to protect her.

When she finally told me what was happening I didn't believe her at first. I guess I was biased, being that my parents never yelled derogatory remarks or raised a hand to me that wasn't called for.

She started spending more time with me at my house, slowly breaking out of her shell when she was with me. She began to be this vibrant little thing with endless energy. Her laugh sounded better than the wind chimes my mom collected, her smile prettier then the best dress mom would wear. When she would leave to go home, I felt like I couldn't breathe right until I would see her the following morning where we would walk to school hand in hand.

Finally mom gave me a name to my feelings. I had a crush. But I think it was more then that. Because I saw it in her eyes too, she felt what I was feeling. She knew I was hers, always. Dad was right. I remember him saying that it wasn't a crush, it was love. I loved Mary, more then I thought possible.

We tried to do everything together. Even at night we tried to talk. One of the perks of us being neighbors was that her window was across from mine. I remember we tried to make a phone system out of empty vegetable cans and left over string from mom's laundry line. And when we tested it, I swear it worked! But that night I couldn't hear her and I cried. Yeah I'll admit it. I cried like a bitch to my parents because I had promised to protect her and keep her company at all times and I failed. So dad went and got us walkie talkies. For the first week everything seemed fine. I would sing her songs and she would read me books. And every night as she fell asleep first she would tell me she loved me.

But then it happened. James came in. I had just finished reading my batman comic book to her when I heard a whimper. I heard his voice and knew not to say anything back. But to hear what he did to her. The way he made her cry in pain and beg for him to stop made me sick and angry all at once. And all I could do was lay there in my bed and cry because I couldn't help her.

That's when she started staying over. After that night she climbed into my room and my bed. She grabbed Jeffy my teddy bear and curled up into a ball and cried. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell my mom but she made me swear that I wouldn't.

We became inseparable. So much so that when my dad had things to do to at the base that the family needed to attend, she was there and often introduced as their daughter. I didn't want her as a sister. She was mine, always; so much so that I asked her to marry me.

I'll never forget that day we went to the commissary with mom. I used the fifty cents mom gave me for candy to buy a ring from the machine. I told Mary that one day we were gonna be like my mom and dad. Happy and dancing to Dire Straits in the kitchen, just because we wanted to; that we would have pancake fights and get sick together from eating one too many Rocky Road Brownies.

From that day forward, I saved up every cent I earned in chores and tucked it away in the old coffee can Mary decorated for us. We were gonna run away together and be happy and not worry about a thing ever again.

That was the plan on June 3rd. I kissed her goodbye and waited for her to come back so we could leave. I had the note to my parents on the fridge saying that Mary and I were safe and happy and that we loved them and would see them when the train brings us back.

But she never came back to me.

I remember sitting on the porch when the flashing of red and blue pulled into the driveway next door. I watched as they knocked on the door and heard Mary's mom telling them to leave, that they had no right to come over. I could hear my dad telling me to come back to the porch. I hadn't even realized I walked away. All I could think about was finding out why the cops were scrambling on their walkie talkies. I had a bad feeling and I had to know I was wrong

Then the ambulance came, and I watched as they ran in with a stretcher. I tried to run to Mary, I knew it wasn't good. I knew she needed me, but I couldn't move. My mom held me in place trying to calm me down as I screamed for Mary. Then they pulled the stretcher out, the image is forever burned in my memory.

Mary's little frame was over shadowed by the huge bed on wheels. Her body covered on a sheet as the paramedics barked orders at each other. I could see the blood staining the sheet.

Suddenly I was on the ground sobbing and watching as my father held my mother tightly as she kicked the ground and screamed at James and Victoria, blaming them for everything. But it didn't matter anymore cause Mary was gone. Tucked away in the back of the ambulance, her eyes closed and the blood every where. My angel was gone.

"Oh man," Peter said softly, pulling me out of the past. "So she died that night huh?"

I nodded, "I asked my mom about her the next day. She had gone to the hospital to check on her and when she came home she was crying and told me that she was in a happier place now. You know the same shit they tell you when they put your dog down?"

Peter nodded.

"Tell me what you think," I heard Chucky say as he handed me a mirror. I stood with my back to the mirrored wall and inspected the new ink on my left shoulder, her shoulder. Chucky had done an excellent job putting her name and dates on a black scroll, written in the blue; but he had added angel wings to it, shading it in slightly with the blue.

"It's perfect." _Just like Mary._

_

* * *

_

**End note: So what did y'all think? Leave us a review and let us know :D**


	2. Fasination

**Disclaimer: Yeah no...still don't own Twlight. This plot is ours... BWAHAHAHAHA**

**K: Wow interesting lead up eh? Well let's see what happens next shall we? **

**A/N: Robs: Aww poor Mary. :( I am moving so K is posting this by herself. Poor K... warning for this chapter... Cockyness, arogancy and cursing to the extreme. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Fascination.**

_No one does anything from a single motive._

_ff-Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

**JPOV:**

"Hey ma," I called out into the house. I heard her say something from the kitchen and headed that way. My mother was standing over the sink washing dishes. Her red hair tied up in a messy pony tail that was starting to come loose. I just shook my head. She took the whole housewife title to heart. "Ma, I'm gonna head to the school and get my shit for tomorrow." I told her as I snagged a fresh brownie from the counter.

She looked at me over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes inspecting me. I knew the drill so I spun around slowly and smirked when she laughed. "I just don't see why you just don't go for the full day."

"'Cause quite honestly, I want my room unpacked," I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Fine Jay, just don't get your ass in trouble. Your father will be disappointed if you're not even in school yet before you cause trouble."

"Like I said ma, just getting my shit," I said as I left the kitchen. We go through this routine every time The Admiral is shipped off to a new location. Ma knows I like to at least try to think we're gonna be here longer then the last place. But fuck, it never works.

I wanted to scoff at the idea that ma' thought I would get in trouble in this town. Out of all the towns we've lived in, Forks takes the cake for being the smallest and most uninteresting fucking town.

I got in my car and headed down to the high school. I was getting odd looks for my music choice, but I didn't care. If you didn't listen to this band loud enough to make your ears bleed, you weren't listening to them right.

I peeled into the parking lot just as my favorite song came on. _Damn, I hate leaving when my theme song is on._ I got out of the car, taking in surrounding atmosphere. I had hoped to get here once the classes had started, but obviously failed miserably.

A group of girls walked by and giggled as I shrugged out of my leather jacket. I smirked at them making them squeal.

_Alright, maybe I can get in trouble here… the real estate was nice_, I thought as I threw my coat in the car watching as some girl bent over to pick up her fallen book.

_Real nice real estate…_

I know I normally have people fucking gawking at me, watching my every move. You get used to that shit when your dad is one of the mother fuckers that help keep his branch of the military together. You also get used to it when your reputation makes girls… well how do I say this… fuck it, they want to ride me until they can't walk properly.

What can I say? I know how to work my shit well.

Right now, I knew their eyes were on me. Why wouldn't they be? Small town, everyone in everyone's business, they all knew I was coming. Hell, even my car screamed look at me. But this was different. Whoever was watching me, my fucking body was being pulled towards them. Those little hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Fuck, you know that saying 'felt like someone was walking on my grave,' I completely understood what that shit meant right now. 'Cause I'd be one lying mother fucker – which despite the rumors, I have yet to lay me a MILF – if I said I didn't have fucking chills.

I turned to see a group of kids leaning against the side of the building. Three girls and two guys, all but the guy with reddish hair smoking as the tall blonde spoke to the smallest girl. Judging by the air around them and the way people walked around them, they were high on the school's food chain. I scanned over them taking in their appearances. It was obvious that the two guys were paired up with the girl in their arms, but that didn't bother me. It was the one in the middle, the small one that had my attention. She was definitely my type, small but perky, knew what her best assets were and dressed accordingly. As proven in her short skirt, tight tank top and knee high boots.

She ran her fingers through her long black hair and said something to the blonde beside her. I smirked. I bet that hair was soft and great to pull on.

Reluctantly, I headed towards the office of the school. Fuck I wanted to go play, more importantly I wanted to know what was under that girl's skirt.

I entered the office, definitely the office of a small town school. It had a counter that separated the students from the administration. On the other side of the counter sat a woman with overly dyed red hair and glasses, loudly clicking away at the keyboard of her computer. Behind her sat two doors, one with black lettering that said "Principal", the other with a red cross painted on the frosted glass window of the door.

_Wonder if I'll be experiencing the principal's office as well as I did in my last school_, I thought as I smirked and made my way to the counter.

I leaned against it and smiled at the lady. "Hello beautiful," I drawled, making her stop typing to look up at me. "You wouldn't know where I could find Ms. Cope do you?" I asked, remembering mom telling me that Ms. Cope would have my things.

She smiled at me as she blushed. _Ha! I can even get the middle aged woman to swoon_.

"I'm Ms. Cope young man."

"No way," I said in astonishment. "Surely you're just a student aid."

She blushed harder and giggled slightly. "You're a charmer. You must be Admiral Whitlock's son."

_Damn, I hate that._

"Yes ma'am," I said nodding. "Jasper Whitlock, Jr. reporting for orders ma'am."

She nodded and typed something into the computer before the sound of the printer running went off. "Here are your books as well as any assignments that you might need to catch up on." She said, getting right down to business. "You have to go to building E for your uniform, they want to make sure they have the proper measurements so it's within regulations. Captain Sharpe said that you are expected to see him before school tomorrow for that." She explained as she placed the books and notes from teachers on the counter.

"Yes ma'am."

She reached over pulling a paper from the printer and stapled it to two other sheets. "Under your schedule is a map of the grounds with your locker assignment. I highlighted the best routes to your classes for you." She explained as she pointed to the various highlighted colors.

_I'm not an idiot lady_. I thought, but smiled in thanks.

"The final sheet is a request made by your father. You're to have all teachers sign that you went and checked in with them to receive the appropriate information needed for their class. So I would recommend being here twenty minutes prior to homeroom so you have a chance to meet with them all beforehand." She placed the papers on top of the stack. "There you have it Mr. Whitlock, you're all set. Oh, one more thing, your combination is printed on your schedule. Please be a dear and memorize it, then remove it from the paper before sharing your physical schedule with anyone."

_No shit Sherlock_.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Cope, you never know what kind of hoodlums lurk inside teenagers these days." Case in point, me. "You've been a doll," I said, winking at her as I picked up my books. "Have a good day ma'am."

"Good bye Jasper," she smiled at me before returning her attention to her computer.

_Fucking hell, Jasper died seven years ago_, I thought as I rolled my eyes and pushed my way out of the office.

I found my locker relatively quickly and shoved my books in the small two by three metal rectangle before heading back to my car.

As soon as I made it back towards the parking lot, I felt that spooky 'someone's watching you' vibe again. When I stepped down onto the asphalt, I looked in the direction of where the kids were earlier. Now there was only one. My naughty little school girl. I smirked at her watching me as she took a drag off her cigarette.

_She could suck on my dick, it'd be better for her_, I thought as I walked to my car, not taking my eyes off her. She smirked back at me before flicking her cigarette and turning on her heel to head to class.

In her haste, the little skirt she was wearing fluttered around her revealing a very nice pair of black lacy boy shorts.

_Damn how I love a girl that knows how to match her clothes with lace…_

If I hadn't had a hard on about the fucking lace, I would have been insulted that she didn't come to me. _Nah_, I thought as I readjusted my dick before getting in the car. I like a challenge and she is officially top priority.

When I got back to the house, there was a note from mom saying she went into Seattle to pick up some things from there. In other words, my Navy wife of a mother couldn't stand being in the new house without my father. They think I don't pick up on these things, but I do. My mother is what some would call the cookie cutter housewife, in a sense that she has the house immaculate, makes sure dinner is ready by the time The Admiral comes home. Shit, she even has his fresh ice tea in a glass and waiting for him. Very creepy and Stepford wife like, if you ask me.

But mom has her ticks. I've noticed that in the past three times we've moved, she has kept me out of school for the first day after they enroll me, so that I can be home with her. She wakes up with dad and spends most of the day scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom. When that's done, any baked good with chocolate in it that you can think of, she's gonna make it.

That's how she came up with her famous rocky road brownies. Which come to think of it; she hasn't made those in several years. That was my doing though; it hurt to enjoy them without Mary.

But I digress from the situation at hand. The situation being the naughty little school girl of Forks High.

She already had me captivated from the first minute I laid eyes on her. Something about the way she held herself around her group and the way she responded to me has me wanting to find out more about her.

Well, I know why I'm befuddled over her walking _away_ from me. No one in the female population has ever walked away from me. They came to me, with their panties wet and legs open. I know what you're thinking, and yes, even the lesbians want a ride.

But this girl, fuck man. She straight up flicked her cigarette at me and fucking walked away! And now I can't get her or her damned panties out of my head.

There's something for me to ponder. I despise those boy shorts. To me, they're worn by girls who are too afraid to be sexy, too afraid to step out of a comfort zone. Now a woman that can wear a thong and not bitch about it, that's fucking pre-cum forming for me.

'Less is more', is what they say after all.

But on my school girl, man I ain't gonna lie, I was about to explode just seeing the way that lace hugged her ass. That girl is doing shit to me without opening her mouth to speak, which ain't always a bad thing.

That's the other thing. I don't know if she has any brain cells in her cute little head - which is just begging for me to push on while she sucks me off - or what, but she has me thinking about her. Which is not a good thing for me, or who I've established myself as with my reputation.

I don't do relationships.

I don't get emotionally invested.

Fuck, I don't even bring the girls home.

I avoid that shit at all costs. Sure it makes me seem like a dick, or a man whore, or whatever fucked up term they have for it now. But logistically it makes sense. No relationships or commitments, means I don't hurt the chick and she won't have any expectations of me feeling the same as she does, or expect me to try and commit to her in a long distance situation.

No mother fucking strings attached, the best and only way to get pussy.

And I definitely want some of that, but not just any will do.

That's it, starting tomorrow I'm gonna get as much information on her as possible and tap that shit. Maybe once I've hit it, she'll be out of my system.

-------

**APOV:**

Sometimes the depth of my loneness cannot be expressed, I lay in bed every morning. Hoping. For what? I am not sure. But laying around and waiting fucking sucks. I just wish I had been able to keep something of his, a shirt, a hat, something. Well I had the ring he gave me, but there was no way I could smell it for his scent. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had thought about searching for him, but who is to say that he would actually want to see me again?

I rolled over onto my stomach and stared at the small picture I had taped to my headboard. It was in my wallet so long ago and now was one of two things that told me that it wasn't all a dream. The other item was sitting on my pinkie finger, it was once worn on my ring finger but when my ring finger got too big I moved it over. As sad and pathetic as it sounds, it was my engagement ring and it reminded me that somewhere someone, at least at one point in his life, loved me.

I don't know why, but I am still here waiting for him. It's ridiculously childish of me, but it's what I do. And while I am waiting, I love to mess around with the good looking guys who look my way. Case in point, Seth, the boy was a hopeless puppy, but he was gentle, never forceful and a really good kisser. Didn't hurt that he looked hella hot while in various states of undress.

_Get your ass up and quit moping Alice. _I scolded myself, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and made my way over to my closet. I opened the double door and walked in, looking through the bar of skirts for the perfect skirt for today.

We had a new male student joining us and I had to look my best. Pecking order was tied between me and Lauren first, she usually got the guy because she was blond, had big tits and a big overdone mouth. Whatever. She would always seethe because I tended to get the really hot guys, so honestly, I'm glad she gets most of them. I'd rather have quality over quantity any day.

We had already heard of this newcomer, I didn't really care about his name, I cared more for his personal history. He fucked a girl on her daddy's desk. Her daddy happened to be the principal of the school they attended. Yeah. Guy has balls of steel, and I guess he was pretty fucking hot too. Good. I like hot.

I ran my fingers along the fabric until I found the wool that made up a very short school girl skirt I had. Perfect. I grabbed a few more items and got dressed, wearing a simple black tank top and black leather knee high boots. I guess you could call my style rocker chic, but today it looked more like bad schoolgirl. I couldn't help but snicker. If the boy was as hot as everyone had been saying there was no way in fuck he was passing this up.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, turning around to check out my ass before I smacked it. What? I know what my best assets are. After fluffing the girls a little, after all I am competing with Miss My-daddy-paid-for-implants-as-a-sweet-sixteen-present Lauren. I put on eyeliner and lipstick and was ready for school.

I got a ride to school with my two best friends, Bella and Rosalie, who also just so happened to be dating my brothers. Or adoptive brothers rather, Bella was dating the ever virginal Edward and Rosalie was knocking boots with Emmett almost every night. Or at least that is the only thing I could image would make her moan that loud.

We drove into the student parking lot and got out, my brothers collecting their girls and having me stand between them. The loner, the one on the outside, the only Cullen kid that wasn't completely taken.

"So how are we greeting the new kid Ali?" Rose asked me, breaking me out of my silent commiserating. We were all now hanging out behind the science building and smoking.

_See the teenage rebels?_

_See the rebels smoke._

_We are so fucking cool._

_We listen to grunge rock._

_We wear designer labels._

_We race cars with engines that cost more than your college education._

_We gamble our money away._

_And you'll never be cooler than us._

_Ever._

_Eat your heart out James Dean_.

Speaking of rebels, a car just came peeling into the lot, parked crooked and the owner popped out of the car.

"We're not. He'll come to us." I told her in a firm voice. Why they all fucking listened to me was beyond me, but there it was. I watched as he tossed his leather jacket into his dark blue car, looked right at us through his aviator covered eyes, then did something completely unexpected.

He walked towards the office building.

I arched an eyebrow at the sky. I took a drag as I watched him move. No joke, boy was sex on fire. Cliché, overused phrase I had never been able to place until this moment. Not even Gavin Rossdale had this sort of effect on my nether regions.

Second thing I noticed about the new boy; he had great fashion sense. His clothes were designer without being ostentatious. We'd make a pretty pair, a very pretty pair. There is no way that bitch is going to get him, no way in hell.

"We're gonna go to homeroom now, you comin' Alice?" Bella asked me as I watched the new boy walk away.

"Naw, I'm gonna have another smoke to calm my nerves." I finally moved my eyes away from his very nice ass to look at my best friend and smile at her. She smirked back.

"Sure Alice." She winked at me and dragged my older brother behind her as he waved bye to the rest of us.

Emmett, Rosalie and I held up the wall until the bell rang, which sent Rose and Em running for the two buildings where they had their separate homerooms. I wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit yet.

Ha. Okay, I'll stop lying, I was waiting to have one last look at Mr. fine-as-fuck. So sue me, I had a good view of the office and this cigarette wasn't spent quite yet. I got my wish a few minutes later, he came strolling out, and I forced myself to resist the urge to go to him and ask him to do me in his car. Seriously, I didn't even know him and he was turning me into a Lauren-grade slut.

He looked up as his feet hit the asphalt of the parking lot and smirked at me. Fuck me that smirk was hot. It seemed like everything in his posture was willing me to get closer. _Shit, that's his come to papa smirk. _Alice Cullen never chases a boy. It's time to go, now, before I do something stupid. I gave him a smirk back, flicked my cigarette in his direction, turned on a heel, making my skirt rustle a bit and walked away, swaying my hips a little more than usual.

After a few steps I braved a glance over my shoulder. He had come to a standstill and was watching my retreating form, licking his bottom lip. _He wants me. Score. _I mentally fist pumped and walked towards my homeroom, feeling smug, happy and, well, horny. Sweet baby Jesus I am in so much trouble with this boy.

I tried looking for the new kid after homeroom only to be disappointed in the fact that he wasn't going to start classes till the next day. What kind of fuckery is that? It didn't stop me from letting my imagination run wild though.

Oh yes, did it ever. I couldn't stop thinking about him, which has got to be a first for me. He was going to be mine. Period. Skank Barbie wouldn't contaminate him, no fucking way in hell.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Her nasally voice came out of nowhere. I am assuming her so called friends all nodded or shook their heads because she continued, "He gave me elevator eyes. He so wanted me." She bragged, I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to vomit in my mouth.

I raised my chin and pushed my shoulders back as I moved around the corner to where Lauren and friends were. "You really out whored yourself today Alice." I rolled my eyes.

"Still look classier than you." I quipped back, giving her an eyebrow as I took in her look, midriff baring shirt and shorts with yellow nylons in heels. She looked like a tacky eighties porn star.

"You're just mad because the hot new kid didn't notice you."

I snorted, "Yeah he did, and trust me, I got a whole lot more than elevator eyes from him."

"Well dressed like a catholic school girl reject is bound to get you looks. After all, everyone notices trash."

"Which is why he noticed you." I replied calmly and almost missed the fact that she lunged at me, girl wasn't fat but she sure weighed a lot more than me and knocked me on my ass.

_Bitch. _

My fist collided with her chin and then it just turned into a bitch fight, we rolled on the floor, she was pulling my hair as I clawed her face. Emmett broke up the fight fairly quickly and Mr. Jones escorted us to the principals office where the two of us were promptly suspended. For a whole fucking week.

Emmett felt bad for me and took me home. I went in feeling sorry for myself and changed into some jeans. I needed some love pronto.

_Seth._

His name came to mind before I could even think of anything else. I jumped into my car and tore off up the road. Ten minutes later I was in front of his house, I knew he wouldn't be in school, school ended early on Wednesdays on the reservation, and that his mom would still be at work so I felt safe knocking on the front door.

He answered the door in just sweat pants. _Fuck yes! _I gave him a seductive half smile and looked up through my lashes. He grinned and pulled me into the house. He knew why I was there. He half dragged me into his room where he promptly shut the door wrapped his arms around me and pressed his mouth to mine firmly, desperately.

Good thing about Seth, I can forget about almost everything with him. _Almost. _

We somehow made it onto his small bed, me straddling him and continued to make out, our lips moving along the others neck and shoulders, jawbones and ears. He groped my ass firmly in his rather large hands and ground his hips up into mine, making me giggle.

"Need some help Seth?" I asked in a cutesy voice I only ever dared use with him. He locked eyes with me and nodded, almost like he was in pain. Biting my lip I reached down his sweats and wrapped my hand around him, tugging him gently. His eyes rolled at the contact then he pulled my face back to his, kissing me with all the ferocity he had in him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, my mouth catching his moans and his hand palming my breast as we kissed and I tugged. He bucked his hips roughly into my hand signaling that he was about to cum and erupted all over my hand. I watched his face as he finished coming, his entire body twitching a little. He grabbed an old shirt off his floor and handed it to me so I could clean my hand off before he cleaned himself off.

After he was finished he tossed it into the laundry and pulled me close to him. I felt his lips against my hair as I pressed my head against his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. "Why you here in the middle of the day Ali?" He asked me gently.

"Got suspended." I answered simply.

"For what?!" He asked, sounding outraged.

"I got in a fight with Lauren." I told him, he loosened his grip on me considerably. _Shit, I hate this part. Sorry Seth, you're a good boyfriend, but you know how I roll. _

"Fresh meat huh?" He asked dryly.

"Yeah." I looked up at him, his dark eyes were even darker and looked troubled. "Seth, you know I'm not in love with you, you're free to mess-"

"Yeah. I know." He cut me off curtly. We laid there quietly for a few minutes. "Were you thinking about him while kissing me?"

_Fuck. _I closed my eyes and took a shallow breath, "Yes, but I wasn't imagining you were him or anything. It's just complicated." I told him in a rush.

"'Kay." He responded, he sounded hurt. We sat there a few moments longer before I tried to get up and he pulled me to his chest. "Just a few minutes longer." He whispered, I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

_I am so going to hell for this. _

-----

**JPOV:**

Apparently my new mission to seek out this girl was going to go on the back burner. Her brother Emmett, who was one of the two dudes from the day before, informed me in home room that his darling sister Alice was suspended for fighting.

_Well shit, life at Fuck me over high just got uninteresting in a hurry._

But at least I had a name to that perfect little ass. Alice Cullen. I had spent the next couple of days getting to know not only her brothers, which were cool as fuck, but finding out various things about her. She too had a reputation on campus. While some have claimed to have laid the pipe with her, I believed the more accurate reputation was she could do wonders with her mouth.

I can read people fairly well; a benefit of being The Admiral's son is he taught me to gauge people's emotions through what they say both verbally and non-verbally. As well as listening to speed and pitch variations. You'd be amazed at how many people who think they're the best liars are actually the easiest to spot.

Man, time in this school seemed to drag and stand still all at the same time. Fucking time vortex or some shit. I had been approached by a few of the chicks, but they were all bland compared to what Alice had to offer.

Dealing with Lauren, whom I found out was on the receiving end of Alice's attack; was a hoot. I wanted to call her scar face, because let's face it, Alice did a number on her. But I opted to tell her that I didn't have time for cheap whores. She glared at me, muttering something about how I shouldn't have time for Alice either. Biting back the anger filled remark, I just smiled at her and watched as she creamed herself.

Today was Friday and Emmett had just explained to me that as new kid tradition I had to prove myself. When I questioned him on that, he explained that his crew, is the crew to be in. They partied, they drank. They liked fast cars and sex. Well everyone, but the virginal Eddie.

I was down for that, lord knows I needed something to do this weekend.

After my cigarette at lunch, I decided that I was missing one vital piece of information on Miss Alice. Figuring my options on who of the Cullen/Hale/Swan clan would give me the answer I needed, I set my sights on one Rosalie Hale.

She was standing just outside the cafeteria door with Bella as the two of them laughed and talked about something. I could see Rose look at me and smirk while saying something to Bella. I just shook my head slightly as I approached them.

"Hello ladies, how are we doing today?"

Bella smirked and nodded slightly. "Good."

Rose lifted an eyebrow at me as she noticeably checked me out. "Wouldn't you like to know," she replied tartly.

_Ah, a woman with sass and an ass. Gotta love it._

"Actually," I replied, smirking at her. "Now that you mention it... I would like to know something about your friend Alice."

It was Bella's turn to raise an eyebrow at me as Rose tilted her head. "What do you want to know?"

"She single?" I asked, cutting the chase.

"Single... hmmm," Rose said, tapping her chin in thought as Bella laughed as if I told her the funniest joke ever. Rose started snickering making Bella laugh harder. "Not really."

I rolled my eyes at the pair. Yeah, I'll admit I didn't ask that as smooth as I should have.

"He's younger and not worth her time," Rose explained.

"I dunno, he's hot," Bella added while shrugging.

"So she has someone, but ya'll don't approve," I tried to clarify.

I watched Bella chew on her lip as she looked between me and Rose, while Rose smirked. "Exactly."

_Okay she's got a boyfriend, that puts a tiny hitch in my plans_, I thought while nodding. Granted, that's never stopped me before. I shrugged, "Not for long..."

Bella smirked in response to me as Rose's eyebrows shot up. "You're that sure Alice is gonna go for you, New Kid?" Rose asked skeptically.

I started walking backwards as I smirked at the girls. They looked to be amused by our conversation. "Yep," I answered simply before turning and leaving them to enjoy the rest of their gossip hour.

"Good luck with that!" I heard Rose shout to my back, the smirk evident her voice.

_Jay Whitlock doesn't need fucking luck doll face_, I thought as I headed to my locker.

Finally it was get-the-fuck-out-of-here-o-clock and at the request of Edward, I was walking his beloved Isabella – scratch that, she prefers Bella – across the street to her car.

"Why didn't you just catch a ride with Rose or Ed?" I asked her as we made it towards her truck.

"Because Ed drives like an idiot and Rose is making a pit stop at the Cullen's house to raid Alice's shoe closet. Girl has kick ass heels." She explained while shrugging, "While I need to go home and make sure the chief doesn't starve and that Jake has condoms."

From what I had learned in the past few days, Jake was her first. With a statement like that, I wondered if she was still looking at him to scratch her itch.

I laughed at my thinking, there was no way in hell she'd run off on Ed like that, especially since she was sporting a pretty big rock on her left hand. "Good enough answer for me."

"Yeah, someone has to make sure everyone is well protected," she smirked.

"Who would have thought the bad girl makes sure everyone else follows the rules," I teased her. She was worse than preacher's daughter in her rule breaking. But I suppose when your father is the chief of police; you know how to spot loop holes.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Jake gave me a fucking STD scare. After that, call me 'the Trojan girl'."

I shook my head, _kids_… "Well I know where to go to when I need more."

She smiled and nodded as she pulled her keys out of her bag. "Sorry you probably didn't need to know that." She shrugged, "You would've heard about it sooner or later."

"Better from the horse's mouth, so to speak," I smiled at her. The last thing I would have called her was a horse. While she wasn't my type, she was definitely a beautiful girl. When Edward wasn't pissing her off that is.

The saying 'hell hath no fury' comes to mind when Bella or Rose are pissed.

Just as we reached her truck one of the kids from our class came over quickly grabbing Bella's ass. She jumped a little and turned to glare at him. "What the fuck is your deal Laurent?!" she hissed.

"You know you like it Isabella," he smirked, laying his Cajun accent on thick.

"I have a boyfriend fucker," she spat at him.

He looked at her like a starving man seeing his first meal in years as he smiled. "Are you sure he doesn't have one as well?" He asked, moving closer to her. I felt my eyebrow quirk up at Bella, but she shook her head slightly before her eyebrow went up and her eyes narrowed at Laurent.

"Ed is not gay." She defended through clinched teeth.

Laurent lifted a lock of Bella's hair and sniffed it before Bella had a chance to smack him away.

_Hair sniffing, what the hell was that about? _

"I would have you screaming my name by now my dear..." He tried to move closer to her, but was blocked off by me. I had enough of this prick not getting a fucking clue.

"Back off," I growled at him.

He looked up at me and smirked, "And what are you going to do about it pretty boy? Run and tell Eddie that I was showing his toy how to be appreciated?"

I rolled my head on my shoulders cracking my neck. I felt Bella touch my back, good thing too, cause I didn't realize how close she was. I turned to look at her and smiled. "You might want to get in the truck or back away slightly."

Laurent laughed, "Oh I see what's going on! While Edward is taking it up the ass by Emmett, you're checking Bella's plumbing."

Bella's eyes went wide as I glared. "Bella. fucking move _now!_" I hissed at her. No sooner than did she move, I was swinging my right fist into Laurent's stomach.

He stumbled back slightly before righting himself. He balled his fists up and lunged towards me. I should have known he was a knock them down and beat them type of guy.

I laughed as he tried to knock me into the truck, only to be pushed back to the ground. "Seriously Laurent, don't fuck with me or my friends."

At this point a crowd had started to form and was taking sides. _Mob mentality much?_ I thought as they all shouted at Laurent to get back up and fight back.

He did just that too, again trying to tackle me. Fine, this fuck wants to play dirty, I will too. I kicked his feet out from under him, making him fall hard into the ground.

"Don't make me hurt you."

He snickered while looking from Bella to me. "Well go ahead fuck Bella. Everyone else has, I'd rather go after Alice's tight pussy anyway."

I was fucking livid. He did not just bring my naughty little school girl into this. All I saw was red as my fists collided with his face and stomach. I could hear people cheering around us and faintly hear Bella yelling for someone, but I wasn't paying attention.

It wasn't until I was at least four feet in the air did I realize someone was brave – or stupid – enough to jump into the middle of it.

"Easy there New Kid," I heard Emmett say from behind me.

Ah, yes, he definitely falls under the brave enough category.

I heard Edward talking to Bella and Rose snap at the crowd to piss off. But my eyes were trained on Laurent.

It's one thing to be a dick, I can deal with dicks. Hell, I'm a dick. But it's another thing to disrespect a woman in my book. By him not backing the fuck off when Bella gave him all the signs, he was already walking on thin ice.

But to bring in a woman that was not here to defend herself, that was just complete and utter bullshit in my book. He deserved every ounce of fucking blood that was coming out of his nose right now and then some.

Laurent's little friends where helping him up while keeping an eye on me. I won't lie, I was snarling at him like a caged animal. But man, he deserved it. I truly cannot stand people like that.

When Laurent was finally pulled away, Emmett set me down, but kept a grip on my shoulder. Had the adrenaline not been pumping through my veins at this moment, I would have thought he was breaking my shoulder with as much force as he was using.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?" Edward asked.

"Jay was just defending mine and Alice's honor," I heard Bella respond.

"Are you gonna run after that bitch?" I heard Emmett ask me. I shook my head and felt his grip loosen. I could hear Ed ask Bella what she meant and she explained, saying everything was cool until he mentioned Alice.

_Fucking hell, I did snap then didn't I?_

I groaned and instantly four pairs of eyes looked at me in question. I shook my head, "I'm so fucked."

When I got home, mom took one look at me and shook her head. "You best be cleaning that up before your father sees you." She warned me. I nodded as I slapped the mail onto the counter. She moved to get a better look and clicked her tongue.

"You should see the other guy," I joked as I shuffled through the mail.

_Ooo look at that, a car show in Port Angeles._

"I don't want to see the other guy Jay. Why were you fighting in the first place?" She asked as she touched my face, inspecting the damage.

I shrugged. "Why does anyone get into fights? People can't keep their mouths shut."

She raised an eyebrow at me as she pursed her lips. "And you shut them up?"

I grinned while nodding, "Doing a public service."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing. "I put alcohol swabs and bandages in your bathroom. I'm not saying anything to Will when he gets home. You are so on your own this time mister."

When mom refers to dad by his name she's making her stance on an upcoming battle known. She's neutral when it comes to us. She prefers that we hash our shit out then she'll jump in when there's bloodshed.

"I know this is a stupid question, but does it even hurt?" Mom asked.

"Nope, you know me better then that ma."

She just shook her head and sighed as I turned to head to my room. I was glad she wasn't asking me what sparked the fight. I really didn't want to explain to her that I went into a blind rage over some chick I didn't even know.

That bit of information would cause un-needed concern about my motivations and feelings, and stir up a bunch of shit I didn't want to deal with. Especially since most of it had to deal with what she called my unresolved feelings about Mary.

Who would have thought that the hippie my dad married was actually a psychology major that graduated top of her class? Of course, since she decided to play Joan fucking Cleaver, I was the only patient she had to analyze. I hate it.

What was there to resolve about Mary? She was her step dad's very unwilling sex toy while her fucking mom whored around and let it all happen. And when Mary tried to ask for help, they beat the shit out of her. If anything, I buried the unresolved feelings I had about that the minute my metal bat shattered his knee, amongst other things.

After cleaning up and being fully relaxed thanks to rubbing one off over the thought of Alice, it was time for dinner. I figured I would get less shit for the fight if I wasn't dressed to standards at dinner. So I walked into the dining room wearing my gym shorts and a tank. Dad was out of uniform, no big surprise there, but still gave me his disapproving eyebrow at my attire.

_Fuck that, I'm home. No need to be all proper._

Dinner started out quiet enough, at least until mom started asking about my week.

"Interesting," I answered smirking into my glass.

"Is the story behind the busted brow interesting Jr.?" asked my father as he cut his steak.

_Fuck. My. Life._

"No sir."

"Care to share it?" He asked. Even though it was in the form of a question, it was far from a request.

_No not fucking really_. "I was defending someone's honor." While it wasn't the whole truth it wasn't exactly a lie either.

"Jasper William…" he warned.

"I was walking my friend's girl to her car for him. Some dick couldn't take no for answer and he goaded me int-"

"How did he goad you?"

_Damn it all to hell…_

"Does it matter? Shouldn't you be happy I didn't kill him? Or _hospitalize_ him?"

The side of my father's fist met the table at that. "Jasper William! That is enough! Do you think it's funny to be a criminal at your age?"

"Yes." I shot back.

_Ask a stupid ass question, get stupid response dad.._

I watched as my father's jaw clenched and nostrils flared. I've seen men twice my age piss themselves when he reacts like that. But I know my dad, while he has the reputation of being a Marine in a naval uniform he would never strike out at me.

"Jasper," my mother finally interjected. "While that is good of you to protect one's honor, you know we don't condone this behavior of yours." I leaned back in my chair and watched as my mom rubbed her hand along my dad's arm, visibly relaxing him. "I know you didn't mean to sass your father and I would appreciate if you apologize."

I felt my eyebrow jump at her, "For?"

"How about for being a stupid little shit? Or being ungrateful?" Dad growled out.

"Stupid? Now are we talking about the past? Cause quite honestly I wish I could have killed the fucker. Any man, and I use that term _very_ loosely; that treats a woman at _any_ age the way he did Mary, deserves nothing more than death. And I'm ungrateful? How the fuck am I ungrateful? Being forced to move every other month so I don't have any friends or time to adjust to shit makes me a little restless dad!"

He shrugged away from my mom and stood up pointing to the back door. I rolled my eyes and threw my napkin on the table. "Thanks for dinner ma, the steak was great." I said to her as I pushed back in my chair.

I followed dad out back to the work shop. He didn't say anything as he tossed the boxing gloves at me.

"Dad, I don't want to fight you," I sighed.

"No, you're going to work out with the bag. I don't know what sparked your disrespect just then and honestly. I don't want to know. So you're going to take out your aggressions on 'Jimmy'." He instructed as he moved the ninety plus pound punching bag in the middle of the shop. "Maybe this is my fault for teaching you the way I teach my recruits, but either way, I want you to knock this shit off." He leaned against the work bench, folding his arms in front of him.

Sometimes it was like looking in a fucking mirror when I was looking at my father. The only difference now was the stress of the Navy was finally taking its toll on him. That and his wavy blonde hair was getting darker as opposed to silver that his father had at his age.

"One more thing Jr." his voice stopped my thoughts. "Talk like that in front of your mother and I will knock your ass into the ground." He informed me smirking.

I nodded my head as I slipped the gloves on. "Sir, yes sir."

---------

Nothing is worse than having morning wood that would not go away; especially since the piece of ass my dick was craving more than anything was Alice. Fuck this bitch has me spun so tight and I haven't even spoken to her yet.

There was just something about her that drove me insane. Not gonna lie, the way her ass looked in them damn panties was a plus. Her ass seemed nice and tight…

I groaned when my dick twitched at thought of her bent over the hood of my car as I pounded into her from behind. As much as I hate blue balls, a cold shower was in order cause I'll be damned if I'm worn out from jerking off too much when it came time to fulfill my desires with Alice.

I had just finished tying my shoes when there was a knock on the outside door. That's one thing I fucking loved about this house my dad picked out in Forks. The basement was converted into a studio apartment like floor plan. So I had my options to either leave through the main house or sneak out the side door.

I got up and opened the door to Emmett shoving his hands into Rosalie's back pockets as they were locked at the mouth. I loudly cleared my throat to alert them that they were no longer alone. Emmett broke away and grinned as Rose wiped the lipstick off his face before turning to look at me.

I saw her looking me over head to toe with her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at me. "Is that what you wear to your first race?"

I snorted at her. There was nothing wrong with my jeans and tank. It was uncharacteristically warm –or so says the weather man- today so I was gonna use it to my advantage.

"What's a matter doll? You afraid I'll get more attention then you?" I smirked at her as she huffed. I grabbed my keys and jacket of the hook by the door. "So is Edward ready to go against my girl?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett chuckled before answering, "Says he's gonna kick your hindquarters... whatever that means. He's just being a prissy bitch and won't say ass like the rest of the teenage population." I laughed; Edward definitely seemed like the old fashioned type. Granted I'd only know the self proclaimed "Cullen Clan" for about a week, one thing I did notice is each of them had a uniqueness about them, but combined they worked. Well, I can't say that for sure. I had yet to meet their 'spit fire' little sister.

Fuck, I want to meet and talk to her and I will soon… among other things.

"Right," I laughed locking up the door. Sure this may be bum fuck Washington, but I got some green in there that I would kill a bitch if it was stolen. "If he thinks that Volvo of his has anything on my Shelby, he's sadly mistaken." Rosalie smirked at me as her eyes darted over to my 1967 Ford Shelby Cobra. I loved the way that car made both men and women alike cream their pants just looking at it.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. "Well Rosie here," he said, nudging her as she giggled at him. _Kids in love. Fucking disgusting_. "And little Eddie have put in some hours on that engine of his so I think it'll be pretty even."

_Aw how cute he's sticking up for his brother_, I thought as I spotted the 1972 GTO Judge sitting behind my Shelby. I let out a low whistle in appreciation. Fucker got lucky getting that black beauty.

I pulled my shades out of the pocket of my jacket and smirked at him as I put the aviators on. "We'll see."

Emmett smirked at me in return. "You're certainly an arrogant mother fucker aren't you?" I could see the glimmer in his eyes telling me he meant it in the best way possible.

I opened the driver's side door and tossed my jacket in the passenger seat. "Only the best way to live my man," I informed him.

"Or die trying right?" He held his fist up to me and I immediately bumped fists with him.

"Exactly," I said as I climbed into my car. I flipped the visor down to reveal the picture of me and my best friend from childhood. Mary's wide blue eyes danced with happiness as her black hair was white from the flour fight we had just had prior to mom taking the snap shot. Mary was always with me in this car, after all she was my angel.

I put the picture back in the visor, catching a glimpse of Emmett in the rearview mirror as he held the passenger door for his girl before he slid across the hood of his car and climbed into his side.

"_Dukes of Hazard_ much Cullen?" I laughed as I closed the door. I rolled the window down in time to hear him quip back at me.

"You're just jealous you can't be cool like me New Kid."

I started the engine smiling widely at the sound of my girl waking up. You gotta love custom jobs when it came to engine building. "Yeah, we'll see," I hollered back at Emmett. I was greeted in response to his GTO roaring to life.

I followed Emmett and Rosalie to the out skirts of Forks. We pulled off onto the side road where Edward was leaning against his Volvo waiting. He was talking to two kids I didn't recognize, but judging from their notably tanned skin and black hair, they were from the Native American tribe out here.

I saw Edward give us a nod as the three of us approached. The taller of the two unknown turned and gave a whistle to Rosalie.

"Looking good Barbie," he smirked at her.

"Oh, did your owners finally give you a bath Mutt Boy?" She smarted back as she raised her sunglasses to the top of her head.

He just shook his head and laughed then turned his direction to me. "So I see the Cullen's brought some fresh meat for me to slaughter."

I felt my eyebrow rise at him in question.

_Slaughter huh? We'll see._

"Seth, Jake, this," Emmett said clapping me on the shoulder, "is Jasper Whitlock, cocky motherfucker from the big state of Texas." Edward and Rose both snorted at Emmett's introduction and I just shook my head.

"Just call me Jay," I told them. I hadn't gone by Jasper since Biloxi.

The smaller of the two smirked at me. "'Kay Jay, I'm Seth."

I nodded my head at him trying my best not to laugh at his rhyming. "Hey, you racing too?"

"Nah, Jake and I are still building my car. It's in Jakes garage, he needs to stop polishing and buffing my sister so it can get done," he explained, giving Jake a look that resembled a scowl as Jake laughed at him.

_Ah, this is the infamous Jacob Black. Snatcher of Bella's virtue._

"Sounds like a fair trade," I said, smirking at Jake who nodded in agreement. "Speaking of trades, how do ya'll do this shit out here?"

"Depends on who you're racing," Ed piped up, pushing himself off the side of his Volvo to stand next to Emmett. "See if you're racing one of us," he explained pointing to himself, his brother and finally Rose, "or Alice, then it's monetary value, how much cash you got is how much you front."

I smirked at the mention of Alice. _Gotta love a girl that likes speed._

"Fuck Ed, stop trying to sound hard, you sound like a poser," Rose said in a bored tone that made me snort a little.

Ed just rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, Seth and Jake here race for other thing... lifelong servitude, loyalty, ect."

I nodded, all sounding like a fair prize. "Well, who's ready to lose first I suppose, is the best question to ask now."

Seth and Jake snickered and exchanged looks. "How soon you ready to lose new boy," Jake asked.

I smirked at him. "I never lose." I felt my eyebrow raise when the rest of the group laughed at my statement.

"I've never lost," Jake countered.

"Best for last then?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said with a nod.

Ed grinned at me. "So you racing me bitch?"

I smirked and nodded at him. "We'll see who's the bitch when all is said and done."

"I take the monies... so front, both you bitches." Emmett said in a teasing voice as he held his hand out and smirked at me.

I opened my wallet and raised an eyebrow at Ed in question. "How much Little E?" I asked him, knowing about his recent purchase.

Ed looked in his wallet pulling his cash out. "All I have left for this week is five hundred…" he trailed off handing the cash to his brother.

"Had to get her an engagement ring huh?" Emmett asked, causing me to snicker and earning us an eye roll from Ed before he made his way to car.

I handed Em the cash. "Be sure to school him?" he asked.

I smirked at him. "Like I said Em, I never lose."

Edward and I lined our cars up, where Em let me know how the road turned at certain points and not to worry about the fuzz, since this was technically the Reservation's road. Then we waited for Rose to drop the flags. Had to give these kids credit, they don't fuck around when it came to racing. I wanted to laugh at the fact that my engine was clearly louder than the Volvo, but it fit Edward's personality.

And like Emmett said, I am a cocky motherfucker, so my car fit mine.

"Remember go as far as the turn out and back. First one here wins and moves on." Rose said as she raised the flags above her head. I could see Edward smirk at me from the corner of my eye, but I kept my focus on the flags and road ahead.

Rose dropped the flags and the sound of tires squealing echoed into the air, followed by the smell of fresh rubber on the asphalt. I was pleasantly surprised that Edward was able to keep up with me, both of us hitting the turn out at the same time. Somehow I managed to get my car, which was bigger than his; to turn quicker and got back to the gang with a twelve second lead.

I got Shelby back into position and cut the engine. I slid out the window to sit on the door and look at the others over the roof of the car.

Emmett was clapping and looking very pleased. "Alright New Kid!" he yelled out to me. I gave him a half smile before turning my attention to Edward.

"What the hell did you and Rose put in that thing?" I asked, causing Edward to smirk as Rose beamed proudly at my obvious amazement. Rose went on to explain that her father has Italian connections and together she and Edward basically put a Porsche engine in it.

I gave another appreciative whistle. The girl is smart.

"So Ed, if I beat the New Kid do I get a date with Bella?" Jake asked as Edward got out of the car. I watched Edward glare at him which made me snort.

"Alright..." Jake started, still standing next to Emmett and Rose. "How old are you?" he asked me.

I felt my eyebrow cock up at him. _Why the fuck did it matter? _"Seventeen," I answered.

He smirked. "So kid, what is in this for me?"

I looked over at Emmett who shrugged. "A grand and eternal bragging rights about beating the cocky motherfucker from Texas?" I offered while shrugging.

That made Jake chuckle. "And if I lose?" he countered.

"I'll be his bitch?" Emmett offered laughing.

I shook my head at him, "Gotta sweeten the pot a little better than that."

"I know," Jake said, getting our attention. "Got a girl you're into?"

_More like a girl I want to get into_, I thought while nodding. "You could say that."

"Who?" Jake asked with an amused smile.

I smirked at Em and Rose knowing that they clearly knew this answer, before looking back at Jake. "Pretty little thing named Alice."

I guessing by the way Seth's nostrils flared, he knew which Alice I was talking about. Jake merely smirked.

"Okay, Em?"

"Yeah man?" Em asked.

"I lose, Jay here gets your sister.. you cool with that?" Jake asked.

"You ain't gonna lose, so fuck yeah." Em agreed as Seth nodded in agreement.

_Oh we'll see,_ I thought as I smirked at them. "Deal." Jake nodded and pulled Seth away and started talking to him. Whatever he had to say didn't seem to settle well with Seth, but he just nodded in agreement to Jake.

I was about to ask Jake if he was ready, but stopped when I heard his engine coming closer. I looked over and was greeted by the sight of a candy apple red Camaro with a black rag top and matching stripes.

"She beautiful," I told him, suddenly afraid that my little Shelby was gonna lose.

He nodded at me as Rose took her spot. Both engines revved loudly as she brought the flags above her. As soon as they fell the same sounds and smell penetrated the air, the only difference this time was the sound of two V-8 engines fighting for dominance and the faint sound of _Korn_ blasting from Jake's speakers.

Straight ahead all I could see was the road and the deep blue of my car blend with the shiny red of Jake's. Again, we were neck and neck until we reached the turn out. I quickly down shifted, figuring I would use momentum alone to flip a bitch back towards the start/finish line. What I didn't count on was slipping gears.

Like a bolt of lightning, Jakes was flying past me and gone.

"FUCKING HELL!" I shouted as I slammed the car back into fifth gear, flooring the accelerator and jumping from ten miles per hour up to eighty. I glanced over at Jake as I reached him, he smirked and nodded his head at me as his car took another lead.

"Come on," I pleaded with my car, "I need your help baby." I watched the speedometer inch higher. I blocked everything out of my mind except for the desire to win. I wanted the five hundred I won from Edward to add to the green at home almost as much as I wanted Alice.

I could vaguely see Rose jumping up and down, screaming, as Edward and Emmett both looked on wide eyed and their jaws on the ground. While Seth looked down right livid.

I slowed the car down, eventually coming to a stop, where I killed the engine and put my head against the steering wheel. I had no idea who won, but I couldn't get my heart to stop racing. I reached over into my coat, grabbed my Marlboros and zippo and lit up a cigarette.

"Pop the hood!" I heard Rose yell at me as she came into view. I reached down and pulled the latch watching as she opened my girl up like a pro.

I took a deep drag of my cigarette as Emmett approached me. He placed his hands on the door and crouched down. "So where are you branding me?"

_Branding him? What the hell?_

I raised my eyebrow at him, hoping the huge mother fucker would explain himself. "Excuse me?"

"You won..." he started, saying it slow as if I was hard of understanding him. I looked to my right where Jake was still in his car staring blankly at his steering wheel.

"Fuck me," I breathed out in disbelief. I thought he had me. "I did?" I was expecting either one of them to yell "psych!" at any moment.

Emmett chuckled, "Dude, I won't do that, but yeah you did."

I snorted at him. _That wasn't an invitation fucker,_ I thought. "Hand me my money bitch." I smirked at Emmett and held my hand out.

He pulled the money out and slapped it into my hand. "I would like to amend that you can only have my sister _if_ she wants you." He stated giving me a look that was clearly meant to be a warning.

"I maybe a cocky motherfucker, but I ain't a dick to the ladies Em." I assured him as I put the money in my coat.

"She's just been through hell with men," he explained, before clearing his throat. I could feel the low growl in my chest form as my anger rose at that. "So she's picky as fuck... didn't want you to get your hopes up," he lamented.

I smirked despite myself and nodded. "Thanks for the warning." Her being picky just adds to the challenge.

Emmett slapped the door. "So, how are we branding me your bitch for eternity?"

"Just have my back when I need you." I laughed as I stubbed out my smoke.

He chuckled. "Okay then. Rose would've been pissed if she would've had to see a cattle tat on my ass in the shower anyway."

I laughed at his way of thinking. "Nah, I'd just make you have 'Jay's bitch' tattooed on your ass. Now move so I can get out man."

Emmett laughed, pulled himself up and moved to let me out. I got out and stretched. My fucking shirt was sticking to me. I hate that shit. I walked towards the front of the car where Rose looked like she was creaming her pants looking at my custom engine.

"How much of a lead did I have?" I asked Emmett as I pulled my sweaty tank off. "'Cause I swear to Christ Jake had me."

"Like ten seconds," I furrowed my eyebrows at him. There was no way I had him by that much. Emmett laughed at my face. "Not even, like six."

"Christ," I muttered.

"Nice tat man... What's it say?" I heard Edward ask.

I looked back, noticing Jake was now out of his car and arguing with Seth, a pretty heated fucking argument too. Just when I thought Seth was gonna hit Jake, Jake grabbed him by the forearm and shoved him into the direction of his car, before pushing him in and slamming the door. He looked over at us. I gave him a nod that he returned before motioning to Em that he'd call him later.

I looked over at Ed, "Thanks it's for a girl I knew back in the day."

"Can I check it out?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Sure man." It wasn't a big deal. Just a simple memorial tat for Mary.

"Mary Brandon... November 13th 1992... June 3rd 2002..." he read out loud. I felt the familiar knot in my stomach, a sign that questions were gonna follow. I looked over at the rest of the gang. Rose was still checking out the insides of my baby while Emmett looked royally confused about something.

"Um why'd you give two dates man?" Ed asked.

"'Cause uh… Mary is dead..." I really didn't want this conversation right now.

"Oh?" Ed responded sounding confused. "Sorry for prying man. I'm sorry," he said sympathetically as he squeezed my shoulder.

I shrugged, "It's cool. At least now she's not being hurt by that fucking asshole."

"What happened if you don't mind us asking?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms around Rose. "You don't have to tell us everything...just how did she die?"

Edward leaned against my car and looked at me obviously curious as well.

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. "Honestly man I don't fucking know," I shook my head. "She was at my house and then went home, the next thing I know she's being hauled off into the back of an ambulance unconscious." I scrubbed my face with my hands, trying to get the image of my mom being held back by my father as she shouted at James and Ms. Brandon. Mary's small body covered as they wheeled her into that ambulance. "My mom told me the next day she wasn't coming back and that she was in a better place." The same thing she said when they put my dog Spooky down.

"Where was that?" Edward asked.

"Biloxi," I said.

"We've been there before," Emmett informed me, clearly amused with the fact that we both lived in Mississippi. I watched Edward give him a look.

"Was she pretty?" Emmett asked, nudging me some.

I smiled, amazed that I could still see her smile and the way her dark blue eyes danced when she was happy. "She was man. I mean hell we were just kids but," I shook my head. "She was my world back then." She still is as sad as it sounds.

Edward gave me a small smile. "I bet she thought the same of you too." I just nodded my head in response.

"You got a picture?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Yeah." I went back to the driver's side and pulled the picture out of the visor. "Here, this is us after we destroyed my mom's kitchen trying to make pancakes." I smiled at the memory of having pancake batter in my hair, flour all over Mary's face, hair, our clothes and the kitchen. I handed the picture over to Emmett who grinned and chuckled.

"She was a cute kid huh?" He asked as he showed it to Edward who agreed and grinned as well.

I nodded in response. "I loved her, shit still do... but," I shrugged, remembering when I asked her to marry me. "It doesn't matter."

"Wow, the resemblance to Alice is amazing." Rose said, finally looking at the picture. I raised my eyebrow in question as Emmett handed me the picture. Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Black hair, midnight blue eyes, the cute little nose... the skin tone..."

_Wait, Alice had midnight blue eyes? No way, Mary's eyes were one of a kind. Is that why I can't get Alice out my head ninety nine point nine percent of the time? _I wondered as I looked at the picture.

"Oh, sorry Jasper," she said, making me look up at her as she gave me a sad smile.

I went to put the picture back. "What for Rose?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "I didn't hear that she died... I just heard the part about Mississippi and…" she flipped her hair off her shoulder. "Never mind, forget I said anything"

"No worries doll," I smirked to show that it was okay.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You did not just call me that."

"Consider it a term of endearment," I said, laughing as I closed the hood of the car.

"You'd be lying on your back if I wasn't your bitch, I hope you know that." Emmett said from behind me, earning a laugh from Edward.

"Clearly, your Rosie is not my type Emmett, put the grizzly away." I teased.

"I thought she was everyone's type," he countered as he looked her over and smiled.I laughed at their obvious moment of eye fucking as Edward shook his head at them.

--------

**APOV:**

The week toiled on without a hitch, Emmett explained to mom and dad that Lauren had attacked me and I was merely acting in self defense, so other than the fact that I was going to be behind in my classes, I wasn't punished.

Saturday. The usual party day in Forks, WA. Most of the more successful parental units went to charity events and other things in the bigger towns of Port Angelus or Seattle. The parties rotated between our house, Newton's house, Tyler's and Jessica's.

Which also meant that we, Bella, Rosalie and myself, had to go shopping. We had to keep up appearances, while Jessica, Lauren and their small crew of girls were pretty, we were the fabulous ones. Glamorous and never out done. Ever. If High School is a food chain, then my brothers, their girlfriends and myself, we're at the top. I'm not being conceited, it is just the way it is. People envy us, want to be us or want to do us. Simple as that.

And now we have a new member. At least that is what Emmett thinks, he told me he lost a bet this morning to him and was now his bitch, so he had to be included. For fucks sake, I want to blow the new kid, they usually don't last long, so I have to still deal with him because he is going to be friends with Emmett. Damn it all to hell.

"Jay is pretty hot." Rose's voice broke through my reverie, as I stared at a yellow mini dress. _Hmmm. No not quite right, I want layers tonight. _

I shrugged answering her as I pointed out a low cut dress to Bella, "Yeah, I know. But I want him. He can't be friends with Em."

She gave me a confused look, "How do you figure? If Em's his friend then he's less likely to kick his ass for you two swapping bodily fluids."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, going to the next rack of clothes, eyeballing a midriff bearing sweater that said Pineapple across the front. "Yeah well, they never last long, they always end up all hurt and I would hate for Em to lose a friend."

She pulled a short red dress off a nearby rack as Bella stood in front of a mirror with the dress I pointed out. "He won't get heartbroken, he's still all hung up on some girl from his childhood. He got a tat for her and everything." Fuck, he has a tattoo? That shit is hot.

"Well, maybe he's not interested then." I said quickly. I don't know why, but the new kid made me nervous. Very nervous. I hated feeling like this.

"He was asking about you." Bella replied calmly. Okay I so hadn't expected that. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she caught it in the reflection of the mirror. "He walked up to us Wednesday morning and asked where you were. We told him you got suspended and he kinda dropped it." She shrugged.

"But every time someone mentions you that boys entire body seems to be listening." Rose added in a giggle.

_Crude Rose, thank you, now I am thinking about his cock. _

"Well I'm sure he's hooked up by now." I said, trying to pretend like I wasn't thrilled that he was attracted to me. Rose shook her head and pursed her lips. Bitch has got to be lying. "Are you telling me no one has thrown themselves at him yet?"

"Well, Lauren showed up at the school and tried, but he told her he didn't have time for cheap whores," I laughed at that one. "When Jess tried he told her that he had to talk to a guy that had more interesting coke to blow." God, I think I might be a little bit in love with him. Bella shrugged a little, "Every time a girl hits on him he pretty much tells them to fuck off in a new and different way."

"Well what says he won't do the same to me." I asked indifferent. Honestly, how much I liked him scared the crap out of me, besides, technically I still had a boyfriend... Or whatever you want to call Seth. I normally don't care this much, Rose and Bella gave me an eyebrow, they had definitely noticed.

"He asked if you were single, hot stuff." Rose told me as she pointed out a hot short denim skirt to go with my shirt.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her, my interest my peaked. I knew she didn't like the 'dogs' as she so lovingly coined the boys from the reservation.

"That you were kind of taken." She glanced at me from her reflection and smirked.

"What did he say to that?" So much for acting like I wasn't interested.

"Not for long." She seemed like she was trying to imitate his voice. Wow. Fucker was cocky. I really like that. _I am so fucked._

"What is up with you Ali? You know you're hot and almost every guy fucking wants you." I shrugged in response to Bella's question. I honestly couldn't pin point where it was coming from, but there was definitely something different about Jay, and frankly, it scared the shit out of me.

After finding the perfect shoes and underwear, we all trudged back to my place and into my bedroom to get ready. Once we were prepped, masked, and ready to go, we met the guys at the bottom of the stairs. We all crammed into the Volvo, Bella getting shotgun, of course, and Emmett sitting bitch between Rose and I so we wouldn't get car sick.

----------

**JPOV:**

"Hey ma' have you seen my panda man shirt?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. She spun to look at me and pursed her lips.

"Jasper William Whitlock Jr., what have I said about you walking around like that?" I looked down at my jeans and bare feet.

"What? I got pants on," I grinned as I stole a cookie from the pan.

She scowled at me. Ever since I was a kid I preferred to be either partially dressed or naked. I was and still am very comfortable in my own skin. A fact that my mother hates. "You should be lucky your dad had to be at the base tonight." She said, shaking her head as she walked into the laundry room.

I laughed and leaned against the counter. "He'd take one look at me and tell me to drop and give him twenty." I could hear mom snorting in laughter as she was looking for my shirt.

Yes, my mother still does my laundry, so?

She came back in with the shirt in question on a hanger. "Wash your hands Jay I will not be cleaning chocolate stains out of this shirt."

I laughed as I took the last bite of my cookie and headed to the sink.

"So you're really going to that party at the Newton boy's?"

_Fuck yes I am. Alice will be there, therefore my presence is required_, I smirked internally.

I nodded then sighed, I knew what was coming next. Deciding to say it before she did I turned to face her. "I swear I won't drink. You know I don't drink, even if I was of age, I couldn't do it. I promise I won't get into any fights or get arrested. I'm fully aware that I'm on probation." She gave me a tight smile and handed me the shirt.

"I wish you could be a normal kid," she said sadly.

"I was a normal kid ma', and it got me nowhere. Why does it matter? I turn eighteen in April and I can go enlist and you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"It's not that I don't want to worry Jay. It's just… I know you still hurt over everything." I turned my back to her, not wanting to have the conversation she was side stepping.

"Well it's like you said ma', she's somewhere were she's not getting hurt anymore." I stopped to grab a bottle of water and felt my mom gently touch my left shoulder blade.

"I still think you shouldn't have done this Jasper," she said sadly.

I just shrugged her off. "Ma' it's over, this discussion, the past, all of it. I need to get ready." After all I need to be on the top of my game tonight. I kissed my mother's cheek and headed to my room to get ready.

* * *

**End Note: See what we did there? ;) Review!**


	3. Revelations

**Things Robs own: **_A rapidly disappearing ice cream cone, The sims 2 and various extension packs, way too many books... _**Things K owns: **_Indiana Jones Legos game for the xbox 360, an insane amount of CDs and memories of building a car like Jay's._

**No mention of Twilight ****or Jasper and Alice**** cause guess what… We don't own it. ****They are © to Stephenie Meyer.**

**K: **Thanks to everyone that understands why we need a break. And thanks to everyone that is being supportive of this story. It's a fun little bit for us to write and we're glad you like it.

**Robs: **I don't have much to say today, I just want to thank everyone who has been supporting us in this and other endeavors. We love all y'all and it makes writing so worth it. Hopefully real life will start cooperating soon.

**Special thanks to Mal, our kickass beta who keeps us in stitches with her side notes commentary while betaing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**APOV:f**

We arrived fashionably late and I half expected the- _wait no Alice, his name is Jay_- well, him, to be here already. He wasn't. I grabbed an alcoholic beverage and downed it. Liquid courage to be around these dim witted fucks that like to try and grab my ass…or worse.

I started dancing with Em and Rose, since Bella had made it her mission to get Edward drunk so she could finally take his 'virtue'. I had to applaud her tenacity. But really, had she not gotten the memo? Edward Cullen was going to die a virgin.

I don't know why I seemed to be on edge, looking at the door every time someone entered as I danced with Emmett and Rosalie. Then the strangest thing happened. I felt him enter the room. Yeah I know, please don't send me to the place with the padded walls I am not crazy, but his presence actually made me relax. It was the strangest thing in the world.

I pretended not to notice him and danced a little closer to Emmett, giving a little room behind me just in case he wanted to be a smooth motherfucker and dance behind me. I saw him go over to the drink table and pour himself a drink. Then he just stood there and watched me, as if he was some sort of creepy predator and I was his prey.

I was liking the attention too. I may have started to run my hands along my body. _Fuck, I shouldn't have drank, not with Jay coming to the party, he combined with the alcohol, turns me into a slut. Oh god I am such a idiot. Or maybe I could finally fuck someone and have a good time with it. _

_What about Seth Alice? _The sweet side of my brain asked.

_He'll understand. I think. _

Emmett excused himself from us and went over to the drink table, mixing himself a drink and started to talk to the ne- _Jay._ He started to talk to Jay. _Why the fuck was I having such a hard time with his name?_

Rose nudged me, "You know even the mask can't hide the eye fucking you're giving Jay." I tore my eyes from him to see my best friend smirking at me as she took a drink.

"I'm not eye fucking him."

She raised an eyebrow, "And that's not Mallory's third nose job," she shot back while pointing in Lauren's direction. _Kay, so busted._

I laughed a little, "Okay. Well I can't help it, he looks ready to pounce."

"So what makes him so different from every other dick that tries to get in to your La Perla?"

"He's hot?" _Way fucking - Gavin Rossdale has nothing on the things that boy does to my body - hot._

"But he's arrogant, has no regard for the rules." She snorted a little. "Shit, I even heard he's never brought a girl home."

I smirked at her, "And you are forgetting one very important thing."

"Besides the fact that he makes your panties wet, what did I miss?"

_What the hell? _I think Rosalie needs to visit a shrink with how quick this chick can change her mind. "Okay so what was all that crap earlier at the mall then?"

"So you admit it?" She smirked. _Anyone else confused?_

"Admit what?"

"You admit that you want the fuck what is the most likely the worst thing for you? Sure he wants you, but what happens after he gets you?" She shrugged, still dancing and looked over in that direction, biting her lip. "Although... I bet he's fun."

I laughed at that, "Geez Rose. Okay, yes, I want him. Yes, Seth is good for me... but the new- I mean Jay... he's like Tabasco sauce... and I need a bit of spice."

"The dog isn't good for you either," She rolled her eyes. "But if you want some spice, make sure you're prepared for the after burn…" _What is she talking about? _She knows I never get myself fully vested in a guy.

I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think I'll get burned Rosie?"

She shrugged, "I heard the longest he's been in one town since he was a kid was three months, just don't expect much from him. He hardly looks like long term material. Look at him, the cocky bastard knows exactly what he's doing to the female population, that's a bad thing."

"And every cock wants me, remember?" I rolled my eyes at her warning. _What the hell? _"I'm experienced in the ways of the fling my dear, you should know that."

She gave a hearty laugh, "That you are my dear."

We continued to dance and my thoughts drifted to Seth, "Is it bad that I actually don't want to hurt Seth?"

She shrugged again, "I guess compared to the rest of them, he's a puppy…" She shook her head, "But Jay, definitely is house trained." She smirked. I knew what she meant by that. Ever since Bella gave it up to Jake and he only lasted a minute they had been making that joke about all the reservation boys.

Then, I looked over and saw that concentrated look on Jay's face and well… my mind placed that face in bed.. With me. _Oh god. _"Fuck Rose, you dirty bitch, stop putting dirty thoughts into my head…" I shook the image from my brain. "What's so wrong with the rez boys anyway?"

"Uh, they stink and they're just foul creatures. And don't blame me for your thoughts Alice." She laughed, "Seriously don't tell me that you don't picture that tongue or those hands doing things." She winked at me. I looked over at him, he was still watching me as his tongue darted out and licked the bottom lip slowly, then ran his hand through his thick blond locks. _Fuck me._

"Fuck Rose.. I am in so much trouble…" I whispered.

She gave me an eyebrow, "How's that?"

"I want him to do things to me Rose…"

"Well, providing he knows what he's doing and he does it right, it'll be worth it." She spun once, still dancing. "Besides if he wants you like he thinks he does and if he's worth the shit it's gonna hash up, he'll wait." She gave me a small smile.

_How does she know he wants me that bad? Who's to say that he doesn't just want a notch and then the minute I freak out he'll up and leave? _I gave her a half hearted smile and shrugged, "Yeah maybe."

"You know what to do." She wiggled her eyebrows then winked at me. I laughed at her. _My super amazing blow jobs that make men melt. Yes. I know what to do._

"I wonder what they're talking about." She said suddenly, I looked over noticing them watching us, but their lips were moving.

"What else would they talk about?" I gave her a cocky smile.

She gave a snorting laugh, "Sex." I wonder how many people knew that the school's very own Marilyn Monroe laughed like Steve Urkel.

"Exactly... except he's still staring at me and I have no idea if Em would talk about sex with a guy who is staring me down like I was his next meal."

She stopped laughing enough to shrug, "You never know with Em, he seems to love the shit out of Jay."

Em usually doesn't take to people like that. Jay must be charismatic as a mother fucker. _What was your first clue genius? _"I wonder why."

She shrugged again, turning it into a odd head roll to play it off nicely with her dance. "After the race, him and Ed were acting weird I figured it was cause Jay beat out Jake."

"What were they betting?"

She smirked at me again, "At first money. He took Ed for everything he had left," We both scoffed at Ed and shook our heads. "But with Jake he didn't bet cash…"

"Yeah Jake never bets money...he's rather make you his bitch for all time."

She laughed. "Well, not only is Emmett Jay's bitch, but apparently you were worth a lot to Jay."

That's nice. _Wait, did she just say what I think she said? _"Wait, what?"

"Your rocket scientist brother added you to the pot. In front of the pup." She gave me a knowing eyebrow.

_Fuck. I need to talk to Seth. _I glanced over at Jay. _Tomorrow. _"No way." I couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

She nodded, "Yep."

"Did Seth flip?"

"Not until Jay won."

I let out a deep breath of air, "How did Jay react?"

She Urkel laughed and then smirked at me, "Like it didn't even phase him. We of course didn't tell him that you and Seth were... Together."

"I thought you told him I sort of had a boyfriend."

"I didn't tell him who."

Yeah that sounds like them. "Oh. So he wasn't even a little excited?" I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"He was, but I think he was more surprised he beat Jake... Jesus Ali you should have been there! His car, God just as sexy as him." She shook her head.

"I've seen his car Rose."

"Not in action." She countered.

"Oh dear lord... I am so not having this conversation with you...And I am glad I wasn't there... Fucking aye knowing my luck he would've tried to claim his prize in front of Seth." I glanced over to see him biting his lip and shaking his head. _Fuck. Hot. Yes._

She raised her eyebrow at me as we dropped 'low' when it said to on the rap song that was currently filling the house. "Would you really object?"

_No. _I tried my hardest not to smile. "Probably not, but I hate hurting Seth."

She shrugged with the beat of the music, "We're still young enough to have fun right?"

"Yeah…" I sighed lightly, "I just wish no one would have to get hurt... and if you fucking tell anyone I said that I will stab you in the eye."

She gave her evil witch laugh. _Yeah she has one of those too. _"Bitch please, like you could reach." She teased, I glared. "Besides, you're my girl. I take this shit to the grave you know that, not even Em can get me to spill."

"Kay…" She pulled me close to her and we interwove our legs bobbing and swaying to the music, wiggling and dropping to the beat at the same time, earning catcalls and appreciative whistles from the crowd. _Yeah we're attention whores, so the fuck what? _"Is he still looking?"

She glanced over my shoulder and slid her hand in my back pocket. She loved milking the attention for all it was worth. "Yep, and by the looks of it he's trying to adjust."

I giggled and glanced over my shoulder, he was definitely adjusting himself. _Mine. So fucking mine. _"So what do you think? Nibbling kind of guy? Soft licks?"

She made a face and shook her head, "Nope I think he likes it kind of rough, he is after all in ROTC."

We turned slightly so I could look him over, his eyes were half lidded and lusty, his lips parted oh so slightly, his body was erect. Very erect. It probably took a lot to impress him. "Deep throat?" I asked finally.

She nodded, "Definitely."

I glanced back over to see him grab the bulge in his jeans and move it slightly, "He adjusted again…" I bit my lip as I locked eyes with him. His eyes spoke of all the dirty things he wanted to do to me and sent a shiver down my body. "I need a smoke."

She looked over her shoulder, "Yeah I think Em's going too…" She gave me a knowing look, "Which means he's gonna take Jay with him," She winked. "Go get 'em tiger." I pulled away and pulled the pack out of my pocket, casually flicking my wrist in Em's direction so he would know what I am doing before I strolled out of the living room, shaking my ass in Rosie's direction, making her whistle at me.

**JPOV:**

Luckily Emmett took me by the Newton's house on the way back from the race so I knew were I was going. Apparently Mike Newton's on again off again girl was big on school spirit, so she convinced him to have a themed party to correlate with the theme from homecoming.

That's why I'm wearing this stupid black mask.

Emmett, being the cool as fuck dude he is; informed me that Tyler Crowley needed to learn a lesson. Apparently this little shit was a card shark and loved when Newton had a party because he could wipe the poor kids of Forks Highs' savings accounts clean.

Lucky for us, my dad has been banned from casinos and taught me his tricks, so naturally I was eager to see what Tyler thinks about my skills.

As I entered the house, I scanned the crowd. The usual clicks that I've already come to know in the past week I've been here were scattered around. The jocks were crowded close to where the alcohol and watching the girls that were dancing in the cleared out living room. The stoners were all sitting in the corner, obviously toking and having a grand time. And the outcasts were scattered around trying to blend into the crowd of superficial fucks that went to this school.

I caught a glimpse of Edward and his girl, Bella; talking. She was leaned against the wall obviously eye fucking him, while he seemed oblivious to it. I shook my head, that poor girl was going to bust from the amount of sexual frustration that was building under the surface.

I smirked when I found Emmett and Rosalie. The two were dancing, Emmett being sandwich between Rose and Alice. Who was the star of my wet dreams and fucking high roller of the spank bank.

I felt my dick twitch against my jeans as I checked her out in her mini skirt and cropped sweatshirt. Thank fuck I wore my tighter jeans tonight.

_It's just a chick with a nice ass in a short mini skirt, wearing a cropped off sweater that said "pineapple" across her tits, _A voice in my head scolded me.

_But I love pineapple_, I thought as I licked my bottom lip and adjusted my ever aware dick.

I made my way to where the drinks were, filling my cup with plain old Pepsi and watched Alice from afar. Normally I don't seek girls out like this, they come to me. But the minute she flicked that cigarette at me I knew the game of chase was on.

She seemed at ease with everyone but there was something lying underneath that made her appear apprehensive with all of the unwanted attention.

I was so wrapped up in watching Alice dancing with Rose that I hadn't noticed Emmett make his way over.

How you don't notice someone Emmett's size is beyond me but I managed too.

"See something you like dawg?" Emmett asked in a quiet voice as he grabbed a glass. I just shrugged and took a drink, keeping my eyes locked on Alice. He chuckled. "I see my little sister has worked her magic on you..."

_Yes, Yes she has._

I nodded. "Now I see why you and Edward protect her as much as you can."

He chuckled. "Yeah of course... she's beautiful for sure…" he shook his head. "And guys just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves."

I nodded. "Definitely a beauty, but for fuck sake, did half the kids our age get dropped on their heads so they disrespect women or something?"

Emmett laughed as he reached for the Coke. "Nah, no parents at home to teach them right from wrong, you know?" I watched him pour the Coke in and added some Jack Daniels. "I think she just wants her soul mate, you know?"

I nodded and took a drink. I knew what it was like to want that one person you were meant to be with, but I'll see her again when Saint Peter laughs at my ass at the golden gates before kicking my ass into Hell.

"She goes through guys so quick because she's trying to find something," he shrugged, "or someone... don't believe what these guys say about her, half the shit ain't true."

"Most of the time that's all talk is... just shit people like to throw around."

Emmett chuckled in agreement. "Yeah I figured. Did you love the girl you got the tat for?" He asked as he looked over his cup at me.

I tilted my head slightly as I watched his sister dance to The Pussycat Dolls song that was playing. "Yeah, like I said earlier. I still do."

I saw him smile and nod as his eyes darted from me to his sister. _The fuck is that about?_ "Good. It's good to love people."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I guess."

"You know we Cullen kids are adopted right?"

_Where in the world is he going with that?_ I wondered as I nodded. "That's what I hear."

"Edward was adopted first and he was just a baby," Emmett explained with a smile. "Then mom and dad decided that they could love some more... and adopted me when I was five... Mom always wanted a girl but wanted one that looked like us..." I thought of that briefly, Alice had Emmett's dark hair, whereas Edward's hair was a reddish brown. All three seemed to have fair skin and judging from where I'm at, Alice's build resembled Edwards leanness as opposed to Emmett's bulk.

"So when we found Alice... she was ten, but we still had room in our hearts for her and I don't think our parents love any of us less than the other."

"How old is she now?"

"Seventeen...well almost." _Huh, wonder when her birthday is. _"What about you, any siblings?"

"Nope only child... I mean mom and The Admiral wanted more but with him having to up root all the damn time they figured it was best to have one screwed up kid." I chuckled darkly, knowing the black mark I made for my father's esteemed military record by getting arrested for attempted manslaughter at fifteen.

I could feel Emmett's eyes inspecting me. No doubt wondering what I was on about. "Well," he said. "We all have our problems." He chuckled.

_Not like mine buddy._

"I suppose," I said, shrugging as I got a refill.

"Did you want some Jack or the captain in that?" Emmett asked when he noticed it was just straight Pepsi.

I shook my head, "I don't drink. I've seen firsthand what that shit can do to you and those around you. No thanks."

"Okay then," Emmett said as he pursed his lips and looked at his drink

I laughed at that. I wasn't gonna think any less of him cause he enjoys a drink or two. "Don't worry about it, man. I'm not gonna judge you. I need a smoke though." I said while patting my jean pockets for my pack of Marlboros. "Wanna join me?" I wasn't sure if Emmett was a smoker but I figured if he still wanted to have his chat, he'd have to do with me.

Emmett's laugh brought my attention back to him. "Sure, I gotta keep an eye on Alice who looks like she's getting the same idea as you anyway."

I looked back over at her. "How can you tell?" I asked.

"She's chewing her lip, her eyes keep darting towards the front door and she keeps touching her pocket." He explained.

As if she had heard him she looked over at us. Her eyes locked with mine as she ground her ass into Rose. _Fuck what I wouldn't give to be Rose at this exact moment_, I thought as I watched Rose move her head into Alice's neck. I saw a smirk on Alice's face as her eyes darted down. _Ah yes beautiful, that is my hand on my dick,_ _wanna touch it? _I asked with my eyes just as she started to head to the front door.

Emmett and I headed out the front door shortly after Alice. We reached the steps of the porch where I could see her leaning against the tree as she lit her cigarette.

Emmett pulled his pack out, shaking one out before bringing the pack to his lips. I smirked at his mannerism. Obviously he wasn't one for setting his drink down. I leaned against the siding of the house taking a drink as I watched Alice. I didn't know what it was but something about her was familiar.

"So what has you so interested in my sister?" Emmett asked.

_She's feisty. She's beautiful. Despite the fact that she's short, she has legs for days. I want to talk to her and fuck her brains out at the same time._

"I wish I knew." I said shaking my head at him as I pulled a cigarette out my pack. I set my drink down on the windowsill, and flicked the cover of my zippo to light my smoke just as Alice looked at me and smirked.I smirked back as I put my zippo away. I watched as Alice put her right leg up behind her on the tree. Even though half her face was covered by the ornate silver mask, I could still see the looks of desire she was giving me.

"So you guys always lived in Forks?" I asked Emmett, keeping my eyes on Alice the whole time.

"Well mom and dad for the most part yeah...but Ed was born in Chicago, I was born in Montana and we found Miss Alice in the great state of Mississippi."

I snorted. "What's so great about the bayou?" I smiled inwardly at the name Mary and I used to call our home state.

"Well Alice was born there so yeah, that's what's so great." He defended, sounding like a proud big brother.

I smiled. "Okay besides your baby sister being born there?"

He laughed, "Nothing really."

"Shocking..." I laughed at him. "Actually I kinda miss Biloxi," I said while shrugging, "But that's neither here nor there."

"Well I'd tell you stuff but it's Alice's story to tell and I've noticed that she seems to have noticed you too...."

_What stuff would he feel like I need to know about her?_

"Well I'm the New Kid in the small town... of course she noticed me." I smirked while taking a drag. "And word about the race seemed to have traveled fast." I gave him a pointed look. "Should I be thanking my bitch for that?"

Emmett chuckled. "Yes you should and don't pretend that you aren't tickled pink by her noticing you... You couldn't break eye contact if you tried."

_Fucking observant prick_.

I looked at him and flipped him off. "Ooh look, I broke I contact," I teased while I rolled my eyes at him, laughing.

He shrugged, "Okay, whatever, she ain't looking at you anymore anyway."

I nodded and watched as Alice made her way to us. I moved closer to Emmett in case the person I was gonna say something about was near. "I think I'm in the mood to kick Tyler's ass at cards... what says you?" I asked just as Alice made her way up the porch steps.

"Yes sir, I am so in the mood," he said tossing his spent butt into the can out here for smokers.

Alice walked past us, brushing against my right side. I could have sworn I felt her fingers twist around mine for a moment causing me to bite my lip at the contact, but I was lost in her eyes. Fucking midnight blue. _Fucking beautiful…_

Emmett laughed, "Wow that was intentional."

"It was?" I asked snapping my eyes in his direction.

I looked back into the house to see Alice flipping Emmett off as she headed to the stoner's corner.

I smirked, "Ah, I see why you guys call her a 'spit-fire'."

"Yes," Emmett said chuckling. "She has a definite personality that is for sure. And yes that was intentional; hence her proving to me that I was still her number one."

I laughed as I tossed my butt in the can. "Let's win some green."

"Hell yeah," he agreed as we bumped fists.

**APOV:**

I opened the door and walked out into the cool autumn air, lighting my cigarette as I went. I inhaled and felt the nicotine work it's way through my system, calming my frayed nerves. _Why the fuck am I so nervous? _No guy has me this jumpy, I need to take a step back and be my hot self again. _I. Am. Alice. Fucking. Cullen._

I glanced over just in time to see Emmett and Jay walk out together, joking and laughing for a minute before Jay's eyes searched for me again. Damn, boy knows what he wants. Good. I pulled my leg up and rested my foot against the tree, leaning lazily against it as he gave me a lazy smirk. We locked eyes as we smoked our separate cigarettes and he seemed to carry on a conversation with Em. Boy was good. I looked away to toss my spent cigarette into the bin out here before deciding to return inside. It was cold as shit out.

He wasn't looking at me anymore, instead he was talking animatedly to Emmett about the poker game. _Boys. _I rolled my eyes a little as I slid my way through them, pushing myself against him a little, enough to make him lock eyes with mine again. His eyes were fucking gorgeous. But they looked so familiar to me somehow. His breathing seemed to hitch a little and I realized I had put my hand in his. _Fuck. Hypnotizing eyes. _

I smirked a little and then pulled my hand out of his walking the rest of the way through the door. For as long as that moment seemed to have lasted to me, it must've been fleeting for everyone else, because Emmett decided to open his big mouth.

"That was so intentional." He joked, I turned in time to see Jasper's head snap in Emmett's direction and give him a funny look.

"It was?" He sounded unsure of himself, _is it possible that I had the same effect on him that he had on me? _I waited for Em to look at me and flipped him the bird. He laughed as I turned to walk over to take a bong hit.

After a few hits of the bong, I was sufficiently stoned; my mouth was sticky, I had the nice fuzzy blinders around my vision and I was happy. Like, really, really happy. Bella joined me at the bong and had taken a few hits as well, so we decided to be goofy girls and grind against each other as we danced. I had started to get overheated so I took the sweater off and tossed it at Rose's head, making her laugh when it cut off her wolf-whistle.

Then Bella and I, well, what can I say? We were stoned and feeling crazy, so we started to make out a bit. Hands fisting hair, not quite close enough kissing. My girl is a good kisser. Before things could get too good I found myself being carried… I am guessing since I was looking at the smirking face of Edward, that it was Emmett who decided to haul me like a sack of potatoes and unceremoniously dump me into a stranger's lap.

This particular stranger had a raging boner, I looked over my shoulder to see the beautiful eyes for the new- _dammit- _Jay. So maybe not quite a stranger. "Well, hello there." He drawled, smirking like he won the lottery. Oh my fucking god. His voice made my pussy tremble. _Why does he have such control over my bodily responses like this?_

"Hey." I gave him a half smile.

"Are you causing problems for your big brother?" He teased.

"Why? Was Eddie getting a hard on?" I countered, making Bella, Emmett and Rosalie laugh as Edward adjusted Bella in his lap so she wouldn't fall.

Jay nodded and laughed a little as Edward scowled at us, "I meant Em, though."

I looked over at my brother who was technically younger than me, "I guess he is a big motha'fucka' huh?" Em smiled a little at me and shook his head.

Jay laughed again, "That he is…" He held the cards in front of my face, he had a five of spades and a king of hearts. I looked at the table to see another two kings and a two of hearts laid out. "What do you say? Raise 'em or fold?"

_Too easy_. I smirked. "Raise." I rolled my hips, making my ass rub along his length. I looked at the side of his face to see his eyes narrow as he tossed his chips in. Em must've saw the action as well because I heard him scoff a little, and after looking at him noticed that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Rosie you ol' cougar pussy cat you…" Bella said in a sing song voice.

"She said pussy and didn't blush!" I couldn't help but crack up laughing, Rose joining me as Bella finally must have realized what she said because that tell-tale blush rose to her face.

I heard Jay laugh from beside me as the poker game continued on, "So you comfortable there angel'?"

Rosie snorted, "Did you really just call her 'angel'?"

"Jealous doll face?"

Rosie rolled her eyes at him before she leaned over to lick Emmett's face. "You wish." Em, of course had a hard time containing his smirk.

Before he could speak to Rose again, I wiggled and answered his question. "Yes quite comfortable... you do realize you didn't have to bring your own cucumbers to the party... Crowley always provides food…" I smirked at my own joke.

"Sorry doll, you ain't my type." He said arrogantly to Rose before turning to me and smirking. "You a fan of cucumbers?"

"You ain't mine either." Rose countered.

"Yeah you're too old." Ed shot at her, making both her and Emmett glare at him. I shut them out after that and decided to tease Jay some more.

"Only the," I leaned into him and moved to the music some more, rubbing my rear against his erection, "big ones."

"That's all I got angel." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against the skin and sending electricity through my body.

I pulled my arms up over my head and tangled my fingers in his hair, it felt like the most natural thing in the world for me. He stiffened a little. He clearly wasn't comfortable with women playing with his hair but relaxed himself as I began to massage his scalp. "You think you can handle me," I whispered back into his ear, still grinding rather erotically on his lap. "Ro-deo star?" He bit into the perfect full bottom lip of his and nodded a little.

He put his chips that he had been shuffling down onto the table and grabbed my waist, "You really should stop wigglin' like that angel." He almost purred into my ear.

"Why? I can tell that you like it."

"I do like it, but I can't concentrate on the game and being a gentleman while you do that." His eyes didn't move from the game as he whispered.

"With all the things I have heard about you, you are no gentleman Jay." I purred his name.

His eyes shifted over to me for a second as I watched the corner of his lips turn up into a slight smile before he slouched a bit, my shirt riding up a little. "Would you like first hand knowledge Alice?" His lips brushed against the skin just below my ear and made me shiver.

"Yes." I breathed.

His thumbs brushed against my skin, "Just let me know when angel and I'll be happy to oblige."

I turned my head and watched his face as he played the game a little longer. He looked so serious, I gently nipped his neck in a few small places and felt his hold on me tighten as I licked the spot just below his ear, "When…"

He looked at me just as his hand slid up my shirt, his fingertips brushing along the bottom edge of my bra and licked his lower lip. "You sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Oh he doesn't know me very well, I smirked at him, "Very."

He straighten himself in his seat before he put his cards down, "I'm out." He stood and helped me to my feet quickly, smirking at me. "Care to join me outside?"

I smirked back and nodded before I turned to Rose, who was watching us with interest, "I'm gonna go have a smoke," I winked at her and she gave me a lazy half smile back.

We walked over to the entry, he grabbed his coat off the hook and held it open for me. "It might be cold out there."

"Aww little Jay afraid THO may kill his gentlemanly side?"

He smirked at me, "Ain't nothing little about me angel, I just don't want you to get sick."

"I've been through worse, but thanks." I chuckled a little and put on the coat, his fingertips brushing against my skin and sending signals to my center. The coat smelled like him. I wasn't hating it.

I turned to face him as he gave me a little smile, and I suddenly wished I could see his entire face. "Well, I aim to please." He said softly before he opened the door for me.

"Hmm." I let my eyes scan his very muscular, but lean, body. _Fuck. Do me now! _My body seemed to scream. I bit my lip in order to control myself from blurting those words out.

**JPOV:**

We were playing steadily; going under the pretense that I didn't know shit about Texas Hold 'em. Edward was to my left; Emmett to the right with Rose perched happily in his lap. By now we had managed to clean out some kid named Ben and put a nice dent in Eric Yorkie's chip count.

That was before Ed's future wife made her way to Alice. Fucking hell I loved this town because right now I was getting a front row seat to some hot fucking action. I kept folding blindly as I watched Alice and Bella make-out with each other.

I've been a very active participant in some threesomes, some of which started with just the girls doing innocent pecks. But there was nothing innocent about those two. They were fisting their hands in each other's hair, legs intertwined. Fuck, I wanted in on that. I nearly came in my pants when Alice started to make her way on top of Bella.

"Jay…" I heard Rose ask bringing my attention back to the card game and away from a dream come true. "Need a drool bib?"

I flipped her off, refusing to look in her direction. "That shit is fucking hot." I defended, trying my best not to go over there and let Alice grind on me.

Emmett looked over his shoulder. "Well fuck, they are at it again," he groaned as he stood up and placed Rose in his chair. He and Edward, who was shaking his head made their way to the girls.

I raised my eyebrow at the cock blocker Rose, "Again?"

She shrugged, "Edward isn't ready yet and the pup isn't doing it for Alice so they get each other off."

_Damn to be able to watch that shit…_

I just shook my head. "Damn shame."

"Why's that?" Rose asked her curiosity clearly piqued.

"That just means Alice needs a real man."

She smirked at me, "You a real man Jay?"

I returned her smirk. "I get my girls off every time."

She raised her eyebrow in defiance. "You think that makes you a man?"

I looked back at the girls who were now being blocked from my view thanks to the two Es, before looking back at Rose as she seemed to be examining me. I nodded at her, "It's just one of the qualifications Darlin'." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you agree? You get yours before Big E gets his?"

"I do," she confirmed. "But it's not just about sex." She added as she looked at Em's cards.

"Of course not," I nodded in agreement. Sure there was more to being a man and while I can't give a hundred percent to what they needed, I still do the rest. "Being a man is being respectful and appreciating what you have. Don't let my reputation fool you doll, I've never disrespected my girls." Never have, never will.

"Good." she said giving me an appreciative nod as she looked at me sideways. "I hope she gives you a chance."

When Emmett made his way over he deposited his sister into my lap. I scowled at him slightly; fucker could have given me a heads up so I could adjust. Granted yes, she will most definitely be enjoying all I have to offer, I didn't want her to be afraid.

_What can I say? I'm blessed_.

Alice turned to face me, the silver mask making her eyes even darker then the seemed outside.

"Well, hello there," I drawled, smirking at her. I watched at the right side of her mouth lifted to give me a half smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Are you causing problems for your big brother?" I teased.

"Why? Was Eddie getting a hard on?" she countered.

I nodded in response laughing a little as Edward scowled at us. "I meant Em though," I clarified.

Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she looked over at Em. "I guess he is a big motha'fucka' huh?"

_Touché._

"That he is…" I chuckled. I took my eyes off of Alice long enough to look at my hand and the table. I had three of a kind easily, but I figured I could see if Alice was indeed like her brothers. I showed her my cards, "What do you say? Raise 'em or fold?"

Not like it mattered, I was gonna raise regardless.

She looked up at me and smirked. Something about the way she did struck me as familiar and worried about what she was going to do. "Raise." she said pointedly as she moved her ass in my lap. Oh this girl wants to play. I like.

I narrowed my eyes at her, mainly to say watch it or the good kids at the table were gonna get a show, as I tossed my chips to raise Ed. Bella made a comment about Rose being a cougar, and Alice teased Bella about not blushing, all the while sitting in my lap.

As the game and jokes carried on, Alice continued to make herself comfortable. Occasionally wiggling like she was getting into a different position or rolling her hips with the music. As much as I wanted to slip my hand under her shirt and make her wiggle for other reasons, I was being good as I shuffled some of my chips in my idle hand.

"So, are you comfortable there Angel?" I teased.

Rose snorted at me, "Did you really just call her 'angel'?"

I smirked at her, "Jealous doll face?"

She responded by licking Emmett's face and being snarky, but I was paying attention to the pretty little thing in my lap that wiggled more than usual.

"Yes, quite comfortable… you do realize you didn't have to bring your own cucumbers to the party… Crowley always provides food…" She smirked up at me.

I quickly told Rose she wasn't my type before answering Alice, meeting her smirk with my own, "You a fan of cucumbers?"

"Only the," she started as she leaned back against me, moving her ass into my dick with the rhythm of the music swirling around us. For someone that had issues with men before, she clearly knew how to get the focus on just her. "big ones."

"That's all I got Angel," I whispered in her ear as my lips brushed against her skin. I could feel her shudder slightly at the touch and smirked.

She reached up behind her and started to run her fingers through my hair. _Fuck!_ That was something only Mary did. I felt myself tense up at the thought, but instantly relaxed as her nails started to massage my scalp.

_Seven years ago I would have made a stupid noise that sounded too much like a damn purr_.

"You think you can handle me?" She whispered back as she continued to give me the best fucking lap dance ever, "Rodeo star?" I'll show her a rodeo star, I wonder if she wouldn't mind being fucked right here and now.

I bit into my lip and nodded as I pictured her riding my dick. Fuck I need to get her alone as soon as possible, if she doesn't stop that grinding shit.

I put my chips on the table and grabbed her waist. "You really should stop wigglin' like that angel." I warned her as my accent dripped with my desire for her.

"Why? I can tell you like it?"

"I do like it, but I can't concentrate on the game and being a gentleman while you do it." I told her honestly. _Well that's a first._ While I never lie to the ladies, I don't find the need to tell them that they are makin' it difficult to be a gentleman.

"With all the things I have heard about you, you are no gentleman _Jay_."

I looked her over for a minute. It has seemed that I've met my match in one Alice Cullen. _Well she wants Jay, here he is,_ I thought as I smiled slightly. I slid down in my seat wrapping my arm around her to keep her supported. I felt like my finger tips were on fire as they made contact with the skin of her side.

"Would you like firsthand knowledge Alice?" I whispered in her ear as I dragged my lips along the skin below her ear. I was greeted with a tremble and a breathless 'yes' as I started to trace small patterns along her smooth skin with my thumb as my lips teased at her neck. "Just let me know when angel and I'll be happy to oblige." I told her giving her my best Texas charm.

We sat like that for a while; me playing my game as she drug her fingers through my hair. She leaned back and started to nip at my neck, causing me to hold her tighter just to keep my hand from full on groping her in front of her brothers. She licked just below my ear before whispering, "When?"

I moved to look at her better, my hand sliding farther up under shirt and reaching the lace fabric of her bra. _Mmm… I like…_

"You sure?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow skeptically.

She smirked at me. "Very."

_Well shit, in that case…_

I sat up putting my cards down. "I'm out," I informed everyone as I stood up and help Alice to her feet. I smirked at her. "Care to join me outside?"

She smirked and said something to Rose before joining me. When we got to the entry way, I pulled my coat off the hook, remembering that it was cold outside. I held it open for her, which earned me a raised eyebrow. "It might be cold out there."

"Aww, little Jay afraid THO may kill his gentlemanly side?" she teased.

_Actually no, I love hard nipples…_ I thought and smirked. "Ain't nothing little about me Angel. I just don't want you to get sick."

"I've been through worse, but thanks." She laughed a little as she let me slip the coat on her.

"Well I aim to please," I told her before opening the door. Once outside and making sure she was ready, I pushed her against the side of the house. The over whelming desire just to fucking kiss her was driving me mad. As soon as our lips touched it was like heaven, cliché yes, but true none the less.

Her taste was sweet and perfect, intoxicating me. I slid my hands from her hips to her back as she tugged at my hair, making me moan. That was a first, but damn it, I liked it. I cupped her ass, and squeezed her before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around me letting me grind into her. She moaned into the kiss and I was determined to hear that again.

There we were getting worked up over a fucking kiss, grinding and moaning into each other. She was fucking biting at my lip – a weakness of mine, mind you – and tugging at my hair. I pulled away breathless.

**APOV:**

"I want to see your face." He panted out.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, I had forgotten that I was wearing a mask.

"I want to see the rest of you…No masks." His eyes were searching mine for something. I wasn't sure what, but it was captivating.

"I wanna see your face too." Jesus, I sound like I'm ten.

But he agreed, "Okay."

I gave him a crooked smile as I said, "I'll take off mine if you take off yours?"

He gave me a lazy smile, something was so familiar about his smile, "Deal." I looked down and took my mask off, hoping he wouldn't have some odd reaction to my face now or something. That's a stupid thought Alice. I chastised myself. Now or never Alice. I cautiously looked back up to his face and watched as his eyes went as wide as saucers as his breath became jagged, his fingers digging into my ass as I tensed up.

I was suddenly no longer Alice, I was Mary, wearing his hand me down clothes and/or the charity clothes his mom bought for me. Pre-braces, pre-contacts, little Mary Brandon being held by Jasper Whitlock, again. When the fuck did I enter the twilight zone? "Jasper?"

His eyebrow knitted together as he gave a slight nod, "Mary?"

My body automatically recoiled from the name, "I'm not Mary anymore."

"Sorry," He gently sat me down on my feet, "I... uh... yeah... I can tell." He finally pulled the black mask fully off, and looked at it. He looked shy? Taken aback? Lost for words? Well I wasn't sure. But his face seemed to be expressing what I felt.

"Yeah…"

He scratched absentmindedly at his right shoulder, still studying me. "So uh... Alice, do you want to go back inside?" I shook my head and he exhaled rather loudly before backing up against the porch railing. "Do you want me to leave?"

He didn't really seem like he wanted to be here anymore, the atmosphere had changed from a few minutes ago. Of course he wouldn't want to be with you stupid, he knew you before. "Do you want to leave?"

He gave me a rather pathetic looking smile, "No," he shrugged, "But like you said, you ain't Mary and I sure as hell ain't Jasper anymore…" He chewed on his lip. So I guess that means…what exactly? I am confused as fuck.

I looked over at him, he looked like he really didn't want to be here. Meaning he didn't want to be here… with me. I took a deep breath to regain some composure and pushed my shoulders back. I am not Mary anymore. "Yeah well, whatever." He crossed his arms and gave me an eyebrow. "You're the one that pulled away not me." I huffed, then decided it would be best to just fucking walk home. I was done.

I turned to walk away from him, when out of nowhere I felt myself being jerked back and saw his large hands wrapped tightly around my small wrist. I looked up into his eyes to see anger. "Excuse me but you're the one that tried to pull away before I moved. I figured you wanted your space."

Oh god. What the fuck ever. I quirked an eyebrow up. I dare this fucker to hit me. "Forgive me for being a little shocked... I haven't seen or heard from you in ages."

"Me?! What the hell Mar, I thought you were…" He sounded angry, and slightly hurt. He looked away from me and shook his head. What the hell is his deal?

"Your momma came to the hospital the next day." I pulled my arm roughly out of his grasp.

"And she told me you weren't coming back, gave me the same bullshit story she gave me when Spooky died. Saying you were going to a better place and you'll be happier." He rubbed his face. I suddenly felt bad for him. He thought I was dead all this time?

"Oh."

He sighed, his eyes scanning my face, "Yeah."

"Well…" I felt my face get hot. Fuck me, I am blushing. Damn it all to hell. "This is insane." He nodded slowly, his eyes scanning my body and flickering quickly back to my face. I wondered what he was thinking. "So I haven't had an awkward moment with a guy since... well you... good to know that we still have that effect on each other." I joked to ease some of the awkwardness that had developed and grinned at him like a clown.

He laughed and gave a soft snort, "Yeah." I glanced over his body, his button up was wrinkled, his hair was messy and he had never looked sexier in my opinion.

"Maybe I should just go home…" And that was an invitation buster. I gave him a crooked smile and batted my eyes at him.

"You uh, you want a lift?" He shrugged and I smirked. Works every time. "Maybe we can talk or something." He shoved his hands in his pockets. Or something sounds like fun.

I gave him a smoldering look, "If you wanna give me a ride I would be most grateful."

He licked his lip and smirked at me, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Come on... then…" Double meanings anyone? I winked at him. He laughed and shook his head. With that I turned and made my way to his car, swaying my hips a little more than usual.

**JPOV:**

"I want to see your face."

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I want to see the rest of you… no masks." I couldn't get my heart to stop racing. My fucking body was doing things that I had no control over. And it was all because of her.

Her eyes searched mine for a moment. "I wanna see your face too." She finally said. She gave me a crooked smile after I agreed. "I'll take off mine if your take off yours?"

I felt the left half of my face lifted into a smile I hadn't done in years. "Deal," I agreed as she looked down. I lifted my mask resting the bottom of it on my forehead as I watched her slowly taking her mask off. Slowly she looked up and I felt like I was looking at a ghost. Suddenly I was back in Mississippi, standing on my front porch trying to get the attention of my best friend as she fell more in love with my dad.

No way… I thought as she looked up at me in disbelief. I felt her tense and try to push herself away from me.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

I gave her a tight nod. _Okay just cause she called you Jasper don't mean she's_… "Mary?"

She immediately tried to get away again. "I'm not Mary anymore." She said quickly.

"Sorry," I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for, but I felt like I owed it to her as I gently lowered her to her feet. "I… uh… I… yeah." Wow I sounded like a fucking genius now. "I can tell." I said pulling the mask fully off and looked at it, trying my best not to look at her. If she wasn't Mary anymore then surely she didn't want me anymore.

Fuck! Why was I the self conscious bumbling idiot of my youth again?! It was because of those eyes, the eyes whose beauty rivaled the brightest starry night, the eyes that I never felt I was manly enough for.

"Yeah…" she said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up actually paying attention to her as I scratched at the tattoo on my shoulder. God I could see the smug face on my mom when she says "told you so" about getting this thing. "So uh… Alice, do you want to go back inside?" I asked. It felt weird calling her by her middle name. She had always been 'Mar' to me and I was her 'Jazzy'.

She shook her head to say 'no' as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and stepped back to lean against the railing. Well this is awkward. She looked at me curiously like she did when we kids when she caught me jerking off and I told her why. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

_Whoa déjà fucking vu, only this time my dick isn't in my hands_. I smiled a little at the irony of how I created this Jay persona to get over the inadequacy I always felt when it came to her. "No," I answered her shrugging. "But like you said, you ain't Mary and I sure as hell ain't Jasper anymore…" _At least not the Jasper you loved_, I thought as I chewed on my lip.

I watched as she took a deep breath and went into her protective mode. _What the fuck?_ "Yeah well, whatever." She said. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what the fuck she was going on about. "You're the one that pulled away not me," she huffed and turned to leave.

Fuck that shit. She tried to pull away from me, twice.

Quickly I grabbed her wrist, tugging her to look at me. Jesus her wrist seems smaller then I remembered. Her eyebrows flew up as she looked at me. "Excuse me, but you're the one that tried to pull away before I moved. I figured you wanted your space."

"Forgive me for being a little shocked… I haven't seen or heard from you in ages." She shot back.

"Me?! What the hell Mar, I thought you were…" Fuck, I so didn't ever imagine fighting with her if and when I was able to see her again. What was I supposed to do? Demand to see her death certificate? I just shook my head and looked away.

"Your momma came to the hospital the next day," she informed me pulling her arm roughly out of my grasp.

_Yeah I knew that_. "And she told me you weren't coming back, gave me the same bullshit story she gave me when Spooky died." I saw the recognition of that day flash through her eyes. It was the only time when we knew each other that she comforted me as I cried. I shook my head slightly. "Saying you were going to a better place and you'll be happier." I rubbed my hand over my face feeling like an idiot for buying that line of bull. I should have questioned her about it, rather than accept Mary's fate like that.

"Oh," she said softly as my words clicked. I watched her for a moment. She still looked like the Mary I remembered, just grown up. Long beautiful hair as opposed to the short choppy cut I remembered; curves that she was convinced she wasn't gonna get and those big beautiful eyes I remembered. They were different now though, no longer the frightened little girl she was before. They were filled with emptiness.

"Yeah," was the only thing I could think of saying to her.

"Well…" she trailed off blushing. "This is insane." _You're telling me_, I thought as I looked over her curves again. Well my dick is happy again at least. "So, I haven't had an awkward moment with a guy since… well you." I smirked biting my lip a little. "Good to know that we still have that effect on each other." She said laughing slightly.

I grinned at her. _I hope that doesn't last long. I really don't like feeling like I'm eleven_. I laughed a little and snorted, "Yeah."

"Maybe I should just go home…" She trailed off, giving me a crooked smile.

"You uh, you want a lift?" I asked while shrugging; hope to play it off as if it weren't a big deal. "Maybe we can talk or something." I suggested, shoving my hands in my pocket. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Jay has left the building and the unsure Jasper has returned. Thank you very fucking much.

She looked up at me as her eyes smoldered, "If you wanna give me a ride I would be most grateful."

And with that, my confidence was back. Fuck yeah she could ride me. _Shit no, drive her home jackass_. I licked my lip and smirked at her, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"Come on… then…" she purred before winking at me. I just laughed and shook my head. She's gonna make me christen Shelby if she keeps that shit up. I watched her turn and head towards my car, her hips swaying in a very alluring way.

Definitely excited to learn more about this new and improved Mary…

**APOV:**

He laughed a little out of nowhere before asking, "So when did you become a fan of wearing lace panties?"

"Last year." I told him matter-of-factly.

He jogged slightly to get in front of me, not that I minded, the view of his ass was quite nice, and unlocked the car door. "Well I definitely approve of that decision." He smirked. _Glad you approve, I didn't need it though. _I smirked back before grabbing the tab of his jeans and pulling so there was a nice gap between the pants and his stomach.

"You wearing your lucky boxers?" I asked as I looked down his jeans. Nope, no red and blue S symbol anywhere to be found.

He laughed and just stood there letting me look. "No ma'am, I'm a big boy now." _Yes, you are. _I looked up in time to see him moistening his lips and give me a rather lusty look. I moved closer, have I said how good Jasper smells? If I haven't I am now, fucker smells good. I want to lick him, hump him, and fucking cuddle with him.

I grabbed his bulge, my hand couldn't even fit around it, _thank fuck I have a big mouth, _and rubbed up a little, his eyes fluttered, "I figured that out." I winked and got into the car.

He seemed to shake himself out of a stupor and closed my door for me, like a good gentleman, before walking around to get in on his side. "So where to beautiful?"

I pointed to the left, "That way." I watched as he started the car and started to drive, taking his hand off one shaft to adjust the one in his pants. That's kind of hot. "So how long have you been interested in lace panties?"

"Since about Tuesday morning'." He looked at me and smirked again. _How the fuck did he know what I was wearing? _I decided to stop thinking too much about it and just go with it.

"Glad I got the Jasp- I mean Jay, seal of approval on my underwear choices."

He laughed a little then gave me a small smile, "Jasper would approve too."

"So no superman boxers?"

He shook his head at the road, "Nope," I saw him raise an eyebrow, "Still sporting the hello kitty bras?"

_Oh god. Fucker. _I pulled my tank top off and smirked at him, he stared and licked his lips, "Nope they're lace too."

"Not a good idea when I'm drivin' Mar- Alice." His voice was husky, I laughed and put my shirt back on as he looked back to the road. "Feel free to show me that again later though." _Yes, sir! _

"If you're lucky you might get to see under the bra too." I giggled. _Fuck. Yes, officially ten. Damn it. _

"Do I just need luck or to be a good boy?" He asked playfully, his hand running suggestively up and down the stick.

"Hmm... well maybe I shouldn't tell you," I pretended to think about it and wrinkled my nose, "Keep ya on your toes."

"Well I prefer to be on my back... but have it your way."

Not from what I heard buddy, "Oh really I thought you preferred standing... preferably with a girl bent over a desk in front of you... "

"That's fun too." He bit his lip and grinned a little at me, waggling his eyebrows making me laugh. "What about you Angel? Any favorites or do you like being bent over as well?" He gave me a lusty look and quirked up an eyebrow. I wish I knew. I decided to avoid the question.

"Can't you think of something else to call me?" I asked him, I hated being called 'Angel'.

"Believe it or not, you're the only one I've ever called 'Angel'. I'll think it over while you answer my question." I really don't care if I'm the only one you call that, I don't want to be fucking called that. I scowled at him a little before answering his question.

"I guess on top would be good."

He reached his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Alice…"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Forgot who I was talkin' to."

_HUH?! _"How do you mean?"

His shook his head dismissively, "Nothing, I don't know anything about you... so fill me in."

"What do you want to know?" _When the fuck did we fall down the fucking rabbit hole? And where the fuck is bugs bunny to lead the way?_

"What do you do for fun?" He smirked.

"Race, dance, hang with Seth." All honest answers.

"Seth?" _Whoops. _Forgot they met.

I nodded, making eye contact with him, "Yeah, my sort-of boyfriend you told Rose you didn't care about."

He gave me a sexy as fuck half smile, "He's just competition is all." He raised an eyebrow in question, "But I must ask, what exactly is a "sort of boyfriend"?"

I laughed, "You like competition huh?" I should've figured. It makes me worry about what happens after he wins though. "Well, I mess around and he can too, he usually doesn't." _I wish he would_, I added in thought, then shrugged, "I dunno, I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me, which sucks."

He really laughed then, "Well it makes the prize more valuable" He tilted his head slightly. "Sucks because his feelings aren't reciprocated?" I pointed him down a mountainside road that had large houses spaced far apart on either side.

"I so don't deserve him." I admitted while chewing my lip.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's a good guy, he's super sweet, lavishes me with attention and doesn't push too hard…" _Hasn't asked for anything more than head or a hand job_, I shrugged. "And I can't fall in love with him."

"Can't cause you don't want too? Or Can't cause you love someone else?"

"The latter." I admitted.

"Still got it bad for The Admiral?" He teased, smirking at me. _Fucker! I should've never told him about my fucking crush. _

I laughed, "You're dumb Jasper!"

"Don't deny it Mary, I remember when you used to drool over my dad." He teased, laughing, "Honestly, it broke my heart that you loved him more then me, but hell he made you smile so it was worth it."

_Aww. That is sort of adorable_. I smiled, "Your dad was hot, no joke...probably still is... But," _he does nothing to me compared to what you do… yeah that's lame. _I shook my head. "He's got nothing on you."

He gave me a crooked smile, "Well you ain't seen me in uniform angel."

Oh fuck me. Jasper. Jay. Whatever. In a mothafuckin uniform. _HOT DAMN! _"Trying to kill the lacy panties?" I hope that came out a lot smoother than it sounded.

He bit his lip and shifted in his seat, his hand moving to adjust himself again, _Oh sweet Jesus stop torturing me! _"Is that all it takes? A Whitlock in uniform?"

"Nope_. You _in uniform."

"That can definitely be arranged." He assured me, his tone and face was completely serious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"All to disintegrate my panties?"

He smiled a little and moistened his lips again, "And then some…"

"Do you want to fuck me, Jazzpurr?" I purred.

He nodded, looking at me with half lidded eyes, "Thought that was obvious angel."

"This drive." I breathed, pointing. He nodded a little and turned into the drive, stopping in front of my house. I took my seat belt off and watched as his eyes raked my body, from my legs up to my skirt, moving a little farther north to my chest, then higher to my face. He wanted me, I could practically feel the lust emanating form him, "Do you want to come inside?"

He smirked at my question. _What did I say? _"Do you want me inside?"

_Oh. His mind was so in the gutter, _I smirked a little back, "Yes."

He turned off his car, "Lead the way."

* * *

**You know the drill by now… click that little button and tell us what you think. Did it all come together like you thought?**


	4. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:**** Neither one of us was born as Stephenie Meyer, nor are we married to a guy name "Pancho"; therefore we do not own Twilight.**

**K: **The usual warnings apply, Cockiness, foul language and random panty combustion. You've been warned ;)

**Robs: **Well now, let's see what is in store for these two after the party shall we?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, real life is getting a little less crazy and we're starting to get a little more caught up, but continue to hold on and thank you so much for your support.**

**Special thanks to Mistress Mal, who kicks our behinds and beta's our stuff even with everything she's doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interruptions**

**APOV:**

I got out of the car and walked over to the front door, glancing over my shoulder to make sure he was following. Boy was he ever following. I led him into the house, noticing how hard he was staring at the sway of my hips, like he was entranced. Jasper is an ass man. _Who would've figured?_

I walked up the stairs, glancing over my shoulder to make sure he hadn't gotten lost. Nope, still glued to my ass. Literally. Once we reached the landing outside my room he grabbed my hips and pulled me roughly into me, his erection pressing against the small of my back.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He growled and asked huskily as he began leaving very hot wet kisses along my neck, making me shiver a little.

"Me, torture you? Never."

"Yes, you." I felt his hands loosen their grip as he began tickling me. I started to giggle against my will and wiggle against him. Erotic tickling wasn't in the day planner.

"Stop!" I squealed.

"Or what?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he continued to tickle me.

"I won't blow you later." I managed to get out. But it worked, he stopped.

"See torture." He explained, kissing my temple and letting go of me so I could open my bedroom door.

"Welcome home... Err… my home anyway…" _Wow. Bumbling idiot? Where did you come from? Can you go back where you came from yet?_

He strode in and looked around, "Nice digs…"

"You should see my closet." I mused aloud.

He laughed and plopped down on my bed, leaning back on his elbows, "Nice bed."

I like a guy that knows what he wants; I began walking towards him slowly, "Right to business Jay?"

"And what business would that be Miss Alice?" He drawled.

_Playing coy hmm? _I straddled him and fisted a hand in his hair, locking eyes with him. "I know you aren't stupid Jasper, don't play it." I growled slightly, suddenly very turned on.

He growled a little back, "Trust me Alice, I ain't one for games."

"I trust you Jasper." I whispered to him as I loosened my grip on his hair.

He tilted his head and looked at me dreamily, cupping my face and brushing my bottom lip with his thumb, "Am I gonna wake up and this all been a dream Mar?" he asked softly, his tone sad.

"You dream of me looking like this?" I countered, I was pretty sure I looked different than I did growing up.

He chuckled sadly, "Well no, I mean I'm still eleven and you're still ten." he shook his head. "I was just wondering… Are you real?"

"I'm very real." I breathed and pressed my lips against his, they responded immediately, opening and his tongue gently searching for mine.

His hands slid under my shirt, his rough palms against my back, pushing me closer to him. My hands found their way into his hair and twisted, tugged, and pulled as our tongues twined and rolled against each other. My brain was in some sort of lust filled haze, all I could think about was him, his hands, and the way his hips were moving that bulge into my crotch.

He slipped his lips from mine to kiss my jaw, working his way up to my ear, where he used his tongue to gently run along the outer edge. It wasn't wet or gross as you would think it would be, it was rather erotic and I wanted him to do it again.

We sat up, still savoring each other, kissing each other's lips, jaws, ears, and neck, and moaning. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't, I worked frantically to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. He helped me take it the rest of the way off before he tossed it to the floor. I think he needed to feel me too because at the same moment we looked at each other and he pulled his under shirt up over his head as I pulled off mine.

I gazed at him for a moment looking at his hard body. Fuck Seth, Jasper is HOT. I drank in every lined muscle and vein as Jasper seemed to be doing the same to me. His hands pressed me close to him and his eyes smoldered into mine, captivating me once again, I couldn't look away if I tried. Our lips met as our bodies pressed close together and I swear my heart seemed to flutter on contact.

Where before our kiss seemed urgent, this one was gentle, like our kisses from our shared childhood were, our tongues teasing, not wrestling, our lips soft instead of firm against each other. I half expected his hands to wander but they didn't. They stayed firm on my back, holding me to him, as if I was going to disappear at any second and he was just trying to get in all the time he could.

The need between my thighs seemed to be increasing with every passing kiss, tongue touch, and slight movement of his hand on my back. I felt his hands move up quickly and felt my bra loosen. _Talented little shit_, I thought as I slid the bra off and tossed it to our pile of clothes. Before I knew what was happening I was on my back and Jasper was settling himself between my spread thighs, his eyes lingering on my exposed breasts.

I thought he was going to continue kissing my lips, but instead he attacked my neck, nipping and sucking lightly as he worked his way down. His hand played with one of my breasts, pinching and rubbing the nipple, making me moan. We began rolling our hips into each other, moaning in turn or causing him nip at me harder. Just as he was taking the nipple into his mouth that his hand wasn't playing with I heard a familiar song.

_There's no place like home, there's no place like- _Jasper growled and pulled the phone from his pocket, pulling it up to his ear in one quick movement, still eyeballing my half naked body under him. I have to admit, looking at him, flustered, hair mussed, and shirtless, his muscles pulled tight, he was really fucking hot.

"Yeah ma'?" He asked, I smirked at him and mouthed 'Hi momma', before gently biting his chest. He let out a breath that sounded dangerously close to a purr; I pushed him to his back.

"Uh huh," He groaned as I bit his nipple. I began kissing my way up his chest, gently scraping my teeth along the flesh between kisses. "That's great ma'," he sounded slightly impatient, I held back the giggle that was threatening to come out. "No ma'," he sounded annoyed, I gave him a seductive look as I started to kiss back down his chest, gently nipping as I went, "Ma," He sounded very impatient. I nipped the vein just above the v shaped muscle that led to his package.

"Ma," he said again looking at me through half lidded eyes. I moved lower, looking up at him through my lashes as he seemed to be trying to get his mom's attention. I popped the button of his jeans and placed a kiss on top of the little tuft of hair it exposed just as he yelled, "Mom!" Into the phone. I glanced up at him, he looked positively panicked. "Sorry ma' but I'm…" I let my tongue slide along the other side of the v and it seemed to be distracting the fuck out of him. Inside I was giggling like a little girl. "In the middle of something at the moment," with that the giggle finally escaped, "So I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too, mom." He turned off the phone and tossed it before gripping me by my upper arms and bringing me up level with him. He didn't seem to think it was as funny as I did.

"So you think that was funny Alice?" _Why yes, I did. _I nodded and bit back the giggle that was threatening to resurface. "I'll show you funny," he growled a little as he flipped me quickly and pinned me under him, my head near the foot of the bed. His eyes were dark, but something was twinkling in them and it turned me on like none other.

I wiggled a little under him, trying to adjust my position so I had a little more control when his mouth fell to my unsuspecting tit and bit down, _hard_. I cried out in protest, but them he looked up at me from his position and started to suck gently and that cry quickly turned into a moan. He kissed and sucked on my flesh in a line over to my other breast where he ravaged that nipple as well.

"Jasper." I panted, licking my lips. He stopped sucking to look up at me, "Take off your pants." I ordered, sounding rather breathless. He got off the bed quickly and stood in front of me, unzipping and dropping his pants as I took off my skirt and panties all at once. What? Lace panties are very uncomfortable when wet. I looked him over. Boxer-briefs. Very nice. His eyes ran down my naked body down to the triangle between my thighs, I suddenly wished I had remembered to shave.

His tongue darted out briefly as he hooked his thumbs into his boxer briefs and pushed them down, exposing himself to me. He was long and thick, the only cock I had ever seen like that belonged to Seth, only Jasper's was prettier. Uncut penises are rather awful to look at. In my opinion anyway.

His eyes, half lidded and definitely filled with lust, raked my body. "Come here," I purred. He did as he was told, kneeling on the edge of the bed as we stared at each other openly. He reached out and groped my breast a little more, flicking the hardened nub with his thumb.

I scooted closer to him and grabbed him, stroking him gently as I got close enough making him half moan-half growl. I pushed myself up to try to kiss him when I felt his unoccupied hand start inching it's way up my inner thigh and had to fight the instinct to freak out, but instead pushing him onto the bed. He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him and kissed my shoulder gingerly.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked in a throaty purr as my hand went back down to his junk and rubbed him softly.

"Yes." I purred back, I felt him smile against the crook of my neck as he left soft kisses there. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?" I asked him, my voice coming out husky and sexy. _Holy fuck I would so do me right now!_

He groaned loudly, the grip he had on my waist tightening as he moaned, "Yes," into my ear. I pulled away slightly so I could look into his eyes, I could tell he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

"Lay on your back." He did as he was told, biting his lip as I moved down towards his very anxious looking cock. He leaned up on his elbows and was watching me as I stroked him a few more times, noticing the drop of pre-cum develop and wiped it away with my thumb. I locked eyes with him as I lowered my mouth and slowly wrapped my lips around his engorged member, watching as his eyes rolled and he fell back, moaning loudly.

I started to work him, bobbing and sucking while my hand pumped him in rhythm with my mouth, encouraged on with every panted out 'fuck.' I would've smirked with satisfaction at getting him that worked up but my mouth was fairly well stretched so instead I just worked on trying to get him off, adjusting my position slightly as he ran his fingers through my hair, guiding me up and down his cock faster. I could tell that he was getting closer so I decided to use my ace in the hole, moved my hand and relaxed my throat, taking him into my throat, earning a strangled cry of pleasure.

He fisted my hair and pulled my head up a little before bucking his hips up into my awaiting mouth and unsuspecting throat, making me gag a little, _thank god I can turn that off_. I glanced up at Jasper's face, through the tears, and saw that he was completely gone. Growls and pleasure-filled moans slipped from his lips as he fucked my mouth rather roughly. My name came out reverently from his lips as he pushed me all the way down to his skin and I felt the hot liquid spurt down my throat.

His entire body relaxed under me and I stayed there as he went slightly limp in my mouth, breathing in deeply through my nose. I had never had a guy fuck my mouth like that, and I would be lying if I said that it didn't turn me on just that much more. I pulled him out of my mouth, but didn't make any attempt to move other than that. Didn't help that I was totally distracted by the fact that Jasper smelled like Irish Spring. Meaning at least one thing hadn't changed since we were kids; he still used the same soap.

I felt his hand move to my arm and he pulled me up his body, his eyes apologetic and wide, I tried to smile at him, but my jaw hurt so I settled for a rather awkward half grin. His used his fingertips to gently massage the joints on my jaw as he left gentle kisses along my throat and jaw; I quite literally purred.

"You're really good at that, you know?" He whispered, _ah the fine art of pillow talk_.

I blushed a little, because with his rep, his saying that was a compliment, "A little, I've heard." I smiled at him.

He gave me a half smile in return, laying his beautiful blond head on my pillow, facing me, our legs intertwining like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Does it still hurt?"

"A little... It's sore more than anything." I admitted, opening and closing my mouth a few times in effort to make it less stiff.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

I shrugged, I had no idea. "No guy has ever done that deep before."

"Sorry, kinda got into the moment there." He smirked.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

He chuckled, "Brat."

"So, I take it you like deep throat?" I smirked in satisfaction at him, my jaw still feeling a little unhinged.

"No, can't stand it." I could see his lip trembling like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

I wondered if he'd expect that all the time now, I wrinkled my nose in thought. _Seth never did. But Jasper isn't Seth…Jasper isn't technically your Jasper anymore. _I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around everything. "It's easier in a different position…" I shrugged. I don't know if he'd even let me try it like that.

"Had I known you were so skilled in the art of blow jobs, I would have definitely made sure you were comfortable." He mused, running his fingertips gently up my arm.

I giggled, "So what are you good at?"

"Lots of things." The cocky bastard smirked.

I ran my nails up the crease between his muscles, from his navel up to his pecs, slowly. "Like?"

I looked back at his face to notice he was watching my hand with baited breath, "Fucking…" I nodded a little against his shoulder. I had heard, and believed it, if what he did to my mouth was any indication. I made a circle with my fingertip around his nipple, the skin and little hairs around it making for interesting texture. "Do you believe me?" He asked, his eyes finding mine.

"I do…" I bit into my lip as I thought about him being rough with me, bending me over a desk, or holding me over him while he jack hammered me from below. I think I would really enjoy that.

"What are you thinking?" He pushed some of my hair away from my face and gave me a cute smile.

_How exactly am I supposed to say this? _"How much I would like to fuck you."

My inner knee felt his dick twitch as he licked his bottom lip rather seductively, "And?"

"I've never actually technically done it."

"But yet, you want to?" He asked me, sounding a little confused.

It was an odd question in my opinion. "Doesn't everybody?" He laughed a little, making me roll my eyes, "Yes I do. Well, at least I do with you."

I felt him harden under my knee, "Well I ain't gonna say no." He informed me while giving me a rather lusty look. _Shit mention sex and Jasper gets hard, good to know. _

I kissed his shoulder lightly, "Does that mean you want to do me too?"

He rolled on his side and cupped my face with his cheek, "I thought that was obvious." He told me before pressing his lips gently to mine, sucking a little on my bottom lip as I sucked on his top one and trading. _When and how did Jasper become such a hot kisser? _

"Not really." I breathed, looking into his soulful eyes.

"Yes Alice, I want you," He kissed me again, "In any and every way possible."

"I want you too…" With that he pulled my face to his, kissing me greedily, his tongue forcing mine into submission and then coaxing it to play again and again. He rolled us so that I was on my back, his hands actively roving my body like he just couldn't keep them off me and had to touch me everywhere.

He arched his back up a little and I felt the tip of him brush against my lower lips, making me tremble. He broke our kiss and moved his lips to my neck, peppering it with kisses as he rubbed his length against the part in my legs, it felt really good and I was almost so gone that I wouldn't care what he did. Almost.

"Mmm, Angel, condom." He murmured against the hollow at the base of my ear before he moved to the edge of the bed and fished out a silver foil packet out of his from jeans pocket. He smirked at me as he let the blanket fall away and he rolled the condom down his length. I laid on my back nervously, the butterflies taking flight in my stomach. I wasn't entirely sure I could do this.

He looked me over again, spread eagle in front of him, I really fucking wish I had shaved. His eyes darted back to mine and he smiled, a steady, sure-of-himself smile. Jasper's smile. He leaned down and kissed me briefly on the lips before moving to my ear, nibbling on it as I felt the very tip of him at my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shut my eyes, bracing myself.

I felt him begin to enter me and I sucked in air, but couldn't release it. My chest hurt and my groin felt like it was being ripped in two. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I squeezed him tighter.

"Mar," I felt him turn my face and stop pushing forward, just as I released the haggard breath. "Mar, look at me." I opened my eyes slightly, afraid of what I would see. It wasn't what I expected; he looked worried, but confident. "I promise you it won't hurt for too much longer okay?" I don't understand why, but I believed him, so I nodded.

He smiled a little and started to push forward again, the burning sensation returning and my eyes stinging a little with tears. I knew he had to be putting a lot of effort into not simply driving forward and hitting it caveman style. He was biting his lip so hard I was sure he was going to leave a permanent impression from his teeth and I kept watching as his eyes would flutter.

Once he was as far as he could go inside me, he rested his forehead on my shoulder and let out a small moan. From what I had heard, sex always felt good for guys and I might have to wait for my second time for it to feel good. I took a shaky breath and whispered, "Fuck me Jazz."

He raised his head and looked at me, eyebrows high on his forehead, "Are you sure?"

"What, you think I'm gonna back out now?" You'_re already balls deep, just get on with it! _

"I don't want your first time to be me fucking you into the mattress Mar." He explained, he pushed a little farther into me, _oh my god that hurt. _

I gave him a funny look, "Then what do you want to do to me Jazz?"

He gave me a lazy smirk, "I do plan on fucking you, just not right away." _Seriously? Did we just have this conversation? _He began slowly pulling out and I pushed my head back into the pillow, wondering how long this was going to last, because fuck, I was uncomfortable, and unsure if I'd ever walk properly again.

He took advantage of the fact that my neck was bared to him by nibbling and kissing my neck as he moved slowly. He was panting and moaning as I dug my nails into his shoulders. After a few minutes the pain started to ebb and I could suddenly understand why he was moaning so much. He must've known it was becoming easier for me because he sped up a little, cupping the side of my face with his palm, intertwining his fingers in my hair and attacking the other side of my neck.

"Un," I moaned out quietly. He smiled against my skin and sped up the slightest amount, still running his lips across my skin, sucking on occasional points as my moans started to mix with his in frequency. That's when I realized that Jasper was an incredible lover, and I never wanted him to leave, ever. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed his neck a few times, trying to give him what he was giving me. When I was sure I couldn't take it anymore, he lifted himself to look into my eyes.

"I love you, Mar." He said quietly, brushing his lips against mine, we kissed softly for a few moments, letting our bodies roll against each other slowly.

"I love you too." I whispered when he broke from our sweet kiss. He smirked a little, his eyes twinkling with mischief. _What kind of trouble could he possibly get into between my legs? _He sat up, still almost fully sheathed in me, and pulled me with him so that his head was off the pillows, he was fully upright and my ass was off the bed.

_Um… what is he planning on- Oh. _He squeezed my cheeks as he started to pound into me quickly, his eyes only partially opened and his jaw clenched as he thrust all the way in and out repeatedly. I couldn't even think anymore, at least not about anything but the mix of pain and pleasure that was coursing through my body.

Seeing him bite his lip and having him pound into me for some odd reason gave me the desire to kiss him, hard and fierce and right the fuck now. I managed to push myself up so I was now sitting into his hands and staring into his pretty blue eyes. There was so much emotion right at the surface it was almost too much for me. I reclaimed his lips and gently tugged on his hair, earning a low growl from somewhere deep in his chest and his thrusts began to speed up under me.

_I think he liked that. _I pulled his hair harder and gently bit on his bottom lip, he moaned loudly and pushed harder into me. I did it again this time he cried out my name in pleasure and pulled my hips all the way down on him, as he came. He rested his sweaty forehead on my shoulder while he regained himself for a minute and I just waited, stroking his back with the tips of my fingers.

He looked up at me and smiled a little as he pulled me off him, laying me gently on the bed as he went into my bathroom, I am assuming to dispose of the condom. I waited for him to exit before I went into my bathroom myself and tried to gather my thoughts while on the toilet. After a few minutes I washed my hands and put my pajamas on, then walked back into my bedroom.

Jasper had apparently decided to get redressed while I was in the bathroom, well as far dressed as his boxer briefs, those things make his ass look good by the way, and I was currently watching him pull his shirt on over his well formed muscles on his torso.

"Was it good for you?" He asked, making me blush a little when I realized I got caught ogling.

"Yeah, you?" I laughed a little; he looked me over and nodded his head slowly. _Yeah, that was probably a stupid question. _"So… did you want something to eat?"

He gave a short laugh and shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure? I could make some fried raviolis or cheesecake or something." I fidgeted with the hem of my shorts, I don't know why, but I was suddenly feeling very unsure of myself.

He glanced at my hand and then looked back up at my face, raising an eyebrow at me, "Yeah... Hey Mar?"

"Yeah?"

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "I meant what I said... I still love you even after all this time."

"I know," I smirked at him. "I love you too."

"And you ruined me," He gave me a cocky smirk of his own. "Just so you know."

I moved up onto the bed with him, settling onto my knees in front of him, our hands still intertwined. I couldn't figure out how I could possibly ruin Jasper, "How?"

"'Cause now I don't want to let you go, ever." He gave me that lazy smile of his, the one that made my insides all mushy and my heart beat erratically.

"Then, don't let me go." I whispered, moving closer to him. I needed to be closer, so much closer.

"I promise." He leaned down and captured my lips with his, gently moving his against mine and darting his tongue in between the part of my lips. We continued to kiss like that, soft bites, sucks, tongue caresses and teases for god knows how long, I only knew that we were right on top of each other now and that if we continued we were going to end up having sex again and I wasn't entirely sure I was up for that yet, so I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Want a back massage?" I asked, tilting my head up at him and batting my eyes adoringly at him. He looked at me speculatively. Like he thought I was planning something. After a few minutes of examining my face, he finally agreed. I had him take his shirt off and lay on his stomach on my bed as I straddled his back and began to rub, he moaned and relaxed under my touch.

As I kneaded his hard muscles I noticed a few things. He had scars on his back that had obviously been made by female nails in the past, then he also had brand new red lines across the center of his back going outward. _Yeah, those were from me_, I looked up and noticed impressions from where my fingernails had dug into his flesh.

A little south of that, on his left shoulder blade, there was a tattoo, I leaned forward a little to inspect it, the words were written in dark blue, the white angel wings were shaded with the same color. I felt like I was invading his privacy, but I decided to read it, it was for me. Or rather, the old me, the me I had left behind in Mississippi.

I realized that while I was inspecting it Jasper had gone still beneath me and his muscles were getting tighter by the minute. That's when it dawned on me, all this time he played around, fucking whoever without attachments, all because he could never get over me. At least I wasn't the only one. I leaned forward and kissed the tattoo gently and felt his shoulders slump forward a little. Then moved my kisses across his back to his other shoulder blade and up his neck. He moaned a little, sounding peaceful and content with the world.

After a while of massaging his perfect torso, shoulder blades, shoulders, neck and massaging his scalp he rolled us so that we were laying on our sides, staring into each other's eyes. He gently pulled me to him and started to kiss me softly, as if testing the waters, like when we were kids. It's was nice, but quickly turning hotter, him pulling me closer as I fisted his hair, desperate to get closer. I couldn't get enough of him, his taste, his smell, the way he moaned and hummed into my mouth, the way he nibbled on my lip.

When we settled down and pulled away I noticed his lips were swollen and pink from kissing and imagined mine looked about the same. They certainly felt that way. I was so happy; I don't think you could wipe the smile off my face if you tried. Jasper, on the other hand, was staring at me like I was going to disappear. _Hallucinate often Jazzy?_

My brothers must have gotten home at some point because we tried to keep from laughing out loud when Rosalie started in on her almost nightly moaning.

"Go Big E." Jasper joked as I playfully smacked his chest. I couldn't contain the random nervous giggles I got as they reached their peaks, their loud groans and moans telling us just how close they were. I watched him as he snorted and laughed with each 'fuck', 'oh god', and 'harder', Rose would yell. Okay, I am so glad it's not just me who finds them rather funny.

By the time they came, yelling each other's names, Jasper and I were hugging each other and laughing so hard tears were forming in our eyes. We snuggled up, spooning each other and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

----

**JPOV:**

Despite my morning wood I was almost convinced that I had dreamt everything that happened last night. As if it was a cruel joke played upon me for fucking up any chance of being reunited with Mary. Of course, when I felt the warm little body move closer to me, I knew I wasn't dreaming. Alice Cullen was indeed my Mary Brandon. And she was definitely in my arms again.

"Mornin' baby," I said softly, not really surprised with the tone of my voice. I pulled her tighter to me and moved the hair from her neck so I could place gentle kisses there. "Do you taste as sweet as you smell?" I wondered out loud as her scent filled my lungs. She smelled of floral shampoo and the same scent that reminded me of chocolate and the fresh rain.

I moved my kisses down her spine, nibbling a little, earning giggles from her. She moved closer, her ass wigging against my dick as she giggled more. I smiled against her skin, still assaulting her lower neck and shoulders with my lips as my hand moved under her tank top; playing with her breasts as I weighed them and squeezed with my hands, rolling her nipples with my fingers, earning very satisfied moans from her.

She threw her leg over my hip and arched her back, grinding herself onto my dick. I moaned against her throat in response, wanting nothing more than to burry myself inside her again.

She moved one of my hands between her thighs over her wet cotton covered pussy, applying pressure to make me grab her. I didn't need her to tell me twice on what she wanted. I started rubbing her through the cloth, using more pressure on my middle finger to tease her. She moaned as she started to rock against my hand, the nails on the hand she had holding my bicep digging in slightly.

"Do you want to Mary?" I felt her relax and lean into me more as she nodded. "Pull down your shorts," I whispered to her. She started to pull her shorts down, the soft skin of her ass rubbing against the head of my dick as I groped her harder, pinching her nipples lightly.

_Thank fuck I'm one of those guys that will stroke it half asleep, otherwise I'd have to pull my shorts off too_.

I moved my hand away from her wet pussy and took my shaft in my hand, readying myself as I kissed her shoulder and she wiggled further out of her shorts. She finally started to settle down just as her fucking door opened.

I don't usually like people watching, but hey if that's Ed or Emmett's thing then sure, whatever. Only it wasn't Ed or Emmett at the door. It was a very pissed of looking blond man and a concerned looking brunette.

"Mary Alice Cullen, explain yourself now young lady!" The man bellowed. I quickly helped her get her shorts back up before adjusting myself in my own shorts. _Yeah, I was experienced in the art of speed dressing._

Alice flew up quickly into a sitting position. "Uhhh it's not what it looks like?" she stammered out. Judging by the reaction of whom I'm assuming is her new dad, it was probably best not to laugh at her failed attempt not to get us busted. So I feigned trying to sleep by pulling her back down, tighter to me and burying my face in her hair.

"Well, it looks like there's a boy in your bed." _Wow, and he's a doctor_, I snickered in my head.

"We didn't do anything." She tried to defend.

"How stupid do you think I am Alice?"

"I don't dad! Nothing happened I swear!"

"It looks like something happened, you have a hickey." I threw my arm over my face to keep from laughing. Yeah this was bad because here I am in her bed, under the blankets in my shorts no less.

_Well at least my dick isn't hard anymore._

"Excuse me young man, who are you?" Her father asked me.

I moved my arm to look at him from one eye. Blonde hair about Ed's height… _Fucker is way too young to be having teenagers._

"A friend?" I offered, trying not to tell them to fuck off and leave us alone. I looked up at Mary only to see her glaring daggers at me.

This is why I don't do relationships. Parents tend to ruin shit.

"Do I need to send you to boarding school Alice? I understand that you had a difficult past, but I am at wits end with your behavior." Her father directed back to her.

_The fuck_? Like hell he's gonna take Mary away from me _again_.

I watched her head snap in Dr. Cullen's direction as she gasped. "No! Please don't!"

_Yeah don't_.

_Well man up bitch! Take the heat of off he__r_, I thought as I sat up. "Sorry sir. I'm Jasper Whitlock, Jr. And this ain't Mar... erm Alice's fault."

"Don't sir me," he seethed. _Seriously does this fuckhead act like this all the time around my girl? _"Trying to be polite now won't save your ass, I am calling your parents."

"Dad!" Alice shouted. I could see her mom saying something but it was too soft for me to hear.

_Wait, he's gonna call my folks?!_

I groaned, trying my damnedest not to grab Mary's hand. "Fuck! The Admiral's gonna have my ass for this," I muttered under my breath as I put my head on Mary's shoulder. I really didn't mean to cause her trouble.

_What did you expect? You're nothing but trouble_; my father's voice rang through my ears.

"I'm sorry Mary," I whispered.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Dr. Cullen roared at me. I felt Mary jump a bit at his tone.

This fucker is seriously snapping my last nerve with this yelling shit.

Mrs. Cullen put her hand on his arm trying to hold him back. I tilted my head slightly daring him to try something with me. "Carlisle... please..." his wife pleaded with him

"Emmett! Get down here!" he called out to his son.

_What's a matter bitch? Can't take me on your own?_ I thought as I glared at him and pulled myself off of Mary's bed.

I started getting dressed noticing that Mrs. Cullen had turned her attention away to give me privacy. Good to know one of Mary's new folks had some decency. I had just buttoned the fly of my jeans as Emmett came into the party, looking tired as shit in his sweatpants and tank.

"Yeah dad?" He asked as he stretched his arms above him, only to quickly drop them when he took one look at me and Mary.

"Escort him," Dr. Cullen said pointing at me while his eyes locked on to Mary. "To his vehicle please while I deal with your sister."

I nodded my head at Emmett as I grabbed my phone and keys and slid my shoes on. "Mornin' Em," I said shaking my head.

"Hey Jay..." he replied a little stunned as his eyes darted from his dad to his sister then to me and back. Dr. Cullen didn't seem to like this exchange of pleasantries, as his nostrils flared, jaw clenched and raised an eyebrow at me. Their mom on the other hand looked as if she was trying to solve some puzzle and I was that fucking piece that disappeared before you even opened the damn box.

I looked over at Mary just as she threw herself down onto the bed, her face hidden by her hands and pillow as she curled into a ball. I knew that look. She was fucking crying and it was douche-bag-of-the-year's fault.

Douche bag of the year equals me. If I wasn't such a prick this would have never happened.

I took one look at her family before going to her and crouching down by her bed. "Mary..." I said softly as I smoothed out her hair. "Please don't cry..."

_You know I hate it when you cry and I can't stop it._

She moved her fist to look at me. "Please call me?" she whispered.

I gave her a reassuring smile. _Of course I'd call her_.

"OUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Cullen shouted again.

My head snapped in his direction as my jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed at him. "Fuck. Off." I growled at him through my teeth. I took a deep breath before looking back at Mary. "Of course I will," I whispered back as I wiped the tears of her cheek. "I love you," I said with a small smile.

"Uhhh Jay... we should get going…" Emmett tried to get my attention; I nodded my head to let him know I heard him.

But I was gone, because there was my Mary giving me a small smile that made me feel like Jasper again. "I love you too." She said softly. Well not soft enough 'cause I heard her mom gasp.

"Out now, you defiant SHIT!" For fucks sake! Really does he have to keep yelling at me?

I gave Mary a smile as I gently brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. When I stood up I faced her dad with my eyebrow raised in question. I may have not been able to stand up to James when it mattered, but I sure as hell can do it now.

I smirked slightly. "Sorry to give you a coronary, but there was no way in hell I was leaving without a goodbye." I shook my head at him as I pushed past him. "_Not again._"

I could hear Emmett jogging along behind me as I let myself out. Man this whole situation was fucked up.

I looked over at Emmett as we stepped out on to the front patio. "Sorry to wake you up man," I apologized.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Fuck dude, I've never seen him so pissed before." That made me calm down a bit. If that wasn't normal for him to behave that way I guess it was alright.

I shrugged, "I have that effect on dads." Believe it or not, Dr. Cullen's reaction was nothing compared to how Pastor Murphy reacted back in Wisconsin. Then again, Pastor Murphy walked into see his precious little girl deep throating me like a pro.

"So, was it at least worth it?" Emmett asked as I reached my car.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah," I said as I opened the car door. "I got my Mary back"

I watched as he smiled down at his feet. "You're not pissed I didn't tell you, are yah?"

"Oh you and Ed are so gonna get your asses kicked for that," I informed him while laughing. Well Emmett I could take, he seems like a predictable fighter. Just goes in for the kill. Whereas Ed, now he's a tricky little shit. I bet he's fast.

Emmett looked up at me and raised his eyebrow. "Well, what would you have done if we would've told you?" he challenged.

I sighed. "Probably scare the crap out of her. Or told you guys you were full of shit and needed to grow up. I understand why you two kept quiet."

"See..." he shrugged, "I just hope Papa Smurf don't lose his mind."

I popped my neck slightly. To think I was thinking Mary was safe with Daddy Dearest. "Does he normally flip his shit on her like that?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Emmett. I know he heard the bitter tone to my voice.

He shook his head and looked slightly taken aback by my insinuation. "Naw, but she's been getting really rebellious lately... and she's never had a boy in her bed... or even at the house..."

_Good to know_.

"Alright… Well, get back to bed buddy. I have no doubt you and Rose had a _hard_ night." I teased as he walked over and smirked.

"You heard that too?" he asked.

I shook my head trying not to laugh. "Heard nothing man…" I lied. That was complete bullshit because thanks to Rose's very vocal admiration of Emmett, I know now she has a thing for Emmett the Monkey.

Seriously, there is some shit you don't want to know about your friend.

He just shrugged, probably seeing through my bullshit. "Okay." He held up his fist and I immediately bumped it with mine. "See yah bro," he said before turning back to the house.

**----**

**APOV:**

I balled myself into the bed, my shorts pulled up and my heart shattered. My dad had left to call the Whitlocks and I was stuck in my room with my mom.

"Who was the boy, Ali?" She asked gently, rubbing my back lightly.

"Jasper," my voice was as broken as my heart.

"I know that honey, but why is your name tattooed on his shoulder?" she pried.

"Because he was my best, and only, friend in my former life," that was the term we used when speaking of my previous family. "His family lived right next door." I explained, the sniffles occasionally breaking up a word.

"His mother has red hair?" She asked. I nodded, unsure of how she knew this. _Well, it is a small town, maybe she saw her. _She sat on the end of the bed, rubbing soothing circles into my back until my dad came back.

"I spoke to Admiral Whitlock; he assured me that the boy would be punished." His voice was so hard, firm before he looked at me, "Stop giving me that look Alice. That boy's reputation precedes him, boys like that are the type of boys I don't want you involved with."

"But-" He cut me off.

"No buts. For the next three days you are confined to the house. Sorry Alice, you're grounded."

_Fuck. My. Life._

**------**

**JPOV:**

I honestly don't know what I was expecting when I got back to my house. Being as it was a little after seven, I knew my dad was up. I was just hoping he was in his study looking over his orders for the week.

Of course when you're greeted with the sound of The Admiral clearing his throat as he stood in the middle of your room, arms behind his back and an eyebrow raised in disapproval; you know shit's gonna go down.

"Junior," he greeted as I closed the door. Fuck I hated when he called me that.

"Sir," I said in response as I tossed my keys on the night stand. He held his hand out at me. I was half tempted to slap a twenty in his hand and say 'ha-ha look I gave you twenty'.

"Phone," he didn't take his eyes from mine.

"Why?"

"Don't give me that, I gave you an order."

"Fuck that dad. I'm your son not your subordinate. Why do I need to give you my phone?"

"For the same reason you decided to take advantage of Dr. Cullen's daughter. I'm disappointed in you, Jasper William. I knew you were gallivanting around in all the other towns, but I thought just once, you'd grow up and be a man."

"I didn't take advantage of her dad! Fuck I wouldn't do that to Mary! I know what she went through with James, I'm not going to be stupid and force her into shit!" I shouted at him. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Normally he doesn't care, he lets mom deal with it unless I'm breaking the law, then he's the enforcer.

"What does this have to do with Mary?" He asked confused.

"That's why you're in here. Cause Mary's dad called you right?"

"No, Alice's dad called me. Son Mary-" I cut him off before he could start.

"No! Don't you dare try to tell me that Mary isn't in Forks, or that Mary is dead; because she is in Forks and alive and _well_! I just spent the whole fucking night in her arms!"

"Jasper William Whitlock, Jr. you will give me the goddamned cell phone and you will go and see what yard work your mother wants done. I will not stand for you pretending to be a man by back talking to me and spreading filthy lies about someone who never asked for them."

"I'M NOT LYING!!" I roared at him. His eyes widened a bit before narrowing at me. "Why in the world would you think that? And Christ dad, when have I _ever_ stayed the full night at a girl's?"

"ENOUGH!" He shouted making me rock back on my heels slightly. _Yeah, so dad, he's quiet. But when he's being vocal then it's time to panic._

"I am tired of this! I know you miss Mary, hell, we miss her too. But to look me in the eye and lie about your whereabouts," he held his hand up as I tried to interject. "I will not allow this to continue any more. You will no longer use Mary as an excuse for your fuck ups. Effective immediately you are to report to school and that's it." He yanked my phone from my hands. "You are not to hang out after school, nor will participate in any activities that are not mandatory for ROTC. You have no phone or internet privileges. You are to be home at fifteen hundred sharp. You will be in bed at twenty-one hundred hours and you will be up at oh-four hundred with me, where you will partake in PT. In January, you are taking your ASVAB, or I will call your probation officer and have him handle you. I'm sure Dmitri will love that."

"Dad…"

"No Jasper," he said, shaking his head. "When your mother saw you changing I should have listened to her and got you help and now it's too late. You're not my son anymore. He wouldn't disrespect his family's name or honor. And I know he wouldn't disrespect the woman he loves."

"I never-" I tried to start again but he cut me off. I blinked back the tears at his words. That's the great thing about The Admiral, he knows how to kick you down with his words and they were far more effective than anything physical.

"Save it. Until you learn to show respect you are to do as I say, understood?"

_Shit_.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'm glad you understand."

"Permission to speak freely sir," I figured since he went all Admiral Whitlock on me, it made sense to address him as such.

"Granted," he said with a slight nod.

"I'm not crazy dad. I know its Mary, please just this once trust me."

He shook his head. "I can't Jasper. You've done nothing to prove yourself to me. After we convinced that judge not to try you as an adult, you've done nothing but try to get your ass thrown in prison or killed."

"That's cause I didn't have a reason-"

"A reason to what Jasper? A reason to live? A reason to have a normal life or even a future? Do you really think you're that alone in the world? Jesus, I know in your eyes your mother and I could never hold a candle to Mary, but do you really think this is what she would have wanted for you?" I looked down at the carpet to avoid his gaze. He was right and he knew it. "Jasper," I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I understand why you did what you did to James. And honestly, I would have done it too if it was your mother and I, but you have to stop thinking this reckless behavior is going to get you closer to her. You just need to finish your schooling, serve your time and move on."

I nodded, just wanting this conversation over. He released my shoulder and cleared his throat. "Now go see if your mother needs anything before you partake in yard work."

I nodded and watched as he left the room. I didn't even bother changing into something different before going to talk to mom. She was in the kitchen folding a tortilla. She gave a tight smile before handing me the plate.

"It's gonna be warm this morning and even hotter today Jay. So I suggest you eat your breakfast and get started on the yard work so you ain't out there in the midday sun." She set a glass of juice next to my plate.

"It was Mary, ma," I said softly.

"Jasper William, I want more than anything for you to be reunited with Mary, but honey I told you she's in a better place. You need to let this go."

"You saw her in the hospital ma!"

She pursed her lips and turned on her heel out of the kitchen leaving me alone. This wasn't fair! How could she still act as if Mary was dead if Mary _remembers_ seeing her? I know I've done some pretty fucked up shit in the past, but I never once lied to them. Why can't they believe me now?

I pushed my plate away and put my forehead on the breakfast bar. I would just do as they want and call Mar later. Surely if I tell them that I promised her that I would call her, they would let me at least tell her that I would see her at school. Part of being honorable is not breaking promises and keeping your word. At least that's the shit dad was always telling me.

"If you're not going to eat the food your mother made you, then get your ass outside Junior."

I scowled at my plate and picked up the burrito and took a bite of it. My father rolled his eyes at me as he poured himself another cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter across from the breakfast bar and watched me.

About halfway through the burrito I got tired of the silence. "Fucking spill it dad."

"Don't talk to me like your hoodlum friends, Jasper."

"Don't treat me like some new recruit punk, _Admiral_."

He set his cup down and sighed. "Why are you so damn disrespectful to us? What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"Oh gee, I don't know… let me think." I spat sarcastically. "How about you all lying to me for seven goddamned years, making me think she was dead?"

"We never lied to you Junior."

"Bullshit dad! You knew when mom gave that sob story about Mar moving on, going to a better place, yadda fucking yadda, that it was the same shit you two told me when you had to put the dog down! Why not sit me down and say 'hey son, we know how much you love Mary, but it's easier on her if she moves to bum fuck nowhere Washington where she'll be as far away from the fuck that hurt her'? I may have been young, but I wasn't fucking stupid. I knew what was going on with her for Christ sakes!"

"We told you what you needed to hear. You were a wreck that night Jasper." My father sighed.

"So you admit it then?"

"Admit what?"

"Lying to me! How can you wax poetic to me about being trust worthy and this and fucking that when I can't even trust you?"

"We _never _lied to you. You came to your own conclusions and there was no way of talking you out of it."

"Bullshit," I spat as I pushed back from the bar to go put my dishes in the sink.

As soon as I put the plate down, dad grabbed my shoulder spinning me around so I was pinned under arm against the fridge. "Bullshit huh? What the fuck is this on your shoulder then Jasper?"

I tried to shake him off but he didn't budge. "You need to stop being a selfish prick Junior. Your mother has dealt with your attitude and outbursts for too fucking long and I'm really tired of this shit. You are my son and if I have to use force to get you to open your eyes I will." He warned.

"William let go of him." I heard mom say from behind us. As soon as dad's grip loosened I shoved him away and made my way outside.

I knew the normal routine; it never changed with where we moved. I was expected to mow the lawn, rake it, pick up the grass clippings, weed whatever needed weeding and get the soil for mom's next plots ready.

The only thing that changed with this routine is the size of the task. Of course with every fucking house we moved into the yards got bigger, there were more gardens to weed out and of course as if there wasn't fucking enough; mom would add more plots to her wish list.

So I worked on the front yard first, taking my aggression out on the stupid weeds, before moving onto the back yard where there was more shade. Ma came out at about noon and I was so gone in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed she came out to give me lunch. It wasn't until dad came out and told me to eat that I noticed the sandwich and tea sitting there.

Finally at just after two, I was hot, sweaty, dirty and fucking tired. I went in through the laundry room, stripping down to my shorts and leaving my dirty shoes and clothes near the wash. Of course I got my ass reamed by dad for walking through the house in my skivvies, but fuck it. I didn't feel like tracking that shit to my room, let alone through ma's clean house.

When I got into my room, I cursed myself for not opting to get a land line in here so I could call Mary. I hoped her parents went easy on her. This wasn't her fault we were found mere minutes from fucking.

I wish we were found a few hours after fucking, if we were to be found.

Of course my dick responded to the idea of fucking Mary again. _Fucking great._

I'm not a big fan of jerking off in the shower, only cause that is meant for getting clean or getting clean while fucking. But I couldn't get the images from last night out of my head. The shy little girl I knew as my best friend had grown up into one of the sexiest girls I had ever seen and had the privilege to fuck.

Standing under the hot spray of water I lathered up my hand before taking my dick in my hands, stroking slowly as I thought of her mouth wrapped around it. I tightened my grip, groaning as I stroked myself faster, remembering the way she hummed on it taking all of me.

"Fuck," I muttered as I leaned my forehead against the wall, stroking harder and faster, the images of her tight pussy clenching around me as she milked me. The way her tits bounced with her movements, every mewling noise she made making me more excited.

The water started get cold as I started panting like I ran a marathon, stroking my cock to the memory of us, reliving every kiss, bite and thrust. I shouted out as I came hard, grateful to have some fucking release for now.

After taking my shower and dressing into my basketball shorts and a tank top, I went to find dad.

He was sitting in his office, reading something or other and looking down right irritated. I knocked on the door alerting him of my presence. He gave a slight grunt, so I walked farther in.

"Can I call Alice sir?"

"No, I told you no phone privileges," he said looking up at me.

"I understand that sir. But I promised her that I would call her. I feel the responsible thing is to call her and let her know that I won't be able to see her until we are in school. That way she doesn't think I'm some bastard looking for a good time." I explained figuring being selectively informative was best.

I watched as my dad's eyebrow rose with a hint of amusement on his face. "That would be a good idea. Unfortunately at this time I can't let you contact her. You are only to see her at school. Even then you are to avoid her unless it is unavoidable."

"Excuse me? Since when do you say who I can and cannot talk to at school?"

"Since I gave her father my word that you will refrain from contacting his daughter. You left a sour taste in his mouth with not only your disrespect for Alice as a young woman, but your blatant disrespect to her father."

"Dad c'mon! I just want to let her know that I can't call her. It's not like I'm calling her saying 'Hey baby let's fuck and runaway'. I didn't disrespect her at all-"

"Disrespecting Dr. Cullen is disrespecting Alice. He is her father; he sets rules for her to follow. If you wish for her to stay out of boarding school, you will do as he says." Dad said before returning his attention to what he was doing before I entered.

_Like hell I will_, I thought as I left his office. No one is going to keep me away from her this time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So what do you think Jasper's gonna do about his newly imposed Mary-Ban? Let us know!


	5. Separation

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or it's Characters or the song that sparked the bunny. We do own the plot bunny and the insane notion to write something original in the future O.O**

**K: Time to see just how well these kids listen… Be sure to check out a great cause called The Fandom Gives back, where the twifandom joins force's with Alex's Lemonade in the fight against childhood cancer. Visit the blog here at **http: // www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com / **for more information. Also... HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE HALLOWEEN! *puts on Witch's Hat***

**Robin: Here's another chapter! And on a Friday! while we aren't back to our regularly scheduled program and unfortunately won't be for awhile because of the hectic holiday schedules coming up, stay tuned because we have goodies to post and will post updates as soon as we have them written :) thank you so much to all our readers!**

**Special thanks to Maleficentknits and Redheadedknits for betaing this for us :)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Separation**

**APOV:**

The next day I found myself driving to Seth's. I am not the type to break up with someone on the phone, but after everything that happened I couldn't be with Seth anymore. Thankfully, Mom and Dad were at work, so I was able to drive over to the Rez after school.

Jake had just pulled up into the drive of the garage, he and Leah were making out on the driver's side of his car as Seth scowled at him, but the minute he saw my car, he grinned. _Shit. I don't know if I can do this. _Leah broke away from Jake to glare at me. _Okay, I am so done with that bitch. _I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, striding over to Seth as Jake took his girl into his house.

"Hey, beautiful lady," he smirked.

"Seth, we gotta talk."

"Oh no," he dropped his head. "That's never good."

"Sorry Seth," I started, his eyes darted up to mine, the fury evident.

"That's it then? Why? I fucking deserve a reason," he growled.

"Um, well, I kinda met someone," I started trying to tell him about me and Jasper, but he cut me off.

"The fucking new kid?" I looked up at him, his nostrils flared. "I saw him, he ain't fucking worth it, but whatever, it's your heart Alice. Don't expect me to welcome you with open arms when you get it broken." He glared at me for a minute before he roughly kissed me. My body froze and my eyes snapped open. _What the fuck? _

He broke away and held out the peace sign, "Deuces, I'm out." He walked away in the other direction to his house, proudly. I watched him, not sure what to do, until I saw his shoulders slump a few hundred feet away. The way his torso was trembling, I knew he was crying.

_I am a bitch._

-----

The rest of the day I sat next to my cell phone, hoping, praying, wishing, Jasper would call me as I watched various TV shows on the Monday prime time line up; I honestly couldn't tell you what they were about. I was distracted, terribly distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, the way he felt when he touched me, kissed me, moved inside of me. _God damn it all! _

That night I dreamed about us as kids, the first time he kissed me. I had been watching his dad work on the house, shirtless, showing off the well defined muscles and the tats he had gotten while in the service. He was fucking hot. And even though I knew there was no way in hell I would ever have a chance with him, he was still very nice to look at.

Jasper had been trying to get my attention, lifting up his shirt to show me the cut that held twenty five stitches along his side because he fell out of a tree he climbed at school. I rolled my eyes looking at it; he was dumb to have climbed that tree.

"Jazzy, you showed me that already."

His face fell a little, "I know, but you always said I was never gonna get more than ten stitches, Mar…"

"And trying to show me up was stupid, you could've died."

He glared at me, "I ain't gonna die unless you do Mar, and I already told you that."

I hated when Jasper got mad at me, I looked at the ground to avoid his eyes. "I just don't like you getting hurt."

"It didn't hurt." He chewed his lip. _Liar, liar! _He cried when he landed and saw the blood.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked him, looking at him as he dropped his shirt again. He looked like his dad, but with his momma's eyes. His face was rounder than his dad's, he was shorter and rather scrawny, but you could tell, someday he was gonna look like his dad.

He shook his head. "No…" he drifted off for a minute, looking over at The Admiral. I did too. _He's hot. _"No, I can live with it," he finished.

"Oh, okay," I watched the muscles ripple. I dunno why, but that entranced me.

"Hey Mar?" Jasper's voice was anxious.

I looked over at him, still a baby next to his dad. "Yeah?"

"You're my best friend, you know?" He gave me a look that I knew meant something else, but I didn't know what it was. There was something he was hiding from me. I wished he would tell me.

I smiled at the sentiment though, "You're mine too."

He gave me a rather large grin, so big I could see the canine tooth he was missing. "You're really pretty when you smile." His cheeks went pink just as mine did the same and I looked at the ground.

"Thanks, you're pretty all the time." _Oh that was stupid, boys aren't pretty, Mary._

"Can I kiss you?" He asked in a rush. His eyes wide and bright, his smile was hopeful.

I wanted to kiss him; the butterflies began attacking my stomach. I glanced over to where the Admiral had stopped his work and was now taking a drink of water, looking at us. "Um…" I tilted my head in The Admiral's direction, we couldn't kiss in front of his dad.

"Oh yeah," his face dropped as he kicked the ground.

"Wanna go to your room?" he gave me a half smile and nodded. I loved his cute little smiles, the ones that made his dimples show. I smiled back, knowing my smile was nowhere near as dazzling as his and stood, walking swiftly to his room.

"I'm almost done with the car Mar... she's gonna be pretty when I paint her." I could hear the smile in his voice as he followed me into the house.

"You always do good with the cars, Jazzy." I informed him.

"Yeah, but Mar, this is gonna be our car," I could hear him grinning. "That's why I'm gonna paint it blue…"

"Like your eyes right?"

We made it to the second floor landing and I walked into his room, dinosaurs and pictures of cars decorated the walls. His bedding consisted of super hero bedding and a grey pillow. "Like yours…" He informed me, shaking his head as I looked at him and plopped in the center of the fluffy bed.

"Why?" I asked as he shut his bedroom door quietly.

"'Cause they're pretty and I want you to have a pretty car," he said matter-of-factly.

I blushed a little while looking at him through my lashes. "You think I have pretty eyes?"

He nodded, chewing his lip nervously.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Mar." He gave me a dimpled half smile, "I was just tellin' you the truth…"

"Yours are nicer," I admitted. He wrinkled his nose.

"Nah…" He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwining as he held my hand. The kids at school were always making fun of us, teasing Jasper because the dirty, poor, short girl was his girlfriend.

"No, really they are, like they have green and purple in them." I argued, realizing I just admitted how much I look in his eyes.

He smiled brightly at me. "Well, I like yours better 'cause they look like the starry sky…" He was looking into my eyes then, the emotion in them I couldn't really tell. There was a mixture of the way he looked at me at times and that look he gave me whenever he protected me from something. I held his hand a bit tighter, squeezing, and smiled as he leaned closer to me.

I felt stupid doing it, but when he was a few inches from my face he stopped and was just staring into my eyes, I stared back, my heart slamming against my ribcage. I closed my eyes, having watched enough movies to know that was what I was supposed to do and felt his lips press ever so gently against mine. I pressed my lips to his and kissed back, making my heart stop for a minute. We pulled away, my cheeks felt hot and Jasper looked elated, "Thanks."

He bit his lip a little, grinning at me. "You're welcome."

"I think I love you."

He tilted his head and looked at me curiously, "I think I love you too, Mar…" I leaned forward quickly and pressed my lips against his again, causing him to gasp a little. We kept moving our heads, side to side, pressing our lips together over and over again before Jasper slid his tongue into my partially opened mouth and touched my tongue with it, making me pull away abruptly. Then I felt bad because Jasper looked a little embarrassed. "I think I like that a lot…" he admitted, his face turning bright red.

I couldn't understand why he was embarrassed. "I like it too." He gave me a lopsided smile that made my heart flutter again. "You're cuter than your dad."

He shook his head, his cheeks pink, "It's okay, Mar. I know he's a man and I'm just a boy." He gave me a small smile. "One day, though, I'll be just like him…just you wait and see."

"You won't like me anymore then." _Why would he? _

"I'll always like you Mar, you're my best friend remember? Ma is dad's best friend. We'll be like them, would you like that?"

I smiled and nodding, thinking of how they dance and play together. "Would I be able to kiss you all the time too?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yep." He popped the p. "And you can stay over all the time, so no more nightmares," he hugged me to him. "And I can always protect you."

"That will be nice, and I could... make you happy?" I shrugged, after all that was all Daddy James said I was good for.

Jasper laughed, "You're silly Mar, you don't gotta do anything. All Ma does is cook and laundry." He shrugged, "if you don't wanna do that I'll learn and I'll do it for you," he said, smiling.

"I know how to do laundry and momma can teach me to cook."

"'Kay, and I'll have dad teach me how to fix things. Oh! I know I can start saving my allowance now so we can get our own place." He looked excited. I couldn't help, but smile with him.

"Are we gonna have sex?" I don't know why, but I wanted to have sex with Jasper. I wondered if I would feel less guilty and dirty if it were him touching me.

He blushed, same as he did when I explained sex to him. "Umm…" He shrugged.

I felt stupid for asking it all of a sudden. "Sorry that's all they" I motioned towards his bedroom window and looked into mine, "talk about…" I dropped my head and shrugged, feeling rejected and about to cry.

He hugged me and kissed my hair. "It's okay, Mar... I know... hey, wanna go watch a movie?" I looked up at him and nodded, smiling as best as I could. "I promise I'll protect you Mary...always." He whispered, making me hug him tighter.

"I know."

He stood up, pulling me off the bed. "C'mon... what do you wanna watch?"

"Beauty and the Beast," I smirked at him, knowing he hated that movie.

"'Kay." He readily agreed and held my hand as we walked through the open door. _Wait, didn't he shut that? _

I awoke with a start. _Shit, who was watching us?_

----

**JPOV:**

I was anxious to get to school. Get me the fuck away from my parents. Sure, my dad and I butt heads on a lot of things, but the latest shit with Mary was driving me fucking insane. I don't know how many times I actually left the house last night to go and see her, only to get in the car and realize it was best not to piss The Admiral off more.

So Monday I did my time in society's hell – I mean, I attended class – and went straight home, as dictated by my father. After homework, my mother informed me that my loving dad wanted me to sand the latest table he was working on.

See, my dad releases his pent-up frustration with carpentry. I, on the other hand, fuck, and right now I was really fucking frustrated. I wanted to see Mary and I wanted to see her now. But again, my parents were being the epic fucking cock-blockers of the century.

I was about halfway done with sanding when Mom came in with something to drink. She inspected the table as I gulped down the water, watching her.

"You know, your father built your crib." She smiled at some unseen memory. "We couldn't afford to buy you one. I was so upset about it." She shook her head. "It seems silly to be upset about something like that, now that I look back on it. But your father assured me you'd be safe." She looked up at me and I felt my eyebrow quirk up at her in question. Why the fuck was she being all nostalgic and shit about me being a baby?

"Don't be mad at your father, Jay. He's just doing the only thing he knows how."

I scoffed, "Yes, because accusing me of being on drugs or drinking makes things so much better."

"He only found out about Mary last night Jasper."

"What about Mar, Ma?"

She sighed heavily before sitting on the stool out in the garage. "I promised the woman that adopted Mary that I would keep it quiet."

"Mrs. Cullen?"

Mom shook her head. "I remember her name being Evans."

"And?"

"And up until we moved to D.C, I knew Mary was okay. Every year when we'd go to the store, you'd be sad, because you wanted to get her this toy or that book. And you did. I would send them to the address Ms. Evans gave me in Mississippi, for two years Mary got stuff from us for Christmas and her birthday. Granted, she didn't know it was from us."

"Why not tell me this then, Mom? Why not tell me so I could have written her? Let her know that I thought about her every goddamn day! That I cried myself to sleep because I was lost without her!" I shouted.

My mother jumped slightly at my outburst, but she didn't back down. "Because Ms. Evans and I were thinking of Mary's safety, Jasper, and while I know you wouldn't willingly run to James and Victoria and tell them where she was, it was better for both of you."

"Making me think she was dead was better?" I spat.

"I never said that, Jasper William."

"You never denied it either! You and dad always wonder where you went wrong with me. Well, let me fill you in. It was the day you told me she wasn't coming back, that she was in a happier place, where she was no longer in pain, Ma! JUST. LIKE. SPOOKY!"

Mom jumped to her feet. "What was I supposed to do or say, Jasper? You were convinced she was dead because of you! You told me flat out that it was your fault! Every time I tried to tell you otherwise, you ran from me or screamed at me that you didn't want to hear it, that you wanted to take her place. I didn't know what to do. Then that day when you told me we were no longer to speak of her, I died inside." I watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "That was the day I lost my little boy and got… this" she said waving her hand at me. "This boy, trying to be a man," she shook her head. "I know you think you failed Mary, Jasper. But you didn't. Her parents failed her. Her father for refusing to accept that she was his and her mother…" she shook her head again. "You never failed her Jasper. If anything you made her days brighter. You showed her that she was someone that could be loved, you became her friend, and you made her happy. And I know she loved you, too." She approached me slowly before placing her hand on my cheek. "I don't know if Alice Cullen is Mary, Jasper. I hope for your sake she is. Your father and I love you. Always. No matter how many times you place your ass on the line. We miss our son. That's why your father is so hard on you." She kissed my cheek before leaving the garage.

"I'm sorry, Mom…" I said as the door closed.

I had just got out of the shower when I heard The Admiral hollering for me to come to the front room. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt before jogging out to see what he wanted now.

There standing, quite awkwardly, in the living room under the domineering glare of my father, was Edward and Emmett. I smirked when I saw them, wondering what they were up to since I had yet to tell them I was placed under house arrest.

"Junior, do you know these two?"

"Yes sir. Those two are _Doctor_ Cullen's sons." I replied cheekily. This situation was hilarious to me as I compared the different stances. Emmett, who was dressed in his jeans and tee was mimicking my father's stance of his arms across the chest, but smiling his trademark smile. Edward, on the other hand, was dressed in jeans with a button down under a tee shirt; he stood with his hands in his pockets avoiding my father's eyes.

But it wasn't their stances that made me want to laugh. It was my father in his Navy sweats and tee that was hilarious. Even dressed in casual wear he still demanded respect, which Emmett seemed to be mocking.

"If they are your friends then why are they here, Junior?" My dad asked.

I shrugged, "Good question, Pops. I have no idea."

"Well, Admiral Whitlock, sir, my brother and I were wondering if your son could accompany us to the local diner for a nice milkshake." Emmett explained.

_Did he really just say that we were to enjoy milkshakes? _ I thought as I raised my eyebrow at him.

Dad took one look at us. "No."

Emmett gapped at my dad's answer. "Why not, sir?" he asked.

"Haven't you heard? Your friend here is grounded until further notice." I rolled my eyes at my dad's explanation.

"I promise you sir, we're not going to get your son into trouble, my brother and I have the best records of any juveniles in town." Edward tried to clarify.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at us. "Why is he grounded?"

"For bullshit reasons," I muttered rolling my eyes. This earned a pointed look from my father.

"Alice?" the brother's asked in unison.

"Because he acted inappropriately towards your sister," clarified The Admiral. I just snorted in response while Emmett muttered, "Damn…"

Of course, my mother chose this time to enter the front room. You could tell neither one of my parents were expecting company by the way they were dressed, 'cause lord knows my mother wouldn't wear her shorts and a tank top in front of anyone but family.

"Will, I just called for..." She paused as she looked over Emmett and Edward, before looking back at my dad. "Oh, are we having two more for dinner?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes," I answered knowing full and well Dad was going to rebut it.

Dad's head snapped in my direction. "No." he stated firmly.

"Sir," Ed said softly grabbing dad's attention. "If it makes any difference, Alice came on to him." Emmett looked at his brother like he was high, while my palm met my forehead.

_Jesus Christ, don't help Eddie! Don't help!_

"What? She did," Ed said quickly to Emmett.

I could see my father trying not to laugh at the idiocy of my friends. "No son, it doesn't."

"See, and now you made Alice out to sound like a whore," Emmett growled lowly before smacking Edward upside his head.

"Ow, you bloke!" Edward hissed as he rubbed the back of his head.

I, in turn, smacked Emmett upside his head. "Don't call her that."

"Don't hit me!" He hissed back as he smacked me upside my head.

_Mother fucker did not just hit me_, I thought as I punched him in the arm. "Don't talk shit about Mar and I won't."

"Boys!" Dad interjected, trying to calm the madness that was brewing. I could hear Mom laugh as she stood next to my father, watching my friends and I make asses of ourselves.

"Dude, you aren't supposed to call her that," Emmett whispered as if we were kids. Edward nodded in agreement with Emmett's statement.

"Fuck you! She's my Mar and I'll call her that."

"Jasper William!" roared the voice of my father. Instantly my body straightened out and I faced him. _Damn military conditioning_. I could see Emmett rub a hand over his face and Edward smirk from the corner of my eye. _What the hell is so amusing to them?_

Dad cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow and giving Emmett and me a pointed look before speaking, "I think the two curse birds owe my wife an apology."

"It's okay, Will, they're just boys," Mom said in between laughs.

I watched as Emmett strutted over to my mom, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "I am very sorry I used bad manners in front of you, Mrs. Whitlock." He said sweetly making me groan as I once again slapped myself in the forehead.

"Thank you...?" Mom asked.

Yeah, I'm a shit and didn't introduce my friends. Get over it.

Emmett grinned at mom. "My name is Emmett..." He pointed behind him to Edward. _Why the fuck is he blushing? _"That's my big brother Edward. "

Edward gave a pathetic wave. "Hi Mrs. Whitlock, sorry for intruding on what seems to be family time."

"Hello boys. No worries about that, our door is always open for Jasper's friends." She said with a sweet smile to them before giving me a "Where are your manners?" look.

"Sorry Ma," I apologized without meeting her eyes.

"Well, Em and I heard that y'all move around a lot, so we thought we'd use the southern manners we were raised with and befriend him. He's a charming guy, so we now call him our friend and would like to hang at the local teen spots with him." Edward said with an overdone southern drawl. Apparently Emmett caught onto it as he slapped himself in the forehead, causing me to snicker at them, while dad coughed to hide his laugh.

"Well, aren't you boys sweet," Mom said in response to Edward.

"Okay seriously," Edward said, dropping the accent. "We just wanna hang out with Jasper and get to know him better since he-" Emmett quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.

Dad raised an eyebrow clearly wanting Edward to continue that statement but mom took his attention away.

"Well I would offer you boys some pizza…" she trailed off giving dad a look that I knew he was going to give into.

"April, the boy is in trouble." _Watch the only enemy The Admiral will surrender too._

"I don't see the harm in his friends staying for dinner." She said placing her hand on his bicep. "It's better they are here then out drag racing in the streets." She gave us a sideways smirk.

_Fuck me, she knows._

"We don't do that out here," The Cullen boys both said smoothly and seriously.

I shook my head at them, but played it off as if I was shaking it at my mom. "I don't race, Ma. I know better." That statement made my dad snort.

"Either way, I would rest better getting to know the boys that my son is hanging out with, William. Keep that in mind." _Guilt trips for the win! Score one Mom!_

Mom smiled again at the boys. "It was nice meeting you two and I do hope you stop by more," she said as she turned to leave the front room.

As soon as she was gone, dad groaned and shook his head.

Taking this window of opportunity to be the good son, I cleared my throat before turning to my friends. "Well, it was great of you two to stop by..." I nodded my head into the direction of the door, signaling them to leave.

"Not so fast. Have you boys had dinner yet?" Dad asked.

I could see the two fools grin at each other after he asked that. Obviously he had fallen victim to their plan. "Nope," they answered in unison.

My father sighed, apparently not too happy about the prospect of my friends being here. "Perhaps one of you should call Dr. Cullen and let him know where you are?" I felt my eyebrow jump at my dad's suggestion.

"Our mom knows where we are." Emmett said with a smile.

Dad nodded, "Very well then."

I clapped my hand together getting their attention. "So uh… give you guys the tour?"

"Excellent," Emmett cackled out.

"Great... So this is the living room…" I said as I started to stalk out of the room. I could see dad laugh as he shook his head, returning to the game he was watching on T.V.

I could hear the guys follow me so I stopped in the hall and pointed to the left. "Bathroom, office, and the parent's room..." I took a few steps towards the right, where the dining room table and china hutch sat. "You're obviously in the dining room and the…" I pointed into the direction of the kitchen but Mom caught me off.

"Jasper, come set the table please," she called out.

"Yes ma'am," I called back as I headed to the kitchen. Mom was cutting up the last of the veggies for the salad as we entered. She looked up as she scoped the onion into the bowl and smiled at us. I rolled my eyes when I saw the shy smile Edward gave her in return.

"Would you like us to help with anything, ma'am?" Emmett offered.

"No honey, but thank you for asking," she responded as she wiped of the cutting board. "So do ya'll like extra pepperoni too?"

Oops, I forgot that the Cullens were vegetarians. A fact that I learned at school

"Ma, did you get the Veggie Lover?" I asked as I pulled the plates out of the cabinet.

"Of course Jazz, I know you like that better." She responded as she started to rinse off the cutting board. I smiled a bit, because while, yes I did like extra pepperoni, with the workouts dad makes me do, I needed to lay off of it. Besides, the veggie lovers came with artichoke hearts. _Yum_.

Emmett moved closer to me." Looks like we're eating with you, lover boy," he whispered.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't call me that." I hissed at him. That of course earned him making kissy faces at me.

"So, are you boys in ROTC with Jasper?" I heard Mom ask as I shoved the plates in my hands at Emmett and pointed him out of the kitchen. He stuck his tongue out at me before leaving.

"Uh… no ma'am, we're just your regular run of the mill honor students." Edward answered, causing me to snort a laugh as I brought the glasses down.

"Oh, so then you have some classes with Jazz?" Mom pushed.

"I have English with him, Emmett and Rose have auto shop, and our sister has history with him." I looked over my shoulder to see mom leaning against the counter, looking entranced by Edward's _stimulating_ conversation. "Small town, small honors program," Edward finished. I shook my head as I passed him. _Honors program, my ass._

"Oh, Jasper's horrible with his grammar skills," I heard Mom laugh. "I hope you're better."

I set the glasses and silverware down on the table where Emmett and I were setting it. "Why do parents do this?" I asked him.

"Because they love to make us look like asses," Emmett offered.

"You're doing fine on your own there. 'Oh Mrs. Whitlock, let me kiss your hand,'" I teased rolling my eyes at him.

"No, I was making _you_ look like an ass; I however look like a guy who knows how to have a fun time." He put down the last plate before looking at me. "And your mom is a fucking MILF."

_Mother fuck. First I grow up with Mary wanting my dad all the damn time. Now Emmett wants my mom?_

"Are you sure you're not Mary's biological brother?" I asked without even thinking about it. Emmett gave me a look as if I had two heads. I knew that was an un-cool question considering he didn't know who his biological father was. I looked him over once but shook my head. "Never mind."

We walked back to the kitchen were mom was laughing about something and Edward was looking at her lovingly. _Oh for Christ sake!_

Thankfully Emmett nudged him hard to get him to snap out of it before talking to me again. "Dude, not cool though. You know I don't know my real dad and you're not the first to bring up how much we look alike."

"Sorry..." I looked him over again. From what I remembered of Mr. Brandon, Emmett did look oddly close.

"Although there's the obvious height difference, Ma and Pa Cullen said it was because of all the growth hormones pumped into animals."

_What the fuck is he on about?_

"Do you boys want milk, water, or lemonade with your dinner?" Mom asked as she opened the fridge. She bent to look in it.

And of course Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb tilted their heads to get a better look at my mom's ass. _Kill me now, PLEASE!_

"A _niiiiiiiiiiiiice_ tall glass of lemonade," Emmett responded.

I smacked them both upside the back of their heads. Ed rubbed his glaring at me. "Ow, dude. Just ow." He said shaking his head, while Emmett smirked at me.

"That's," I said point at her, "my mom," I hissed.

"What about you, Edward?" She asked look up at us.

"And she's hot," Emmett hissed back at me.

"Eww! Seriously, that's my fucking mom!"

Edward blushed. "What were the options again?" he asked.

"H. O. T." Emmett spelled in a teasing whisper.

"Milk, water, or lemonade," Mom repeated for Edward.

"Dude!" I hissed at Emmett.

"Come on now... I'd so tap that!" Emmett responded.

"Water is fine," Edward answered my mom, while blushing. That's it!

"Ma! How about you just go and visit with your _husband_," I emphasized while glaring at Emmett, "and I take care of the rest?" He clutched his head over his chest as I stuck my tongue out him quickly.

"No need," Dad said poking his head into the kitchen. "Pizza's here."

"Break my heart, why don't yah?" Emmett hissed at me.

"One word," I warned. "Rose." He looked at me in utter shock. Yep, that's his weakness. Rosalie.

Mom handed me the pitcher of lemonade and water. "You boys go sit down. I'll be out with the salad in a minute."

"Yes Ma'am," I said replied as the three of us headed to the dining room.

Dinner was going well. The boys continued to flirt shamelessly with my mother, who seems oblivious by it all. Then they joined in a bit of ribbing with my father.

I felt the atmosphere in the room shift and I knew shit was going to hit the proverbial fan. I guess a part of me hoped it would wait until Ed and Em left.

"Do you boys do drugs?"

"Dad!" I shouted as my fork hit my plate.

"What? It's a legitimate question. Isn't that what kids your age do?"

"No, we fu..." _Yeah, better not finish that, Jay._ "Do other things like sports and games."

Emmett smirked. "We're not a druggie sort of group."

"As I said, legitimate question," my dad defended.

"No honey," Mom said laughing as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "That was our childhood."

"Oh dear god," I groaned, while Emmett smirked again from my left.

"So, assuming how you both knew your sister was involved with Jasper's punishment, how do you feel about his disrespect for her?"

"I didn't disrespect her dad." _Crap, not again._

Emmett adverted his eyes looking down at his plate.

"Honestly I think I missed something," Edward said.

"You didn't miss anything," I said loud enough for Ed to hear.

"Oh, you're Dr. Cullen boys?" Mom asked.

"Yes ma'am, we're the Cullen kids," Emmett answered with a smile.

"Well your father seems to think Jasper may be a bad influence on her, do you two agree?" Dad asked before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Interrogation much?" I challenged.

"Will, obviously these boys like Jasper if they've befriended him," Mom interjected trying to defuse the situation but I could see the way Emmett's shoulders rolled back and knew he wasn't going to back down.

"With all due respect, _sir_, I don't think he disrespected her at all."

Dad raised an eyebrow at Emmett, amused at the fact that he didn't back down. "I see, so you approve of his relationship with your sister?"

I leaned back in my chair, glaring at him. What the fuck was his deal? What is he trying to prove now, in front of my friends?

"Alice has been lonely a really long time. If he," Emmett said jerking his head in my general direction, "makes her happy, who am I to get in the way of that?" Ed just nodded his head in agreement.

"Understood. And what if something were to happen between them?" Dad questioned further.

"It. Won't." I snarled out.

"Junior, I'm just asking a simple question that all brothers have to face when they are friends with a family member's mate. If something were to happen between you and Alice, you have to realize blood is thicker than water."

"One, the three of them are adopted. Two, nothing will happen between us because I won't let it, and three, I would expect them to kill me like a pack of angry wolves if I did _anything_ to hurt their sister."

"Um mate... dude... mate?" Emmett asked confused. I looked over to see my mom give them an apologetic smile.

"Significant other, son," Dad clarified.

"Okay," Emmett said nodding before taking a drink. "You get my sister pregnant, dude, I'm the lawnmower..."

I just shook my head at him. That wouldn't happen. Mary never wanted kids; we were going to have a house full of kittens instead of babies. _Maybe I should stop living in the past…_

"Not if we don't kill him first," Mom clarified with a smile.

"Or our dad," Edward added, to which Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I think Papa Smurf already has me on his hit list."

Emmett chuckled. "You have no idea. Jeez, did you have to be that rude to him?"

I saw Dad's eyebrow fly up in response but he stayed quiet. "He made her cry, Em."

I watched my mom's head tilt as she looked at me, Emmett, then my father, and back to me. _Ha, I think the hamster in her brain is finally awake._

"Man, she's made Mom cry a lot, she's been…" Emmett shrugged, unable to find the right word. "I think she's finally rebelling or acting out or whatever."

I shook my head. Rebelling or not, you never make my Mar cry. "I'm sorry that your mom has cried, but I don't regret the way I acted." I shrugged. "I never liked seeing her cry." And I didn't. If she cried it usually meant bad things had happened.

"Alice?" Mom asked. I responded with a curt nod.

"You've seen her cry before?" Mom asked.

I smirked a little, "Yes ma'am. I think you'd like her, Ma." In fact I knew she'd like her. Then she stop saying that Alice wasn't Mary.

"She's a sweetie really," Emmett added. "If you take out the whole awkward situation her and your son were caught in."

"She maintains they were just sleeping," Edward defended.

Emmett looked at me in question. I nodded, "Yep, just sleeping." I could see the look on both my dad and Emmett's faces and I knew they weren't buying that line anytime soon. Especially Emmett's not so subtle cough that sounded a lot like "bullshit."

"Well, then I don't see why you were so disrespectful to Dr. Cullen," Mom said shaking her head.

"Again, he made her cry," I reiterated.

Mom nodded. "She must be something special if you stayed with her overnight," she said with a smirk.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked Mom.

"My son isn't fond of relationships, yet it seems he's pretty smitten with your sister."

I took a big bite of my pizza to prevent having to talk, chewing it very slowly.

"I would hope so; he has her name tattooed on his back." Edward declared. I couldn't help but smirk at my father. How much more evidence do you need?

Mom gasped clearly surprised.

"I thought that was common knowledge..." Ed said looking around.

"Well apparently I lie too much for them to believe me that Alice is Mary Alice..." I explained, staring straight at my Dad.

Emmett shrugged. "Dad still doesn't want him near Alice."

"This doesn't change a thing, Junior; you disrespected her and her father. Now you'll obey his wishes and stay away from her."

"Now Will how do you suppose he'll do that at school?" Mom challenged. _Thank you Mom!_

My dad sighed as he scratched at the top of his head. "April…"

"No, if this is true and she wants to talk to him; then so be it." I so want to hug my mother right now, instead I smirked.

"You really wanna go through the hassle of getting through my dad for Alice?" Emmett asked. I snapped my head in his direction, looking at him like he was a fucking moron.

"It's just a question, man."

"Wouldn't Rose be worth it?" I challenged.

"Yeah but... her dad doesn't know how to cut me up into parts." _Touché._

"And my dad works for the government," I said lifting an eyebrow and giving him an amused smile. Sure his dad could render me unrecognizable, but my dad could declare Dr. Cullen an enemy of the United State of mother-fucking America if he wanted too.

"Oh no, Dr. Cullen wins that fight." Dad said laughing.

Emmett nodded his head a little, "See."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Whatever; we'll be eighteen and then he can't say shit. He'll see that I love your sister and would do _anything_ for her and change his mind. I can be charming without hitting on people."

"But bro, we're still a ways off from being eighteen," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Uhh…" Fuck. That's right she'll be turning seventeen in November, where as I'll be eighteen in April. Fuck!

"And after you turn eighteen, you have plans to enlist," dad reminded me.

Mother fuck!

"Yeah dad, I know."

"So even if you do get your way and have Dr. Cullen calling you a son by Alice's eighteenth birthday, your ass is property of the United States Military."

"Buzzkill much?"

"Well..." Emmett started to say but shrugged instead. I pushed my plate forward to put my head on the table, suddenly feeling the room start to spin. I was fucked. Not only did I have to try to get Doctor Hate Me to love me, I was going to have to leave Mary.

"No, not a buzzkill Junior. Just stating that you're-"

I hit my head against the table a few times cutting my dad off. "Fucked," I finished for him when I was done beating myself.

"My advice, get your head out of your ass. Prove to Dr Cullen that you aren't a disrespectful little shit. Then maybe you'll be able to see his daughter. Perhaps these two can help you get into the good graces of their father?"

"Um, sure," I heard Emmett say a little unsteady.

"We can try," Ed agreed.

"Again, I say I'm fucked."

"Hey now, I don't like that defeatist attitude," Emmett said. I sat up and backhanded him across his upper arm as Dad snorted at us.

**APOV:**

Tuesday sucked ass. I knew he wasn't going to call, but it didn't stop me from having a pity party in the upstairs family room. I just curled up in the lounger next to my cell in my pajamas and watched John Hughes movies all day. Mom came up to ask if I wanted to eat anything and I just shook my head no. I wasn't hungry; I knew if I did eat then I was bound to throw up.

When school let out I saw my brothers and their girls long enough to find out Rosalie and Bella were going to Port Angeles for some retail therapy while Ed and Em went to Jay's. Fucking traitors. Apparently Jay's mom was a MILF that Ed and Em were lusting hardcore over. Ed said that she was hot enough to lose his cherry to, which earned an indignant growl and lack of any loving from Bella as she left. Ed was in trouble with his lady, which made me smile a little. It didn't last long, though, and they left after asking me if I wanted them to bring a message to Jay.

_Yeah, can you guys tell him he's a pig and I wanna cut his balls off? _I merely shook my head no and pouted on the lounge seating while they left. _Fan-fucking-tastic. All alone, again, like yesterday. Fuck this, I am going to bed._

**JPOV:**

The guys came over again, but this time after school. We were going to put together a plan of action to get me into Papa Smurf's good graces. I still maintain that I'm fucked in this particular matter.

Of course as most things happen, we were getting nowhere fast with this plan. My mother didn't help the situation any either when she came into my room with study snacks. Cue dramatic eye roll here.

As expected, both Emmett and Edward fawned over her. Telling her how beautiful she looked today, asked if she did something new to her hair. Ya-da-fucking-ya-da.

Just when Edward thought my mom was out of the room, he made a comment about her being a MILF. I wanted to groan at their apparent crush on my thirty-five year old mother. But I did not groan, in fact I laughed. Because the moment he said it I heard my mother gasp.

She heard every word.

She came back down the stairs, the confusion clear on her face. "What does that mean?" She asked. Edward's face went bright red as I fell off my bed laughing.

"It means you are really hot," Emmett clarified.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, though?" She said in more of a question then a statement, causing me to snort as I laughed harder at the situation.

"I like older women. They are more experienced and know what they want." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god!" I gasped out in between hearty laughs. That would explain why he wanted Rose so bad.

"So in saying that I'm a MILF, that's a good thing?"

*eyebrow*

"A very good thing," I could hear the smirk on Emmett's face in his tone and confirmed it as I managed to pull myself back onto the bed.

Mom smirked at me before patting Emmett on the cheek. "Too bad I'm not a cradle robber," she told him before winking at Edward.

"I turn 18 in June!" He blurted out in response.

"Dude!" I hissed at him as I hit him in the head with a pillow.

"I'll keep that mind," Mom teased. Edward had a stupid smile on his face and I swear to Christ he was drooling at the possibility of Mom taking him up on that offer. I was really fucking happy to see Emmett scowling, but then I realized it was to Edward.

"Like hell, you love Dad!" I finally decided to jump in.

"I do, but you never know if we'll last forever. And these two boys are prime for the pickin'," she said with a smirk. The idiots nodded in agreement.

"And we're younger so we have more stamina," Emmett added.

"Mmhmm... good 'Cause I'm a cougar." Mom said with a wink at the boys. _Oh God I'm gonna be sick._

"MA!"

She wiggled her fingers at us as she waved. "If you need me I'm upstairs."

Emmett looked. "Me too..." he said as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Move and I tell Rose," I warned him.

"Lighten up Jazz," Mom called out from the door.

"Yeah, lighten up," Emmett teased.

"Stop hitting on my mom!"

"Play nice, boys," Mom said in a sing-song voice before closing the door.

"Dude, seriously, I wanna tap that." Emmett reiterated as if I didn't fucking know.

"No." I said pointedly.

He crossed his arms and sighed, "Fine."

"You know what? You can tap that," I said shuddering slightly at the thought, "after both my dad and I are worm food."

"Dude I am not a necrophiliac," he said offended. I threw a pillow at him. _That's not what I meant ass wipe._ "Keep throwing pillows at me and I ain't helping with Alice."

"I only have two pillows, genius," I snapped.

"You know you aren't gonna be able to sneak into the house anymore right?" Emmett said suddenly changing the subject back to what we were discussing.

"I didn't sneak in last time." I clarified.

"Well ya kinda did 'cause the folks weren't home, but yeah," Emmett said while shrugging.

"No, I was invited in," I repeated as I fell back onto the bed. "But I catch your drift."

"Fucking just slept my ass," Emmett said laughing.

I decided to fuck with him. "No, there wasn't any ass play, fuck you very much."

"Wait... what do you mean by ass play?" Ed finally spoke up and looked at me.

I cocked an eyebrow up at him. "You know like anal stuff." He wrinkled his nose at me.

"I am glad you haven't with my sister, dude. But fuck that is nice." Emmett said.

Ed's head turned to the direction of his brother. "Isn't that what you do with another guy? Are you secretly a pillow-biter, Em?"

"No I am not, fuck you very much."

I sat up to get a better look at Ed. "Dude, I had this one chick that was tighter in the ass then in the snatch," I shook my head at that unfortunate discovery, "but that's neither here nor there." I was more interested in how Emmett knew. I smirked at him. "Rose?"

He shook his head. "Nah… she tells me that is an exit only and the only way I am putting stuff up there is if she's dying and it's a suppository to save her life."

I shook my head, "Shame."

Edward's eyes were bugging out of his head as he gaped at us. "Seriously?" he asked in almost a squeak.

I laughed. "Don't knock it till you try it, Virgin Boy."

His eye narrowed at me. "How about with your mom?"

_You don't have the balls._

"Tap Bella first then we'll talk."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I need experience before Bella."

"Bullshit," I scoffed. "All you need it to stop being a pussy, get your dick wet, and you'll be set. Your girl is freaky. She'll teach you."

"How do you know she's freaky?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"I listen to her when she talks," I answered with a pointed look. If you paid attention to the mindless chatter she and Rose shares at school, that girl is willing to try _anything_ to entice Edward. He just chewed his lip, having nothing to say in response.

"Ed is still all hurt over lasting six seconds when Bella licked his dick. Not even sucked, mind you, fucking licked." Emmett said clueing me in.

"I hate you right now," Edward muttered while glaring at Em.

"Uh... It takes practice?" I said trying my best not to laugh.

"Exactly, I need to find a chick I don't care if I embarrass myself in front of to teach me." Edward said looking up at Emmett. "Maybe Rose?" he asked while smirking.

"Shut up." Em said sharply. I felt my eyebrow rise, wondering where the fuck the sudden hostility came from.

I shook my head, deciding it probably was better that I didn't know. "No, trust me; we've all looked like an ass in front of the one we love when it comes to sex." I just prayed Mary didn't remember walking in on me masturbating when we were younger. "If Bella still gets her panties wet at the thought of you, even if you jizz too soon, you're still in the game. Don't take that shit elsewhere."

Ed leaned back on the bed, resting his head on his hands behind it. "Yeah maybe… I dunno right now."

"Or you could try beating off beforehand," Em shrugged. "Like before your date."

"There's a hole in your logic there, stud. If he does that and she wants it too soon, motherfucker is gonna need some Viagra or some shit. At least that's what I've heard from other guys," I said with a smirk. _I never had a performance problem._

"Seriously dude, I," he held his hands up in an effort to say stop. "She's my sister!"

I snorted. "Yes, and how the fuck am I gonna get on your daddy's good side?" _And we've come full circle._

"Um… not telling him that you fucked Alice or talking about fucking chicks would be a good start."

I just looked at Emmett like he was stupid. _No shit, Sherlock._

"I don't talk about fucking in front of parents," I said shaking my head.

"Also, if you spend the night, set an alarm for three in the morning. Rosie usually leaves at that time," Ed added.

_Ah that's how she wasn't caught!_

"How do you know what time she leaves, fucker?" Emmett asked.

"Everyone knows what time she leaves," Edward said as if it was obvious.

I snickered. "Everyone also knows when her monkey man gets off... just so you know." Em responded with a proud smirk.

"Okay," I said changing directions again. Fuck, we get off topic a lot. "So besides the obvious of being somebody I ain't what else you got?"

"Prove to our dad you aren't what he thinks you are."

I sighed. I don't think Emmett realizes that I am exactly what Dr. Cullen thinks I am. "Alright," I agreed.

"He wouldn't have blown up if he hadn't caught you two in bed in what he says was an, 'intimate manner'," he continued complete with finger quotes and voice mimicking.

"Well it's not our fault he walked in when we were..." I saw Edward give me an awkward look that reminded me that he thought we were sleeping. "Oh, wait, you mean in a half naked state right? Gotcha."

Emmett smirked. "What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing," I said as seriously as possible.

"Fucking liar!" Emmett laughed as he threw the pillow back at me.

I laughed as I caught the pillow. "What, nothing happened then cause of the 'rents!"

Edward's jaw about hit the floor. "Alice isn't a virgin anymore?"

Emmett chuckled at him. "You don't like being the last virgin or what?" he teased. Edward flipped him.

"Buurrrrrn!" I laughed out, suddenly craving nicotine. "Oh dude, I need a smoke!" I jumped off the bed and jogged to my desk where I slipped my jacket on.

"Me too…" Emmett trailed off as he reached in his coat pocket.

I saw Edward grab one of my magazines from my stash. "I'll be here," he said as he flipped it open.

_Hell to the No, he is not looking at my stash,_ I thought as I yanked it out of his hands. "No, you're going to freeze your nuts off outside with us... _away _from my mom." I said pointing towards the door.

He pulled himself up off the bed. "You suck," he said like a petulant child as he walked by me grumbling 'cock- blocker' at me.

"Call Bella, I'm sure she'll fix that." I was extremely tempted to smack him upside his head.

Once outside, Edward took a seat in the plastic chairs I had by my door, while Emmett packed his smokes. I leaned against the railing that led to the main porch.

"So you think this shit's gonna work?" I asked Emmett as I lit my cigarette "The whole, be the 'good boy' thing?"

He shrugged. "Well toss some ideas my way and I'll say yay or nay."

"I have no clue, honestly." I admitted as I looked down and kicked a rock. "Mar's the first girl I want to have a relationship with..."

"Well, I guess, first things first, you don't smoke." He said before taking a drag of his cigarette and smirking "like I don't smoke."

"Which means leave your smokes at the door, use mouthwash, and bring Axe." Ed clarified.

I looked at my cigarette. I could do that, no problem. "Alright, I can do that."

"Play baseball with the family."

I tilted my head at Emmett. "Ya'll play ball?" He nodded in response.

"It's the great American pastime," replied Ed.

"Plus the great doctor likes to show off his family," Emmett added. I snickered. That would figure. The Good Doctor liked to show off his happy little family. "Alright, be a sports guy," I agreed. "Next?"

"Ask to take her on a date... and maybe a family dinner?" Emmett suggested.

"Go through our mom, dad is a sucker for mom... I think it's 'cause she is his cougar or whatever." Ed said shaking his head.

"Family dinner? As in, my family or yours?"

"Ours. Again kiss ass to our mom and be super polite at dinner." I nodded, again I could do that.

"I think half his problem is those little looks you toss at our sister," Edward said getting my attention. "He knows what you're thinking when you look at her like that... he's not that much older than us."

I felt my eyebrow jump up. "What looks?"

"You know, the look where it seems like you're about to eat her alive," Emmett said.

"Or straight up fuck her on the nearest table," Edward added.

"Ohhh, yeah okay. I'll try to control that," I said sarcastically.

"Whoa dude! Those are your normal looks to chicks? I'd like to see when one really works you up then." Emmett said astonished.

"No, your sister is the only one that works me up like that." I clarified.

"Ah okay."

"What are you going to college for?" Edward asked.

"I'm not." I said shaking my head and bouncing in place to keep warm. _Fucking cold out here!_ "I'm joining the military like dad said last night."

"Like, even after the military you aren't gonna go to college?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Up until oh a few days ago, I never gave my future much thought."

"Why not?" Clearly I was confusing Edward's little brain.

"'Cause I was just gonna serve my time and be done with it." I explained shrugging "Didn't have a reason before. I'm not the brightest bulb on the shelf. Besides I'm only good at three things: fighting, fucking, and cars."

"Oh. Okay." Edward shrugged then grinned. "I'm gonna be a doctor. Em here," he said point his thumb in Emmett's direction. "Is gonna be a doctor too."

I chuckled, instantly picturing them doing the bit from the movie 'Spies Like Us'. "Just don't do the 'doctor' joke, please."

Emmett chuckled. "Nah, Eddie is gonna be a pediatrician. I am gonna be a plastic surgeon."

"Why those choices?" I asked, although I was pretty fucking sure Emmett just wanted a reason to play with titties all day.

"I like kids," Ed said with a smile.

"I like breasts," Emmett said with a smirk.

_Thought so_, I said internally as I laughed.

"Do you tell Rosie these things?" Ed asked his brother. Emmett just shook his head 'no' in a very somber manner.

"Yeah, I can see that convo," I said laughing. "Honey, I want to play with tits all day. I'm gonna be a plastic surgeon!"

"No, I want women to think they are beautiful and if a little augmentation or lipo helps them think that, or if a chin tuck or calf implant makes a guy more confident than so be it." Emmett defended.

"How many times did you rehearse that?" I teased.

"Um none... seriously that's my reason."

"Alright," I wasn't gonna fight him on it.

"Okay, so what did you want to be when you were a kid?" Edward asked me.

"Like my dad."

Emmett chuckled. "Seriously?"

I scowled at him as I stubbed out my cigarette. "Yeah, what the fuck is wrong with that?"

He shrugged. "Just the way Alice used to talk about you. I always thought you were gonna be an astronaut or Clark Kent."

"I used to tell her I was gonna fly and shit," I secretly wanted to join the Air Force when I was younger. I blame dad for taking us to the air show. "You tell her this and I'll help her kick your asses," I warned before sighing. "But when I was a kid, my dad was the example of what every father or husband should be. He protected his family, provided for them. Hell, he even protected Mar. She liked him... _a lot_..."

Emmett gave me a half smile before we headed back into the house. "So you wanted to be like him so she'd like you?" Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, the fucked up logic of a nine year old..." I said bitterly as I shrugged out of my coat.

"Why is that fucked up logic?" Emmett asked as he and Ed sat on the bed.

"Because I could never be my father... Just a cheap imitation I suppose," I finally admitted, mainly to myself.

Edward just shook his head at me.

"Man, you should've heard Alice talk about you when we first got her."

"Seriously," Edward added. "You'd think a lot more of yourself if you did."

I cleared my throat as I leaned against my desk. "So it's safe to assume that if I can't answer the college question, I shouldn't talk about how my record kinda puts a damper on things?" I asked them as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"You have a record?" Edward asked. I nodded.

Emmett raised his eyebrow at me. "Yeah, that would be a 'no,' but Dad will find out anyway. What did you do?"

"Officially, attempted manslaughter. Unofficially, unsuccessfully kill Mar's stepdad." I thought it was bullshit that they claimed the near fatal attack was accidental. I went there knowing full and well what I wanted to do.

"Oh," said Emmett simply.

"That explains... a lot." Edward said as if answering his own question.

"I think my dad could forgive that," Emmett said while shrugging. "I guess, just be honest with him if he asks."

I nodded.

"So you're the one who landed the evil man in the hospital?" Edward asked.

Again I nodded, "Yep."

Edward walked over and held out his hand. "I officially love you in a non-homosexual way." I just smirked at him and shook his hand.

_That was a first._

"Ed and I promised we'd kill him if we ever got the chance..." Emmett explained. "You sufficiently did the job for us. Not dead but not hurting anyone."

"Yeah..." _I suppose._

"You're lucky you didn't have to see her after," Emmett said.

"After?"

He shrugged. "At the hospital," he looked down at the ground. "You know?"

"You mean when I thought she was dead?"

"Yeah," Emmett said softly.

"You know, I wish I could say that you're right," I shook my head, "but I can't. I honestly think had I known she was okay... just with a new family, I would have an answer for things like ya'll have." It came out a lot harsher then I had intended, but I didn't see how I was so lucky. It would have been the first time that I had seen her bruised and broken. I would rather to see her then than to think of the years I spent trying to erase who I was.

"Sorry," Emmett said sadly.

"Yeah, sorry," Edward agreed.

I shook my head at them. "Don't be. I guess, I just have to find the old me now, 'cause your dad is gonna put a damper on my plans with his 'stay away from Mary plan'," I half-teased.

"What are your plans?" Edward asked, tilting his head slightly at me.

I felt my lips curl into the lazy smile I used to give her all the time. Hell, maybe Jasper is still in here somewhere. "Marry her..." I said rather shyly, but apparently it was what they wanted to hear because both of them had shit- eating grins.

We didn't get a concrete plan of action set, but from what I gathered from them, Doctor Cullen would like Jasper as opposed to Jay. I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I am so fucked.

**APOV:**

Wednesday. Fabulous. It was the day I was allowed back at school; unfortunately it was also the day Lauren was allowed back too. And he who did not make the effort to get in touch with me somehow was going to be there too, probably laughing it up and making fun of me while he palmed Lauren's expensive breasts.

I so don't want to go to school today. _Fuck girl! Get yourself together! You are Alice Cullen, and they cannot bring you down! _I got up and walked over to my walk in closet, shedding my pajamas as I went. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, the ones that make my ass look killer, and a lacey top that had a circle cut in the cleavage area, I would've worn a boat neck top, but Jay had to ruin that for me by marking me everywhere from the ribcage up with his mouth. I grabbed an Ed Hardy thong and a lace bra. That shit made me feel sexy, hence why I needed to wear it today.

After collecting my articles of clothing I went and took a shower, trying to erase the hickies with soap to no avail. Then let the hot water run over my back and loosen the tense muscles of my neck. I got out and got dressed for the day, making sure to wear one of my favorite pairs of heels before doing my hair and makeup. After I was finished I walked down to my car, I was gonna drive my baby to the school. No one will get to me today.

* * *

**End note: wow. They did listen...who would've figured? Leave us a review and let us know! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	6. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: We are not Stephanie Meyer, nor are we reps from Little Brown Books. They own Twilight and such. K owns Smitty, kinda since it's her dad. And Robs own K.**

**A/N:**

**K: Ha! And ya'll thought you'd have to wait until December for an update *nelson laugh* Haha! Hope everyone in the states (or outside of the states) that is celebrating Thanksgiving has a happy and safe holiday! Now I have to make pie -_-**

**Robs: Lookie here! another The Reborn chapter! Thanks so much for being patient with us, we appreciate every review, every fav, every alert we get. Thank you so much ladies and gentlemen! **

**Thanks as always to our lovely Betas MaleficentKnits and Redheadkints, y'all are awesome!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Reconciliation**

**JPOV:**

Wednesday meant full dress uniform for me. Most people call it hump day, I call it inspection hell. But on the plus side, I finally get to see Mary. _Thank Christ_.

I don't know what we are; meaning, if you can categorize us like you would Emmett and Rose or even Edward and Bella. Sure, we head sex. We still love each other. But that didn't mean she was my girl, a fact that was well known and nagging at me, since she was still dating Seth.

I should actually be happy that we aren't technically an item. I pretty much failed in the boyfriend department the past couple of days, not that it was my fault. The Admiral had taken away any privileges to communicate with her. Granted, I could have asked either Emmett or Edward to tell her what was going on, but between them lusting over my mother, the MILF, _ewwww…_ and trying to decide the best plan of action to get in the good graces of Papa Smurf, it slipped my mind.

"Don't forget your cords," I heard my father say from the door, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to face him as he held out my dress shirt Mom pressed this morning.

"Yeah, I know. Full inspection equals full uniform."

"Not always, but they want you in blues right?" He asked, looking me over. I nodded as I tied the laces of the shiny black shoes. "Well, then cords are required. Look at as if you're meeting the President."

"I don't think Obama would care if I forgot my honor guard cords," I joked, earning a chuckle from my father.

"Ah, but he would gladly shake the hand of the one carrying this country's flag." He countered.

"I hold a rifle Dad," I said as I stood up and put the dress shirt on. I watched him from the reflection of the mirror. He had a strange expression on his face but he didn't say anything to clue me in. "Don't worry, sir. When we have drills, we use wooden rifles. Besides, I know how to shoot a gun and I doubt the others do. And what was the one thing you always taught me?" I challenged.

His lip curled up slightly as he tried to fight back a smile. "Take 'em to the woods if they're inexperienced, less witnesses." We both started laughing at the joke.

We talked while I finished getting dressed and it dawned on me, as he helped me get the cords onto my coat, that this was his first time seeing me in uniform. Granted, this was nothing compared to the uniform I had watched him get into countless times over my childhood, but to him, this had to have been an experience in itself.

"Well, I gotta get to school early, have to help with the flag…" I told Dad nervously. He nodded and looked oddly proud. I knew he was proud of me making an effort in the program. Joining the honor guard on my own and such. I joke and say it's to have a reason to play with the rifle, but in all honesty it was because of the look The Admiral was now giving me. He was proud.

_Yes, even I tend to seek the approval of my father. Fuck off_.

----

Thank God the squadron leader for the honor guard didn't treat me like an idiot when we were hanging the flags in front of the school. Conty was cool like that. Even though she was considered my superior, she never abused her power over us.

Also thank fuck that inspections for me happen first thing after homeroom. After inspections and drills, I was able to lose the coat. This was going to be interesting if I get annoyed with full dress this early.

The day passed uneventfully, mainly because I had yet to see Mary. But my next class would be the chance to make sure that she was in fact here, since I shared it with both Em and Rose. A quick change out of uniform into civvies and my coveralls, and I headed outside the garage where the two were standing outside looking at the latest beater that our teacher Smitty brought in for us to fawn over with the possibilities.

Rose took one look at me and shook her head before kissing Em and going back inside.

"Dude," he said grinning at me as we bumped fisted in greeting

"'Sup, man?" I asked as I leaned against the car.

"Nothin'..." he said turning his head in the direction Rose went. "I think the girls are mad at you."

I shrugged as if it didn't bother me. But in all honesty it bothered me that Mary might be pissed at me. "Don't know why, I ain't done shit to them."

Emmett just shrugged. "Chicks are weird."

I nodded in agreement. "Yep."

"Ah fuck," he groaned. I lifted my eyebrow up at him and he pointed into the direction of Lauren. She waved as she came closer, making us chuckle to ourselves. I couldn't believe this chick couldn't get the hint. I didn't want anything to do with her. I heard Emmett start coughing from my right as he tried to cover up his laughter when she tried to push her boobs up.

"Hi Jay," she said sounding like a cat in heat. I folded my arms across my chest, watching her as she undressed me with her eyes. Normally I like that shit, but when she does it, I want to douse my eyes in gasoline and set myself on fire.

_I really don't like this damn chick_, I thought as I lifted an eyebrow at her to continue and move the fuck along_._

"Hello Lauren," Emmett said politely. "How's the herpes?"

I chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him before flipping him off and returning her attention to me. "Anyway Jay, I heard from some friends you went to Mike's party."

I nodded. "I did."

"Damn, if I would've known I would've showed up," she said trying to play off that whole innocent sultry thing but it was a fucking joke.

I scoffed at her thinking I would want to spend time with her. "You would have been wasting your time."

"How so?" she asked.

"I was… occupied," I said smirking. I could see Emmett nodding his head in agreement.

Lauren rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _Ah, the bitch stance. _"Well, now that you've had the rest, maybe you should hang with the best." She winked. Emmett snorted at her lame ass comment.

"You know, I believe I already am with the best," I told her as I deliberately checked her out. She didn't have shit on my Mary. "Besides," I quirked my eyebrow up in amusement, "I prefer the real thing if you catch my drift," I said looking at her fake tits. I'm a boob man and those make me want to stab my eyes out with a pencil.

"_You_ are with someone?" she said in disbelief. I nodded in response even though it was unofficial because the girl I wanted was with someone else. I saw her lip curl into a sneer. "Who?" She asked.

"Ah, is poor little Lauren jealous?" I laughed condescendingly.

"I ain't jealous. I pity the poor girl who gets a pencil dick like you in the sack."

I smirked at her, half tempted to pull my dick out and watch her eat her words. "I'll be sure to give Alice your condolences then. Now go run along and give someone else syphilis." I said waving her off. "Em and I have business to discuss."

She glared at me before storming off. Emmett snickered at her antics. "That was a good one."

I laughed. "Thanks. Do you think Mar's gonna be pissed that I said that about her?" I asked, suddenly worried that it would be another reason for her to hate me.

"Said what?"

I shook my head at him, "Nothing."

"Wait, were you saying you're with my sister?" _Wow he's a quick one, ain't he?_ "When did you talk to her and make it official?"

I ran my hand through my hair in an attempt to squelch the impending headache. "That's the thing man, I haven't talked to her. And I think she's still with Seth..."

"I dunno," he said shrugging, "she hasn't said anything. I think she's PMSing, though. She's been moping and hanging around in her pajamas for the past three days... she didn't even ride with us to school."

"Do you know if she came today?"

"Yeah, she did. I mean she ate breakfast with us and looked all ready for school..." he shrugged again. "I saw her first period"

"Alright."

"You excited to see her?" He asked.

I nodded, "And scared shitless."

"Why?" Emmett asked nudging me before zipping his coveralls up.

"'Cause I'm sure she thinks the worst of me since The Admiral was a dick and wouldn't let me call her. I don't want her to think she's like the others, ya know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that... maybe that's why she's been clinging to her cell all week."

_Shit, if she's clinging to the phone that means…_ I felt my eyebrow jump up. "Let me guess, you didn't mention to her the little fact that I was forbidden from contacting her."

He shrugged. "Sorry dude, the one time I talked to her she was being all bitchy."

I shook my head as I slid my arms into the coveralls and pulled it on completely. "Don't worry about it, man. It's my own fault we're in this situation."

"Fuck, I should've woken your ass up. I fucking knew you were there..." he said hanging his head. _Why the fuck is he feeling guilty? _"I was just tired."

"Dude, I appreciate the thought, but stop."

He looked at me like I didn't understand. "I mean, Rosie and I, we're always super careful. I always knew he wouldn't approve of this shit but I didn't think he'd totally blow, you know?"

"True but your situation is different than Mar's, man." I shook my head, as stupid as it was to say that Doctor Cullen would have double standards, but hell it's different because of her past. "I've had a few days to think it over and I understand why he was so pissed before I even said anything."

"Why?" Emmett asked as we walked over to the work bench.

"Just this theory I have that has to do with her past and all."

Em grabbed his carburetor and sat down at the work bench, where I followed suit. "So what's this theory?" he asked softly.

I rolled my eyes. "It's stupid."

He shrugged. "I dunno… every guy she's dated has gotten completely psychoanalyzed by the good doctor. Seth was the only one okay enough so far."

"Why do you think that is?"

He looked around the class making sure no one was listening on. "Because of what happened with James, you know? Like I guess sexually abused children tend to become very sexual because that was how they grew up. You know?" I nodded, remembering Mary being the one to tell me what sex was. "And he thinks every guy just wants to use that against her or some shit. Also, I guess because her Mom was abusive and shit, she has a higher chance of getting in an abusive relationship."

I nodded, willing the memories of the various bruises and cut on her tiny little frame to go away. "Yeah, and I'm sure he took one look at me and listened to my rep and was like, 'black-list that fucker'."

"I don't think he knows your reputation..."

I scoffed; I'm sure working at the hospital kept him at to speed with the town's gossip. "The little old lady in the deli department of the market knows my rep," I informed him as I raised an eyebrow at him.

Emmett snickered as he pulled the top component off of the carburetor. "What? Did she hit on you too?"

I snorted out a laugh. "Yes, in front of Ma," I told him, shaking my head.

He laughed. "What did she say?"

"Something about me, her and the deli counter," I told him, shuddering slightly. Seriously, the lady was old enough to be my grandmother.

"Ew... I was meaning your Mom, bro."

"Oh!" I laughed a little. "She said that we are officially shopping only on base."

That made Emmett laugh. "Yeah, my Mom said you were a very handsome young man by the way."

"Good to know," I said smiling.

"You can use that to your advantage," he said, winking at me.

"Trust me, that information has been stored for later."

"But anyway, my Dad basically thinks that you're just gonna use her and that you are the rudest young man he has ever met."

"We'll he's wrong on both accounts. I don't appreciate him up in Mar's face about boarding school, I'll be damned if he takes her away from me."

"I know. So...what are you gonna do when you see her today? I don't think Dad wants you around her still."

"Get my ass out of the dog house with her. See if she even wants to be with me," I said softly as I looked at the dismantled car part in front of me and shrugged. "I guess play it by ear from there."

"Yeah... but what makes you think you're in the dog house with her?" Emmett asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Were you paying attention to the conversation outside? You know the one where you said she moped and I said I couldn't call her... Dude, I'm the first guy she's had sex with. I'm pretty sure when you factor in my rep and no phone call, she's assuming the worst."

He chewed his cheek and nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. I hope you ain't in too much shit, buddy."

I snorted and threw my grease rag at him. "You and me both, buddy."

-----

**APOV:**

"Are you really with the new kid, Alice?" Jessica Stanley asked, being the nosy bitch she was.

"Where would you get an idea like that, Jess?" I counted, not confirming or denying anything.

"Tyler of course, he told me that you guys went outside together and when Mike went to spy said you guys were making out and then the next thing everyone knows you left together."

Wow. Wasn't she well informed today? Normally she didn't know her own asshole from a hole in the ground. I was surprised.

"Think whatever you want to think Jess, I ain't saying shit." I told her, rolling my eyes and getting up with a huff, stomping on my spent cigarette as I went.

The bell had already rung for classes, so the hall clicked as my heels hit the linoleum floor. I am quite possibly the only girl at this school who wears heels, or has any real sense of style, but that was okay because it made me stand out. And if I had learned anything over the years it was that guys definitely like a girl in heels.

I reached my locker and opened it swiftly, searching for my American History book. I sighed upon finding it, hating the fact that the class couldn't hold my attention whatsoever. Also, that dumb whore Lauren was in that class and most definitely gave the fuckhot teacher head to pass the class. Combined with the teacher favoritism and the fact I beat that bitch down last week, well, I was simply dreading the class. Then there was the fact I hadn't heard from Jasper since we had sex, had yet to see him on campus, though I was assured he was there by Emmett. God, today sucks. I contemplated ditching as I meandered over to the classroom and opened the door.

"Good of you to grace us with your presence today, Miss Cullen, have a seat at your desk. Your very fortunate desk partner can fill you in on what we are doing." He said with a bit of sarcasm added to the mix. I rolled my eyes at Mr. Jones and glared at Lauren as I sat myself in my desk, tossing my bag under my seat.

"Howdy, beautiful."

Jasper. Of course he's my partner. Hmm. Maybe the fates are on my side. I had to bite back the grin that was threatening to overtake my face. I was happy to see him, but who was to say that he felt the same. I mean, I knew we had a good time and he was definitely into Saturday night, but getting chased off by Carlisle might've changed his mind. "Hey Jay." I said quietly, glancing up at his well-groomed self. _Well, I do like me a man in a uniform_.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "So I'm back to Jay now, huh?"

Why does that seem to upset him? That was what everyone else called him. What did he want his childhood nickname? His formal name? Why does everyone else get to call him Jay, but I can't? I sighed and picked up my book bag, heaving the large American History book out and dropping it onto the desk with a thud. "I haven't seen you around," I told him quietly, not looking at him.

"Yeah, your dad called mine... and well, you know The Admiral."

I raised an eyebrow at that and looked up at his face. Boy, did he look like his father right now. "No actually I don't know, so enlighten me. Back in the day it was normal and The Admiral never did anything." I hissed, then looked around to make sure no one is paying attention to us. Most weren't, most were talking, but Lauren obviously was paying attention and was whispering to her BFF Kristen, otherwise known as Bitchface.

I heard the rustle of his clothes as he leaned closer to me, "Back in the day you weren't a Cullen," he whispered, before straightening up. "He didn't believe me when I said you were you... and he accused me of drinking." I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

I noticed that Lauren had far too much interest in our conversation and saw her getting ready out of the corner of my eye, fluffing her breasts, putting on more makeup. She fucking wishes, I flipped her the bird. "So you couldn't call? Or give Emmett a message all those times he went to your house? Or something?"

"Nope. Fucker took my phone privileges and when I would finally calm down enough to ask Em, he was gone," he said, slightly angry while shrugging.

"Oh." I couldn't really dispute that so I opened my book and mindlessly flipped through the pages, hoping to find where the hell we were.

"I know how to solve the problem of them not believing me." I felt my chair move and looked to see him pulling me over with his foot. I was then close enough to smell him, Irish spring and Jasper. I inhaled deeply. "You should come over." His voice had taken on a rather husky tone. I bet he uses that tone to get his way with the ladies.

I looked up at him and then said, "You want me to go over to your house?"

He nodded, making a cute face at me. "Ma's making stuffed peppers," he bribed, grinning like he used to when he would tell me something he thought he was going to get away with.

I smiled a little at him before looking at my book, pretending to read. I always wondered why they never looked for me. Surely his mom knew I hadn't actually died. My momma was right, then. They thought of me as a burden. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't make me do something about it, missy."

"What would you do about it, _Jay_?" I asked him, enunciating his new nickname I apparently wasn't allowed to use.

I looked over to see him lick his bottom lip, his eyes trained on my face. "Kiss you, right here and now…" he whispered, raising an eyebrow. What? Was he twelve?

I pursed my lips in attempt not to laugh at his threat. "I already have a hickey from you."

"You weren't complaining when I gave it to ya, either," he quipped.

"I am now, that shit hurts." I gave him a reassuring smile. I wasn't mad. "Not to mention it's really hard to convince my parents nothing happened when I have a hickey the size of a baseball on my collarbone."

He looked slightly abashed for a second, then thoughtful. It amazed me a little that I hadn't seen him in years and yet I could still read his face this well. "Well then, I guess if you don't want to come over... that just leaves more of ma's rocky road brownies for me…" he sighed dramatically. Fucker was using my past weaknesses against me.

I leaned on my forearm, looking over at him. "Why do you want me to come over so bad, Jasper?"

He shrugged. _That's an awesome response, Jasper_. "'Cause I missed ya... and well, we are history partners."

_Of course, right. I was hoping… No, Alice. Stop letting yourself hope._ I sighed, "Okay…"

He gave me an eyebrow, "Of course, if you have more exciting plans, by all means do them... just know that my door's always opened for you, Angel."

Me and God knows who else. I felt a little queasy as I flipped some more through the book. "A bunch of girls have expressed interest in you... and our activities the other night."

"And?" He questioned as he tipped his chair back, hanging onto the desk and the back of my chair for support.

"I didn't tell them anything." I snapped. His reputation was good enough without me bragging about his dick. God.

"Okay," he said softly, but still firm as he sat his chair back on it's legs, tapping my heel as he stretched his legs out. "I'm gonna say this once and only once Alice. I ain't interested in the twits of Forks High, I'm only interested in you. Let them speculate and gossip, just proves they have no life."

We sat there for a minute, me pretending to read while he watched me, and trying not to notice the gossiping girls around us. "Christ, I need a smoke."

He finally said, "Me, too."

"How much do you care about this class?" I smirked at him.

He laughed a little, "I probably know more than this jackass." Cocky bastard was probably right.

I gave him a knowing wink, tossed my book in my bag, tossed the bag over my shoulder and swiftly moved out of the classroom. I heard Jasper laugh behind me and the sound of Mr. Jones yelling after me. I heard the sound of soles upon linoleum let me know that Jasper was following me, so I led him to my car, unlocked it, tossed my bag into the passenger seat and lit up a cigarette. I looked at him just in time to see him checking out my baby and give an appreciative whistle. I smirked at that.

"Was that for me or my very sexy car?"

He gave me a super seductive smirk, the same one he gave me when I asked him if he wanted a blow job. "Can't it be for both?"

Wow. This guy, he's fucking slick. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then took a drag from my cigarette. "Want one?"

He chewed his lip, looking longingly at the pack in my other hand. "I do but I can't at this time…" He shrugged. "Uniform."

In an attempt to tease him a bit I took a rather long drag, locking eyes with him as I did so. When I released the smoke, I moaned out, "It's so good." It didn't cause the effect I wanted, exactly, but instead I could practically feel the lust emanating from him as he bit into his lip. He looked ready to pounce on me. "So," I started in an attempt to distract him, then pushed my shirt over so it showed collarbone and the rather large and still visible hickie that was there, "check it out."

He licked his lips, moistening them before he spoke. "It was fun to make."

Yes it was. I thought as a blur of images flashed through my mind. Jasper, naked, moaning and groaning as he throbbed and bucked. _Don't attack Jasper, don't attack Jasper_, I chanted to myself. I nodded a little at him as I took another drag. I could see his breaths steadily becoming shallower as he watched me smoke.

"So, what are your plans after you torture me with that cigarette?" He asked me.

That made me laugh, "I'm torturing you?" It wasn't intentional.

He nodded, his face grave, "Yes ma'am."

I laughed at that, "Well, I guess I could take you to get you out of the uniform so you could have one…"

He gave me a speculative eyebrow. "Aw, you don't like a man in uniform?" Damn him for knowing about my crush on his dad!

"No I do, I was just under the impression you really wanted a cigarette."

"Alright I'm busted. Yes, I really want a cigarette... And I would love to ditch with you and get out of this uniform." He relented, smiling a cute little half a smirk at me.

"So, we going to your house?"

"Well that would make sense... since my clothes are at my house," he smirked.

No shit, smart ass. I shrugged at him and offered my own cheeky remark. "Who needs clothes?" He smirked, and looked me up and down. Yes Alice, way to make yourself look like a whore. "Never mind," I said quickly as I sat in the driver's seat of my car and looked over at him, rolling the power windows down as I said, "I'll follow you?"

He nodded, "Sounds good."

I shut the door with a thud. "Okay... so lead the way, soldier."

He smiled at me, his smile that he had since he was a kid. I melted just a little. "Yes ma'am," he told me before he went to his own car and started it.

We drove for about five minutes then drove up to this white house, I noticed he was slowing down so I knew we were close. I thought we'd reached the house, but we had completely bypassed the driveway, and then I noticed him turn down another driveway that came out of nowhere. I parked behind his car in that drive and got out, pressing on the keychain to lock it before I started towards him. He got out of the car and my breath caught. Did he get hotter in the past five minutes?

"So, welcome to The Whitlock house. We're gonna use a side door to avoid mom, okay?" He asked me, his gaze making me feel ten years old all over again.

"Okay." I agreed, smiling and following him to the door in question. I watched as he turned a key into it and then held the door open for me. I smirked at the chivalry. "Always the gentleman," I told him, shaking my head a little as I walked in to what was very obviously his bedroom.

"Ah hell, I try." He laughed from behind me.

I looked around, taking in the movie posters covering the walls, the rather large TV and DVD collection. The huge bed in the center of his room. Shit. Why did I notice that?

_Because you want him to take you_, my mind interrupting my momentary freak out.

I turned back to see him still standing by the now shut door. "You have your own entrance?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the original owners of this joint converted the basement into a studio apartment deal…" he paused for a second to toss his keys on his desk before turning back to me. "And, when Mom saw it she told The Admiral this was without a doubt my room." He shrugged, "So here it is."

"It's nice…" I continued to look around as I plopped down on his bed. "Is it soundproof?"

He smirked, watching me, "No clue."

"Wanna test it out?" I said in what I was hoping was an alluring voice, biting my lip and wiggling on his bed.

"Sounds good to me." He drawled, loosening his tie.

My eyebrow shot up. Did he really just agree to sex like that? "Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. I kicked my heels off, letting them thunk on the floor and scooted all the way back to the headboard.

He stood in place, looking at me. "Wanna help me out of uniform, Angel?"

_Anything to see you naked._ I nodded, and moved to the edge of his rather large bed, sitting on my knees. "You gotta come to me, though." He walked up to where I was kneeled, his pretty blue eyes staring into mine as I pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. "Your eyes are still pretty."

He smiled, "I still like yours better."

"You kiss better now." I teased, smirking at him. He smirked back and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Glad you approve."

"I hope you realize I am gonna pay you back for the hickie," I informed him as I undid the buckle of his belt.

"Of course. I'd expect nothing less," he smirked at me as if he was challenging me. Wouldn't a hickie screw with his game, though?

I pull the dress shirt out of his slacks, "Top or bottom, _Jay_?" I said his new nickname in a teasing manner. He didn't seem to mind.

"Top," He said firmly, waggling his eyebrows a little.

"You want on top, big boy?" I teased as I pulled the undone tie out of his collar and tossed it to the floor. He shook his head.

"Nope, I want you on top." His voice was dripping with desire and I could see something twitching in his pants. _Oh don't worry, I'll get to you._ I thought as I watched him bite his lip.

I yanked on the undone belt, pulling it through the loops before telling him, "Get on your back, then."

"Yes ma'am." I watched him step out of his shiny shoes and lay down next to me on the bed. "Anything else ma'am?" He drawled, smirking. He was letting me have control, _I kind of like that_, I thought as I straddled him.

"You need a cigarette first?" I asked, paying with the top button of his shirt as he placed his hands on my hips and shook his head.

"I need you." His voice was husky, and I could definitely feel his need pressed right up against me. I leaned down a bit as he brought his head up to meet me half way, kissing me greedily. His tongue domineering mine as it pushed its way into my mouth.

I could feel heat between my legs as the coil in my stomach came out of nowhere and to release a little bit of pressure I rocked my hips against his, our moans breaking our kiss. I began kissing his jaw, nibbling slightly and worked my way down to his neck where I sucked and nibbled as I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. He helped me, sitting up and tossing the shirt into the pile as I moved my lips from his neck back to his mouth, my tongue exploring his mouth, his tongue massaging mine.

I pulled back and looked at him. He was half naked and glorious, and I wanted to feel him inside of me once again. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smirked at him, he smirked back, breathless from making out and the hickey was forming on his neck. _Haha, payback's a bitch_, I thought as I climbed off him. He sat up on his elbows to watch me as I took my pants off and then I climbed back on top of him.

"What are you doin'?" He asked, I pulled my top off over my head, revealing the various days-old hickies he had left all over my body. He eyed my body and bit back the smirk I knew was about to surface. _Yes fucker, you marked me._

"I want you to fuck me again." I murmured. His jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. He wanted to, I could tell.

I reached forward to undo his pants and he stopped me, "Are you still with Seth?" Well, I hadn't expected that. I ran my hands up his lean muscles and thought about what to tell him, I didn't want him to think that I up and dumped my boyfriend because we had sex. I mean it was kind of a big deal to me, but I knew his reputation and even though it was me, who was to say that he actually wanted something relationship-like from me. _Fuck Alice, stop being a chicken shit and fucking tell him._

"I broke up with him." I knew I sounded sad. I kind of was. Seth had looked really hurt. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"But you didn't want to?" His finger traced the edge of one of the many hickies that adorned my chest.

"No, I…" _Shit._ I rubbed back the tears of rejection before they could form. _Jesus, Alice. It was just sex._ "Fuck Jazzy, I dunno."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You gotta tell me what you're thinkin,' Mar, you know I ain't a mind reader." He gave me a small smile to encourage me.

"I wanted to because I want to be with you, but then I didn't want to hurt him and I did and I don't even know if it was worth it." I said in a rush, waiting for the rejection that was sure to follow.

"So you think I don't want you or want to be with you?" He gave me a calculated look, he hands now getting a firm hold on my waist.

I shrugged, "You've never had a girlfriend before."

"Because they weren't you," he informed me chewing his lip.

"Yeah I know." I shrugged. "But like, without me you can still, you know, have fun with other girls…"

"Who says I want to have fun with the other girls?" He sounded offended. _Shit._

"You haven't said any different," I countered.

"I could have sworn I said I wasn't gonna let you go the other night." His eyebrow shot up and his voice had a rather sharp edge to it.

"Yeah, but that's not…" I couldn't look at his face anymore, I had no idea really what he meant by that and I didn't want to argue with him.

"Mary, look at me." His voice sounded impatient, so I looked at him. I mean, what else was I going to do. "I want you, now, forever and always. I don't want some other girl. I still mean everything I said when we were kids. I'm gonna marry you, we're gonna be together, and I'm gonna protect you. All you have to do is say when."

He still wanted me. I felt the hope rush through me like a tidal wave and I couldn't help the grin that planted itself on my face. "I said when, like, four days ago."

He smirked at me then, "Then I suppose I have some making up to do."

"How are you gonna make it up to me?"

"First I'm gonna give you something so you know I'm serious." He seemed nervous as he lifted his head and removed his dog tags. My eyebrow raised. _Is he giving those to me_? And, if he was giving them to me why is he so nervous about it? "What?"

"Nothing." I smirked. I love making him nervous.

He slid the chain around my neck, but kept hold of the tags. "Proof that I'm only yours." He reached up and kissed me briefly.

"I have nothing to give you though."

"You don't need to give me shit Mar, these," he pulled on the still captured tags a little, "are until I can get you a real engagement ring." He gave me an almost panty-shattering half smile. "And I promise it'll cost more than fifty cents."

What is it about him that makes me feel like I'm ten again? "Oh…" I responded, smiling shyly. "Thanks."

He gave a slight nod of his head. "So, didn't you say something about wanting me to fuck you again?" He smirked and rolled his hips up a little to let me know that he, and by "he," I mean little Jasper, was still there. That urge that had been there before seemed to intensify.

"There's an ache inside I think only you could reach." I bit my lip, it sounded corny, but fuck the ache was deep in there.

"Yes ma'am." He drawled tugging the tags so I'd lean forward and he pressed his lips firmly to mine, kissing me passionately and deeply. His hand cupped the back of my head as I laced my fingers in his hair, our bodies rolling against each other.

After a few minutes of kissing, Jasper pulled away and turned on his I-home, the sound of Nine Inch Nails filling the room. I smirked at him, rock music to get laid to. Awesome. I reached back and undid my bra, freeing the girls so Jasper could play with them. And boy, his face looked like I had just let him have his Christmas present early.

Before he could start groping and teasing, I moved off Jasper and began tugging his pants off. Impatiently he pulled them, along with his shorts off and tossed them into a pile on the floor, picked me up and positioned me so I was straddling him again. He looked into my eyes seductively and bit his lip, pushing some of the cotton of my panties aside and I felt the hot tip of him touch my lower lips. I moaned out as I slid carefully down, his velvety shaft stretching me.

We locked eyes again when I was as far down as was comfortable I began to move, his whimpers and moans egging me on. I could feel a coil tightening in my stomach as we just stared at each other, our bodies locked in such an intimate fashion, his hands cupping my breasts and me holding his forearms for support. He glanced down and I saw a triumphant grin spread over his face. I looked down and noticed that his tags were swaying with our movement, the cool steel occasionally touching the skin between my breasts.

We locked eyes again, speeding up our hip movements and moaned together at the feeling. God, it felt great. We were taking our time, but not, all at the same time. I needed to kiss him, badly.

As I leaned forward to kiss him, I heard the sound of a creaking step before hearing a familiar voice shout, "Jasper!"

_Fuck!_ His arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush to his chest as I yanked the blanket over my head. Nothing worse than being caught.

"Ma! Knock!" Jasper yelled back, his voice slightly frightened, slightly frustrated and full of a desperation I couldn't really put my finger on.

"Is that that Alice Cullen girl?" Momma sounded outraged. _Oh God. This was so not how I was supposed to see her again. Shit!_

"Yeah Ma, she's my girlfriend, now leave!" He yelled. _When did he get so rude with his mom?_ I wondered.

I needed to see her again, I loved her so much when I was little I couldn't help it, I uncovered my head. "Hi Momma," I called out gently, giving her a small wave.

She looked at me and then looked taken aback, from my gall to say hi while her son was still inside of me or the fact that she recognized me, I don't know.

"Ma!" Jasper yelled again, his hands fisting my sides a little. I flinched rather than yell in pain, unfortunately a side effect of my upbringing. She nodded at him and left through the door, shutting it rather firmly behind her.

After she left he looked at me and apologized. I shrugged, living at home sucks. I couldn't wait to go to college. I was going to move off of him since the mood was pretty much killed, only to notice my Jasper was still… built like a Chevy. I bit my lip and wiggled my hips on him, making him moan audibly.

"Well, I think she killed the mood for me," I said calmly, teasing him as I began to move myself.

He flipped me on my back, still inside of me and smirked down at me. "I can fix that." I literally shivered in delight as he nuzzled my neck and began moving slowly, leaving feather light kisses along my neck. His body gently rubbed against mine as he pushed and pulled, thrusting in tempo with the music around us. Soon we were both writhing quickly, our breathing erratic and the room filled with the melody of our moans. It felt good. Too good.

"Ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum." He groaned into my ear as his hips began rocking faster, and more rigidly. With a low groan and a final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, which kind of hurt. I felt him throb and release inside of me. Only then did I realize that he didn't use a condom. That fucking jerk.

He sat up on his forearms and looked at me wide-eyed. I stared back. How did I not notice the condom? Or lack there of rather? I tensed a little and he did a odd little seizure movement, resting his head on the pillow next to my head. He growled a little as I felt him slid out of me before he rolled off and flopped on his back.

The minute he was off me I was off the bed and in the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and taking the now ruined panties off. I sat on the toilet and rested my head against my knees. _Fuck. Damn. Shit. Damn. _I could feel the tears start to slide down my cheeks as I began to cry. _I am royally screwed right now._ I took a bit of paper to wipe my inner thighs off, pissed at Jasper for not using a condom and pissed at myself for not noticing.

_I'm not on the fucking pill! _ I started to mentally berate myself for not going to the clinic when Rose and Bella went. Dammit! My fist hit his cabinet as the sobs started to break through my chest and I covered my face with my hands. The tears flowing freely now.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my commiserating. "Mar, let me in." I wasn't sure if I could face him, but it was his bathroom after all, who am I to tell him no? My legs were shaky as I walked to the door, the sobs still making my body tremble as I unlocked the door and sat on the floor. I heard the doorknob click as it turned.

"Jesus," Jasper mumbled, sitting next to me. He collected me in his arms and rocked me slightly. "I'm sorry, Mar... I never do that and I... fuck!" I heard a smack as the back of his head hit the wall.

"Jazz, I'm not on the pill…" I admitted to him, shaking.

"Fuck…" he groaned, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "What do you want to do, Mar? It's your call, we can go to the clinic tomorrow and get that pill they got, or whatever you want, ok?" I nodded into his Irish spring smelling chest. "I love you Mary... I'm sorry I fucked up."

"It's not your fault Jazz, I didn't notice either and it felt really good…"

"Yeah, it did…" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, Jazzy." I hugged him, listening to his heartbeat as it sped up a little.

I felt his lips press against my forehead, "I love you too, Mar." He cleared his throat, "What if this was a sign?"

_What?_ I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, looking "Like maybe we're taking things too fast? Maybe we rushed into the sex thing to fast you know?"

I chewed my lip while I thought it over, "Yeah. Have you ever slowed down with a girl before?"

"Uh, no but then again I didn't love anyone else before." He gave me a small smile.

I nodded my understanding then looked over at my panties that I left on his sink, "You wouldn't have extra panties by any chance?"

He laughed, "No, but I got some shorts with draw strings in them if you don't want to go commando with the jeans."

"Have you ever gone commando in jeans?" I raised an eyebrow at him. It's uncomfortable as hell.

He laughed at my question, "No and I never will. If I want my shit raw, I'll just rub one off a few times."

The thought was hot. "Yeah... well I don't wanna look bad when I go up and face Momma, so I think I'll go commando."

He shrugged, pulling me as close as he possible could to him. "Can't we just stay here?"

"If you don't want me to see them again, okay." I shrugged in response. I, for one, was perfectly content cuddling with my almost naked Jasper on the bathroom floor.

He groaned. "Alright, you win. Only 'cause I know Ma will be in here again demanding to be introduced properly." He pulled back to smirk at me, "After all, I did declare you as mine to her." _Yeah, while I was on your dick, _I thought, my face heating up. He gave me a quick peck and began helping me to my feet, "Come on baby, we gotta get ready to deal with The Admiral and his wife…"

I cleaned myself up, redoing my makeup and hair before I put on my clothes. Jasper got dressed too, but rather preppy in styling, jeans and a blue polo shirt. I thought the look was rather cute on him. After telling him so, I found myself pressed against the door that led to the main house (A.K.A. the door through which Momma walked in on us) as we kissed passionately. I had a feeling that this whole slowing down thing wasn't going to work.

After getting so worked up, I was started to have chaffing issues with my jeans. I rechecked myself in the mirror. Satisfied with my appearance we trudged upstairs to the kitchen, where Momma was busying herself with various baked goods. The smell of chocolate permeated the air. Good to know that some things never change. Gripping Jasper's arm, I hid behind him as much as our hand-holding would allow. _Seriously, what was I thinking seeing her again after she just caught us in the act? _

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, "It'll be okay, Mar." I gave him what I was hoping was a winning smile and no doubt failing miserably. How could he think it was going to be okay when she walked in on us and he was balls deep?! He rolled his eyes at me as if he read my mind and turned his head to look at Momma.

"Hey Ma, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

She turned at the sound of his voice, a fake smile plastered on her face.

I waved a little at her as I said, "Hi Momma."

She grinned at me, "All I get is a small wave? Get over here and give me a real hug, cupcake!"

"Told you so," Jasper whispered as I moved to go hug her.

"Even after…" what you just walked in on, I thought feeling the color rise to my cheeks.

She laughed at my embarrassment and pulled back a little, keeping me an arms distance from her, "Sweetie I was your age once and I know all about the charms of the Whitlock men. Goodness, look at you."

"What?"

"You're all grown up," she placed a kiss on my forehead as she pulled me into a hug again. "We missed you, sweetheart."

They did think about me! I don't know how I ever convinced myself they thought I was a burden because the way she was acting right now I knew I meant something to them and really it made me happier than anyone will know. "I missed you, too," I said, getting a little misty eyed.

"Have you seen Will yet?" she asked me. _The Admiral, holy fuck._ I shook my head quickly. "Oh goodness, he's gonna get a kick out of this." She pulled away again and looked over to her son, "Why don't you introduce your father to your girlfriend."

"Is he in the office?" Jasper asked.

"Where else would he be?"

"We're gonna see The Admiral?" I asked. Jasper nodded and then reached for my hand. I took it and we walked down the hall, reaching a door where Jasper rapped lightly with his knuckles.

"It's open," I heard his strong, silky voice boom. _Fuck, that accent is enough to just kill my panties, thank God I am not wearing any. _

Jasper opened, "I have someone that wants to meet you, sir." I felt his hand against my back as he pushed me into the room.

"Um, hi," I waved rather stupidly and glared over my shoulder at Jasper who merely smirked at me from the door jam.

"Mary?" he sounded surprised.

"It's Alice now, sir." I told him, he glanced behind me raising an eyebrow.

"As in Cullen, sir." I heard Jasper say behind me.

He looked back at me, "Well I'll be." He stood up and walked over to me, raising his arms then lowering them, as if he was unsure, "How are you?"

"Good," I held out my arms to let him know he could hug me, "I missed y'all."

He pulled me into his strong arms, he still smelled of fuel with the slightest hint of Irish spring like Jasper. "We missed you too little lady." I felt his bulge in his pants and hugged him closer. This was the closest I'd ever get to The Admiral while he was even slightly aroused and I totally needed to soak this up. He laughed, "And I see you got stronger," he teased.

I chuckled a little, "Um it's all the tofu I eat."

"Vegetarian, huh?" He pulled away slightly to raise an eyebrow at Jasper, which made Jasper roll his eyes.

"I suppose it's a good thing April is making her vegan friendly meal for dinner," he smiled at me. "You are staying for dinner right?"

"I think so... I need to ask my dad," I chewed my lip and gave him my best pouty face. It worked on him when I was little, probably would work now.

"Hmm…you know what, let me talk to your father and you two kids go help April with dinner or something." _Haha, it worked! _ He looked at Jasper and gave him a stern look, "And your door stays open if you go to your room."

"Dad," he groaned. The Admiral gave him a pointed look.

I looked back to see Jasper roll his eyes, "Yes sir," I smirked at Jasper. Did he really want to fuck again? Even after what happened? I thought we were gonna take it slow so I didn't see the big issue.

"Is your father at home or the hospital, Alice?" The Admiral asked.

"I think he's at the hospital right now."

"Okay, I'll try him there," he smiled at me.

"Come on Mar," Jasper held his hand out to me.

I smiled at him and then reached up on my toes to kiss his dad on the cheek, "Thanks."

He grinned at me, "No problem, Alice. You two play nice."

"Always," I winked. I turned back to Jasper to hear him muttering under his breath before I walked out in front of him, swaying my hips deliberately. "C'mon Jazzy." I walked a few feet before looking over my shoulder at him, "What are we doin' now Jay," I sang his name.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking of engine parts so I don't ravage you here and now."

"Why do you wanna ravage me Jazzy? I thought we were slowing down?"

I felt his hands encircle my hipbones and pulled me up against him, little Jasper making his presence known, "Because you are far too tempting."

_Oh boy, he does such great things to my ego._ I grabbed his hand and pulled it up making him cup and grope my breast. "I like tempting you," I winked up at him.

"I've noticed," he half-moaned against my neck as he started nuzzling it.

"Jasper, can you come set the table?" Momma called from the kitchen making Jasper groan, hug me tighter for a second and place a kiss on my neck before releasing me and walking towards his mom's voice.

"I'll help you," I chirped, following behind him.

He smiled at me and reached back for my hand, our fingers lacing as we walked back to the kitchen together.

Once we got there, Momma handed Jasper the plates. "Thank you dear," she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Welcome, Ma," he nodded towards the silverware sitting on the counter. I grabbed it and followed him to the dining room.

I was so entranced by the way Jasper moved when he set up the dishes that I didn't even notice The Admiral come in. "Alright, little lady, Dr. Cullen agreed to let you have dinner with us. And I believe your phone is ringing in Junior's room." I watched a silent exchange between him and Jasper before I ran quickly down the stairs towards Jasper's room.

I heard my phone making bleeping noises and followed the sound to where it had fallen on the floor. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

I heard a snicker from the other end, "What were you doing with the new kid?" asked Rosalie.

"We fucked Rose, what do you think we did?" I said snarkily.

"Damn girl. If you're still acting pissy, he must be doing it wrong. Anyway, hooker, I need a favor."

I rolled my eyes, even though I was pretty sure I hadn't had an actual orgasm, there was nothing wrong with the way Jasper fucked. "We're just about to have dinner with his parents. What favor do you need, whore?"

"Oh dinner with the 'rents. When's the wedding?" she quipped.

"Has Emmett not been giving you his banana lately?" I tossed back.

"Actually about 5 minutes ago, whore," she responded before sighing heavily. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow the Porsche. Paul is convinced it can't beat his Vette and I have that part we were talking about."

"Sweet, okay, you feel like picking it up?"

"Yep," she popped the p. "We're on our way to your house anyway 'cause Emmett wants his leathers," I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Okay, how far are you, I can give you the keys?"

"Uh, about five minutes away. Hey Alice...is it true? Is Jay the one that you always talked about?" she asked quietly just as Jasper made his presence known by leaning against the wall and smiling at me.

"Yeah, he is…" I smiled at him.

"Good. Okay so we'll be there in four now. See you then."

"'Kay, I'll meet you out there," I pressed End and gave Jasper a coy smile. "Hey baby?"

"Hmm?" he rolled the sliver of wood to the side of his mouth.

"Can you give me a ride home tonight?" I moved closer to him.

"Of course. Who's comin' to get the car?"

"Rose, in like," I looked down at the screen of my phone, "three minutes."

He nodded, "Well, lets go wait for them. Ma said dinner will be ready in ten minutes, that's why I came down," he looked at the floor and smiled shyly.

I closed the distance between us and rested my hands against his chest, peering up at him, "Why?"

"Well that, and 'cause I missed you…" he gave me that smile that I knew was meant just for me and I grinned.

"You're too cute," I placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth where the toothpick wasn't before tugging on his hand. "Okay, let's go outside you can keep me warm."

He spun me and wrapped his arms around my torso and arms before placing a wet kiss on my cheek. "Kay, let's go." He murmured as we began walking together outside. We cuddled up against the railing by his door and began kissing - not really urgent, more of a loving type kiss - it seemed comfortable already, but still hot. I could die happy just from kissing Jasper.

The sound of a horn honking brought me out of my "kissing-Jasper" induced haze, "Oye! Chap! That's my best friend's girlfriend and sister you're making out with!" Emmett hollered at Jasper from his window with a really lousy attempt at a British accent

I felt Jasper's grip on me tighten. "Mine," he growled, glaring at my brother as Rosalie got out of the car and jogged over to us, her hand outstretched.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," she smirked.

I held out my key by the keychain and smirked back at her, "He was keepin me warm."

Rosalie grabbed the keys from me, "Uh huh, you know, your space heater there has Mallory in fucking tizzy. You better talk to your boy," she smirked while shaking her head.

_Oh now I am curious_. "What is she sayin?"

"Some bullshit how you have him duped into thinking you're gonna be faithful to him when you'd let any dick near you when you were with Seth. If it wasn't for Brother Bear over there," she gestured towards Emmett. "My new Jimmys would have been in her jugular." She gave me a rather sweet smile.

"You know, you're fucking scary," Jasper said from over my head. Rosalie grinned at him.

"Thank you."

"I love you Rosie dear," _but don't waste good footwear on bad meat_, I added in thought.

"Love you more, Alie bear," she stuck her tongue out at me. "Have fun at dinner and no finger play!" she wiggled her fingers at us before jogging over to my car. "At least not for the first dinner," she called as she opened the driver's side door.

"Damn take all the fun out of it," I teased her, winking before I turned to my brother. "Bye Em, be careful," I waved to the two of them just before Em reversed out of the driveway.

"Always am, doll," she said as she hopped into the car, started it and pulled out of the drive following Emmett.

"Hmmm... what if I want you to stay?" Jasper wondered, putting his chin on my shoulder. _Great, he says that after my car is gone,_ I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Overnight?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, my dad would get pissed," I stated. I wish it wouldn't be like that, but I knew there was no way.

Jasper sighed, "Yeah."

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" he kissed my temple.

"Unless I sneak out and come back. We'd have to do what Rose does, though," which means I would get maybe three hours a night with him. I sighed heavily. I wanted to spend the entire night with him.

We'll work something out. In the meantime I gotta be a good boy." He mused, pulling me even closer to his chest. Just to fuck with him a little, I wiggled my bottom into his crotch making his gasp out in surprise.

"Yes," I purred then bit my lip.

"Evil woman," he growled. "Come on, let's get inside," he pulled me backwards towards his door.

------

**JPOV:**

Dinner was nice. Mom and Dad made small talk with Mary, told a few stories of me growing up without my 'Lois Lane' as Ma called her, just generally catching up. I had almost forgotten how much Mary smiled when she had dinner with us. Of course I got caught watching her a few times, but I couldn't help it. I could feel myself slip into Jasper again.

_But is that a bad thing?_

"You're aging very nicely Admiral," Mary's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you very much, Alice," he said with a half smile. "You've bloomed into quite a beautiful young lady."

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she responded batting her eyes at him. I sighed and stabbed the brownie with my fork. Nice to know some things haven't changed.

"So you and Jasper are dating?" Mom asked. Mary nodded as we both smiled. "How sweet," Mom gushed, grinning like a fool.

Dad laughed, "Couldn't do better, eh, Alice?"

Alice's eyes went wide. "Um… What?"

He just shook his head, "Nevermind."

I knew he was joking with her, which made me laugh. "Sorry Dad, but you don't count 'cause you're married." I teased him, making Mom laugh.

"Yeah, you're married," Alice agreed before winking at him. "Might as well get the next best thing."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Mary looked at me. "Come on Jay, like _you've_ ever been second." I raised my eyebrow at her to question her on that, but Ma interrupted.

"So what have you been up to Alice?"

"Um," she shrugged as she dragged her spoon through the melting ice cream. "Nothin' I guess. I am a part time personal shopper for close friends."

"That sounds like fun." I looked over at my Mom briefly; she was certifiable if she thought shopping was fun.

Mary nodded. "I really like shopping, and fashion. I mean, I think I am the only girl at school who wears heels."

"No, Rose wears them too," I said softly.

"Rose only wears them coz I do..."

"Oh," _seriously, what the hell was I supposed to say?_

"Don't your feet hurt?" Mom asked making Dad snort into his drink.

"No, my feet are used to them." Mary explained. "I've felt worse pain," she said with a small smile. "And I like the extra four inches it gives me..."

"Welcome to the world of dating son. She's always right," Dad interjected, changing the subject.

Mom smacked Dad in the arm. "Damn right, the woman's right." She laughed. "You'd know that if you listened to us the first time," she said as she winked at Mary.

Mary in turn used the opportunity to torture me as she dipped her finger in the ice cream and slowly sucked it off and then winking at me before she took a bite of her desert. I raised my eyebrow at her, wondering if we were gonna be able to take this slow.

"So, when y'all having another," Mary asked Mom before winking at her. Mom had always wanted more kids and with her being in her mid thirties, she sometimes complained that the clock was ticking away.

Mom shook her head. "I've been trying, lord knows I have." She told Mary. Dad looked at both the girls confused. I muttered 'ew…' when I realized what they were talking about.

"You try with a younger man yet?" Mary asked smirking at Ma.

Ma looked Dad over for a moment before smirking and turning back to Mary. _Ah hell, those two were up to their old tricks_.

"You know... I do have someone in mind," Mom said.

"Who?" Asked my very confused father.

I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Mom, no..." I pleaded.

"Who?" Mary asked, her curiosity clearly piqued.

"Well, there were these two boys that said I was... what was it Jasper?"

"Mom, ew! They're old enough to be your sons!" Hell, I was older then the two of them!

My dad's eyes got wide. "The MILF brothers?"

"Oh God," I groaned. Mom just nodded as she took a bite of what was left of her desert.

Mary snickered. "Eh… well, don't count on Edward, my bets are on Emmett."

"Well, I do like my men with stamina," she added with a laugh.

"I do fine enough, thank you," Dad defended.

"I'm sure you do, sir." Mary damn near purred to him as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well I'm done now," I declared, as I pushed my plate away. Mary smirked at me again before doing the dance of sucking the cream off of her finger again. I just shook my head making her pout at me in response.

"I guess I am done too," she said smiling at Mom. "It was delicious but I think Jasper wants to get rid of me now."

"No, I just don't want to think about my mom having sex with either of your brothers," I explained earning a smack from Dad.

"Ew. I don't like thinking about either of my brother's having sex."

Mom laughed at us, before squeezing Mary's hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey."

"See why I was done with eating," I teased, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Watch that tongue, Jazzy," Mary warned as she picked up her fork. I stopped doing that, making Mom and Dad laugh at us.

Mom got up and walked over to us, placing her hands on my shoulder. "I know you want to spend time with your girlfriend but you have K.P.," she said, before kissing the top of my head.

"Yes ma'am," I answered. I knew better then to fight her over kitchen clean up.

"Do you want help?" Mary asked.

"If you want." I looked over to see Mom take Dad's hand. "You guys going to bed?"

"No, I have some work to do." Dad said.

"And I wanted to go work on something," Mom said quickly.

_Ew_.

I nodded, "Alright."

"Don't stay too late Alice, I promised you're father you'd be home by eleven." Dad instructed.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "It was nice seeing y'all again and thank you for dinner." I looked over at her, amused to hear the Mississippi drawl in her voice.

Mom gave her a hug. "Any time, sweetheart."

"Don't be a stranger," Dad added before taking his turn to hug Mary.

"Hopefully I won't be," Mary said with a smile as I began collecting plates.

"Remember junior," Dad started but I cut him off.

"Door open, have her home by eleven. Got it, sir."

"No, let them have the door closed, William. They are old enough."

_Wait, is Mom being cool?_

Dad's eyebrow jumped at Mom's stance. "Excuse me?"

"Just do it, Will," she said rolling her eyes at him. I could see Mary bite her lip and blush while I tried not to laugh.

"Alright..." he lamented. "But unlocked."

"Don't have a lock and that's only half the problem," I called out over my shoulder as I entered the kitchen. The other half of the problem was they didn't knock.

"Jazz!" I heard my mom's astonished voice. It was quiet for a moment. "Just be good kids!" I heard Mom call out.

I went back into the dining room and wrapped my arms around Mary. "So what do you want to do once I'm done cleaning?" I asked before kissing her temple.

"I dunno... what do you wanna do?"

"Well I figure I should get you home by ten... score some points with your Dad... so that will give us three hours to do... whatever it is couples do."

"Um..." she hesitated as she chewed her lip. "I've never really had a boyfriend before. I mean, I had Seth but we didn't really..."

I gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek, complete with a smacking noise and grinned as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I know Mar... Well, think about it while I get the dishes done."

"Ew Jazzy," she said disgusted as she wiped off her cheek.

"You like it," I teased as I headed back to the kitchen. I heard the click of her heels as she followed me.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

I turned the water on, letting it get hot, as I shrugged and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. "I dunno, I know the first time we made out it was awkward and a little wet..."

Her face flashed pink as the blush over took her cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing there..."

I walked over to her, placing my hands on her hips. "Well neither did I and I remember you," I said as I lifted her up to sit her on the counter top before kissing her quickly, "broke apart to wipe our faces with your sleeve."

She blushed again. "Some birthday present, huh?"

I used my hip to push her knees apart so I could stand in front of her better. "I don't know... I liked that you were letting me do that... I mean, the whole making out. Not drowning you," I joked and wrinkled my nose at how bad I was.

She laughed then clapped. "Yay! I was the first girl you went to first base with."

I nodded. "You were."

She bit her lip to try to hide the smile I knew was coming. "And second," she added. "But you never know... you could've secretly been handing all the girls cupcakes and feelin' them up behind the school."

_Did she really think that?_ I wondered as I shook my head. "You know I would never do that to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I totally saw Kimmy eyein' you."

"Kimmy?" _Who the fuck was that?_ "Oh! Wait, do you mean little Kimmy that was always going after Matt? No, I think she like him more than me. Nice try."

"What about Jess?" she tried again. "I know she liked you."

"She was sweet, but I preferred you."

"Why?" she asked wrinkling her nose at me.

"I dunno, I always thought you were pretty, smart, and fun," I explained as I cupped her cheek in my hand. "There was no one else for me after that first day I shared those cupcakes with you Mary..."

She smiled and blushed again. "Me either." I leaned closer to her and watched as her long dark lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss I was going to give her.

She pulled away to look at me. "Even if I had a chance with your Dad, I think I'd still pick you."

I groaned and pushed myself away from her, deciding to get the damned dishes done. "Why him?" I asked.

"I dunno. I think I like older guys… and he was hot."

"I guess."

"And he was nice to me, you know?"

I nodded as I rinsed the plates off before placing them in the dishwasher. "Yeah, he loves you like a daughter you know? They both do."

"Yeah, I guess," she said in a disbelieving tone, causing me to sigh heavily. "But if I was their daughter you'd be my brother and that is just wrong."

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No, not that kind daughter, Mar..." I reached for the pan and began rinsing it off. Why Mom wants to have them rinsed before being placed in the dishwasher, I'll never know. "Ma was convinced we'd get married." I explained to her. "We'd all be one big happy family you know?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "How do you know that?"

"I heard them talk one night."

She moved herself closer to where I was working. "What did they say?"

I looked over my shoulder at her as I got the soap for the dishwasher. "It used to be a nightly thing before...." I shook my head. I knew she'd know what I was talking about. "I heard Ma crying about it after. How it wasn't gonna happen now 'cause we'd move on."

"So, you thought I was dead even though she said 'we'd' move on?"

"No, she actually said 'I'd' move on."

"Oh… Nice ass." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Thanks."

"Damn I miss it in boxers."

I laughed, as I rearranged the pan so the washer door would close properly. "What? Don't like my current choice?"

"Well, honestly… I love the boxer briefs, it shows every single angle and cups all the important stuff so nicely, but I want you out of the jeans."

I turned to face her just in time to see her bite her lip. I closed the washer door with my and smirked at her. "We're taking it slow, remember? And I have to get you home tonight." I gave her a pointed look before starting the dishwasher.

She pursed her lips for a moment. "I really want you, though."

"And I'm yours, Mary... I just really think we should try to take it slow..." I said as I pushed my way between her legs. "I mean what happened earlier... I should have made sure my shit was wrapped you know?"

"Yeah," she agreed softly and I could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm still nervous about that," she admitted before chewing her cheek.

"We'll go to the clinic after school if you want. Get that pill..."

"Yeah..." she looked around at everything but me. "You ever have to do that before?"

I shook my head at her. "No." _Because I always remember something as important as a fucking condom._

"I hope they don't tell my Dad," Mary said before worriedly chewing on her cheek again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Planned parenthood usually won't," I said shrugging. "From what I hear, that shit is doctor/patient knowledge only, unless your life is in danger."

"Okay, good," she nodded while playing with the dog tags around her neck.

I gently ran my finger tips along the small of her back, making her shudder slightly. "So... now what?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her playfully.

"I dunno. You seem like the guy with the plan there, Mister Eyebrows," she replied with a smirk.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Well, we could continue where we left off against the door," she suggested while winking at me.

"Only we have to stop at some point." I looked at the clock above the stove. If I wanted to get her home around ten I had at least a good two hours with her. "Time limits blows," I joked while smirking at her.

"Yeah that's okay..." she agreed as she slid off the counter, rubbing against my body. "Maybe we should watch a movie." She suggested before taking my hand and leading me towards my room.

"Your choice, babe," I agreed as I flipped the kitchen lights off.

She scoffed and looked at me from over her shoulder. "Like we're actually gonna watch it."

I feigned shock as I looked at her. "I promise I'll be good."

She spun around to face me when we reached my door, given me the sexiest evil like grin I had ever seen. "What if I don't want you to be good?" She challenged.

I smirked at her before picking her up in my arms. "I'll be whatever you want then," I told her before carrying her into my room.

We had intended to watch Legend, a movie she was surprised I still had since I used to give her shit when were younger about it. I guess unicorns and sparkly things didn't hold her attention as much as it used to, because by the first five minutes we were more into each other.

It started with innocent stuff, gentle kisses and touches. But the more I explored the more she moaned, and the more I wanted to hear more. Her hands tangled into my hair as my hands drifted up her shirt, the fabric bunching around my wrist as I pushed up. I moved my lips from her lips to the newly exposed skin of her tummy, kissing, nibbling and licking up from her hipbone to her belly button, flicking her navel piercing with my tongue. I pushed my hand up further, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra as my lips traveled north.

She moaned in response, bucking her hips to grind into me. I responded, pushing my hips into her, "Jazzy," she panted, her voice barely above a whisper, as if she was dreaming about me doing these things.

I licked her nipple through the lace, slowly dragging my tongue and using more pressure then usual. I smirked to myself when she cried out at that, obviously enjoying it. I pushed the fabric down, releasing her tit and allowing me to torture her with my lips and tongue.

I started sliding my hand down the plane of her stomach, stopping and the waistband of her jeans. We took turns grinding into each other, my lips traveling along her skin as her nails raked against mine. I wanted to give her more.

So I started to unbutton her jeans, "What are you doin', Jay?" she asked, putting her hand on top of mine.

I looked at her slightly confused, "Trying to make you feel good." I figured that sounded better then saying what I was thinking, which was that I wanted to feel her cum on my fingers.

"We said we were gonna take it slow," she countered, not moving her hand.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I can't get you off in other ways."

She pushed my hand away, "No, Jay!" she said, her voice sounded panicked.

I sat back onto my knees to look at her. "Mar', what's wrong?"

Tears brimmed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I can't," she whispered.

I laid myself besides her and pulled her into my arms. "Mar, it's okay," I told her softly. "I'm sorry, we'll take it slow. You set the pace."

"Thank you Jazzy," she murmured as she snuggled into my chest.

I got her home thirty minutes before her curfew and hope her father noticed it too. After cutting the engine off on the car, I quickly got out and jogged to Mary's door. She smiled at me as she got and together we walked up to the porch.

Once we reached the porch, Mary turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks Jazzy."

I smiled at her as I held her in my arms. "Of course Mar. Although I think next time we should try me meeting your parents." I suggested.

She shrugged in response, "If you want."

I nodded. "Yeah. I wanna do this right. you know? The whole meet the parents, take you out on dates - I wanna be _your_ Jasper again."

Her smile got wider. "I like that," she agreed before standing on her toes to kiss me. I leaned down to touch my lip to hers. It wasn't a hungry or demanding kiss, but sweet and caring.

I started to pull away when I heard the door open, but it wasn't until the voice of her father saying. "Alice, in," that we actually stopped.

Mary jumped slightly, her eyes wide in worry. "Um... okay," she said as she started to pull away.

"Night, Mary..." I said as she made her way to the front door. I turned my attention to her father and smiled at him. "Evening, Doctor Cullen."

"Night, Jazzy," Mary said with a shy smile as she stood just inside the door.

"Good night, Jasper," Dr. Cullen responded, turning on his heel to follow Mary.

"Uh… Sir, may I have a word?"

He paused, turning to look at me as he thought about it for a moment. "Sure." He turned his attention back to Mary. "Please wait in the dining room," he instructed gently before closing the door.

I cleared my throat, trying to remember that I needed to be a good boy. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was completely out of line and I understand and respect your decision on allowing me to see your daughter. I also wanted ask with your permission, over time of course to possibly date your daughter."

"I know your type son, what is in this for you?" He asked.

"With all due respect sir, the only thing that's in it for me is getting my childhood friend back." I explained. _Well, that and fulfilling the promises I made to her._

He raised his eyebrow at me before sighing. "Right now, all I have to base things off of is your past behavior." _Shit, he does know about that._ "How about you back off a bit and change some of your ways and prove to me you aren't what I have heard?"

"Yes sir."

"Was there anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. I just wanted to apologize and let you know that my intentions with your daughter are not what you assume them to be."

"Well, seeing the manner I caught you both in and judging by the number of hickies she had, what else am I supposed to think?"

I looked down at the ground, ashamed that I had placed Mary and her father in that situation. "Sorry, sir," I apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now if there isn't anything else I need to speak with my daughter."

"Yes sir. Good night, Dr. Cullen," I said offering my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand firmly. It surprised me how much strength he had behind it honestly. "Good night, Jasper. Drive home carefully."

-----

**APOV:**

I waited in the dining room for my dad like I was told. It was common whenever he had something important to discuss with you he would take you to the dining room and do it around the table like civilized people. But right now, I was downright nervous about what he wanted to discuss.

He was outside with Jasper for a few long minutes before walking to the dining room. I sat there with my hands neatly folded in front of me, awaiting whatever little speech he was going to make. He looked at me for a moment, long enough for me to realize that he was starting to look older, he had bags under his eyes and his face was weary, I knew I was to blame for some of this and that made me rather sad.

"I talked to Jasper," he began. I wanted to tell him that was obvious but I held my tongue as he continued. "He says he would like to date you."

"What did you say?" I asked, trying to smooth over the excitement in my voice.

"We'll see. Alice, you have to understand it is in my experience that boys like him do not date, and if they do they only hurt the girls they are dating." He explained.

"Boys like him?" I asked incredulous. He nodded. "You know nothing about him." I hissed.

"I don't mean to upset you Alice, he has quite the reputation."

"And you're just going to believe what you hear?"

"Alice I care about you, and what happens to you, I just don't want to see you get hurt," he defended, leaning towards me.

"So it doesn't matter that I want to date him too?" I asked, crossing my arms as I sat back in my seat.

"Of course it matters. I want you to be happy. What happened with that Seth kid? You were so happy with him and he was nice," Carlisle asked.

"I couldn't give him blow jobs anymore," I spat before standing and glaring at the shocked expression on Carlisle's face. _Not as great as you thought huh dad?_ "May I go to my room now?" he waved his hand to let me know we were done and I stalked up the stairs. _Fuck, he was just going to make things difficult for me wasn't he?

* * *

_

**So lookie there, some things are a changing! It could be good for them or bad… Only we know for sure! Bwahaha. Again have a good holiday and leave us some love cause it's less fattening ;-) and makes us work lol. *mwah***


	7. Limits

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**K**: Alright, if you have been living under a rock and have no clue what happens in Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, careful cause there be spoilers in this :P

**Robs**: Wow! It's been a long time! Sorry life was just ripping us apart thankfully we're getting everything together and now here's the update! Thank you so much for sticking it out with us!!

**Thank you as always to our AWESOME beta Mal. We love you!

* * *

**

**The Reborn Chapter 6: Limits**

JPOV:

_I laid in bed, staring at the bright glow of the stars Mary and I hung up earlier with dad, silently crying 'cause I couldn't protect her. I promised her I would and I can't. Daddy would be pissed if I snuck out and not mention James would probably be just as mean to me as he is to Mary._

_I really didn't like James before, but now I hate him. _

_I could hear the door close through the walkie talkie and I quickly wiped my eyes, waiting for Mary to talk again._

"_Jazzy… are you still there?" she asked after a few minutes in a teary voice._

"_Yeah," I choked out. "I'm still here Mar…"_

"_Sorry I had to go..." she said softly while sniffling._

"_It's okay... I told you I'd be here for you." I said trying my best to sound happy for her._

"_Can I come over?" she asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Yep."_

"'_Kay..." she whispered. I looked over to her window to see her climbing out of it. I ran over to my window and opened it just as she reached the top of the fence to climb down on my side._

_I went back over to my bed after I saw her feet touch the grass__,__ scooting over as she entered the room. "Look Mar, the stars are bright," I said pointed at the ceiling as she made her way to the bed._

_I could hear her swallow as she laid down next to me, every now and then she would wince or whimper as she got comfortable. "Yeah," she agreed softly._

_I turned to look at her. Her eyes and nose were red a__nd__ swollen from crying. I didn't like it when she cried. I felt worse for not doing the one thing I promised her. "I'm sorry Mary..." I said softly as I felt my own eyes get moist._

_She rolled onto her side to look at me. "Why are you sorry Jazzy?"_

"'_Cause I didn't protect you."_

"_It's my fault," she looked down at my sheets._

"_No!" I shouted. "It's not," I lowered my voice realizing that mommy and daddy could hear me. "Don't believe him please. He's just mean."_

_She started crying. "I'm sorry Jasper," she whimpered out as she covered her face._

_I slowly put my arm around her, expecting her to pull away but she didn't. "It's not your fault Mary."_

_She held onto me tight as she sobbed into my chest. "Then why does he do it?" she hiccupped._

"_I don't know Mar."_

"_I'm sorry I'm bad..." she whispered as she buried her face into my shirt._

"_You're not bad Mary. Please don't believe him." I begged. "You're good, I know you are."_

"_Can I stay tonight... they won't even notice I'm gone."_

_I pulled her closer, her hair tickling my nose as I nodded. "Stay forever," I whispered. "Please."_

"_I wish I could..."_

"_I won't tell anyone you're here," I promised as I pulled away to look at her. I gave her a small smile as I wiped the tears off her cheeks. "It can be like we're grownups."_

"_They'll find out eventually..." she said while shivering. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "James will look for me eventually."_

"_No, 'cause I'll lie and tell him you're not here." I said stubbornly._

"_I don't think it will work... coz Momma and The Admiral will find out."_

"_They won't care! I'll tell 'em that James is hurting you and they'll help me protect you!"_

_She pulled away from me quickly. Sitting herself up as she shook her head. "No! Momma will kill me! They won't believe us… please, Jasper you can't tell them. You can't tell anyone! Please Jasper!"_

_I felt my eyes widen as she panicked. "Okay. I won't tell them Mary, I promise. Please calm down..." I begged._

_She balled her left hand into a fist, holding her pinkie up straight. "Pinkie promise?"_

_I gave her a small smile as I wrapped my pinkie around hers. "Yes and if I break it you can hate me forever."_

"'_Kay," she said before kissing her hand._

_I followed suit, kissing my hand then kissing her cheek making her giggle. I thought I heard the floor boards creak and shushed Mary before placing one finger to my lips while using the other hand to point at my door. _

_Knock, knock, knock._

I sprung awake to see that I was no longer ten years old. Fucking dreams.

The knocking at the door continued. _Who the fuck?_ I wondered as I grabbed the bat from under my bed. I walked to my door, quickly undoing the locks before swinging the door open to find Mary, standing in a long coat and… _Are those fuzzy flip flops?_

"Whoa! Jasper, it's just me!" she said holding her hands up.

I let the bat slide down, "Sorry... shit. Come in it's cold out." I told her stepping to the side to give her room.

"Thanks Jazz," she said as she walked in. I quickly closed and locked the door behind her.

_Fuck it's cold outside._

"Of course... I thought you couldn't come over?"

She chewed her lip before anwsering. "I'm not supposed to be here..."

I nodded as I shoved the bat under the bed. "Is everything okay?" I asked looking up at her.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm really nervous about tomorrow...and my dad finding out somehow."

I grabbed the front of her coat, pulling her to me. "It'll be fine Mar... and if he does I'll take the blame. Completely." After all I was the dumb shit that didn't make sure my dick was wrapped.

"Then he'll never let me see you again," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her, chewing on my cheek, debating if I should say what I was thinking. "It'll be fine Mar." I tried to comfort her.

"Can I sleep with you for awhile? I can set the alarm on my phone so I'll go home early..." She looked up at me, her lower lip stuck out slightly as if she was preparing to pout.

_Like I'd say no to that?_

I smiled and nodded, "Of course. I think while we're out tomorrow we need to make you a key..." I mused as she stepped out of my arms.

"Why?" She asked, chuckling as she started to unbutton her coat. I watched as each button revealed the little nightgown to me. I licked my lip, noticing that the cold had affected her even with the coat.

_She asked you a question dumb shit._

"Uh... 'Cause I was sleepin'..."

"Aww... did I wake you?" She asked as she placed the coat on the my desk

I nodded, taking in her nighttime attire. "But it was totally worth it," I told her with a smirk.

"What, why?"

"Have you looked in the mirror Mar..." I teased, wolf whistling and all.

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked down at the black piece of cloth. "Yeah this was my best nightgown..."

"I concur." _Boy do I ever._

"You don't think it's... you know, too revealing?" she asked, turning slightly.

I shook my head, mainly to clear my head of getting under that see-through thing she called a gown. "Nope... I like it..." I took her hands in mine and started walking back towards the bed.

"You really like it don't you?" she asked.

I nodded while smirking. "I do," I agreed.

"I shouldn't have put on panties," she teased with a slight smile.

I groaned, picturing her without panties in that... definitely not helping the self imposed cock block. _Why the fuck did I do that again?_ "No.. but it's a good thing they're there." I told her honestly as I sat on the bed once the back of my legs hit it.

She straddled my lap, my approval of her choice outfit making itself known. "How so?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck. "Can't trust yourself?"

I smiled at her. "Never," I told her before sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. She pushed herself closer to me, parting my lips with hers as her tongue slipped inside.

I pulled away before the kiss could go as far as I wanted. "How long do we have before you have to go?" I asked.

"Well, it's eleven thirty now and I must be back inside The Cullen residense by four fifteen, sharp."

_I could do that... _"Kay... now do we spend that continuing where we left off earlier or getting some actual sleep so the good doctor don't suspect anything?"

"I only sleep like, three hours a night anyway," she said with a smirk.

I felt the side of my mouth curl up, matching hers at that. "Well, well Miss. Cullen... I think that answers my question."

------

APOV:

As promised Jasper took me to the walk-in clinic the next day. Normally I get really dressed up for just about anything, not today. I really, really didn't want anyone to notice me. Or at the very least, remember me. I sat next to Jasper and watched as people trickled in. We definitely didn't fit in. One lady walked in looking like the poster child for single motherhood.

_Please God, I'll be good, just don't let me have a baby right now!_ I trembled a little at the thought of being a teen mother and I think Jasper knew how I was feeling, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him a little, but I could tell he was worried too. He was looking straight ahead, I checked to see what was on the wall and it was a diagram of a baby being born. Ew.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing," he whispered back.

"Why are you staring at the picture then?" Another hushed whisper. I half felt like we were in a library or some other place where it was wrong to speak loudly. He just shook him head before kissing the top of mine. The nurse called me back and with a nod of his head I followed her, by myself, to the back. I was afraid she was gonna give me the gyno exam, which freaked me out because I really, really hate those and have a hard time with Dr. Goldbarg, my regular doctor, when she checks me out down there. A complete stranger? Um, no thanks.

Thankfully, she didn't. Instead she sat back there talking to me about contraceptive and then we talked about getting me on the pill regularly. I took the pills like she asked in front of her and filled out the papers for the sample pack of Ortho that I was supposed to start as soon as I "cycled" again. Basically she told me that I needed to take the first pill right after I finished my next period.

We walked back to the main area and the minute Jasper saw me he shot out of his chair and began walking towards me, purposefully away from the rather slutty looking chick that had sat herself next to him. The nurse took one look at him then looked back at me, grabbed a handful of condoms out of the big bowl on the sign-in counter, dropped them in a bag, and handed it to me with a smile. _Um. Wow. I really don't know how to take that._ I looked over at Jasper and gave him a rather funny little smile while holding up the bag.

He pulled the bag out from me and grabbed my hand in his free one while he was at it, pulling me quickly out of the clinic and to his car. Once in and buckled up I stared at him, "are you okay?"

"Yep, fine. Just wanted to get out of there."

"Was the nice girl next to you offering you things you didn't like Mr. Whitlock?" I asked in a drawl.

He smiled a little and shook his head. "Nothing I can't deal with, Miss Cullen."

"Sometimes Jazzy, you're just way too damn good looking."

"Only sometimes?" he asked, taking my hand in his. "Damn, I must be slippin'."

I smirked at him, "you're such an arrogant bastard." He just chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

-----

JPOV:

Tonight was our first official date. I don't do dates. Then again, Mary was my first proper girlfriend. I'd be full of shit if I said I don't do relationships and commitments because, well here I was fucking primping myself to go out.

I rubbed a hand over my chin as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_To shave or not to shave?_

Now why the fuck didn't Hamlet ever ask that question? Probably because Hamlet never ate pussy before.

_Well shit, you__ ain't getting any right now either,__ Jay_.

Well, that's not entirely true, I've had the pleasure, just not lately.

After a quick glance at my watch, I forgo the shaving since my ever punctual girl was gonna be letting herself in at any minute.

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled my t-shirt off the bed. I can't believe I agreed to see a fucking Harry Potter movie. I would much rather stick infected needles in my eyes then watch those kids act like they didn't want to have a huge orgy with the teachers.

"Ah, the things we do for love." I said to the empty room as I heard the door open. I straightened out my shirt to see Mary waltz her way into my room. I was pulling at my shirt while I checked her out. I knew she caught me, but because I love the way she bites her lip all shy like when she sees me watching her; I didn't bother to look away or look apologetic.

_Why would I?_

She flopped down on my bed, her knees parting, revealing what treasure she had underneath her black mini skirt.

Black lace. Just like the fucking black lace I saw that day we locked eyes in the parking lot. The very same black lace that helped me jerk off before I knew Alice Cullen was my Mary.

She propped herself on her elbows as she looked me over. I raised an eyebrow at her. I knew one thing that was sure to get my girl off and that was shopping and dressing people.

"You ready Jasper?" she asked taking me out of my thoughts of fucking her on every surface in the room.

I moved so I was standing between her legs and crossed my arms over my chest. Jesus, as if the skirt and lace wasn't enough to make me want to keep her here, her fucking tits were just asking for me to suck on them.

"You sure you don't want to stay in?"

She smirked and brought her left foot up on the edge of the bed, spreading a little wider for me. Damn she knew how much I liked a good game. "Just because you want back in... doesn't mean we have to stay in."

_Oh fuck, did I ever want back in._

I pushed her legs farther with my knees before sitting on them between her thighs. I saw her eyes flash to the infinitesimal amount of fear before the lust took back over. She's relaxing a lot faster then she had in the beginning. _Good sign, but you need to use baby steps Whitlock._ I reminded myself as I placed my hands on either side of her head, leaning over her as I kissed the soft, sweet skin below her ear.

"Is that a challenge, Angel?" I drawled as I leaned up to look at her.

I saw her smirk get wider. "I know better than to challenge or bet you anything. Your bitch told me all about it," she teased before kissing my throat. I groaned a bit and brought my hips closer to hers as I leaned my weight on my right arm.

"Ah, yes my loyal bitch..." It had been two months since that damn race, but Big E had to let everyone know he was my bitch and, as my bitch, he liked to brag.

I gently ran the finger tips of my left hand along the hem of her skirt, leaving a trail of gooseflesh on her thigh. "But don't you wanna see what I can do when I put my mind to it?" I asked her as she bit her lip and wiggled slightly. Had I not been lying on her in the way I was I wouldn't have noticed, but she moved just enough to send a welcome message to my dick.

"Of course I do... only after we see Snape kill Dumbledor."

I dropped my head onto her shoulder and nipped at the exposed collar bone. "You already know the ending, why do we have to see it?"

"Because I secretly want Draco to fuck me," she shot back. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was rolling her eyes at me.

I rolled off of her and laid beside her. "You're lucky I love you woman," I teased as I smiled at her. Giving her my lazy smile, that apparently was her smile when we were younger.

She smiled back at me and leaned over me. "I love you, too," she said giving me a quick peck before jumping up.

_This is gonna be the longest fucking movie in history._

-----

When we got to the drive-in, I parked in the back. I didn't trust the fucks here not to do something to my car so, I felt safer with it in the back. I opened the door to get out and caught Alice giving me a questioning look.

"I'm gonna go get a drink and popcorn. Get in the back and get comfy," I told her grabbing my spare key out my wallet. "Keep the doors locked, I'll be right back." I leaned into the car, kissing her before I made my way to the snack bar.

One medium popcorn and large cola later, I found Alice in the back seat like a good girl. She had both seats pushed up and folded and was currently using the passenger seat for a foot rest.

I handed her the soda before folding myself into the backseat with her. She went to take a drink and I had to warn her just to see her reaction.

"It's regular, none of that pansy diet shit I've seen you girls drink. In fact I asked for extra carbs and calories." I teased.

She slowly licked her lips before taking a sip from the soda and smirked at me. "Trying to make me fat, Commander?"

I snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. "When did I move up in rank?" I shook my head laughing. Usually she called me Ensign or Lieutenant. "And no, I'm not trying to get you fat. You're sexy as fuck the way you are. You don't need that diet shit." I explained taking the drink from her so I could have some.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I never drink it anyway. And you moved up a rank when you commanded that I go to class yesterday morning."

Well, we were very close to giving the kids in forks a show with the way she was rubbing against me in the hall.

"Ah, okay then," I smirked at my thoughts. That Draco Malfoy kid came on the screen and I decided to fuck with her some. "Ooo, look it's Draco!" I waved my hand in front of me mimicking a fangirl fanning oneself to keep from crying.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me, her eyes clearly challenging me. "You're just mad because when I think of him I touch myself," she said tartly.

_Oh hell no. She is not gonna try an__d__ play dirty is she?_

I shifted in the seat so my back was against the side and left leg on the bench seat and raised an eyebrow at her. "I bet I can touch you better then your fantasy man." Hell, I knew I could.

She turned her head to look at me. "What is with you and your bets tonight?"

"Confidence my love," I said smirking at her as I set the drink down.

"I already know you have a big dick... Don't know why you're being so _cocky." _She elaborated.

"I'll give you cocky..." I teased. "Come here." I said pulling her into my lap so her back was to my chest. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable and once she was settled I started kissing the base of her neck, working my way up to where the baby soft curls of her hair line was. "Just hush and watch your movie Mar..." I whispered as I kissed back down.

"Your dick is distracting me," she whispered back.

_Good._

Slowly and lightly, I traced my tongue around her neck, stopping to place a kiss here and there. "Is that all?" I whispered as my lips brushed the crook of her neck, my right hand slid up her shirt and started to lightly draw lazy patterns on her stomach. I could feel her clenching her stomach at my touch and could almost hear her telling herself to breathe.

"No," she finally answered in a breathless whisper. I hummed in approval against her neck as my hand inched higher under shirt, reaching the underside of her bra. She arched her back into my hand slightly, purposely rubbing her ass on my dick.

God this woman is the best torture ever.

"Angel, face me," I demanded softly, my voice heavy with need. She nodded before positioning herself so she was straddling my hips. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head tossing it towards the front of the car. She sat up on her knees allowing me to kiss her stomach, where I traced my tongue around her navel ring.

I smirked when I saw the '69' in the ball of the ring. _All you have to do is ask beautiful_, I tried to tell her with my eyes as she looked down at me biting her lip. She brushed the hair out of my eyes just as my hand went lower on her hips, my fingertips resting on the top of her ass.

_Can I?_ I asked with my eyes. She nodded slightly as she bit into her bottom lip.

I pulled away slightly as my hands cupped her perfect ass and squeezed gently, pushing her against my chest. Her hand fisted in the hair at the back of my head pulling it to move my head back.

I moaned as the pain of her tugging met with the pleasure of her lips on mine, eagerly taking them into her possession as she parted our mouths, bringing her tongue into my mouth.

Our kiss became desperate and needy. She tugged my hair as she ground herself into my dick. She sure as fuck knew how to drive me wild.

My hands moved up her back to unclasp her bra as I broke from the kiss to move my mouth down her neck.

"Shirt," she said breathlessly as her fingers tugged on my collar. I leaned back and helped her remove both my shirts. She went to toss them in the direction of the front and I stopped her.

"Pillow," I explained as I rolled them into a ball. My lips crashed to hers again as she slid her bra off, discarding it to the floorboard. I moved my lips back to her neck, nipping and licking at the skin as she leaned back.

Placing my balled up shirt behind her head, I moved slightly so I was on my knees between her thighs. She bit her lip and looked at me through her eyelashes, gently scrapping her nails against my abdomen. When her fingers reached the waist band of my jeans, she hooked them in and tugged me towards her.

I rolled my hips into her, letting her feel what she does to me. Of course her lying topless underneath me wasn't helping but I was gonna use that to my advantage. And I did, taking one of her pebbled nipples into my mouth and sucking on it. She moaned slightly and arched her back, pushing herself into me.

I slid my hand between us, rubbing her pussy through the lace of her material. I groaned into the valley of her tits as I felt how wet she was.

"Touch me," she whispered as if reading my thoughts. I looked up at her to make sure I heard her right.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me off of her. I leaned back and watched her slide the black lace shorts off her hips, down her legs and finally removing them. I rubbed my dick through my jeans as I watched her. She balled them up and threw them at me, right in the fucking face.

_She is so gonna pay for that_, I thought as I smirked at her, shoving her panties in my pocket.

"Yes I'm sure," she told me before laying back, spreading her legs before me.

I leaned over her. "Good," I whispered before kissing her deeply. I wanted to get her mind off of what I was gonna do before doing it. And it worked, she got into our kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, biting and pulling my bottom lip, moaning into my mouth when I pinched and played with her nipples.

I let the back side of my hand touch her inner thigh as I made it closer to where she wanted it, where I wanted to be. I felt her nails start to dig into my shoulders in anticipation.

I broke from the kiss to look at her. "Mar, you can tell me to stop and I will." She nodded before bringing my lips back to hers. I cupped my hand over her, letting her know I was there. Sure she wasn't the first 'finger fuck virgin' I've ever had, but I was still a little weary about this. After all, I didn't want her to think I was pushing her.

I felt her lips at my ear. "Be like Nike Jasper, just do it," she whispered. I tilted my head to see her biting back a grin.

_Oh hell to the yes, I fucking love this chick_.

I slid my middle finger between her folds, causing her to gasp slightly. My eyes flew to her face as I slid my finger to her clit. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly parted.

_Fucking beautiful_.

I teased her clit some, rubbing circles around it changing my movements from fast to slow; all the while my eyes locked on her face. She put one hand above her head on the window and pushed her hips into my hand.

"Patience Mar," I teased as I slowly dragged my finger back down and slowly pushed it inside of her tight warmth. She mewled at the contact and my dick twitch. That shit was the best sound fucking ever.

I leaned down to kiss her as I slid another finger into her and moved a little faster. She moaned into my mouth again as her hips moved in rhythm to the thrusts I was giving her.

I kissed down her neck stopping at the dip in her collar bone as I relished in the sound of her pants. My thumb joined in the action, teasing at her clit as I curled and twisted my fingers inside her.

"Oh God…" she breathed out as I found her spot. _Nope wrong name sweetheart_, I thought and smirked against her skin. I brought my mouth to her ear as I sucked the lobe into my mouth.

"I can't fucking wait to taste you Alice," I whispered to her as I thrust my fingers in harder. "The best fucking cream ever."

Those words sent her flying. She moaned my name as her body rocked with tremors. Fuck I damn near came in my jeans just from watching her. The way her tits bounced as she panted, the way her face looked simply fucking relaxed, and lord help me; the way my name sounded in that husky way she purred it out.

When she finally started to calm down, I slowly slid my fingers out, of course being a dick about it and teasing her clit a little. Totally worth the half moan half growl she made as she slapped my chest.

She looked at me, still breathing heavy as I brought my middle and ring fingers to my mouth and licked her off of them.

I felt my eyes roll at the taste as I moaned. I was right, the sweetest fucking cream ever.

"You like that?" she purred at me. I nodded and touched my lips to hers.

"So worth the wait," I told her and felt her lips curl into a smile. If only I could get the no sex rule lifted.

-----

APOV:

I awoke with my fingers tangled in messy blond hair, his arms were around me and his breathing was easy, his heartbeat was regular under my fingers. He mumbled my name and I snuggled closer to his chest, happy that I was waking up in his arms. I knew Carlisle was going to be pissed that I wasn't at home, but I wanted to be with him last night. He soothed me and made me happy, I didn't quite understand why Carlisle had such a huge problem with him.

I sighed and began the arduous task of moving myself out from under Jasper so I could get home before my dad woke up and discovered I was missing. That would flush all the hard work my brothers, Jasper, and I had been trying to do down the crapper. He pulled me closer as I shifted to move.

"Jazzy..." I whispered, a crease developed in his forehead. I reached up and tried to smooth it, "I'll be back later." I gave him a soft peck as he loosened his grip on me. I moved myself away from him and pulled my jeans on before putting on my coat and shoes. After I gave him one last look over my shoulder, he was watching me leave, I closed and locked the door.

I wish we could stop this game.

----

JPOV:

I hate Halloween and everything that goes with it. Why people think it's cool to be a bigger freak one night a year is beyond me. Some use this holiday as a way to hide, others to show who they really are. It's pointless.

Yet I found myself sitting in a chair at the mercy of Rosalie as she straightened my hair. I'd been sitting there for half an hour as she moved slower than fucking molasses to get this shit straight.

"Jesus Christ, you need a hair cut." She muttered.

"My hair is fine," I shot back.

I watched her shake her head in the mirror. "Whatever Jay, your hair is almost as long as Alice's, and straight like this, you fucking look like a hippie."

"And you look like a bitch, but you don't hear me talking shit." She laughed at that and smacked my shoulder.

I really wanted Mar to help me but she had said she wanted her costume to be a surprise. Also, had she helped me, that would ruin the whole picking her up before dates thing we were doing.

I thought it was an epic waste of time, seeing as Dr. Cullen still seemed cold around me. The Cullen kids swear it's working though.

"Alright," Rose said putting the iron down and unpluging it. "It's as straight as I can get it. Do you want me to style it now so you can have a smoke without the humidity fucking it up, or just have your smoke?"

"I can do my own hair for that. Ain't you gonna help Mar out with her costume?"

"Nope, Bella's over there helping out. If you're done with my services, I'm gonna head home and get ready." I nodded my head, telling her that I was done as I checked out the length of my hair. Just past my chin. _The Admrial would shit himself_, I thought chuckling slightly.

Before Rose left she made certain to tell me to use some sort of gunk in my hair. Apparently this shit would not only keep it combed back and not frizz -whatever the fuck that is- but give it the greaser look I needed.

My costume wasn't much. Just shit I already had in my closet. But I knew Mar would appreciate the fact that I tried to dress up for the party. Even if I was being James Dean.

I pulled up to her house fifteen after seven, a part of me hoping that she would be waiting outside for me, but I knew better.

When I approached the front step the door opened and there stood Dr. Cullen. I swear he has super hearing or something because he always has the door open and ready for me. And I know my engine isn't _that_ loud.

"Evening Dr. Cullen," I greeted him with a smile. _More flies with honey._

"Evening Jasper, fifteen minutes early as always," he gave me a rather polite smile. "Alice will be ready in a minute, go ahead and come inside to wait for her."

"Thank you sir." I followed him in, taking my usual seat on the sofa as he wandered off to another part of the house.

I only had to wait a few minutes before I head the sound of laughter and a door closing. I jumped to my feet, watching the staircase for any sign of Mar. She came skipping down the stairs in a beige trench coat and blue and white heels. They had a anchor emblem on the side and were made to make her taller... those things had to be at least five inches.

"You ready Mar?" I asked holding my hand out for her just as Bella descended down the stairs dressed like a cop in hot pants.

She smiled her perfectly painted red lipped smile, "yep."

"Good," I said gently, leading her out to the car. She still wouldn't tell me what her costume was and kept covered up. I started picturing the various things she could be hiding, or not hiding, under that coat the whole ride to the party.

The party at Tyler's looked much like any other party we went to. There was booze, drugs, hell even sex; or at least Mallory's attempts to get a dick near her. Either way, the only thing special about tonight's shin-dig, was the fact that I still had yet to see Mary's costume.

Even Rose was trying to get Mary to ditch the coat. _What the hell was she wearing!?  
_

"Babe, aren't you warm in that?" I asked her as we made our way to where the drinks were.

"Yeah..." she blushed. Fucking blushed.

"Well, let's get you out of it..." I said, well suggested.

"If you want," she said, clearing her throat right after.

I raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head. "Why'd you wear whatever you're wearing if you're too scared to show it?"

"Cause I thought you'd like it," she said as she began unbuttoning her coat.

I chuckled slightly. "I'm also the same man that likes you naked," I told her with a wink.

"I know," she said quietly as she peeled the coat off revealing her costume. This girl was gonna be the death of me, wearing that skimpy ass sailor's outfit.

I gave a low whistle, taking her hand and spinning her around slowly to see the backside of the costume hugged her ass perfectly. _Fuck, I want her... now._

Once she was facing me again, I pulled her close to me. "I like," I whispered in her ear.

"Good," she smiled against my neck and placed a kiss there. "Rosie and Bella thought I looked hot in it."

I hummed the affirmative as I lowered my hand down toward the top of her ass, glaring at the guys that dared to look it. "Very hot," I told her.

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"You already know that answer to that," I responding giving her a quick kiss before pulling her out to where the other kids were dancing.

Growing up with folks like mine, Mar and I were taught to dance the waltz and two step. We sure as hell weren't doing neither of those dances. At first we just bobbed and swayed to the beat which lead to touching and kissing and of course led to us forgetting that there were other people in the room as we took turns grinding into each other. The more her ass ground into my dick, the more I fought back the urge just to bend her over and fuck her, right here, right fucking now.

She turned back to me, her hands sliding up under my shirt and her face coming closer to mine like we were gonna kiss when she suddenly jumped and yelped.

"What the fuck?!" I snarled at Tyler as I pushed Mary behind me.

"It's a nice ass," he gave me a dopey grin and I knew he was drunk. "Don't hog her all to yourself dude." I didn't even dignify that with a verbal response. Instead I let him become personally acquainted with my fist.

"Hands off _my_ girl, Crowley." I felt Mar's hands on my waist.

"Dude, what the fuck, ow." Tyler said from the floor, holding his cheek as everyone stared at us.

Was he fucking kidding me? He just grabbed Mar's ass and he doesn't expect some sort of retribution for it? "Consider that your first and final warning."

"You're an asshole." Tyler muttered as he started to get up. "All I did was grab it, I didn't try to rape her or anything."

"Mother..." I grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. "I don't care if she has a sign on her ass asking for you to grab it. Do. Not. Touch. My. Girl." I growled at him through clenched teeth. The hand that wasn't holding him balled into a fist waiting for the son of a bitch to say something else.

"Jazz," I felt hands on my arm. "Jazz, don't kill him!" I heard Mar's panicked murmuring close to my ear.

I looked down at her and felt as if my world had been turned upside down. I didn't see her as she was now but as the Mary I knew in Mississippi. She was scared.

"Jesus Mar..." I let go of Tyler and cupped Mary's face. "I'm so sorry Mar."

"Can we just go home Jay? Please?" she asked in a whisper.

I nodded my head. "Yeah... we need to talk." _It was time to tell her._

----

APOV:

For the first time in forever Jasper, my Jazzy, scared me. He looked like he was going to kill Tyler, I now understood that something in him had changed and scarred him when we were kids.

If you would've asked me twenty minutes ago if Jasper was a threat to anyone, I would've told you that other than what he could do to your panties he was a kitten. I couldn't believe he went off like that, for someone touching my ass. Granted I didn't like being touched like that, but violence is never the answer.

I abhor violence. Growing up the way I did, it's to be expected, violence sets me on edge and makes me nervous.

I didn't think Jay would take anything out on me, but then again I didn't think he would react the way he did to Tyler either. This whole thing was making me rethink everything.

When we arrived at his house I followed him in, being led by the hand and sat on the edge of his bed as he crouched in front of me, studying my face.

"I'm sorry Mary..." He apologized. "I wish you didn't have to see that, but you did and I'm guessin' you want an explanation right?"

I nodded, _why the fuck would he go off like that?  
_

He sighed as he shrugged out of his coat. "It's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes Jay, tell me please?"

"If you ask my mom, a lot of my problems started soon after the night you left. I started acting out more, losing my temper more. I was, in short, terrible to anyone that was trying to help me.

"All I could think about was how I let you down. I promised to protect you, to keep you safe, and I failed. I told mom what they were doing to you and they took you away from me. I felt like I was being punished. I broke your trust.

"When I was fifteen I came to the conclusion the only way either of us were to have any semblance of peace, was to destroy the one that hurt us the most you know? So that night I had a plan. I was gonna find James and make him pay. For every night he forced himself on you. For every tear you cried. For taking away your innocence. And most of all, for taking you away from me.

"I stole the car that night and drove back to where it started. At the time we were based out of Louisiana, so Mississippi wasn't that far of a drive." He stopped to shake his head, as if shaking away a thought or memory. I wanted to ask how this had anything to deal with his anger issue, but decided to let him continue.

"I don't remember much of what I said or did during the actual beating. I just remember the way his knee sounded when I hit him the first time with that bat. It was like every time a different bone cracked, snapped, or shattered, I was some how giving back the years he stole from you.

"Dad knew exactly where to find me. By the time he came though, I was convinced I had killed James. I wanted to shout out that I got rid of one sick bastard, just so you could hear me, but at the same time, I felt numb to it all.

"I didn't kill him... I wish I had, but I didn't. Regardless of the fact, I was charged for assault with a deadly weapon before my sixteenth birthday." He looked up at me, his eyes red and filled with unspilled tears.

"And the worst part is, he still fucking won. Because I'm gonna lose you. After graduation, I have to leave. It was that or prison. I have to enlist on the day of graduation. I don't want to leave you but I have to Mar…"

I realized then that I hadn't taken a breath and let out the air I was holding in my lungs. "Jazz," my voice cracked. "I'm sorry." I whispered before the tears started to fall. All of this was my fault, I let him in, I made him keep my secret, and it broke him.

"What?" he croaked out looking up at me. "No... Jesus. No Mary, don't! It's not you're fault. Baby please don't cry..." he said swiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"This is all my fault Jazz, can't you see... if I would've just pushed you away, if I wouldn't have come over..." I couldn't stop crying, it hurt so much. "I never meant to hurt you Jazz, I've always loved you... I never..." my words couldn't continue because I was crying too hard.

"Mary..." he pleaded softly pulling me down into his arms. "I love you baby, I wouldn't change anything about us. I wish I could say I could take back time and not gone after him, but I can't. He can't hurt you or anyone else now." He kissed the side of my head. "Please don't say you don't want me..." I could hear the tears in his voice. "I'll change... I'll do anything you want me to do... please Mar..."

"Why would I not want you anymore Jazz?" I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look me in the eyes. His sparkling blue eyes made more prominent by the redness surrounding them. Even when he's crying he's handsome.

"Because I'm a monster."

I shook my head, "You could _never_ be a monster Jazz, I love you so much... I'm sorry I let him hurt you." I pressed my forehead against his. Because of me... or because of James, however you wanna look at it, he had to go away. I wasn't going to see him. I could feel my heart break, all of this could be for nothing.

"You'll wait for me right?" He asked.

I smiled a little and held up my hand, showing him the cheap plastic ring on my pinkie finger. "I have always waited for you."

"I love you," he said softly before kissing me.

I pulled away and tried to stop the tears so I could tell him how I felt without sounding like a blubbering idiot. "I wanna marry you someday Jasper."

"You will Mary..." he said with a smile. "I promise."

I tilted my head a little, since this was a night of confessions, "Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Mary still?"

He shrugged. "Cause you'll always be Mary to me. Does it bother you?"

If I was being honest with myself it only did when we were around other people. "I don't care when it's just us, but I mean it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining to everyone why I am Alice now, you know?"

He nodded. "Alright, Mar when it's just us," he said as if he was trying to commit it memory.

I smiled at him, then chewed my lip. "Do you wanna know why I won't let you go down on me?" He nodded in response. I took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I look weird down there, you know, cause of what James did to me." I looked away from him, it seemed like a stupid excuse, but what if it grossed Jasper out?

He gently moved my face to look at him. "I bet you're beautiful."

I shook my head, I had been to the gynecologist, and even though it had healed, I knew that I had scars that time couldn't erase. "I have scars..." I whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't care about that... you know that."

"But what if I look really bad... I mean you've seen… a lot… what if I'm just not normal?" I leaned my head against his chest.

"I think you're just stalling... You know I'm gonna want it morning, noon, and night, so you're psyching yourself out," he teased gently, trying to make me laugh.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "So if I show you...You promise, you won't...leave or throw me out or whatever?"

He gave me a disbelieving look. "I wouldn't throw you out over pussy Mar..."

"You say that now..." I scowled a little at him before I stood up, carefully removing my coat for the second time in one day before grabbing hold of the zipper and steadying myself. I didn't want to lose my nerve. I pulled the zipper all the way down the front of the leotard-like thing I was wearing and pulled it off, leaving me in just the cotton thong that I had to wear under it.

Jasper definitely appreciated the view he was getting and I smirked at him. I hooked my fingers into the waistband and, as I inhaled a deep breath, pulled them down and off, kicking them to one side.

"Do you want me to lay down?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want this Mar?" he asked.

"The only thing I'm sure about is you." I smiled a little at him. He nodded, slowly standing up to help me lay on the bed.

I took another deep breath and felt rather awkward as I spread my legs in front of him. Okay so, how do people do this, I mean he's obviously looking at my vagina. How is this normal? Giving him head and having sex is completely different, I don't feel completely exposed then.

But this was Jasper, and he deserved me, all of me.

He hovered over me, gently taking my hips in his hands as his lips caressed my hip line. He proclaimed how beautiful I was, how much he loved me, and how much he wanted me, over and over with each gentle kiss.

"I'm yours Jasper, always." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Can I make you feel good?" he asked, looking up at me as he kissed a little lower. I nodded my head, biting into my lip. He leaned down and I felt his tongue along the most sensitive part of me.

_Oh my God, that feels good._

* * *

**Reviews are better than Jasper's tongue… js**

***K dies laughing***


	8. Animosity and Distrust

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**K:** warning: just so you know, this baby is coming to a close soon. Wonder what's next…

**Robs**: thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter we appreciate them so much and are glad y'all are sticking with us, I would also like to thank our fabulous betas Mal and RedHeadedKnits

* * *

**Animosity and Distrust**

APOV:

"Jasper Whitlock, eat your heart out." Bella smirked at me as Rosalie finished the tie in the back of my brand new baby doll from Victoria's Secret. I was tired of the game, and ready. Very ready.

I put on my favorite pair of strappy Jimmy Choos and my trench coat, buttoning it up and tying the waist. I tossed my hair some more and checked myself out in the mirror. _I would definitely do me._ We all clustered out of my room and were met by my brothers right outside the door.

"Good luck," Bella whispered as Edward escorted her up to his room. Emmett looked at my wardrobe choices for the night, paying careful attention to my shoes. "What are you doin', Alice?" He asked me quietly, his voice playful.

"Gonna go driving," I teased, whispering back.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Say hi to Jay for me?" I nodded to Emmet before turning to Rosie.

"Cover for me?"

"Don't I always?"

I smirked and tip-toed out of the house. After carefully shutting the door, I started my car and drove out of the driveway with my lights off. Once I hit the main road I turned my lights on and drove as fast as I dared to Jasper's, turning into his private drive and collecting myself mentally at his door.

Thank god I had a key, I think I might've lost my nerve if I would've had to knock. I slid my key in and turned it, turning the knob with my free hand and walked in, stealthily shutting and locking the door behind me. He didn't notice me as I made my way closer to the bed. He was watching Jarhead for about the ninetieth time, in just his boxer briefs and a black muscle shirt. _Nice_.

He started to laugh about something I'll never understand as long as I live, and looked at me. "Hey," he gave me a small smile. "I didn't think you were coming over tonight."

I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned my trench coat, being careful to keep it closed the entire time. "That was a pretty shitty thing you did earlier…" I held back my calculating grin by trying a little too hard to look serious.

"Listen I'm sorry about that…" _Wow, I must've come off as pissed._

"How sorry are you?" I purred. _Shit, I sound like a cat in heat. _

_Um, you kinda are, minus the whole cat part_.

"You tell me… after all, it was you who turned your phone off after an hour of me trying to call." He raised a defiant eyebrow at me. He was mad, and here I was purring. _How could that happen? I must be losing my touch. Shit._

I raised an eyebrow back, "I was _shopping,_ Jasper." _And you fucking called me fifteen times in one hour_.

"And I was trying to apologize, _Mary_." _What the hell? _

_I just need to go home; he's ruining the moment making me lose the little courage I had. _

"I had the female equivalent of blue balls all day." I pouted.

With that he finally turned the movie off and moved to the side of his bed that I was on. "I'm sorry, Angel... what can I do to make it better?" he drawled softly, his face remorseful. _Fuck he's cute_. Instead of answering him I bit into my lower lip and looked at him through my lashes as I let the coat fall off and puddle around my feet. His body tensed up, his eyebrow quirking. "Oh, fuck me," he murmured.

"Yeah, that's the plan." I purred, walking closer to the bed.

"Wait, what?" he choked out, looking at me shocked.

I straddled him, his arms immediately wrapping around my waist as his blue eyes searched mine for something. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, "Well I guess… it's actually... fuck me." I felt him twitch a little and press against my barely there panties.

I watched his generous tongue dart out and drag slowly along his bottom lip and felt the wetness pool. I fucking love his tongue. "Are you sure?" he whispered, as his hand reached for the controller for his I-home and music started to float out around us.

"I've been sure for a few days now." I looked into his eyes and saw the slight hesitancy in them and felt his arm move as he tried to change the music to something less emo. _Why was he listening to such emo stuff anyway?_

He took a breath and nodded, "Then why are we still talking?" He smirked at me; the hesitancy was still in his eyes. I smirked back and leaned forward to his lips. Normally we seemed to kiss urgently, but this kiss was different. It was gentle, but his lips were hard and definitely not chapped. _God, his lips. Unf. _

We kissed like that, gentle and firm for a few minutes before the need that was growing between my legs made itself very well known. I stood and shimmied out of my panties as he dropped his drawers and reached into his nightstand and grabbed a silver wrapped condom, pulled the slimy thing out and rolled it over his shaft before pulling me toward him, motioning me to straddle him again.

I took a deep breath as I felt the tip of him push against my entrance and slowly sheath him inside of me, his lips parting and a small grunt coming from deep inside of his throat once I was as far down as I could go. Taking slow deep breaths as he stretched me, I adjusted to his size. _In two words, fucking uncomfortable._ Then I started to move, up and down, locking eyes with his half lidded ones, his small grunts and my partial moans the only words between us for a time.

His hands were fisting the sheet on either side of my knees though and he wasn't moving his hips at all. I was the only one doing the work and frankly I was getting impatient. I knew Jasper wanted me, but for some odd reason he was holding himself back and it was frustrating the hell out of me.

"You know, if you don't want this, I could always just get off and leave you to take care of yourself," I whispered in his ear.

With that he growled and grabbed my ass hard. "I really hate blue balls," he snarled. _Do you think I've teased him too much? _

He flipped us over and started to pound into me, my eyes widening in shock as he got rough and his words turned extremely dirty. "Fuck. I'm gonna make you forget how to walk, my tight little Alice," He half purred, half growled, huskily in my ear. _Yes. Please._

He sat upright, still thrusting slowly in and out, the sensation of him filling me like this was making my eyes roll. His hand circled around my ankle and he pulled my leg up in front of him and kissed my ankle before putting that leg on top of my other one. He smirked and pulled out until I felt just the tip of him in me and leaned his weight on my hip and thigh and slowly pushed in again.

_Oh._

_My. _

_Fucking._

_God._

I think I may have moaned that out loud too, I didn't really give a damn. Honestly, I couldn't think about it anymore. I could feel every inch of him moving inside of me. It felt really fucking good. He continued moving, slowly, torturing me for a bit as I felt my stomach tensing up. I needed him to get me to the peak, and soon, before I lost my mind. He must've been reading my mind because just then he started to really pound into me, saying 'fuck' or 'shit' with each thrust.

Without realizing what I was doing I rolled him onto his back and rode him, hard. His hands kneading my ass and helping me move. We kissed and moaned each other's names as we both went flying off the peak, my entire body tensing up and stopping movement from the power of my orgasm, while his made him apparently unable to breath.

_Sweet Jesus, that was the best orgasm ever._

Once we calmed down a little he pulled me down to him, hugging me tightly. "You do realize I'm gonna want that morning, noon, and night, right?"

I couldn't help but smirk at that, "That could be fun."

He turned my head and pecked my lips, "Mine."

_What the fuck?_ "Mine?"

He nodded, "Yep, you're mine now officially." He told me then smirked.

_Oh no he didn't!_ "I don't see a ring, jackass." _Too bad we're still in an intimate position_. He raised his eyebrow at me and I felt him raise his knee up behind my ass. "We aren't married so I am not yours officially."

He rolled his eye, "Semantics." Then his face dropped into a puppy face. "You love me, right?" _Gah. Why did he have to pull that?_ I put my hand over his face, effectively covering it.

"Yes." I sighed.

He laughed heartily, "Oh what, now you don't want to look at me? Wow talk about a post-coital rejection."

_Oh geez._ I pulled my hand down, "I hate it when you give me that puppy look. It makes me feel guilty."

"And what do we have to feel guilty for Ms. Cullen? Got something you want to share with me?"_ I feel guilty for ruining you. You went to jail and ruined your future for me. You tortured yourself thinking I was dead._ I pushed myself off of him, giving him the chance to get rid of the condom as I watched his still naked form sadly.

"I should probably go to the bathroom."

"Hey, get back over here," he pulled me back over to him. "No, you ain't going anywhere," he drawled playfully, kissing my forehead. "You," he kissed my cheek. "Are," he kissed my other cheek. "Staying," he kissed my neck. "In," he kissed the other side of my neck. "Bed with," he reached up and left a peck on my nose. "Me," he pulled me down to kiss my lips. "Where you belong... with me." _Whoa, who is this and what did he do to my Jasper?_

"Jasper!" I giggled out.

He gave me an innocent look, "What?"

"I need to pee!" I squealed as he squeezed me again.

"Oh. Well. Who am I to get in the way of nature?" He let go of me and gave me a cute as fuck half smile. I started to get up, but stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at him.

"I love you..." I gave him a small smile, my knees still feeling a bit like jelly.

"Love you more," he smiled back.

I just smiled at him wryly in response. Sex-ban has been lifted, thank God.

---

When you're a kid, things pass by slowly… time, days, events. The older you get the faster things seem to go, whether it's because you have a longer attention span or because you have lived a longer amount of time I really don't know. The only exception to this rule is when you are having fun, as a kid it goes by quickly and as an adult it passes just as fast. The past nine months must have been some of the best of my life, because it was suddenly senior year, I had been with Jay for a year and soon I was going to turn eighteen.

I reflected on the past year and realized just how much Jasper had changed. When I first met him he was a cocky, arrogant womanizer. Now he was still that person, but there were times-times that were becoming more and more frequent as time progressed- where he'd be my Jazzy from Mississippi, or a completely new Jasper who was a mix of both but with a touch of his father. I was kind of hoping that it would be who he was going to become, a well rounded individual who overcame what I, James, or whoever, put him through growing up.

Another thing that had changed was our relationship, we had always seemed to connect on this entirely different level and lately that connection seemed to be intensifying. When we signed up for classes he somehow finagled a way to have four of our seven classes together, which was nice. We aren't exactly that touchy-feely couple in public, but I, at least, love having him around.

The only problem was the fact that my dad still had a problem with the relationship. I could see him grit his teeth when Jasper was at dinner with us and he rarely hung around after to actually talk to him, it was like he made his decision to not like him a year ago and refused to change his opinion.

I knew Jasper was still working hard to get Carlisle to like him, but I also knew that he sort of thought it was pretty much futile and with Edward away at college now, Carlisle was even more shut down than usual. This is why I found myself standing just outside his office knocking on his door. I had to talk to him, because despite my history with Jasper and the fact that Carlisle was only my adopted dad, it still meant a lot to me to have him approve of Jasper, and someday, if the time came to it, I would want him to walk me down the aisle.

I waited patiently as I heard the doorknob turn and slowly my adoptive father's face came into view, he smiled at me. "Alice! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Hi dad, I just wanted to talk to you," I told him, edging my way into the room so he wouldn't slam the door in my face.

"Shoot," he smiled again as he shut the door behind me.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jasper." I watched as his face fell and he walked back over to his desk, the mood in the room changed drastically.

"Oh."

"Yeah... why do you have such a huge issue with him Dad? He's been trying to show you he's different." He looked up at me and sighed, gesturing for me to sit in one of the two armchairs in front of his desk. I complied.

"Alice, he's a womanizer... he knows how to charm people, I know he's been seeing you for over a year now, but that doesn't necessarily mean he hasn't been seeing other people too," he explained as he sat down.

"He's not, he's with me almost every minute of the day," I argued.

He sighed again, "I know Alice, I just don't want to see you hurt again..." he looked up at me and his eyes were slightly misty.

I shook my head, "he won't hurt me... he loves me... I know that seems like the argument that every teenage girl would argue with their father, but he does..." I stopped for a second. "Dad, he tried to kill James..."

That really got his attention. He looked up at me, his eyebrows were furrowed and slack jawed. "The man who beat James so badly that he's paralyzed wasn't a man at all?"

I shook my head and felt like I was going to cry, once again, over the fact that Jasper was facing disciplinary action for what happened. "He... he hoped he killed him, for me, 'cause he thought I was dead... 'cause he knew the things James did to me and I made him swear to keep it a secret." I opened my eyes and I could see my dad's expression had softened considerably. "He thinks he's this...monster, because of what James did... it affected him, too."

Carlisle was quite for a long moment, looking deep in thought. "I'll give him a second chance Alice, but for you... and only for you." He gave me a small smile. "Even though the circumstances weren't ideal, I've never once regretted adopting you." I smiled back at him, tears forming in my eyes before I ran to give him a hug.

Then he told me something even more shocking, "I'm sorry I've been difficult, Alice. I'm afraid to lose you." he admitted, choking up a little.

"You'll never truly lose me; I'll always be your daughter." With that he kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly as I let the tears run down my cheeks.

Sometimes, even if you've been bad, all you need to hear is that your parents still love you.

---

JPOV:

This past year has been... unexpected, but in a good way. The only down fall to the year going by as fast as it had was that, too soon, I would have to leave Mary alone for up to two weeks without contact. How the hell could I do that when I didn't like being without her for even an hour?

Not that I'm pussy whipped. Hell no. Emmett's more whipped than I am. It's just with Mar, I feel like my insides are literally dying without her near.

There was also a down side to having the need to be around each other as much as we seemed to need. The jealously. Yep, even we had our moments. We were both jealous of the same damn thing, which is just beyond fucked up at this point.

I didn't see it happening with her at first. Sure, an ex, Maria, started to call me again out of the blue. I didn't think Mar had a problem with it. After all, she was still talking to that Seth kid. But then little things became apparent. She would huff and roll her eyes when we were at the mall and I got a text. She'd turn the phone off as soon as she came over at night. But she never said a word to me.

So I thought it was cool. I know my first mistake. Thinking. Trust me Emmett already told me that shit.

Rose told me not to worry, that Mar wasn't blowing anyone else in retaliation. Bella just shrugged and said she was fine.

Then I started thinking, again my bad for doing so. Why the fuck was she going to the Rez with Bella so much? Sure Ed was away at UW but what business did they have over there?

That of course led to me thinking every guy at school was after my girl. Which in turn was starting to cause a strain with us. Neither one of us came out and said it, but damn it, it was there.

So somehow I convinced Dr. Cullen that it would be a good idea for Mary and I to go to Olympic National Park, or more specifically, Lake Crescent. After giving him the information he needed, including the plate number to my car, he agreed that an outing to see the waterfalls would be nice before it got too cold.

At first things were going smoothly. We were walking along, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery around us. But then my phone rang. The first time Mar just rolled her eyes. I ignored it when I saw it was Maria. The second time she called; Mary dropped my hand and folded her arms over her chest.

_She's pissed._

So I answered it. I didn't even let Maria say why she was calling before I told her that I was busy with my girl and couldn't talk.

After twenty minutes, I thought Maria was going to be like anyone else with a brain and wait for me to call her back. I should have known better.

"What does she want?" Mar snapped.

"I don't know babe," I answered honestly before answering the phone again. "Maria, seriously, I'm out with Alice. I'll call you back later." I said into the phone.

"But Jay," she whined back. "I missed you! I wanted to tell you what Nettie did last night, you'd be proud," she laughed.

"And you can tell me later. Bye." I pushed the end button and looked at Mary. "She just wanted to gossip about an old friend I guess," I shrugged at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "And she's gonna tell you later, huh?"

I shrugged again, "Yeah, that's generally the polite thing to do you know. Call people back when you say you're gonna." Yeah, I was still a tad pissed that she didn't call me back last week.

She scoffed and looked at her fingernails. "Yeah, I guess I should've called to make sure you weren't talking to your precious _Maria_ before I came over, huh?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

I stopped walking and just gaped at her. "My precious Maria? What about you going off to the fucking Rez at least once a week and hanging out with Clearwater? That so fucking innocent?"

"I don't hang with Seth, just for your information, I go because Bella happens to be friends with Jake and she doesn't want to be alone with him just in case he gets all drunk and touchy again... much more innocent than what I'm sure you talk to _her _about." She crossed her arms and turned to face me.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I don't usually do the talking when it came to Maria, but the phone rang again. If it wasn't for the fact that Dr. Cullen could be calling I would have turned the damn thing off.

"Who is it?" Mary growled.

I looked down at the phone and sighed. "Maria."

I could see the tears form in her eyes. "Answer it," she told me through clenched teeth.

"I'd rather not," I told her honestly. It wasn't worth pissing her off more.

"Answer it!" she screamed at me, stomping her foot.

"No," I told her hitting the ignore button. "I'm here with you, okay? I don't want to fucking talk to her."

"Then why do you?" she sounded hurt.

"What else am I going to do while you have your weekly visits to the Rez?"

"You talk to her a lot more than weekly." She gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes. "She a friend Mar. You don't get pissy when Rose or fucking Bella call me."

"That's cause you don't talk all sexual to Rose or Bella," she crossed her arms again and jutted out a hip.

"I don't talk sexual to-" the phone rang again. "Mother Fucker!" I growled as I answered the phone again. "What Maria?"

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled. Mother fuck, she was stoned. "Remember how I said Nettie would do you proud, well she did it Jay! She actually gave Luis head!"

"What does she want?" Mar snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "To boast about an old friend." Seriously, this is has got to stop and quick.

"What exactly did this friend do that is worth interrupting a date with the girl you supposedly love?" she asked, her nostrils flaring.

"Is this a bad time?" Maria asked on the other line.

"That I supposedly love? Oh yeah cause assault with a deadly weapon in the name of that person means shit right?!" I shouted back at Mar.

Mar gaped at me for a minute, "Fine! Talk to her and stay the fuck away from me!" she yelled and turned around, storming off into the wilderness.

"Well if she's got your balls wound up so tight-"

"God damn it Maria, mind your own fucking business." I cut her off and ended the call. "Mary!" I called after her. "Damn it Mar, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't," I could barely hear her tear-filled words.

"Mar, please... this isn't like us," I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me. "Baby, please..." _No, I'm not above begging at this point._

"Why her, Jazzy? Out of all the girls in the world why are you picking her over me?" Her eyes were filled with tears and I could see how hurt she was. "She's not a good person, I can tell, she wants nothing more than to hurt us...can't you see? That's why she keeps callin' when we're on dates. Every single fucking time."

"I swear to God I'm not picking her over you. What do you want me to do, Mar? I'll do it."

She studied me sadly for a minute, "I don't wanna be that girl Jasper... please don't make me that girl."

"I'm not making you be anything, damn it. I want you. But you have this fucked up notion that I don't want you." I looked down at the ground and sighed. "I don't want to fight over this shit any more, but I don't know how to fix it."

"Well, I don't want to be the girl who tells you what to do. So please don't ask me to, just know who and what she is." She rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head. "I can't be the bad guy here Jay, that isn't how relationships are supposed to be." She finished quietly, looking at the ground.

"Right," I said nodding. "I should get you back home, before it rains."

She shook her head, "I... I'm sorry." She started crying as she walked past me.

I followed behind her, unsure of us and not wanting to make things worse. When we got to the car I held the door open for and watched her slide herself into the seat. Not looking at me once.

I dialed the only number I could think of to call and attempt to fix this. I stood with the door open, waiting for Mary to look at me and Maria to answer.

"Jay!" Maria giggled into the phone.

"Yeah. Listen, Maria, do me a favor and lose my fucking number. I'm done with you."

I heard a gasp from Mary.

"What?! Oh give me a break, Jay! You're gonna be that guy? The one that lets his girl lead him by the balls?"

"No Maria, I'm not that guy. I love Alice and whether you want to believe it or not, this is me telling you to fuck off."

"You think it's that simple, huh? Telling me to stop calling you? You know the minute she leaves you, you'll come crawling back," she sneered.

"You're right," I agreed. "It's not gonna be easy. But I'll start now." I could hear her ramble on about something but I didn't care. I hung up on her and wound my arm back, throwing the phone as hard as I could into the lake not far from the car.

"Oh my God Jazz!" Mary covered her mouth with her hands and looked up at me, the surprise in her eyes.

"You're my everything Mar... no contest," I told her.

"What about your phone?" she asked a small smile playing at her lips.

I shrugged. "It's replaceable. I'll just get another one and a new number."

Her eyes glinted happily. "I feel like such a bitch for being happy that you told her to fuck off," she bit back a grin.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're not a bitch."

"You wanna do it?" she asked me in a seductive voice.

I nodded, "Can we wait till we get to my house?"

She tilted her head as she looked at me, "Any particular reason why?"

"Well, this is a family park."

She smirked at me and nodded her head, "You sure you can wait that long?"

I shook my head. "No... No, I can't."

"Well then maybe we should just find some nice deserted place and make up then," she winked at me and climbed into the back seat. I nodded dumbly before closing her door and going to my side.

_Operation make her moan is under way_.

-----

APOV:

It was a typical Saturday a few weeks after me and Jasper's first big fight, ever, we were hanging out with everyone down by the reservation. Edward was going to race Jacob, again, and we were there to witness it. I knew Seth was there. He was always two feet away from Jacob, except when Bella and I were around, then he would just pout in his room. But today he was in top form, leaning against the hood of his new car that he had finished with Jake earlier that week and leering at me as I was cuddling into Jasper's chest.

Jasper kept shivering at random and every time he would take a pull off his cigarette he would cough so I knew something was up. "Are you okay?" I asked as he finished a coughing fit.

"Allergies, I think I'm allergic to crap cars," he joked.

"You keep shivering too," I looked up at him and tucked my arms in around his waist and under his coat.

"It's cold, don't you think?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you getting sick, baby?" I asked, getting a little worried. I could hear everyone around us but I really didn't care.

"I'll be fine. Mom gave me some stuff this morning." He smiled at me. "Don't go worrying your fine ass over me."

I reached up on my toes and rubbed my nose against his. "I'll worry about you all I want, you can't go off and die on me, Whitlock." I informed him in a stern tone.

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a cold, babe... I'm not gonna die from it."

I sighed, "I just don't want you to get worse okay?"

He nodded. "How about after the race you come back to my place and play nurse?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at me.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline, "Are you racing?"

"No, I meant Ed's race."

I laughed a little in relief. "Okay good, I don't want anything happening to you," I whispered as I was reaching up for his lips. The kiss was never met though because I caught myself on the car as someone shoved Jasper roughly.

I turned to see who it was just as Seth growled, "You and me bitch," and shoved Jasper again.

"Go bark up a different tree Clearwater, I'm not interested." Jasper shot back before making sure I was okay. I shrugged a little, other than being really shocked I was fine. Then out of nowhere Seth's arm shot out and he pulled me to him, kissing me hard on the lips before I really knew what was going on.

I pushed against his chest and he released my lips but didn't let go of me, his eyes were boring into mine. "Why are you with that pussy, Alice," he asked. He tried to come off as arrogant, but I could tell he was hurt. It had been a year and Seth was still hurt.

_I am shit._

I looked down, "I love him Seth; he isn't a pussy."

"What the fuck?" Jasper growled, this time shoving Seth away from me. "Can't take no for a fucking answer?"

"She didn't _say_ no, maybe she's just tired of your limp dick!" Seth yelled at Jasper. I swear to Christ you could hear a needle drop, even I was gaping at them.

Jasper smirked at him, "That's not what your sister said last night."

I raised my eyebrow at Jasper. "I don't give a shit what my sister said, and if you're with my sister than I'm guessing you're done with Alice?" Seth quipped in response, looking rather smug.

Jasper looked at me and winked before facing Seth. "Nah, Alice was an _active _participant."

I blanched as I felt my brother's presence next to me and coughed to get Jay's attention. "I don't care if she was, if you're getting bored go ahead and toss her my way. I treated her good, didn't I sweets?" Seth looked over at me and winked. I smiled a little, I couldn't really ever say that he treated me badly, but I really hated that he was dragging me into this.

Jasper sighed dramatically. "I'm done with you, kid." He turned back towards me and reached his hand out. "Wanna go home?" he asked.

I didn't even get a chance to respond, before I knew it Jasper was on the ground and Seth had tackled him to it. "Race me, motherfucker!" he roared into my boyfriend's ear.

Jasper shoved him off. "And prove what? That you'll once again lose to me? You really want your ass handed to you, you little shit?!" he spat at him.

"I'll fucking win, bitch, trust me, I'm a better racer and a better man than you!" Why was Seth doing this?

"Oh fuck that," Jasper growled and storming to his car. "Better fucking man my ass."

I watched at Seth stormed off to his car and followed Emmett over to Jasper. "Jay, you sure you want to do this?" Emmett asked, echoing my concern.

"If it teaches that fucker a lesson and gets him away from Alice, then hell fucking yes."

"Jazzy you don't have to do this for me," I pouted a little at him and leaned closer to where he was sitting in his car as Emmett straightened himself out.

He cupped my face with his hand. "I'm okay, Mar," he said softly. "It's just a quick thing; I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe," I leaned forward and kissed him softly. I can't explain it, but I had a bad feeling.

"I will, I got my angel with me," He said with a wink before starting the car. I felt Emmett touch my arm and I pulled away walking quickly over to Seth who smirked at me.

"This is really stupid, Seth," I hissed at him.

He smiled at me a little. "Yeah, but I don't care," he looked over at Jasper's car and I could see Jasper watching us intently. "If I die it doesn't really matter anymore does it, Al?" I gaped at him and straightened myself out in shock as he drove up to the starting point.

He didn't care if he died.

Rose came over to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as Emmett jogged over to Ed and Bella. "Don't worry about Jay," she said. "He may be an arrogant son of a bitch, but he knows how to handle that car."

"I just have a bad feeling Rosie," I leaned against a wood fence.

"Why?" she asked.

"I dunno, he's sick..." I sighed a little as I watched one of the girls from the Rez count down and wave the flag and they took off just before I covered my eyes with my hands. I could hear screaming and clapping and the sound of engines, I was just waiting for it all to end.

"Is there something wrong with Jay's car, Rosie?" I heard Emmett ask quietly.

She shook her head, "Alice says he's sick. You don't think he took something for it, do you?" she asked, clearly concerned.

I started to shake a little, "He said that his mom gave him something..." I whispered.

I heard a few gasps and then the sickening sound of metal scrapping and crunching. "Oh fuck!" I heard Ed and Em yell simultaneously then the sound of feet beating against the ground. I looked up through blurry eyes to see Emmett, Jake, and Edward hauling ass towards the wreckage. I saw Seth looking panicked and freaking out next to his pristine car and then I saw it. Jasper's car, his pride and joy smashed and flipped over... Jasper was in that car.

I stood there unable to move or even breathe. Waiting... waiting...

The door of the car pushed open before the guys made it there. "Oh thank God," I heard Rose breath. "He's okay, Alice..."

I felt the tears before I realized what I was doing. I was running over and crying, I felt like I was ten again for acting this way but I was so scared.

I saw Seth try to walk up to Jasper, but after a dirty look Jake grabbed Seth and pushed him back into the car. I saw Emmett kneel down and help Jasper roll out of the car.

"I'm fine!" I could hear Jasper protest to my brothers, he looked a little beat up, but he could stand on his own.

He looked over at me like he was bracing himself and felt bad all at the same time. I half wanted to slap him, but instead I just ran up and hugged him. "I thought..." I couldn't finish the thought.

"I told you I'd be okay..." he said softly almost as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I said as firmly as I could when I was crying.

He pulled me tighter to him. "I won't. I promise."

"Dude, are you okay? You're bleeding..." I heard Edward say from behind me.

"Huh?" Jasper asked looking up at Edward. "Oh yeah, no I'm fine. My head's a little cloudy but I was like that before."

"You sure, I'm sure my dad could fix you up... we'll say Em shocked you while ya'll were wrestling or something." I looked up and noticed the large quantity of blood on the side of his face and gasped.

He looked down at me. "That bad?" he asked.

"You're bloody..." I nodded my head stupidly.

He nodded, laughing slightly. "No hospitals," he said looking up at Edward.

"Nope, he has an office..." I nodded in agreement with my brother.

Jasper looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I think I'm gonna need a ride and a tow truck...."

"Rosie and I will take care of it for you, Edward and Alice will ride with you back to town." Emmett said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow..." Jasper muttered under his breath and nodded.

As I walked him over to the Volvo I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hurt... Probably from smacking the steering wheel," he said rubbing the back of his neck and wincing.

"Oh God, Jasper... are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?" I asked him, stopping and turning in front of him before we climbed into the back of Ed's car.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm fine, Mar. I'll have your dad look at then go home and take some Motrin or something."

"You still want me to come over and play doctor?" I asked in an innocent voice as I pulled him into the car behind me.

"Yep," he said with a small smile. "I think I might really need you this time..."

I smiled at him and gave him what started as a chaste kiss, but turned into something that lasted a little longer than necessary. He smiled back at me and I held his hand as Edward started to drive.

Thank God it wasn't too bad.

---

JPOV:

By the time we got to Dr. Cullen's office, the bleeding above my eye had stopped, but the dull throbbing didn't. I was glad that they didn't take me to the hospital. I fucking hate them. I'm not sure why, but I do. Ma would say it because I associate them with death, which I guess, could be the case, but either way. I loathed the fuckers.

I sat in the exam room, looking around at the various inspirational posters and shit that cluttered the walls. Honestly, I wanted Mar to come in here with me, but I guess I would have to face her dad alone some day.

The story Ed and I worked on was simple. Emmett and I had a sparring match, he knocked me down, and I knocked my head into a rock.

But would it really be better to say that, rather than tell him the truth?

_Oh yeah, cause saying you took cold medicine and raced over a hundred miles per hour while being slightly intoxicating, proves you can protect his daughter._

God I'm a shit. I wouldn't be surprised if Mar lost her faith in me after this.

I would have continued my mental berating but the knock on the door followed by it opening caught my attention. I sat myself straighter in the chair, preparing for the worst.

"Jasper Whitlock?" Dr. Cullen's voice was even and kind.

"Uh... yeah?"

He chuckled a little as he looked through a manila file, "you have a rather large file." He smiled politely at me. "Want to tell me what happened to your head?"

"Yeah, I was..." I had the words on the tip of my tongue but it wouldn't come out. "Truthfully, I was racing Seth. I was an idiot for doing it considering I had taken cold medicine earlier." I looked up at him, "And I don't blame you if you yell and scream at me to get away from your daughter."

He studied me for a moment, I think trying to decide if I was lying or not. "Edward told me a very different story..." he murmured.

I sighed. "Yeah, 'cause of me. Let's face it. You don't like me and I can't be the perfect guy you have in mind for Mary... erm Alice. I love her, Dr. Cullen, that will never change."

He sighed heavily and pulled a large wooden chair in front of me and sat down, placing my file down on the counter. "It's not that I don't like you Jasper..."

I raised my eyebrow at him to continue. "But?"

"When I first met her, she was bloody and broken and we were fairly sure she wasn't going to survive the operation to stop the internal bleeding," he pressed his hands together and appeared to be praying before he peered up at me from his fingertips. "I've seen her hurt enough... she's a good girl, a survivor, I know you love her, but when that puppy love feeling goes away and you realize just how broken she still is because of everything she was put through... are you still going to?"

_So he thought this was just some fling?  
_  
I shook my head at him. "You realize we both are tormented cause of the crap _he_ put her through right? Sure what I went through is nothing compared to what she went through. But this isn't puppy love or a fling. It never was."

"She says that too..." he was quite for a moment, "How about you tell me your side?"

I slouched down in the chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you have the reputation of a playboy?" he asked as he got up and motioned for me to sit up straight and began examining me.

_Shit, not what I was thinking he wanted to know_.

"Because I didn't have relationships," I told him honestly. "I didn't screw around either. So don't think that. I just don't have a name to put on it, I guess."

"Why don't you have relationships? You seem to be doing alright with Alice." He put up an index finger and shined a small light in my eyes, going left to right and then back.

"I guess compared them to Mar... I dunno. It was like, what's the point of trying to give to a relationship if you can't give fully, ya know? With Mar, she's the one that both my heart and head agree that they want. With her, the relationship is like breathing... it's just... natural." _Jesus Christ I sound like a chick._

Carlisle gave a soft laugh, "I can understand that." He put the flashlight down and pushed a little on wound. "What did you hit?" he asked.

I winced at the pain. "Uh, a tree... It was that or the guard rail that would send me over..."

"You were racing... Seth? You said?" he poked the wound a little more.

"Yes sir."

"Did he get injured?"

"No sir, I managed to avoid hitting him."

"Where all does it hurt, son?" he asked pushing on a tender spot near my ribs.

"Mainly my head...but I had a dull ache before from coughing. Right across where the seat belt was," I answered, surprised that I was feeling pain near my ribs.

"You may have fractured some bones... and you need some stitches for your head, let's go ahead and do the x-rays first to make sure you don't have any worse injuries. I'm glad you were honest with me, son." He gave a sharp nod of his head."Be right back," he said before leaving.

Right... honest... but at what cost?

-----

Three stitches, two fractured ribs that were tightly wound and a broken collarbone that prevented me from using my left arm cause of the stupid ass sling; I was leaving Dr. Cullen's office.

Edward and Mar were sitting in the waiting room, Ed texting someone while Mar flipped through a magazine.

"Good news, I'm alive. Bad news, he knows the truth," I looked over at Mar to gauge her reaction.

"Really? Did he react badly?" Mar asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. He thanked me?"

She and Edward shared a look before they looked back at me. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah... wait what was that look about?" I asked as Mar took my good hand.

"He's not mad," she said simply.

"He's not?" Surely this was a mark against me. Mary could have been..._ Don't go there Whitlock._

"You would know if he's mad..." she nodded her head.

"I would?" I asked. I could hear Ed chuckle as he walked out ahead of us.

She nodded and helped lower me into the back seat of the Volvo. "You would."

I waited for her to get in before pulling her close to my side. I kissed her temple. "I do have to tell you though... your dad said no sexual activity for at least a month... Apparently that qualifies as strenuous activities," I whispered in her ear.

She gaped at me for a minute, "Are you serious?!" she whispered in a shocked tone.

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "No, he just said no strenuous activities for at least four weeks. The nurse said the sex thing. I don't think you dad wanted to face that fact."

She leaned closer to my ear, "Does that mean no blow jobs?"

I groaned a little before turning to look at her. "God, I hope not."

"'Cause I mean... sixty nine... it's hot," she giggled a little.

I could feel my lip curl up as I thought about it. "We are so doing that later..."

She giggled and kissed me, "Okay!"

----  
Finally eight weeks later, I was free of the damned sling. Dr. Cullen had said a month at the least, but apparently I was preventing the process by having Mar sit on my face all the time. Who knew? At least she was satisfied at night.

My parents took the news of the accident fairly well. I had expected The Admiral to lecture me about being an irresponsible asshole or the like but he didn't. I could tell he was disappointed in the decisions I had made, but he could tell I had learned my lesson. Although, I was told that while, yes he'll help me repair Shelby, I won't be allowed to drive it until after basic training.

_So much for being eighteen_.

It felt good to be back in working order. And to celebrate the freedom from the damned sling, I had planned to fuck Mary all night tonight. I was looking forward to it so much so that when I got a glimpse of her in that teeny skirt of hers, sex was all I could think about.

She was doing everything in her power to make sure of it too. Bending over enough to show me her damned panties. Rubbing against me in the halls while we waited to get in a class room. And even now at lunch. She perched her fine ass in my lap, bounced as she talked animatedly to Rose or Bella. Even going as far as doing a little dance in my lap as Bella chatted to Edward on the phone.

I had enough, all plans of tonight were still on, but I needed to fuck her hard and now.

I brushed her hair of her neck before kissing the skin below her ear. "Alice..." I drawled out softly.

She wiggled a little, "Jay..." she giggled.

"I need you..." I told her as I traced light patterns on her side.

She pressed her lips against my ear, "Take me then." With that, I grabbed her hand and quickly got her to her feet. I didn't even bother with saying goodbye to the gang.

I quickly pulled her into the bio lab. Luckily Molina had a habit of leaving the room unlocked twenty minutes before class.

Once we were in, I locked the door and turned to face Mar. She was biting her lip as she slowly walked back towards Molina's desk.

I smirked at her. "Well, I did promise to take you over a desk didn't I?" I asked as I undid my belt. She nodded and giggled, turning to put her hands flat against the desk and bending to show me what was under the skirt.

"Come and get me Jay..." she taunted as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Take 'em off, Alice," I commanded her, knowing she knew I meant the panties. I watched as she slowly slid them off, teasing me as she removed them then tossed them to me.

I caught them, placing them in my pocket. I grabbed the condom from my wallet, placing the silver package next to her hand. Freeing my cock from its confines, I nuzzled her neck, inhaling the faint perfume of her skin letting her intoxicate me.

I took the condom, opening the package and rolling it on me, giving myself a few strokes in the process. "Fuck," I groaned against her neck. "I missed being inside you," I whispered as I pushed my cock into her tight warmth.

We both moaned at the feeling, she arched her back pushing herself closer as I waited for her to adjust.

With one hand on her hip, the other slid up the front of her shirt, groping at her tit as her hips moved against me.

I started off slow, letting her get familiar with me again. But that didn't last long. Soon, both hands were on her hips, pushing her to me as our skin slapped together. My pants and her moans starting to echo in the room.

Two months without fucking was torture. I wanted her to enjoy this but at this rate I was gonna go before she did.

I pulled out causing her to swear at me. "On your back Alice," I commanded again. She quickly complied, turning to lay on the table, one foot perched on the table as she spread for me.

I smiled approvingly before thrusting my dick inside her hard and fast, causing her to gasp and moan.

She tugged at my hair, pulling my lips to hers. We kissed hungrily and passionately as I continued to fuck her. I needed her to cum and I need it to happen fast.

I broke from the kiss, pushing her shirt up and pulling a breast out of the little lace bra she was wearing. I gently bit at it, making her gasp as I felt her tighten around me. I did it again, earning another gasp. _My girl likes that_, I thought smugly.

This time I sucked the harden pebble into my mouth, tugging at it as I slid my hand between us, pinching her clit simultaneously with the tugging.

She swore as her body began to react to the orgasm washing over her. I watched her face as I continued thrusting into her. The way her dark lashes fanned across her cheeks, contrasting with the slight pink tinge of them. Her swollen, pouty lips, parted slightly as she panted for air.

I released her nipple from my mouth, moving to nip and kiss her throat as I lifted her hips off the desk, thrusting harder and deeper into her as I came hard.

We were panting, slightly sweaty and very fucking happy. I kissed the corner of her mouth as she smiled.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she panted in response.

I chuckled softly, removing myself from her. She said something about disposing the condom when she went to clean up in the bathroom, but I told her I would handle it. She left the room with her panties in hand and a smile on her face as I thought of some payback.

----

As the bell started to ring, I leaned back in on my chair, looking over at Lauren as she chatted away with some tool. Mar turned back and looked at me confused.

'You'll see,' I mouthed to her. She gave me a skeptical look before turning back towards the direction I was looking.

Lauren opened her purse and winked at me in I'm guessing was her seductive way as she reached into her purse. She made a confused face and looked down into the purse before screeching and tossing the spent condom across the classroom. "That's fucking disgusting!" she screamed. "Who the fuck put a used condom in my purse?!" she looked over at me livid.

I gave her a look of utter shock as I wrapped my arm around Mar, trying to hide the shit-eating grin in her hair. That should show her that my girl knew how to please me quite well.

"Jasper," Mar chided in a soft voice. "That wasn't what I meant by disposing of it." Mr. Molina was dealing with Lauren's freak out and called the janitor to clean things up after sending her to the principal's office.

I laughed and kissed the side of her head. "Trust me, she asked for it."

"You think she knows it was us?" Mar asked, looking over at the group of teenagers who were gossiping loudly about where the condom came from.

"Probably... But, who's gonna believe her?"

Mar shrugged, "who cares." She smiled and kissed me.

* * *

End Note: Do you think Lauren got what she deserved? Tell us your thoughts!


	9. Devotion

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight and it's Characters. We do own this plot and story. Republication of this or any Alsper fic, all though derivative, is still a crime. Do us all a favor, don't even think about stealing.**

**K: **I'm soooooooo tired! Damn you ahealthydistrust for making me watch NewMoon with you last night (just kidding!)! So here you go a TR update. Crap what happened last time O.o (Enjoy!)

**Robs: **Hey y'all, close to finishing with this fic here too, no worries we have more in the works but there's gonna be a short break between. :) Add us to your author alerts!!

**Thank you as always to our readers, you ladies are awesome. And to our betas MaleficentKnits and RedheadKnits. We love you both!**

**

* * *

**

**Devotion**

**APOV:**

I woke up and smiled at the sound of Jasper's heart beating steadily inside his chest. I moved slightly and was met with resistance. I looked up and his brow was furrowed, "Jazzy..." I pushed some of the hair off his forehead and pressed my other palm on the small blond tuff of hair right above where my head had been previously.

"Where you going?" he asked sleepily.

"I gotta go home..."

He whined a little before loosening his grip. "If you have too..."

I reached up and kissed his jaw. "It's my birthday..." I murmured.

He rolled us, kissing my neck as he got comfortable between my thighs. "Yep... Happy birthday, baby."

"Jazz!" I giggled, feeling his hardness pressing up against a place that wasn't quite ready for him again.

He laughed looking up at me. "What? I'm being good!" He tried to give me an innocent face.

"Oh you are, but I think you and your little friend are having a miscommunication."

He scoffed, "_little _friend?"

I raised my eyebrow up in a challenge. "Yeah, what about it?" I knew I was pressing my luck, but it was my birthday.

"I'll show you little missy..." he teased with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I grinned and bit my lip. _Please do,_ I thought as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He leaned closer, his lips near my ear. "Good thing you wake up before the alarm," he whispered before making a trail of wet kisses down my neck, to my collarbone and lower.

I moaned a little and reached down between us playing with the soft curls of hair that led down from his bellybutton to his jewels. "I love you Jazz."

He groaned against my breast. "I love you too, Mar," he responded before taking a nipple into his mouth. I moaned and twisted my other hand in his hair, keeping him close to my chest. _Would this ever stop feeling so good? I hope not. _

_---_

In typical Cullen fashion Esme decided to throw me a party for my birthday. And because this is Esme we're talking about and lord knows she could never do anything small and quiet, the entire town was invited. A direct cause of the party being hosted by the Cullens and everyone being invited, just about everyone showed up.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even the Admiral and Momma Whitlock who were hanging, drinking wine, and laughing with my folks. I would've found this new paling around odd had I not been so transfixed by the Admiral's and Carlisle's identical booming laughs. They were also the same height and build and stood in the same manner.

_Huh._

Jay had been pretty much glued to my side, someone pointed out that we were dressed in similar colors. This was true, when we looked at it. I was leaning against the back wall, hanging with Ed, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Jay people watching. "What do you think they're talking about?" I asked, nudging Jay and tilting my head towards our parents.

He tilted his head and watched them for a moment before shaking his head, "I have no clue..."

"Maybe they're discussing your wedding or some shit," Emmett teased, wrapping Rosalie in his arms and nuzzling her neck as I gaped at him.

Jay snickered and shook his head. "Nah... Ma would be giddy, The Admiral would look sick, and Papa Smurf would have a vein showing in his forehead," he joked.

Emmett chuckled, "Why would the Admiral look sick? And you forgot Mom would be writing a list." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"My father is allergic to the words 'Party Planning.' For mom, a wedding is the ultimate party to plan," he explained and shrugged.

"Aw dude, he doesn't have to plan shit, I think between mom and April they got it covered." Em said with a wink.

"Wait, who said we're getting married?" I interrupted.

Jay shrugged again, "Apparently your little brother thinks we are."

"Aren't you guys gonna get married? I mean you have that fate shit going for you and what not."

I shrugged and leaned into Jay. He smiled into my hair before turning back to Emmett. "I have to ask her first, ass," he said with a laugh. I couldn't hide the grin that covered my face.

"I dunno what you're waiting for," Edward mumbled from our other side.

Jay laughed and shook his head. "Are you trying to get rid of your sister?"

Ed shrugged and avoided answering by dragging Bella onto the dance floor. I heard Emmett's booming laughter next to us.

"Ignore Eddie, he just being pissy about something or other," Rose finally chimed in.

"She speaks!" Jasper teased earning him the middle finger from Rose.

"Seriously Rosie, I've never known my brother to nuzzle you into speechlessness, are you ok?" I asked as I leaned closer to Jay.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired," she said with a small smile.

I gave her a small smile before turning my attention back to Jay. "Wanna dance?"

He nodded, "But we have to be good since the grown-ups are here." He teased with a wink.

I giggled and agreed, letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

---

After dancing and drinks -the kids got cider and soda while the adults drank real drinks- I was presented with a three tier birthday cake. I can't tell you what I wished for, but I blew out all the candles in one breath. Everyone clapped for me and Emmett made some snide comment, but promptly got elbowed in the ribs by Jay.

The party wound down and I was expected to help say goodbye to the guests so I did and before I knew it, it was just the six of us, plus our collective parents, hanging out in the living room. Honestly that was what I would want for my birthday: music, good food and close friends and family.

I mean, what more could I want?

---

JPOV:

I sat nervously waiting for Dr. Cullen to come back into his office. Today was one of the few days Alice and I had other plans so we were taking a break from each other. Well, as much as one would expect with cell phones.

But being without her wasn't what was making me nervous. It was what I had to do today. Depending on what Dr. Cullen says, I'm going to be jewelry shopping.

Things between Dr. Cullen and I had to have gotten better. Hell my whole family came over to the Cullen house to have Sunday dinners together. Lord knows dad and Papa Smurf got along great.

If you would have told me that the man I met the morning after Mary came back into my life would sit down and discuss a schedule for Mary and I to have nights together, I would have told you to lay off the LSD, but it happened. Two days before Mar's eighteenth birthday party, he sat us down to talk.

We played dumb of course. "Oh no sir, I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of Alice!" I said at one point. She even denied that we were having sex, but we both knew he was much smarter than that.

He wanted to discuss Mar's living arrangements while she was still in school. Even though, yes she was legally an adult and would be treated as such, he still wanted her to stay home. At least until she graduated. We both agreed to respect his wishes, although I was crushed. I had hoped she could move in with me because the sneaking out and back in shit was getting tiring.

When Esme called Mar into the next room to help her with something, I took the opportunity to work on a schedule of allowed times for her to stay over. I figured he was gonna tell me to take a long walk of a short pier, but he smiled and agreed to talk it over with us.

So now Mar can stay over Thursdays through Saturday. But if her grades were to slip he would revoke the privilege.

The sound of the office door clicking brought me out of my thoughts. I stood to greet him. "Thank you for agreeing to see me Dr. Cullen," I said politely, shaking his hand.

"Anytime Jasper," he smiled warmly at me and sat behind his desk.

I cleared my throat nervously before sitting back down. "I uh..." I shook my head, "I honestly don't know how to go about this, so bear with me okay?"

"Is Alice pregnant?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"No! No sir," I shook my head.

He let out an audible breath, "Well tell me anything son," he said with a smile.

"You know that I love and care for Alice, right sir?" He nodded. "Well... uh..." I rubbed my palms along the front of my jeans. _Damn this man intimidates me_. "With your permission, sir, I would like to ask Alice to marry me."

It was silent for a minute, before a smile broke out on his face. "I'm impressed you asked me."

I smiled shyly. "Well, you _are_ her father, and I know Alice, she'd be angry if I didn't do this right," I told him honestly.

"Yes, Jasper, you may ask Alice to marry you." He paused for a minute, "I daresay she'll say yes, so can I welcome you to the family now son?"

I laughed, feeling relieved that this part was over. "I'm glad you're confident she'll agree to it," I joked. "Thank you sir."

He came around his desk and gave me a manly hug, complete with back slap.

After getting the okay from Dr. Cullen I was on my way to the mall with Edward and Emmett. I would have asked Rose or even Bella to come with me, but they were off doing a girl's day or something. Edward was actually a big help, then again he is the one out of all of us who had done this sort of thing before.

As corny as it sounds, I wanted to look at the _Heart Desires_ line, after all, Mar was the one my heart desired, but the attention the designs would give her, wasn't something I knew she'd desire.

So I stuck with solitaires. A simple white gold band and a radiant cut diamond. I just hoped she'd say yes...

----

Cats... evil, furry little monsters with big eyes. That's all they are. Evil. Evil wrapped into a cute little furry package.

"She's not that bad Jasper..." My mom laughed as the new kitten used my jean-clad leg as a ladder for the bed.

"Yeah... I just hope Mar's not allergic to the little shit." I wrinkled my nose as I picked the black and white kitten up by the scruff of her neck and put her back on the floor.

Ma laughed, "I don't think she is. Did you get the ring?"

"Yeah, it's in dad's office. He's keeping it hidden for me so Mar doesn't see it." I explained to her as I watched the kitten roll around trying to attack my foot. "Demonic little thing..."

"You have a litter box?" Mom asked, again for the hundredth time.

"Yep, over by my desk. Her food and water are over by the closet wall. I got her a scratching tree thing so it can't tear the floors and bedding up and she's got toys."

"Got a name for her?"

I shrugged, "Shit-head was working for a bit, but I don't think Mar will approve." I tilted my head wondering what the little shit was going to get into now. "Satan could work too..."

Mom laughed and smacked me in the arm. "She is yours now, so be nice," she scolded just as Mary came in.

I looked up at her and smile. "Hey babe."

"Hi sex- Oh, hi Momma," Mar blushed.

Ma laughed, "Hi honey. Don't mind me, I'm leaving." She kissed me on the top of my head before giving Mar a hug.

I picked the kitten up glaring at it as it scratched and gnawed at my hand. "Got ya a present Mar."

"Aww it's a kitty!" she squealed holding her hands out for it.

I gladly handed it over to her. "She doesn't have a name yet, although I've been calling her Shit-head... look what she did," I rolled the sleeve of my shirt up so she could see the scratch the kitten gave me.

Mar laughed, "She's a kitten, you probably scared her!" she pressed her nose against that thing's nose.

"No... It's just evil... I should have gotten ya a puppy."

"I love her..." she started to plant kisses on its fur and babbling to it in baby talk.

"Good, I'm glad," I told her with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she told me with a smile as the kitten started to attack her fingers making her giggle. "I think we should name her Peanut."

"Peanut?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She picked up the little black and white ball of fur and pointed to a spot, "It's shaped like a peanut!" she said happily.

"Huh... so it is..." I reached over, scratching the cat under its chin. "Peanut it is..."

"See she likes you!" Mar squealed happily.

"She tolerates me. She's only letting me do this 'cause she likes you and you're holding her."

"Aww she's a good kitty Jazz," Mar's eyes twinkled with delight. "Thank you," she reached over and kissed me passionately.

I took the cat from her, placing it on the bed to make its self comfortable as I pulled Mary into my lap. "I'm glad you like her," I said between kisses. "But I missed you... a lot."

"I missed you too," she said, kissing me harder and weaving her hands into my hair.

I moved my mouth from her lips, kissing down her neck as my hands made their way under her shirt. "Yeah? What do you think we should to about?"

"Make love to me Jazzy..." she stated quietly.

"Hold that thought and get naked," I told her giving her a kiss as I rolled her onto her back, before jumping off the bed. I jogged over to the door that connected my room to the main house, to lock the dead bolt Mar got me for my last birthday.

I turned around to see Mar putting the kitten into the blue plastic and metal carrier I had bought for it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I pulled my shirt off.

"Putting Peanut away, she doesn't need to watch, she's too young," Mar giggled.

I just shook my head at her. "You're cute Mar," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

She wiggled her ass into me. "You're cuter..."

I started walking her towards the bed, moving her hair off the back of her neck to leave gentle kisses there. "You do realize that cat is gonna be locked up for most of its kitten years?"

"Aww eventually we'll let her out," Mar cooed.

"We'll see..." I joked as I pushed her onto the bed.

I positioned myself between her legs. Our lips meeting together passionately as our hands explored one another. When our lips weren't together, they were fixed on each other's skin, hers to my neck, and mine on her shoulder.

We took our time, undressing and caressing. Soft laughs and murmured promises of love passing through our lips with each touch.

Even once the clothes were off, we weren't in a rush. We just enjoyed ourselves, teasing one another until the other begged for what we both wanted.

Once I found myself sheathed within her, it felt as all was right with the world. I could die tomorrow and do so happily knowing that this girl, no, this woman, loves me.

With her hands in mine, I brought them above her head as she arched her back into me, waves of pleasure seeping from her body and being absorbed by my own.

With each thrust of our hips, each kiss of my lips on her skin, the moans and pleas for more echoed through the room.

I let go of her hand, gently outlining the curves of her body with my free hand, before taking her knee. I brought it up high as I teased her, pulling out before thrusting back in harder. It was just the push she needed as her body tightened and released around me.

Using her feet she pushed against me, aiding me to go deeper inside of her. I started moving faster, my own release coming quicker with each thrust and slap of our bodies.

Mar's hands went to my hair, fisting it and tugging hard as she brought my mouth to hers. I was getting so lost in the way her lips and tongue moved with mine that I didn't expect her to bite my lip. But she did, giving me that extra push as I came.

Once my body calmed enough for me to move, I pulled away slightly to dispose of the condom, before pulling Mar flush with me.

We laid in silent bliss, her fingers playing with my curly locks as I placed gently kisses along her shoulder and the back of her neck.

The silence was broken by a very unfamiliar sound, the meowing of a cat. I laughed putting my forehead against Mar's shoulder.

"I almost forgot about that thing."

----

_Why did it have to rain today of all days!_ I thought dejectedly as I looked out the window.

It had been two weeks since I bought the ring and I still hadn't asked her. I wasn't scared. Not at all. I was just waiting for the timing to be right and we'd just been way to busy between school and senior stuff that I lost track of time.

I told myself that I was going to ask her today. Prom was coming up, soon after that graduation and I wanted Mar to know I'd come back for her if she wanted to wait.

"You're giving me a charlie horse just watching you Junior," I heard the voice of my father. I looked up at gave him a tight smile. He took a seat next to me. "Mary's helping her mother... you nervous?"

"Fucking rain..." I muttered.

Dad chuckled softly. "Don't curse the rain son. Some cultures say the rain is good luck."

I scoffed, "And in those cultures they don't have hair like mine." I joked.

"Get a haircut," Dad countered.

"Dad..." I warned him. This had been a continuous thing for the past month, only recently did he start adding Mary into it.

"You're going to have to do it soon anyway, Junior. Might as well prepare Mary for your oddly shaped head. I don't think she wants to wake up every morning next to an egg head."

I snorted a laugh at him. "Hence the reason she's with the upgraded version of you," I teased.

"Ouch," he said clutching at his chest.

"Get over it old man," I laughed.

"He's not old Jazz," I heard Mar's voice ring out from behind me.

"See," dad said pointing to Mar. "She's a smart cookie."

I leaned my head back to look at her and smiled. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi sexy, Hi Jay," she winked at me.

Dad laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Just think I'll look like him in a few years." I said trying to sound disgusted.

"If you're lucky!" Dad teased, smacking my leg.

"Oh he will," Mar winked at my dad. "What are we discussing over here?"

"Nothing," I said quickly just as dad said, "Junior needs a haircut."

"I like his hair admiral," Mar batted her eyes in a flirting manner towards my dad.

I shook my head. "I'm sure you do Alice, but Uncle Sam wants it short." Dad informed her as if she didn't already know.

"Dad, I'll cut it after prom. I don't want to mess with Mar's pictures cause of a bad haircut."

Mar kissed me on the cheek. "You're so cute Jazzy."

Dad just shook his head. "You kids be good," he said before leaving us alone.

"Hey Mar... wanna go for a walk?" _Now or never..._

"Sure," she smiled. "I love the rain."

"Nice, it's letting up..." I said as I took her hand and grabbed one of the umbrellas by the back door. We walked down the path in her back yard that led to a creek. I was running what I wanted to say to her through my head and just hoped she hadn't picked up on my nerves.

"Are you okay?" she asked as we started to cross the little bridge over the creek.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I laughed nervously. _Shit, why am I freaked out about this?!_

She stopped me and cupped my face, forcing me to meet her eyes. "Jasper, I know when something's up with you... what's wrong?"

I smiled at her as I took her hand. "You know I love you right? That I'd do anything for you?"

She smiled back and nodded her head, "Of course and I'd do anything for you too."

I took a deep breath before reaching into my pocket. Once I pulled the little box out of my pocket, I got down on one knee and looked up at her. "I wanted to do this proper this time. I even talked to Carlisle first... And you know I don't usually say shit the way it should be said, but Mary Alice, will you marry me?"

She smiled so large I was fairly sure it would hurt her face, "Yes," she breathed. "Yes."

"Yes?" I asked a little stunned. She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I stood, kissing her hard. I smiled against her lips. "I love you so much Mar," I told her.

"I love you too," she said.

"Oh shit, the ring!" I laughed, carefully helping her to the ground before letting go of her. I opened the box and took the ring out, slowly sliding it on to her hand. "I promise to be the best damn man I can be, for you." I told her looking into her eyes before kissing her hand.

"You _are_ the best damn man," she mused, looking up at me adoringly.

I could believe she actually thought that. "Well, I've got time to improve," I said with a smile before kissing her softer than before.

---

**APOV:**

I looked at the diamond on my ring and smiled as the light caught it throwing off rainbows of light. I couldn't believe Jasper bought me this, I couldn't believe he could afford it. He was overjoyed when I told him yes, surprisingly so were our parents.

They, and by they, I mean our mothers, were already planning an engagement party. Say it with me now. Holy fuck. After the initial whirl of excitement calmed down I found myself in one of his tee-shirts, just the shirt mind you, sitting on his bed listening to his iPod while he was in the bathroom... doing whatever it is boys do in the bathroom for an excessive amount of time. Probably shaving since we'd just finished fucking not even ten minutes ago.

Sure enough a few minutes later he came out of the bathroom, completely clean shaven. "You look hot!" I bounced a little on the bed.

He rubbed his chin and laughed. "I'm glad you approve."

I nodded, "Now come over here and give me a kiss," I demanded.

He saluted me before walking his way over to me. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he teased.

"Oh your commanding officer is gonna love you..." I teased.

He kissed me playfully shoving me back on to the bed. "I don't care if the C.O. loves me, I'd rather you love me," he said as he kissed my jaw.

"I do love you," I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer.

"You better 'cause you're stuck with me," He said with a smile before kissing me passionately.

"Baby, our moms want us to set a date." I told him, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah... I know," he sighed rolling off of me to lie on his side. "Did Ma tell you when she thinks we should do it?"

"No?" They had expressed an opinion to my fiancé. Oh wow, that still sounds weird.

"Ma was saying that it might be easier if we did before I had to leave for boot camp."

I shifted so that I was sitting right at his side, "What do you think?"

He took my hand in his. "I don't want people thinking we're doing it just 'cause I'm going, ya know?"

I shrugged, "Yeah but I don't want to be separated from you... we had to do that for too long."

He smiled and kissed my hand. "Too fucking long..."

"Since when do we care what others think?" I asked, leaning down closer to him.

He smiled up at me. "Since I'm gonna be gone for eight weeks and you're gonna have to deal with everyone's shit?"

I straddled him. "But if I marry you I can go with you as soon as you're out of boot camp."

"That's true... and you can start getting benefits being my wife an all." He smiled when he said 'wife.'

I smiled back, "I'd like to be your wife."

"So... after graduation then?"

I felt my heart begin to pound it wasn't that far away, but it wasn't a terrible thought. "Yeah," I nodded.

"Wow... we're really gonna do this huh?" he said in awe.

I bit my lip, "Yeah."

He slid his hand behind my neck, pulling me down towards him. "I love you," he said softly before kissing me. "Wait, what are you gonna do while I'm gone?" he asked suddenly.

Uh. "I dunno...what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"I mean, are you gonna stay here with Peanut and the 'rents or go back home? I gotta know where to call and send my letters..."

"I guess I'll stay here," I responded. "I mean if it's ok with your parents since your stuff is here and it smells like you and stuff."

"Are you kidding me? Ma will love that idea. Bet you anything she'll start showing you around base so you know more about it then I do when I get back," he teased. "Just do me a favor... don't hit on my dad while I'm gone."

I pressed my forehead to his, "As if I had a chance."

"Don't sell yourself short, Mar... You're hot," he smirked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I never had a chance with your dad...and besides you're hotter."

"Well, shit... let's hope I always look like this," he teased with a smile. "You sure you wanna do the base living thing... I mean it's not gonna be easy at first..."

"Is there another option, future husband." I'm officially a girl and my heart fluttered when I said that.

"Of course there is, but I ain't saying it 'cause like I said earlier... you're stuck with me."

I laughed, "Then yes."

"Good answer. I guess we should tell Ma so she'll lay off huh?" he suggested.

I nodded, "Please tell her."

He laughed. "You realize next she's gonna want to do the dress shopping with you and Esme. And the planning and all that fun girly stuff ya'll like to do." He paused. "Ah, hell I still have to get my tux for prom."

Oh wow, I forgot about prom. I gave a hearty laugh. "It might be better to just buy a suit. That way you can use it twice."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Suit eh? Shall I get it in blue to match your eyes?"

I blushed, "No black is fine...I prefer Armani."

He snorted. "What makes you think I can afford that? What color is your dress...? I wanted to get you some flowers... you know to put on your wrist or something..."

"My dress is blue; my wedding dress is going to be white." I smirked at him, "Just so you know."

"Good to know," he smirked back, but I could tell he was keeping his snide comments to himself.

"Since you took my virginity and all." I was fairly sure what his comment was going to be.

"You know me well," he laughed.

"You're a shithead," I teased.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ shithead and you love me," he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I wiggled a little and leaned down to kiss him.

He growled playfully against my lips before pinning me under him. "Someone's missing some clothing," he said huskily as he nipped at my neck.

I giggled, "Aren't you supposed to go tell your mom something?" I teased.

"Less talkin', more fuckin'," he mumbled as he tugged the collar of the shirt to kiss my collar bones.

"Anxious are we?" I giggled, pushing him back a little so I could pull the shirt up and off.

He nodded, grinning like an idiot, before resuming his kissing, making his way down to my breasts. "Can't help it," he said between kisses. "My fiancée is fucking hot." I moaned once he reached his destination. I guess we'd talk to the parents a little later then.

* * *

**Endnote: we're running out of witty things to say... so please review. And keep an eye on the blog, got some info to be said soon.**


	10. Soirees and Sentencing

**Disclaimer: All trademarked and recognizable characters seen in this work of derivative fiction belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the publisher. We merely have 2 completed FANFICTION stories based on her work. What does this mean? She gets paid for having Jasper and Alice. We DON'T.**

**K: If you didn't know. Alsper has a facebook Fan page (I'll put the link on the site soon) where we keep you updated on various things (like this little baby being nominated at the Total Eclipse of the Heart awards for Best Jasper xAlice) and you can connect with other Alsper fans! (can you tell I don't know what to say?)**

**Robs: aww thank you so much everyone for the sweet reviews they make our hearts soar! We always said this was going to be a short story and true to our word the epilogue is the next chapter... we hope you've enjoyed the journey. **

**Be on the look-out next week for the beginning of our newest fic or maybe an update to another one ;) **

**Big thank you to _MaleficentKnits _and _RedHeadedKnits _for being our grammar nazis. We love you both and no, not cause you wield knitting needles like swords ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Soirees and Sentencing**

**JPOV: **

I watched as my classmates clamored around, happy, anxious and grateful. Prom was this Friday, meaning we had less than a month left. I couldn't understand how everyone could be so happy that this was almost over.

Not that I like school. Fuck no. I'd much rather be at home, between Mar's thighs... _Now is not the time to think of that!_

"Whitlock, Jasper," a voice called from my left. I nodded my head in response to the chick that was handing out the faux cap and gowns. She handed it to me and I scoffed. Why they thought we'd want pictures in this with the rolled up scrap of paper before we had our diplomas was beyond me.

I suppose my outlook on things would be different if the circumstances were different. If I didn't have to leave, I'm sure I would gladly wear this crap and smile for my picture like everyone else. Hell, I'd be just as excited that the arrival of prom being so close meant that graduation was soon and I could leave this prison.

But no, instead of leaving one prison to enjoy life with my fiancée, I'm forced to go to another prison and leave her behind.

I know; it was naive of me to think my dad could pull strings, have me do the training and shit close to home.

Last week we all went to the base; me, Mar, dad, and ma. Dad thought it might be better to talk with his superior than a recruiter. The minute he confirmed that I would be shipped off to the Great Lakes Naval Training Center for eight weeks, I almost wished Mar stayed home that night.

I knew she would have to know where I was going and for how long, I just wasn't expecting her to have to hear it from someone else.

But it was official. Two weeks to the day of graduation, I am to be on a flight with nothing more than twenty five dollars, the required documents, and the clothes on my back, heading to Michigan.

Do I regret what I did to James? No. Even knowing what I know now? No. If I could go back to that day, would I do it again...? That is the million dollar question. A part of me wants to say yes, because not only can he not hurt Mary, but he can't hurt anyone else either. But, in doing so... _I _helped him hurt Mary. So maybe the answer is no... But then there's no telling who he would have hurt next.

The flash from the camera went off, and I removed the cap, tossing it unceremoniously on the table. It's time for me to man up and stop being a bitch about this. I did the fucking crime, time to pay the price and do my fucking time, and enjoy every minute I have with Mar.

----

**APOV:**

Prom. Short for promenade which means: a leisurely walk in a public place as a social activity. It also means a formal dance... Who would've thought that I would end up going to both my junior and senior proms with the same guy? The very same guy I had fallen in love with when I was still a kid? Lord knows I never did, but here I was, my second prom, my last prom, and I was going with the love of my life and my soon to be husband.

_Oh my God, I'm gonna marry Jasper!_

Yeah, it's been a little over four months since he proposed and I was still on cloud nine because of it. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, even if the kids in school were being catty and snide when talking about it.

I already had my wedding dress bought, the colors picked out and our mothers were doing everything else. In comparison, prom was a relatively small deal. Jasper and I were getting a hotel room after and planning on spending some alone time together with room service since he was leaving so soon.

I was sad that Jasper was leaving for eight weeks, it made me feel miserable to even think about it, but I knew his family was going to be around to help me get through it. As for my sexual needs, Jasper did jokingly buy me a toy. It was smaller than him on a whole, but it was purple, and it SPARKLED. Yeah. It was quite possibly the prettiest vibrator I had ever seen.

He made me swear not to do anything with his dad, or his dad and his mom together. First, as if I had a chance and second, what kind of kinky shit does he think his parents do? Boy has watched way too many pornos.

_I guess he's still butthurt over my crush on his dad when we were kids._

The day of prom had come way too fast and I found myself in the room with a rather moody Rosalie, and a worried looking Bella. "What is up with you two?" I asked as I carefully painted on the makeup I would be wearing for the day.

Bella shrugged and looked over at Rose who seemed to have ignored me completely.

"Fine don't tell me and you bitches can just get the fuck out of my room while you're at it." I scowled at them both with my hands on my hips.

Bella glared at Rose who stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at me. "What? You think I'll just sit here and be happy when y'all keep secrets from me and shit?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I told Rose to tell you."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You only fucking know cause you had to get the smelling salt for the dumb ape," she growled.

I sighed and looked over at them; they needed to just come out with it already. "I can't read minds you know."

Bella lifted her eyebrow at Rose just as she sighed. "I didn't want to say anything 'cause you've got your own shit to deal with..." Rose trailed off.

"Oh! For the love of God, Rose!" Bella huffed. "Here's the skinny, _Miss. Thing_ over there is knocked up by your brother. Your brother, being the guy he is wanted to tell your mom and dad." Bella rolled her eyes before continuing. "So she tells Em, it's not his."

My jaw fell open, "What?!"

Rose finally stopped pacing and collapsed on my bed. "We're only going to prom together 'cause he put so much into it... Ali I think we're done," she gave a shaky laugh. "And here I thought I was helping him..."

"Rose here thought that by not telling you, she was helping you too, since we know you and Jay are trying to be stress free with the wedding and him having to leave and all," Bella shrugged, explaining Rose's actions.

I just gaped at them, no wonder Em had been gone so much and when he was home he was drunk or grouchy. "Rosalie, why would you do that? Lie to my brother?"

"Because I was scared! We don't have what you and Jay have. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, I just... Alice he was going to tell your parents!"

"So? What would they do Rose?" I asked, flailing my arms wildly.

"Gee I don't know, maybe make things a bit harder on you and Jay. You know the saying Alice, shit rolls down stream, guess who's at the end of that stream in their eyes." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Guys, really? Our last formal and you two want to bitch each other out?" Bella asked getting between us.

"They wouldn't do shit to me," I shoved Bella out of the way. "You did this 'cause you were scared and you blame my brother, honestly what would my parents do? I'm getting married in less than six weeks; it doesn't matter if I get pregnant!"

"I would never blame Emmett! Yes I'm fucking scared, but I don't blame him. I'm the one that decided to not use the damn condom!"

"Well then why are you lying to him? You broke his heart? Can't you see that?" Now that I knew about the situation the pain Emmett was in was fairly obvious.

"Honestly, I didn't think he would believe me as quickly as he did," she said softly looking down. "I didn't want him to throw his damn future away cause of me."

"Oh! Because making himself a man-whore and a drunk is so much better." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want me to say Alice? I fucked up, I know I did."

"Um. Lemme think.... tell him the truth?"

"Why would he think I'm telling him the truth now Ali," she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I lied to him, how is he gonna believe me now?"

"Cause I know he wants to believe you Rose, he trusts you."

---

**JPOV:**

"Dude, what is up with you?" I asked Emmett as he finished off another beer in the last ten minutes. He and Edward came to my place to get ready for the big dance, where we would then take the limo to get the girls and head to Port Angeles for the night. I knew Edward was feeling antsy 'cause he had considered making himself a man tonight, although he has still yet to confirm the plan of action. I was just anxious to see my girl's reaction to the room I got us.

Yes, I did the cliché thing and paid extra to get the room done up with roses and candles and all that other romantic bullshit you see in the movies. Hell, dad even let me charge his card for a bottle of champagne.

But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what Emmett's deal was. He didn't want to race, play poker, none of the shit we normally do. Sure he and Rose had a shouting match one day a few months back, but as far as I could tell, they were fine now.

I tilted my head at Edward to see if he would give me an answer since Emmett was doing his silence thing. "I think its cause Rosalie wants him to wear a pink tie." Edward shrugged.

Emmett scoffed, "Yeah, that's totally it bro," he rolled his eyes.

I shook my head at Edward. "Em... man... What's eating at you?" Even I knew it had nothing to do with the pink tie.

"Rosalie's pregnant," his voice was soft. Edward spun to face his brother so fast I swear he looked like a blur.

"What?! Does mom and dad know?!" Edward demanded.

"No. It's not mine..." Emmett took another pull of his bottle.

I scoffed, "Like hell it ain't yours. The only time you two ain't together is when you have to piss or she's out with Mar."

"She says it ain't mine," he shrugged. "So she's either tellin' the truth, or she doesn't want it to be mine."

"Or she's keeping you from renigging on that scholarship you got," I suggested before furrowing my eyebrows at Ed. "What the hell? You style your hair to get it that crazy?"

"I only did that shit for her and she knows it." Emmett started, but Edward cut in.

"I rub my head against the couch... Bella likes it," Ed shrugged.

I pointed at Ed while laughing. "Dude, you're a freak." I was about to address Emmett when someone knocked on the door. _Who the fuck? _"Don't matter if you did it for her or not," I told him as I opened the door but stopped talking.

Rose was standing at the door staring down as her feet, and everything about her posture said she wasn't happy. "Why aren't you in your dress, Doll Face?"

She looked up at me, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Is he here?"

"Em? Oh yeah he's here," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the frame of the door. "Why'd you do it?" I asked.

Her eyes darted past me -to Emmett most likely- before looking back at me. "That's none of your business."

I quirked my eyebrow up at her. "He's my best friend Rose, you'd be on my ass if I did something like this to Alice, don't expect anything different." She sighed and rolled her eyes in response. "Ah, there's the bitch we know and love," I said coldly before looking back over my shoulder at Em. "Yo, Big E, visitor."

"Sup, King Jay?" Emmett slurred his words a little then I felt him come to a stop just behind me. "Hey, uh... you feelin' okay?" he asked Rosalie.

I gave her a pointed look as she shook her head. "No Em... I'm not. Can we go talk?"

"I dunno, _can _we talk?" his voice was rather curt.

She bit into her lip and nodded. "I _really _need to talk to you Emmett..." I looked over at Em and back to Rose; clearly both of them were hurting.

"Then talk," he sounded, tired, if anything.

"Come talk to me in the car?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You two chat here, limo is gonna be here in twenty," I said pushing off the door frame. I patted Em on the shoulder. "You gonna be okay man?" I asked him quietly.

Em shrugged. "Where you goin' man?" he kept his voice quiet.

"Let you two talk this out... you want me to hear this?" I asked him.

"I don't care," he shrugged again.

I nodded and looked back at Rose. "Where's your dress?" She looked confused before pointing back at her car. "Get it, and then get your ass in here." I looked over at Em, probably one of the few times I'd ever seen him depressed. "Emmett, go sit down before you pass out." I instructed before going to Ed. "Do me a favor, call Mar, let her know that Rose is gonna get ready here but she's gonna need her to work her magic in the limo for the make-up."

"Kay," Emmett mumbled as he shuffled over to the couch and Edward gave me a funny look.

"You sound like a chick dude."

"Says the freak that humps girls in my closet. Do it. Now."

He pulled his cell out, "she liked it." he stated tartly before pulling the phone up to his ear.

I snorted at him. "Again, freak," I laughed pushing him just as Rose came back in the door.

I stood off to the side, far enough to give them privacy but close enough that I could hear them as I got dressed. Rose sat down next to Emmett and immediately put her arms around her waist in a defensive manner.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah?" it was stated as a question.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that I made you think that I was with someone else, that I wanted someone else. I'm sorry that you're gonna be a father whether you're ready or not..." she wiped at her face before sitting in her protective position again. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I'm sorry you did too," he said quietly, he seemed to be thinking. "So... Is it mine? The baby I mean?" he asked almost afraid to know the answer.

She nodded. "Yeah, you're the only one I've been with, in three years Em..."

"Why'd you lie to me Rosie," I heard the leather of my couch squeak and looked over to see Emmett had moved himself so he could look at Rosalie.

"As lame as it sounds?" she chuckled sadly. "To protect you. I didn't want you to give up everything for me when it was my fault."

I looked over at Ed as I tied my tie, silently asking him if he's catching this. He nodded and shook his head quietly.

"I only do things for you, I mean, I'm not even supposed to graduate for another year Rosie, but I'm graduating this year 'cause I want to join you in college."

"I know baby... and I'm so proud of you... I just didn't want you to regret things later. So I did the only thing I knew how... I lied."

"Therefore ruining all my plans?" he sounded pretty incredulous. Edward glanced over out the corner of his eye.

"What? No!" She sounded insulted, making me groan audibly enough that she glared at me.

"I planned my whole life around you Rosie!" his voice was aggravated. "I'm graduating early, going to your college, after my freshmen year I'm gonna move in with you into your apartment. We have this baby it doesn't really change things, other than we can move into family housing and live like a family right off."

"Well I didn't expect you to believe me as quickly as you did! I planned my whole life around you too, you know. That's why I was gonna drop out of fucking college, because I thought you didn't want me anymore. Fuck for all I know you still don't want me anymore, and tonight is nothing but show." She groaned and put her head in her hands. "God who am I kidding? I'm just a dumb fucking blonde."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," I joked trying to ease the tension in the room. _Jesus Christ I wish the limo would get here already._

"Who said I don't want you?" Emmett asked, clearly ignoring my comment.

"You did, you stormed out, didn't call me to let me know you got home okay... nothing for a week. Then I get a call, you're drunk and wanted to make sure I remembered prom."

"I said that I couldn't be with someone who was a cheater," he argued.

"Right and because you believed the lie, you don't want me," she pointed out. I cleared my throat and tapped my watch signaling that it was time for them to hurry the fuck up and get ready.

"Why do you always assume shit?" he asked as he stood up and began rushing around to get dressed.

"I'm not assuming anything Emmett Cullen! You haven't said anything otherwise," she snapped as she pushed her way into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I gave a low whistle and shook my head. _Women_...

"Gah, I swear to God if I didn't love pussy so much I'd be gay." Emmett mumbled as he grabbed his tie from my dresser. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Em, can you come in here and help me?" Rose asked as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Sure," he sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Wow," I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"What?" Edward asked, messing with his hair for what seemed to be the billionth time that day.

"You do realize you're gonna go bald if you keep that shit up?" I shook my head at him. I needed a cigarette after Rose and Em's little show.

Edward stared at me wide eyed. "What?" he gasped.

I laughed, "True story man. My Pappy Whitlock went bald by the age of thirty." I was so full of shit. Pappy Whitlock has a full head of hair. I walked over to the bathroom and tapped my knuckles against the door, just as something went crashing in the bathroom. "You break it you buy it fuckers!" I warned them. "Ya'll okay in there?" I asked after a minute.

"Yeah," Emmett gasped. "Fine." I heard Rosalie giggle.

I just shook my head. "Make it quick brotha, limo in three..." I grabbed Alice's corsage off my desk and started outside. "I'm getting a smoke before the limo's here," I told Edward. He nodded at me while fixing his tie.

When we got to the Cullen house, Bella and Mar rushed down stairs to grab Rose. I quirked an eyebrow up at Mar in question, and she quickly gave me a kiss before explaining that they were gonna do Rose's make-up really quick.

So I made myself comfortable on the couch next to my dad. My parents decided to do the picture thing with the Cullen's since we picked the girls up here.

I hadn't noticed that I was being fidgety until dad smacked my knee. "Stop bouncing, it's not like Carlisle hates you," he joked.

I looked at my watch and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just anxious to spend time with Mar," I explained.

He nodded. "Well, you kids have fun tonight. And remember your check out time is fourteen hundred hours on Sunday."

I gaped at him. He and Ma agreed to one night, not the whole damn weekend. He laughed at my reaction. "You're welcome," he smiled before getting up just as the three girls came down the stairs. I immediately went to Mar, whatever was making me nervous and fidgety was gone the instant I touched her.

"You look beautiful," I told her softly before kissing the skin under her ear.

She smiled, "you look almost perfect."

"What?" I pulled back to make sure my shirt was tucked in.

"Your tie," she said moving closer to me, "here I'll fix it."

I smiled down at her as she fixed it for me. "Already doing you wifey job huh?" I teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she smiled up at me brightly.

The sound of a shutter going off took my attention from Mar, mom and Esme had decided then was the perfect opportunity for a Kodak moment. "Ma, seriously?" I asked her.

"Oh hush, you two were so cute wrapped up in that little bubble ya'll have that we had to get it on film," she explained as Esme nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. _Mothers._

----

APOV:

Prom was, in a word, perfect. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to mend that little...incident... and bounced early. Something about needing to "talk". Yeah, the way they were acting I doubt talking was the first thing on their minds.

Jasper seemed perfectly content just dancing the night away, our eyes locking, gentle pecks, him kissing my knuckles. I could only image it was almost like what our wedding dance was going to be. It was nice to not care what other people thought, it was just us, one of our last high school memories together and I was happy that I only left his arms once the entire time and that was to go to the bathroom with Bella.

Apparently Edward had stolen Jasper's (okay well maybe it wasn't that original) idea of getting a room for the night. Edward had plans that Bella would finally make him a man, I hope it worked. Cause the sexual tension between Bella and Edward was almost unbearable.

The limo we all rode in dropped Bella and Edward off first, he reserved at room at the Hilton. They both seemed pretty anxious when they were dropped off. Jasper had been nuzzling my neck and being all cuddly while we were taking Bella and Edward to their place, so the minute they were gone I turned my head and kissed him gently. He cupped my cheek and kissed me with an equal amount of desire and love, there was no rushing this kiss, and it was all slow intensity. My hands around his neck, one hand on my chin, the other on my lower back, a burn in the pit of my stomach building.

He moved the hand on my chin lower, brushing his knuckles against my exposed sternum, his fingertips brushing against the side of my breast. He stopped kissing me to look at his hand, watching as he moved it up and down.

He smiled before looking up at me. "We've got the whole weekend to ourselves..."

_Nice._ I thought, knowing exactly how we were gonna spend our time, then it hit me, this was our honeymoon since we weren't going to have one. I smiled at him, pressing my chest closer to his hand, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah... very excited." He sounded conflicted, like happiness mixed with a touch of sadness.

"You know I'd honestly think that the sight of me in this yellow Valentino dress with a down to here," I pointed to the bottom of the plunge which ended just above my belly button, "neckline, you wouldn't be able to think about anything that would make you sad."

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, no, the dress is definitely a good thing." He pressed his lips to mine. "Sorry, I won't think about it anymore, just us."

"Good," I smirked. That was all I wanted him to think about.

---

The hotel room was beautiful, there were rose petals everywhere, lit candles, and champagne. It was fairly evident we had gotten the honeymoon package. I would've looked closer, but Jasper decided he was going to take me on the nearest surface he could find which just so happened to be the console near the door.

The minute we stepped inside and he got his coat off he turned me to face him. His lips pressed hard and furious against mine, tongue demanding entrance into my mouth, his hands roaming my body. The slow heat that was building before was making my entire body tingle with heat and I sighed with relief when his hands slid under my top to grope my breasts.

His lips slid along my jaw, placing haphazard kisses here and there as he made his way to the valley of my breasts, I leaned back onto my elbows to give him better access. His tongue darted out and licked one exposed side of my breast as hiked my skirt up and wrapped my legs around him, I needed him before I imploded and the things his tongue was doing was only fanning the heat inside a little hotter.

"Please Jazz..." I panted, moving my hand so I could fist his hair and push his face closer to my chest. He grunted his response and I watched as he fumbled around for his wallet and then pulled out a silvery package before tossing the wallet to the side.

He moved his head up, his lips completely distracting me as I felt his fingertips brush against my nether region then something firm and large pushing against me. My eyes fluttered shut as he entered me, his thrusts urgent; his lips were passionate and hard. I struggled to match his rhythm, wishing the dress hadn't cost so much so I wouldn't care about ripping it.

After a few rough moments we found a rhythm. Our groans, the rustling sounds of fabric, and the console hitting the wall made for a beautiful symphony. He pushed one of my breasts free of its confines and attacked it with his lips, suckling and nibbling like his life depended on it. His free hand groped at the fabric near my hip thrusting furiously and hitting that one spot inside me over and over again till the heat inside me exploded, blinding me and when I came to Jasper was slumped against my chest, panting like he'd just ran a marathon.

He smiled and looked up at me. "Wanna take a long hot bath with me?"

"Sure," I said breathlessly then laughed.

He brought his lips mere inches from mine. "I love you, Mar," he said softly before kissing me just as gently as he was in the limo.

"I love you too..." I smiled happily and hugged him to me.

----

**JPOV:**

I was having such a great time with Mar that I didn't want the weekend to end. We spent all weekend completely wrapped in one another. Only joining the real world twice, once so Mar could check on Peanut, and another time 'cause I did not come prepared for a full weekend.

Yeah, buzz kill when you realize at two a.m. that you've used up your last condom.

But regardless of the fact, I was grateful that my dad had extended our stay. Giving us the honeymoon before the wedding.

_Oh and note to self: I am so getting us a house with a fire place. _

Of course with all good times, the bad things start to seep in. More specifically, my self doubt. Emmett got a kick out of seeing me doubt everything, but he was in the same boat when it came to Rose.

Between Mar and I having cake tastings and registries to make, graduation snuck its way in there.

I felt like I was walking a very thin line with everything. Afraid to put a single toe out of place. I had spent many nights contemplating if I should just cash in the money I saved over the years in Mar's old can and take us away from the States. Italy would be good... I think.

But I knew if I went AWOL, I would not only have my family breathing down my neck, but a warrant for my arrest. _I'm too pretty for prison, just sayin'._

The thing that bothered me the most about this situation is everything was rushed, and it didn't seem fair to Mar. The stress of putting the wedding together and getting myself ready for Naval training made certain members of the Cullen family think I was getting cold feet. This was the farthest thing from the truth. I want to marry Mar, have a future with her, hell maybe have kids some day. But I didn't want to rush her into all this.

She swears up and down that she wouldn't have it any other way. But seriously? When you think about it, Mary and I will be husband and wife for less than twenty hours before I have to leave her again.

And there's the biggest problem. Leaving her. I didn't want to leave her. Hell, I even tried to talk her into moving to Michigan so we could be closer. The same city is better than half-way across the country. Or at least that's what I had convinced myself.

Of course dad and ma knew better. Dad kept saying that financially it wouldn't make sense.

"She'll have access to my pay while I'm there, I added her to my account." I tried to reason.

"We can help her adjust to life as a military wife. I can take her on the base here and get her used to shopping at the coms," mom rebutted. "She'll be alone in Michigan. At least with her here, you know she'll be taken care of and won't be lonely because she will still have her friends and family here."

I knew they were right. They would make sure she was happy. Safe.

But as I said, graduation was upon us. It was strange to sit with the rest of the graduating class and just observe them before the actual ceremony. Nervous anticipation, relief, and utter astonishment seemed to radiate off of everyone.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Mar as she sat in my lap, happily talking to her friend Angela about her plans for college. A part of me wondered what Mar's plans where, since neither one of us talked about it. Would she be going to school while I was gone or was she going to wait until I was given a more permanent assignment?

Either way I didn't care. As long as she was happy, that's all that mattered.

I looked up to see Mar looking at me over her shoulder. "Huh?" I asked her looking from her to Angela as she laughed at my response.

"I just asked what you were thinking about."

"Uh... that I don't trip while marching?" I offered. _Oh shit, I forgot about color guard,_ I thought while groaning. "Baby, did you bring my uniform by chance?"

She laughed, "Yes I did and you'll do fine," she said, kissing my temple. "Angie wanted to know if you were nervous about getting married."

I smiled wide at Angela. "Nope, it's one of the few things I'm sure about," I told her with a wink, before looking at Mar. "And see this is a good thing, cause I'd forget my head without you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I need to run like hell and get dressed. Is it in the car?"

"Yep," she smiled and got off my lap.

I grabbed her keys from her purse and ran like the cops were after my ass to her Porsche. Sure as shit, there laid my uniform in the back, my shoes next to it on the floor board. "Damn she's good..." I muttered as I grabbed them about and ran to men's locker room.

After the quick change and handing my clothes to my mom, I ran out to meet with the rest of my squad, silently cursing that I spaced this.

The sound of the band warming up was a sign that it was game time. "You nervous, Whitlock?" Conty the squad captain asked. _Seriously what is up with everyone asking me this today?!_

I gave her my best smile. "No ma'am, glad it's finally over." She laughed and nodded in agreement before calling us to attention.

As we marched out in front of everyone, I scanned the crowd for the one face I needed to see. She smiled wide and winked at me. I bit my cheek to resist the urge to wink back. She wasn't happy with that response because before I knew it she jumped up and whistled, a few girls cheering her on, while other classmates laughed. Emmett tugged at her gown to get her to sit but laughed.

After the fan fare and what not, we were told to put the cap and gown over the uniform -this is how you know it's the wanna be military- and join our class.

Name after name was called, endless faces blurring as each of us got our diplomas. The dread I was feeling earlier seemed to have washed away. One of many things that was keeping me and Mar apart was completed.

By the time Angela had her speech as our valedictorian, I was anxious to get the fuck out of here. After all, I gotta help Mary move in. _Thank God_.

Of course when her name was called to walk the stage I showed her the same courtesy she showed me when I was presenting the flag earlier by cat calling and wolf whistling the whole time. I may have even shouted "that's my girl," but if you didn't hear it, I ain't admitting shit.

But it was done and over. We were graduated. The minute Angela asked us to join her in throwing our caps, I was out of my seat and heading to Mar. I grabbed her around the waist as yellow caps flew up around us and kissed her. Regulations be damned.

-----

**APOV:**

I awoke like so many times before with my fingers tangled in messy blond hair, sadly this would be the last time in a very long time I would be able to. I looked over at the clock, I had no idea why I woke up, and I had barely gone to sleep a few hours ago. I snuggled in closer to Jasper, my husband as of twelve hours ago.

_My husband!!!_ I somehow managed to suppress the urge to squeal and jump around happily.

The wedding had been beautiful, April and my mom pulled it off beautifully, yellow and white blending in seamlessly with the green foliage of my parent's backyard and the white siding of the house. He was planning on shaving his head before all this, but I begged him to keep it, just for a little while, because I would miss running my fingers through it.

I was glad he listened to me, he looked downright dashing in his suit, no scratch the dashing part... he looked hot, really hot. I was glad that Pastor Webber liked doing short ceremonies 'cause I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stand there, with the way Jasper looked and the way he was gazing at me, without kissing him.

I barely lasted as it was. When we finally did seal our marriage with the kiss I felt like I was starved for it, but thankfully Emmett was there to nudge us back to Earth when we were getting a little too into it for polite company.

After that we took about a million pictures with the photographer who said I would get the pictures in about a month's time. I was happy about that cause that meant we could decorate our new place once Jasper got back. I really couldn't wait to move in and start my life with him.

Once we left, his parents tailing us with their SUV loaded with our wedding gifts, it was just Jasper and me. His parents didn't bother us, I guess suspecting that we were planning on making our last night together for awhile a memorable one, and that it was. We just spent hours in each other's arms, caressing, holding each other, making love, kissing, it was peaceful. When we finally went to sleep we were both exhausted.

Which is why it was so odd that I had woken up now. I placed my hand on his chest and instead of the calm rhythm I had been expecting, his heart was beating frantically. I looked up at his face and his eyes were wide, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" I asked, pushing myself up on my elbow so I could look at his face easier.

"Yeah... Just thinkin'," he gave me a small smile. "You need to get some sleep Mar'... long day."

"Are you sure, I know you're freaked out about something..." I ran my free hand down his chest, stopping to play with the line of hair at his navel.

"Yeah, I've just got things runnin' in my head about training and shit," he explained as he slowly ran his hand up and down my back.

"It'll be okay, you'll be back before you know it," I smiled then kissed his sternum.

"Two months is a long damn time..." he mused.

My hand traveled south slowly as I leaned down to pepper his chest with kisses, flicking one of his nipples with my tongue. "Then let's not waste any time," I winked at him.

He laughed, "What my wife wants, she gets..." He pulled me up to kiss me.

"Just remember that," I smirked at him before straddling him. His hands moved down to my hips where he moved me into place and I moaned as I brushed against him.

I guess I woke up for round ten.

----

**JPOV:**

I didn't get a wink of sleep, not that I'm complaining. I just couldn't sleep. Between the long list of shit I had to make sure I brought with me, worrying how Mar was gonna cope with me gone, to the adrenaline that still pumped through my veins from the wedding, I couldn't sleep. There was just no way that was going to happen.  
I can just sleep on the plane.

I got up before Mar did, leaving her sleeping peacefully in bed with Peanut curled up at her feet. I took a good few minutes watching her sleep. Committing the little things to memory, in hopes that they would make the next two months bearable. The way she would hum and sigh as she rolled over. The way she always put her right hand above her head when she slept on her back.

But most importantly, the way she would whisper my name in her sleep, as if I was what she dreamt about.

I kissed her softly before heading into the shower. I was determined to let her sleep in as late as possible. No point in us both being sleep deprived.

Once out of the shower, I headed up stairs. There was one person I had to say goodbye to now. Of course I found her in the kitchen, already over filled with baked goods.

"Couldn't sleep Ma?" I asked as I leaned against the breakfast bar.

She looked back at me briefly and I could already see her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Oh this?" she laughed nervously. "No, I just figured you'd want some snacks for the flight, and Mary might want something sweet when she gets home."

"Momma..." I didn't get a chance to say anything else because she quickly dropped the spoon she was using and came over to me, hugging me tightly.

"You just be safe Jasper and come home to Mary, that's all I ask," she said softly.

I laughed lightly. "Ma... it's just training camp. The worst is the gas chamber. Dad said I'll be fine."

Mom pulled away and nodded. "I know. It's just... Oh never mind." She said waving her hand to dismiss the topic.

"Mom," I stopped her as she started to turn away. She looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a screw-up as a kid... and uh... thank you for never giving up on me."

She smiled at me as her tears finally started to fall before patting my cheek. "I couldn't give up on you 'cause you're my baby boy. Go wake your wife up. Breakfast is ready."

I woke Mar up, telling her that breakfast was ready. She nodded but didn't move. I still had to call Emmett and Edward and tell them goodbye. They both knew it was coming, I just didn't tell them when. Edward seemed to have known today was the day. He promised to let me know if Mar was up to any shenanigans with my dad. I half expected Mar to huff at that, but she didn't. She just laughed and cuddled closer to me.

Emmett was harder to talk to about this. It was almost as if he didn't want to accept what was happening. No it's not like I was going off to war, but we all silently knew that once I was enlisted, that could always be a possibility. He was hurt that I didn't ask him to come to the airport with us, after all he was my best man. But when faced with the truth that I just wanted this easier on Mar, he understood and already started talking about a welcome home party.

Once my calls were done, I turned my phone off and handed it to Mar. "Keep it for me until I get back?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"C'mon baby, let's get some food in ya," I said softly before kissing her.

---

The ride to the airport was quiet. Dad didn't speak to us, and we didn't speak either. Well, not entirely. The closer we got to the airport, the more I noticed the wall Mar had up was crumbling. Up until now she was the stronger out of both of us. Telling me that two months was nothing. That it would be over before we both realized it and I could come home to her.

But now as she sat in the back seat with me, I could see she was sadder then she let on.

I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips to her hair. "I love you Mary, always."

"I don't want to have to miss you again," she said her voice was shaky.

"You won't... I'll call you every chance I get and as soon as I can get paper and envelopes, I'll write you." I gently moved her face to look at me. "Baby, this time you know I'm coming back to you."

"I know, but I'll still miss you..." she said.

I wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too Mar..."

"I love you Jasper... Forever," she murmured, her dark blue eyes meeting my own.

Once at the airport, dad left us alone. We stood by the big window watching the planes that were getting ready to leave, letting the rain that hit the window say everything we couldn't say as we held each other.

"Just think, when I get back, we can put this behind us and start living as husband and wife." _Yeah, I was trying to look on the bright side._

"And we can get our own place," she smiled up at me, "like we always planned on doing."

I nodded and pulled her closer to me. "And I can make love to you all day long..." I whispered in her ear. "I think I want to start in our kitchen."

She let out a half moan before fisting the front of my shirt, "I think we'll end up at the front door," she smiled with a evil little twinkle in her eye.

I felt my lip curl up at her. "Screw the front door; we probably won't make it out of the parking garage."

She reached up and kissed me hard, her fingers twisting in my hair. When she pulled away she said, "Is that a promise Jay?" her eyebrow rose up in a clear challenge.

"You better not be wearing panties when I get home woman," I answered. "Don't want you wasting money on something I'll just rip off."

"Maybe I want you to rip them off," she licked her bottom lip while giving me those eyes, those fuck me now eyes.

My hands gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly as I tried not to take her up against the damn window. "Short skirt, fuck me heels and we're in business," I may have growled that out to her while kissing her neck.

"Yes sir," she giggled, her hand forcing me to stay close to her neck.

The sound of someone's throat clearing, made me groan into her skin. "Children, it's time," my father said, slightly amused.

Mar giggled again, pressing her lips against mine once more. "Think about me?"

"Well, duh," I teased. "Thank you sir," I answered my father while slowly pulling back to look at Mar. "I love you and I'll call you when I get to the base," I told her in between kisses.

"I love you too," she smiled, her eyes glistening with tears.

I gave her one final kiss before hugging my dad. "Take care of her?" I asked softly.

"Of course son."

I nodded and made my way to the terminal. Once I handed my boarding ticket to the lady I looked over my shoulder to see dad holding Mar. _I'll be back before you know it Mary... I promise._

_

* * *

_

**End note: let us know what you think and review!**


	11. Unity

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. (In simple terms: K & Robs own the name 'Alsper' and now THREE completed Jasper/Alice Story lines, but not Jasper/Alice themselves *sadface*)**

**K: We warned y'all that this baby was gonna be a shorter story. While this is the end of this story, there's more to come for others!**

**Robs: the epilogue... it was a short but fun ride, thanks so much to all our readers and our fantastic betas! Be on the look out next week for More Than Friends! **

**Thank you as always to MaleficentKnits and RedHeadedKnits for being our mistresses of the red-pen for this. And to you our readers for the love and support you've always shown! **

* * *

**Unity**

**APOV:**

I waited with the family for his airplane to arrive, Jasper was coming home.

_Finally!_

I had missed him more than I could've ever imagined. Their plane had landed and now we were all waiting, me standing with all the other families that were waiting for the troops. I could feel the bubble of anticipation envelope me and I was having a hard time not jumping up and down in excitement.

The door opened and we all strained to see who the first ones out would be. I saw a few guys get off the plane and, after looking around briefly, make their way to their respective families. Then, there was a woman who literally had three young children run over to her the minute she stepped onto the tarmac. The sight of that made me smile.

I looked back over to the door of the plane and my eyes met bright aviator covered glasses and it made the corner of my lips twitch a little upwards. _Same ol' Jay, we just need 3oh!3 blaring in the background._ Without taking his eyes off me he stepped down the stairs and walked quickly over to me. The way he carried himself was completely different, his hair, once shaved had grown back into gentle waves that was tucked behind his ears and kept nicely trimmed.

I barely had a chance to smile at him when he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. Someone took Hunter out of my arms and I was grateful because it made it a little less awkward to be kissed in such a manner. After a few minutes we parted and he rested his forehead against mine, taking off the sunglasses so he could look deep into my eyes.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," I smiled stupidly at him.

"Daddy!!!" Hunter was using his demanding voice. I looked out the corner of my eye to see our son flailing wildly at his father in his grandfather's arms.

Jasper laughed and took Hunter from his dad's arms holding him at eye level. "You been good?" he asked him in a serious voice.

"Yes daddy," Hunter nodded seriously. I had to stiffle the snicker, I had spent the whole morning cleaning the crayon drawings off the wall.

The corner of Jasper's lip curled up slightly as he looked over at me before looking back at our son. "Anything to report soldier?" he asked.

"Peanut ate a mouse, Mommy screamed when she saw it." I was having to bite my lip in effort not to laugh at my little three year old talking about the mouse from two weeks ago.

Jasper gasped before kissing Hunter's forehead. "Did you protect mommy from the evil mouse?"

"Yes, but then mommy picked me up an' put me in my room coz she said it give me debezees." Hunter told his father sadly.

"Well, mommy knows best. That's why you stay with her buddy," Jasper said as he put Hunter down on his feet. He looked down at him. "Good Lord, you're tall!"

"I get taller everyday!" Hunter said excitedly, "Imma be taller than you daddy!"

I laughed, "He is your son."

"That he is," Jasper said with a smile. "I don't know about y'all but I kinda want to get out of here..."

"I know I do, we have to go to dinner with everyone," I smiled knowing that my family and the rest of the gang were waiting at Applebees.

"Chicken fingers, yum..." Jasper teased, looking down at Hunter who was bouncing around happily.

"Welcome home, son," the Admiral finally said.

Jasper looked up at his father and smiled. "Glad to be off the boat," he laughed.

"I bet," I winked at him and picked up Hunter, swinging him up onto my hip and I sashayed towards our car.

I could hear The Admiral laughing after a few moments as they walked behind me. "What's the matter Junior? Been on that boat too long?" he teased.

"Too fucking long..." I could hear him agree.

I buckled our son into his carseat and after I shut the door I grabbed my husband by the shirt, "Your parents are taking Hunter for the night," I informed him with a wry smile.

His hands slid around my waist as he pulled me closer. "Just the night? Damn was hoping for at least forty-eight hours alone."

"Take that up with the Admiral, but then Hunter might come back expecting a brother or sister."

"You think a puppy would hold him over?" he teased before kissing my neck.

I missed this, I sighed and leaned a little bit to the side, letting him kiss my neck some more. "Sure."

"I missed you Mar," he said softly pulling away to look at me. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I missed so much while I was gone..."

"At least you're back for good this time," I murmured.

He nodded. "Home at last," he said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Want me to take you home so you can change into civilian clothes?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nah, the family is waiting for us. Besides I might be tempted to take you once we got home," he smirked before kissing me.

"Okay then," I said shrugging before walking over to the passenger seat. Since it had been a year and a half, I might as well let him drive. He gave me a funny look, "Might as well, since you've been so good." I smirked at him and climbed into the unfamiliar seat, listening to the Admiral climb in chuckling behind me.

"Sweet," Jasper laughed before getting and making a show to push the seat back.

"I am not _that _short!" I huffed, crossing my legs in the way that I knew he liked. I don't know why, but he really likes it when my skirts push up a bit on my thighs and I have my legs crossed. _Weird kink? Maybe._

His eyes traveled along my legs as he nodded. "Yep," was his only response. I could see a hand come out from the backseat and smack Jasper upside the head.

"Be respectful!" The Admiral scolded.

"Yes sir," Jasper said glaring playfully at me.

"Glad to see your Dad can still keep you in line," I stuck my tongue out at him and glanced back to smile at my father-in-law. I had definitely grown a lot closer to him in the past few years and would be forever grateful to him and April for all the help they gave me.

"Uh huh, only cause he's my superior," he teased dodging another smack from his father. "Hey now! I'm driving!" Jasper laughed.

"You haven't even started the car yet Junior," the Admiral laughed.

"Okay gentlemen, lets go before Hunter gets grouchy." I looked back to see my little carbon copy of Jasper with a bright smile on his face, the dimples in his cheeks reminded me a lot of his uncle Emmett.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." Jasper said with a salute before starting the car. He leaned over closer to me. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," I told him with a smile, grabbing his hand over the console.

----

**JPOV**:

It was good to be home, finally free to live my life. I already felt like I had missed so much. Mar's hair was longer... Hunter was speaking and hell, apparently the rest of the family had been having a grand old time while I was gone.

It was great to see the old gang together again. Even though we all had our own families to take care of, we still had each other. Although being around all these kids... I just wanted to run away and go home with Mar.

Home with my wife. God, I missed this woman. Even now at dinner, it was taking a lot of self control not to tease her. I, of course, settled with just brushing my fingers along the smooth silk of her thighs under the table.

_Wonder if she'd let me cop a feel_.

Right now Emmett was in the middle of boasting. Apparently he and Rose would be expecting their second child in the winter. Jasmine, their four year old, was excited to have a new baby brother or sister. At least they seemed to wait four years before having another, unlike Eddie and Bells.

"Haven't y'all ever heard of a condom?" I slipped out when Edward announced that he and Bella would be expecting in the winter as well. Don't get me wrong, I love their kids. It's just... damn man. They already have four!

Edward shrugged, "I don't like the way it feels." Eddie boy smirked at me.

_To-motherfucking-che_.

"You could have waited before Ally was older man," I laughed shaking my head. Ally was their youngest, six months old and still attached to her momma's tit.

"What about you?" Rose asked looking at Mar and me. "When you two gonna add to the family?"

Mar shrugged, "I'm sure Hunt would be overjoyed. I dunno if I could take birthing another nine pounder."

That made most of the women flinch. "You got off lucky," Ma said with a smile. "He," she pointed at me. "Almost eleven."

"Jesus, no wonder you never had another!" Mar said from my side. Ma laughed and nodded.

I just shook my head and gave Hunter more ranch for his chicken tenders. "I think y'all over exaggerate. I bet, I was a small baby."

Dad shook his head. "Oh no, you were the biggest the doctor had seen. Hunter got that from you. I don't blame Alice one bit for not wanting another."

I looked back at my wife to gauge her reaction to that. We'd never really talked about having kids, so when she found out she was having Hunter, we just went with it. She smiled a little at me and at Hunter, like she'd be okay with another.

"We'll see," I offered.

Mar winked and gave Hunter a fry off her plate. "So, when are we gonna have a shin dig like we used to?" Emmett asked me from across the table.

"Aren't you in charge of my party plannin'?" I teased.

"Yes I am," Emmett agreed, rubbing his hands like he was up to something, "Hey April, can I count on you for Hors d' oeuvres?" Emmett asked my mom with a flirtatious wink.

And of course, she fucking giggled and nodded. "Of course, just let me know when you need them dear."

"Why am I suddenly afraid for my life," I asked Mar softly.

"Cause it's Emmett?" she offered.

_Good point_. "Yeah, yeah..." I nodded before looking back at Em. "So what did you have in mind there Big E?"

"A masquerade," Emmett said with enthusiasm as Edward and Bella groaned.

Rose shook her head as Jasmine got into her lap. "You're such a nostalgic dumb-ass sometimes, you know that?"

"You love my nostalgic dumbassness," Emmett countered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled wide and nodded. I just shook my head, he was definitely the lion tamer in that relationship.

"Why a masquerade, Em?" Bella asked trying to control one of the twins - Aidan I think - as he pulled at his mom's hair.

"Cause the first party Jay ever ever went to with us was all masked."

"Right, but I still don't get it... that was his first party period. He had just moved to town." She responded before telling Aidan to go sit in time out with Grandpa Carlisle.

"Never mind, Bella," Emmett said exasperated. Edward laughed as he shoved another fry in Aaron's mouth.

We laughed at Emmett. "I think it's a great idea Big E." I told him as I pulled Hunter out of his high chair. "After all, that's how I found Alice again," I said looking at my wife.

Mar smiled sweetly at me before Emmett cut in, "And I would like to think that we helped."

That made the parents laugh. "Oh yeah, helping by not telling me who she was so I was arrogant to her. Thanks buddy," I said the last part sarcastically before laughing.

"Dude, I didn't know you weren't that way naturally." Emmett said with a shrug.

"Damn, I knew I should have knocked on Ali's door before I left," Rose said with a smirk, making Mar and Esme gasp.

"Rosalie! Emmett! You don't mean?" Esme looked flabbergasted.

I laughed and shook my head at Emmett as Rose tried to weasel her way out of this.

"Well... I... uh..." she looked at Emmett for help.

"Um, well I used to have Rosalie spend the night, since you know..." Emmett shrugged trying to think of a good, non sexual reason for her to be there. Carlsile just sat there with his jaw open shaking his head.

"You were afraid of the dark?" I offered, trying to sound serious.

"Uh, yeah," Emmett gave his father a dopey smile.

"I don't believe you kids, next you're gonna tell me that Bella spent the night too." Carlisle looked down the table accusingly at Edward, who was shaking his head rapidly.

Bella laughed. "As if. You know the story behind Ashley's conception? The one with the closet? Yeah, that wasn't a lie."

"Ew dude, you knocked her up in _my_ closet?!" I asked Ed. "Wait, you had sex in my closet?!"

"No, not quite," Edward's face was a strange red color and he was talking through his teeth.

"Nope, Eddie was a virgin till after Ashley was born!" Emmett slapped the table and gave a boisterous laugh.

I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Poor Ed.

"Better then finding out the basement isn't sound proof," dad added in making me stare wide eyed at him.

"No, I think immaculate conception wins," Rose chimed in.

"Oh no, Will, do tell us about the soundproofed basement, I think this is the first I have heard of this, I already knew Bella got pregnant from my son and her..." Carlisle looked over at Edward, who just stared at the table, and shook his head with a smile on his face. "Dry humping without clothes on."

"Well, there's that time April found them," dad laughed. "You remember that honey, don't you?"

"Oh yes! What a way to find your son and your long lost daughter," Ma said with a wink to Esme and Carlisle.

"But then, there were a few times, I don't know what my boy was thinking," dad said shaking his head. "I already knew Alice had snuck over because I would hear the Porsche's engine but there'd be no lights." _Oh fuck I forgot dad was a light sleeper. _"Well, these two, would go at it like rabbits I tell ya. You know Junior... you're far more vocal then Alice is."

I felt my neck and ears warm up as I looked down at my plate, _Jesus, what a way to say welcome home._ I could hear Esme and Carlisle laughing right along with my parents. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment now," Mar whispered in my ear.

"At least we'll die together," I whispered back as a buried my face in her hair.

"I think we're embarrassing them," Esme said, taking pity on us.

I scoffed quietly.

"Yes, I think we need to lay off, Will," I heard my mother agree.

I sat up and looked at our family, before kissing Hunter on the top of his head. "Or you can take Hunter and we can go home?" I offered.

Dad chuckled. "I don't think the house is sound proof either, Junior," he teased.

"You did warn their neighbors he was _coming_ home right?" Emmett finally joined it. _Traitor_.

This time all the guys at the table snickered, except me. "C'mon! I've been at sea for over a year. The bunks are hard and small and I just want my bed, lay off." _Wow watch a grown man pout._

Emmett snickered, "Sure man, I know you're just itching to touch what you've been lookin at in pictures." He then gave me what he thought was a sly wink. Mar gaped at the two of us.

"I swear to God, if you weren't her actual brother... I'd have to kill you," I said shaking my head. A few years ago Mar and Em had DNA tests done, and it turned out our suspicions were correct. They shared at least half the same DNA. I'll never forget how happy they were to finally know the truth.

Emmett grinned at me, "You wouldn't kill me."

"So says you," I countered.

"Please, I know which pictures you liked the best, too," he stuck his tongue out childishly at me.

"Damn it Emmett!" I glanced at Mar who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what he's talking about babe..."

"Sure," she looked over at Emmett, "How about you tell me later?"

Emmett nodded, "Sure thing, sis."

I just gaped at the two of them. _Now I'm in trouble?!_ "You know... y'all know how to treat a sailor that comes home well," I said sarcasticlly, making the table laugh.

"Oh no," Edward said looking over his own sleeping son's head. "We all know you're gonna get your welcome tonight."

"That's if Emmett didn't screw me over..." I shifted Hunter in my arms to keep from dropping him as he slept.

"Jasper, language please, Jasmine is very keen on words she isn't supposed to use," Carlisle repremanded me.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen," I apologized and looked over at my niece who was grinning from ear to ear as she chewed on a pickle spear. _Interesting how she's the only one still awake_.

"I figured you just weren't used to it." He gave me a small smile, then jumped back into whatever conversation the parents were having.

I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes as listened to the sounds of everyone around me. The girls were laughing and planning a shopping trip since Jasmine and Ashley would be starting school soon. While Ed and Em talked about sports. It was good to be back. God knows I've missed them all in their own way, I just wanted to go home already. But I'm not that husband that whines about being at family events.

So I'll sit here peacefully with my son and enjoy this moment and enjoy my family.

* * *

**Endnote: reviews make our day!**


End file.
